A história de Lílian Evans
by Marily W
Summary: A quase história da vida de Lílian Evans. Como ela e Tiago Potter se apaixonaram? O que veio depois disso? Como foi seu último ano na escola, o qual finalmente se apaixona? Continuação cancelada, por ora.
1. Começo

** A história de Lílian Evans.**

**Tema: diversos – romance, comédia, aventura.**

**Shipper Principal: Lílian Evans/Tiago Potter**

**Observações:**

****** • ******** **Aceito sugestões e dicas, mas tudo com educação, por favor;** **

******•****** **Começou a ler a Fic? Reviews por favor!**

******•****** **Isso é apenas uma Fic, não estou "roubando" as idéias da ilustre JK;**

******•****** **Começo a avisar que a Fic não é totalmente UA.**

**Sinopse:**

"**Tudo é meio confuso. Em um dia sou apenas a Lílian, e no outro, sou a 'Lílian - bruxa'. É esquisito, mas eu estou aqui para contar a minha história."**

**Lílian Evans estuda na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um certo bruxo das trevas está por aí, e entre o medo e terror, muitas coisas ainda estão pra acontecer em seu último ano na escola.**

****Obrigada por acompanhar e boa leitura!****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

O sol estava brilhando insistente no meio do céu; fazia um dia claro e aberto, e era praticamente impossível ficar em casa num dia desses. Deitei-me sobre a grama fresca do jardim de casa, contemplando as poucas nuvens que restavam e tentando distinguir entre elas alguma figura. Faltava uma semana para meu retorno à Hogwarts, e eu estava louca para rever meus amigos, os professores...

- Está pensando em quê?

O susto foi tão grande que me sentei depressa. Era apenas Túnia.

- Ah, olá, Túnia. – eu disse.

Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha era magra até demais, de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Em que estava pensando? – tornou ela a perguntar.

- Nada, estava só aproveitando o dia.

- Sei. – disse ela com ar rabugento. – Com certeza você está esperando alguma carta daqueles amigos estranhos!

"Estranhos" era a palavra perfeita que a Túnia usava em relação a mim. Quando descobri que era uma bruxa ela ficou realmente triste e enraivecida, e a cada dia isso aumentava: não conversava comigo como antes, tampouco olhava na minha cara. Ela está um pouco mais mansa agora que está namorando. Eu imaginei quer era por causa do fato de ela namorar e eu não, talvez ela pense que é melhor que eu em alguma coisa. Nunca gostei desse jeito que ela me tratava, como um inimigo, querendo ser melhor que eu. Meus pais insistiam em convencer que ela é tão importante quanto eu, mas os seis últimos anos de convivência em Hogwarts tornaram tudo pior. Quando chego para as ferias de páscoa, natal ou verão, ela sempre se retirava da sala, contrariada, quando meus pais pediam detalhes sobre o que anda acontecendo na escola.

- Não, Túnia. Só estava realmente aproveitando o dia.

- É um jeito engraçado esse de vocês comunicarem, não? – ela riu com desdém, ignorando minha resposta. – Corujas. Deve demorar muito pra vocês falarem um com o outro...

- Túnia, por favor. Pare de implicar com isso. Achei que depois de tanto tempo você já tivesse superado o fato de eu ser bruxa.

- Não há nada para ser superado. Só acho esquisito. Corujas, esse pedaço de madeira que você sempre carrega... – ela apontou para o cós da minha calça, onde estava minha varinha.

- É nosso meio de usar magia. – eu disse, sorrindo, pois no fundo sabia que ela não se continha de curiosidade.

Fui caminhando em direção a cozinha, tomar um gole de suco de morango, e Túnia veio atrás.

- Afinal, onde fica a sua escola? – disse ela debruçando-se sobre a bancada a fim de me encarar e ver se estou mentindo. – Nunca ouvi falar nela.

- É claro. – eu disse bebericando o suco. – Você é trouxa.

- Quem não é bruxo.

- Exato. – eu disse, me divertindo. – Está ficando esperta.

Ela deu de ombros, mostrando nenhuma modéstia.

- E seu namorado? – perguntei, lavando o copo. – Vinícius, não é?

- Válter. – respondeu ela, corando. Nunca conversamos muito sobre garotos.

- Ele é um pouco... – busquei a palavra. -... cheinho.

- Ele não é gordo! – ela protestou. – Só tem... músculos.

- Se você acha. – sorri e lhe dei uma piscadela. – Vamos dar uma volta?

- Vai você. Eu sei que está indo encontrar com aquele lá.

"Aquele lá". Outro meio de dizer "aquele seu amigo bruxo". Severo foi o primeiro bruxo que conheci. Ente nós há muitas diferenças: mas com muito esforço tentamos manter essa amizade de tanto tempo. A propósito, ele que mencionara o que eu era realmente.

Dei tchau a ela e a minha mãe, apesar de estar muito entretida na sala, vendo TV.

Eu e Sev se encontramos quase todo dia durante o verão, no mesmo parque que ele disse que eu era bruxa e o mesmo que ele vivia me explicando o que me esperava no mundo mágico.

Nos últimos anos brigamos muito. Primeiro motivo: eu era da Grifinória, uma das casas de Hogwarts, e ele da Sonserina, outra casa. Essas duas casas eram praticamente inimigas, todos seus integrantes se odiavam, é claro, com exceção a mim e o Sev. Segundo motivo: ele tinha uma espécie de ciúmes, sei lá, de mim e Tiago Potter. Tiago Potter! Não entendo como Sev acha que estou interessado nele. Ele é um hipócrita nojento, que adora se amostrar.

E terceiro e ultimo motivo: o caminho que o Sev está tomando. Suas companhias me assustam. Muitos deles adoram praticar Artes das Trevas pesadas e, pelo que vejo, estão doidos para se juntar a Você-sabe-Quem.

Você-sabe-Quem é um bruxo das trevas que de uns tempos pra cá vem atormentando o mundo bruxo: mortes, desaparecimentos e tudo o mais. Não dizemos seu nome, o que mostra o quanto medo ele está causando ultimamente.

E essa era a minha maior preocupação. Estou com medo de Sev tornar-se um servo de Você-sabe-Quem, mais comumente chamados de Comensais da Morte.

Eu estava absorta demais em pensamentos até notar que já havia chegado ao parque. E lá estava Sev, sentado em um banco. De longe reconheci seus cabelos negros, sua calça desbotada, tênis e uma camisa grande demais.

- Oi Sev! – cumprimentei sorrindo, e sentei ao seu lado. – Como vai?

- Vou indo. – ele disse. Mas apesar de sorrir, a máscara de seu rosto revelava tristeza.

- Sev, que houve? – perguntei preocupada.

- Meu pai. Ele foi embora.

Soltei uma exclamação.

- Embora?

- É. – ele respondeu olhando para seus próprios joelhos. – Disse que cansava de saber de todo esse papo de magia.

- Nossa Sev. – eu disse, tentando consola-lo. – Eu sinto muito.

Um sorriso irônico apareceu em seu rosto.

- Na verdade estou surpreso que tenha demorado tanto. Achei que ele ia bem mais cedo. – ele suspirou. – Mas não tem importância, ele é só um trouxa.

- Como assim, não tem importância? Ele é seu pai! Quero dizer, por mais que vocês brigam e tudo, ele é seu pai. E mesmo assim, minha família inteira é trouxa e não 'só' trouxas.

- Eu sei, desculpe. – ele apressou a dizer. – Eu gostaria de ter um pai trouxa como seus pais. Mas meu pai é um trouxa, digamos, não muito bom.

- Mas você tem sua mãe. E isso já é alguma coisa.

- É. – ele concordou, olhando pra frente. Em que estaria pensando?

- Tem noticias de alguém de Hogwarts, ultimamente? – ele perguntou, ainda olhando para frente.

- Bom, troco corujas com Maria e Dougie, como sempre.

- Só eles?

- Sim. – respondi desconfiada. – Por quê?

- Nada, nada. – ele balançou a cabeça e voltou à atenção para os joelhos. Por Merlim, porque ele nunca me encarava?

Fiquei olhando sua expressão e reconheci a que estava ali.

- Ah não, Sev! – exclamei ficando de pé. – Não acredito que ainda acha que tenho alguma quedinha pelo Potter!

Pela primeira vez, ele olhou para mim.

- Simplesmente porque eu tenho medo que você acabe resistindo às cantadas dele. - sua voz saiu ríspida.

- Nunca vou cair nas cantadas dele, porque afinal, ele é um idiota. Você sabe disso! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar?

- Mas ele nunca vai desistir de você.

- Pouco me importa! Ele é um arrogante e quero distancia dele.

- Sei. – disse ele no mesmo tom que Túnia usara. – Com certeza você vai acabar não resistindo e vai sair com ele, eu sei que vai.

- Eu não entendo, porque é que você implica tanto com essa bobagem, se já te falei tudo o que acho do Potter! Não tenho culpa se vocês se odeiam e eu tenha que agüentar você falando o tempo todo sobre esse assunto que já morreu há séculos!

- Mas como todas as garotas idiotas, com certeza você vai acabar correndo atrás dele depois de um jogo qualquer de quadribol.

Meu rosto se esquentou de fúria.

- Idiota? Agora sou uma idiota? Idiotas são seus amigos pré-Comensais da Morte! E você está indo pelo mesmo caminho!

Agora ele também ficou de pé pra me encarar.

- Eu não fico correndo atrás dos meus amigos! – disse ele indignados.

- E eu não sou idiota de correr atrás do Potter e seus amigos! – eu disse arfando. – Cansei de ser julgada por você Sev. A dois anos já te desculpei por me chamar de sangue-ruim, mas agora, você com esse ciúmes bobo está simplesmente passando dos limites!

Meus olhos lacrimejaram. Geralmente era isso que acontecia quando me dava raiva.

- Lilían, eu... – ele tentou dizer, mas eu o interrompi.

- Chega Sev. Cansei das suas desculpas.

E, decidida, fui em a direção da saída.


	2. Atraso, encontros indesejáveis e transes

**Capítulo 2:**

Até o último dia de férias eu e Sev já estávamos conversando de novo. Era sempre assim: brigávamos, mas sempre voltamos a conversar.

Com toda certeza Sev estava muito mais ansioso do que eu para o retorno em Hogwarts.

- ... e este ano vamos aprender feitiços importantíssimos e, é claro, poções. Espero sinceramente que ensinem o preparo da Felix Felicis.

- Você está com saudades dos seus amigos? – perguntei. Estávamos no parque de sempre, agora com umas cinco ou seis crianças correndo e brincando por ali. Estávamos deitados na grama aproveitando o sol escaldante de verão.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Quando falou parecia fingir calma no tom:

- Eu não falo sobre Potter, e você não fala sobre meus amigos.

- Mas é diferente, Sev. Potter não é motivo para se preocupar, mas já seus amigos...

- Eu acho o contrário. E se não quiser discussão é melhor nem continuar esse assunto.

Ficamos calados por um tempo. Tantas vezes tentei alertá-lo, tantas vezes tentei convencer ele de que aqueles caras eram maus. Maria e Dougie insistiam que na verdade Sev era tão ruim quanto eles. Mas se ele realmente fosse assim, por que conversava comigo então?

O dia seguinte correu depressa. Felix, meu gato, simplesmente não queria entrar na sua cesta de viagem e eu não achava de jeito nenhum meu livro História da Magia.

- Estava no meu quarto! – insisti. – Eu nem mexi nele esse verão!

Na verdade, no fundo, eu tinha uma desconfiança.

Túnia decidira ficar em casa. Em geral ela não gostava de ir à estação acompanhada comigo e meu malão de Hogwarts, achava muito "chamativo". Ela parecia realmente feliz. De princípio achei que fosse por causa de minha partida. Esse comportamento era novo nela, e confesso que me magoou um pouco.

Quando faltava meia hora para as onze, comecei a ficar desesperada. Decididamente não estava no meu quarto, nem na sala, nem no quarto dos meus pais.

Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando fui me despedir da Túnia. Ela estava de costas no chão, no quarto dela.

- Túnia, eu... – comecei a dizer e ela se assustou, levantando-se depressa. Em sua mão, aberto na pagina 214, meu exemplar de História da Magia.

Depois de Túnia não falar nenhuma palavra, tal seu constrangimento, eu lhe dei um abraço de despedida.

O trânsito a caminho de King's Cross estava impossível. Batuquei impaciente na janela do carro.

Já faltavam quinze minutos para as onze quando estávamos na metade do trajeto.

- Pai... – comecei.

- Já é a quinta vez que você me fala pra ir rápido. Nosso carro não é tão potente assim.

Mamãe riu.

- Mas eu tenho que chegar mais cedo! – eu disse indignada. – Sou monitora-chefe agora, tenho que me apressar.

Chegamos à estação. Dei um abraço e um beijo em cada um e prometi escrever.

Faltavam exatamente 5 minutos quando eu atravessei a barreira, em direção ao trem. Sev estava lá, procurando por mim.

- Aí está você. – ele disse, suspirando aliviado. – Pensei que você não viria.

- Ainda conversando com essa sangue-ruim, Snape? – era a voz grossa e rouca de Avery, vindo em direção onde estávamos.

- Vou embora. – sussurrei depressa para Sev. – Tenho que ficar no compartimento dos monitores, e é realmente uma pena que eu só possa dar uma bronca no Avery quando chegarmos a Hogwarts.

Saí apressada deixando Sev para trás. E depois de embarcar meu malão e pegar o Felix, entrei no trem, que com um agudo apito indicava que o trem começou a ganhar velocidade.

Eu estava indo em direção ao meu compartimento, onde Dougie, que também é monitor-chefe deveria estar questionando meu atraso. Meu atraso foi maior quando um garoto entrou no meu caminho.

Apesar de estar um pouco diferente, reconheci Tiago Potter na minha frente. Com cabelos negros totalmente bagunçados, ele parecia ter crescido mais esse verão e me parecia que havia usado um Feitiço de Boa Forma.

- Ah, você. – eu falei descontente.

- Oi, Evans. – ele disse, educado. Me surpreendi de ele não ter usado seu tom galanteador de sempre e ainda não ter bagunçado ainda mais o cabelo. – Como passou as férias?

- Nada mal. – eu disse impaciente. – Pode me dar licença?

- Dê licença para a moça, Pontas. – era o Black agora; hoje não era meu dia de sorte. Sua voz era divertida. Esse aí não tinha mudado nada pelo que se nota.

- É, dá licença. – eu disse. – Tenho que ir para o compartimento dos monitores.

- Então a gente se vê. – disse Potter.

- Espero sinceramente que não. – respondi, passando por baixo de seu braço. Ouvi a gargalhada do Black, seguida pela de Pettigrew.

Quando entrei no compartimento os monitores estavam todos agrupados.

- Por que demorou? – perguntou Dougie. Ele era magro e seus cabelos eram enroladinhos. Seus olhos eram castanho-mel.

- Congestionamento.

- É, os trouxas tem um jeito estranho de se transportar não é? – disse um monitor sonserino, que me lembrou de Túnia falando de bruxos.

- Se está tão interessado, por que não entra nos Estudos dos Trouxas? – quem respondeu foi Remo Lupin, que apesar de ser um dos amigos do Potter era uma pessoa, pelo que vejo, gentil. Ele usava roupas amarrotadas e gastas, remendadas em alguns pontos. Sev falava que ele era um lobisomem, mas pouco me importa. Como uma legítima sangue-ruim eu sei o que é julgar uma pessoa pela raça ou família.

O trajeto foi normal, como nos outros anos. Perto da uma hora fomos ao encontro de Maria McDonald, nossa amiga. Procuramos por ela pelo primeiro vagão e o segundo, e para minha surpresa, e incredulidade de Dougie, Maria estava aos amassos com Robert Kingston, um sextanista da Corvinal.

Eles se afastaram quando nos viram.

- Ah, oi. – disse ela, sem dúvida constrangida. Ela tirou do seu rosto uma mecha lisa de seus cabelos negros; em geral Maria era bonita, ainda mais pelos seus olhos incrivelmente azuis.

- Oi. – eu disse simplesmente. Dougie parecia não encontrar palavras para dizer. – Vamos para o compartimento.

- Duvido que ache um vazio. – disse Maria. – Por isso eu guardei esse pra gente.

Ela apontou com o polegar para uma cabine vazia atrás de si.

Ela olhou para o Kingston e falou baixinho, suficiente para eu e Dougie ouvir:

- A gente se vê depois.

E com um ultimo beijo ele se afastou, com um cumprimento de cabeça. Maria entrou no compartimento, seguida por mim (tive que pegar a mão de Dougie e arrastá-lo para dentro da cabine).

Dougie pelo visto perdera a voz. Eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por Maria, apesar de ele não comentar nada comigo. Maria, ao contrário, nunca percebera.

- Está passando mau Dougie? – Maria perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela, ainda com cara de espanto. Balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

A mulher do carrinho de doce chegara. Apressei a me levantar e Maria também. Dougie não se alterou.

- Cinco sapos de chocolate, uma torta de abóbora e também cinco varinhas de alcaçuz. – pedi. – Não vai querer nada Dougie?

Ele balançou a cabeça outra vez.

- Quero dez sapos de chocolate. – pediu Maria e aproveitou a oportunidade para cochichar comigo. – O que aconteceu com ele?

Dei de ombros e abri um sapo de chocolate. Dumbledore de novo.

O percurso todo foi silencioso, apesar de Dougie ter sarado do transe.

O céu começou a escurecer e umas nuvens arroxeadas apareceram no horizonte. Pouco depois gotas finas de água apareceram e foi iniciando uma das chuvas de verão, que começaram a molhar as janelas.

Vestimos as roupas pretas de Hogwarts, e com um leve solavanco, o trem parou.


	3. Culpa

**Capítulo 3:**

A chuva tinha cessado um pouco; na verdade fora apenas chuvisco. Houve o tumulto de sempre de vozes quando todos desembarcaram, mas nenhuma superava uma em especial:

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Por aqui! Alunos novos, por aqui!

Rúbeo Hagrid era o guarda-caça da escola, e vivia num casebre na orla da floresta proibida. Ele já estudou em Hogwarts, mas por um motivo que ninguém sabe fora expulso, mas Dumbledore o arranjara o emprego.

- Olá, Hagrid! – eu o cumprimentei.

- Olá Lílian! – disse ele por trás de sua barba bagunçada. – Olá Dougie, Maria!

Hagrid acompanhou os alunos do primeiro ano até onde deveriam usar os barcos para a passagem no lago. O resto dos alunos já ia de carruagens ao longo da estradinha, que agora estava meio lamacenta. Dougie, Maria e eu arranjamos uma carruagem só para nós, e começamos a subida íngreme.

- Tenho pena da Kate Lynch, aquela quintanista da Lufa-Lufa. – comentou Maria. – Pelo que se sabe, um Comensal da Morte matou sua irmã, e por pouco não foi a vez dela, se não fosse a chegada dos aurores. Agora ouvi dizer que ela viu os Testrálios.

- Nem chegamos em Hogwarts direito e você já vem distribuindo fofocas, Maria? – perguntou Dougie com uma voz irritada. É a primeira coisa sã que ele fala desde o trem.

Maria olhou para ele admirada, mas depois franziu a testa.

- Sinto muito Dougie McKinnon, não queria te chatear, mas na verdade eu estava falando com a Lilian, não é? – ela virou para mim me fuzilando com o olhar, assim como Dougie.

- Ah, parem com isso vocês dois. – eu estava com um pouco de fome, sonolenta e com saudade da minha cama de dossel e por isso não estava com vontade de ouvir discussões. A lembrança que eu ainda tinha que ajudar os alunos novos me deu mais preguiça ainda.

Ficou um silêncio desconfortável. Dougie olhava para a janela e Maria olhava para ele com uma cara nada amigável. Enfim, a carruagem parou. Já dava para ver as diversas torres da escola, com algumas das luzes nas milhares de janelas.

Subimos a escadaria até chegarmos ao Saguão de Entrada e, ainda em silêncio, chegamos ao Salão Principal já lotado. Fiz questão de sentar bem longe de Potter e seus amigos, que discutiam sobre o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada.

O céu encantado estava nublado, com as habituais velas flutuantes e os professores já estavam sentados na mesa mais adiante. Vi a irreconhecível barba branca do professor Dumbledore, o professor Flitwick de feitiços, o Professor Slughorn de poções, o professor Beery de Herbologia, a professora Burbage de Estudos dos Trouxas, o professor Kettleburn de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, entre outros, mas o que me chamou atenção foi um bruxo ligeiramente calvo, meio magricela e bigodes enormes para sua cabeça.

- Ei, aquele deve ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – comentei com Maria.

- Com certeza é, já que a professora Walkíria aposentou no ano passado. É incrível como nenhum professor dura muito, não é mesmo?

Concordei com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse fazer outro comentário, a professora Minerva entrou com vários alunos novos. Uns estavam trêmulos, amedontrados e chegavam até a estar pálidos. Outros pareciam entediados.

O Chapéu Seletor, posto no banquinho para selecionar os alunos, cantara sua nova música, que agora dizia que devíamos nos manter firmes, fortes e unidos, mas também não é a toa: com Você-sabe-Quem rondando por aí é realmente perigoso ficar sozinho.

A Seleção ocorria e meu estômago roncava com mesmo ritmo.

Quando "Zacarias, William" foi mandado para a Lufa-Lufa e a professora recolheu o banquinho e o Chapéu, os pratos se encheram de batatas, ovos e rosbife.

O Salão ecoou de conversas e barulhos metálicos vindo de pratos e talheres. Chegou a sobremesa. Eu e Maria tivemos uma pequena briga com quem ficaria a cereja do sorvete de chocolate. Nessa hora tive a impressão de que estava sendo observada; e lá estava Tiago Potter me secando. Ele deu um sorrisinho, que eu não retribui e virei a cara.

Ao fim da refeição o salão silenciou assim que Dumbledore se levantou para dar os avisos anuais: que a Floresta era proibida para todos os alunos; que o zelador Filch pedia para não usar mágicas nos corredores; e para avisar que o novo professor de DCAT, era, afinal aquele calvo de bigodes grandes, que se chamava Rocco Martim.

Dougie e eu fomos ajudar os alunos novos a encontrar o Salão Comunal, e depois encontraríamos Maria.

- Caramba! – eu disse me jogando na poltrona em frente a lareira, uma hora depois. – Aqueles alunos estão meio... travessos.

Maria riu, mas ainda absorta no _Semanários da Bruxas_. Depois de um tempo, ela jogou a revista na mesa mais próxima e olhou para mim.

- O que houve com o Dougie?

- Acho que ele estava meio cansado da viagem. – inventei na hora, mas acho que saiu natural.

- Ah, nem vem com essa Lílian! Ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa, que tem eu no meio.

- Olha aqui, Maria. Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo é melhor você perguntar para ele, não acha? - bocejei. - Bom, é melhor irmos dormir, amanhã tem aula cedo.

Maria me acompanhou um tanto desconfiada, e eu um tanto culpada por não ajudar ambos a se entenderem.


	4. Aula de Poções

**Capítulo 4:**

No dia seguinte, eu e Maria descemos pro café da manhã. Dougie não estava no Salão Comunal, então pensamos que ele já estava a nossa espera no Salão Principal. Porém, quando chegamos à mesa ele não estava lá.

- Ué, cadê ele? – perguntou Maria, olhando de cada lado da mesa.

- Não sei. – falei, me servindo de torradas.

- Se estão procurando pelo McKinnon, ele já tomou café e foi para a biblioteca. – disse uma voz. Me virei e deparei com o Potter do meu lado. Ele havia se esquivado para o lugar assim que um garoto do segundo ano se levantara.

- Eu não havia te chamado na conversa. – falei rispidamente. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

- Por nada Evans. – ele disse com uma piscadela. Revirei os olhos.

- Porque será que ele não esperou a gente? – perguntou Maria, com a boca cheia de pudim.

Dei de ombros, então Potter falou novamente.

- Ele estava meio aborrecido. – disse ele. – Estava quase passando suco de abóbora na torrada ao invés da geléia.

- Continuo a dizer que não te chamei na conversa. – falei, embora rindo; Dougie era muito temperamental em certas ocasiões.

- Lílian, ele só está sendo simpático. – falou Maria.

- É. – apressou-se a dizer o Potter. – Sua amiga tem razão. Só quero conversar com você feito duas pessoas civilizadas.

- Uma coisa que você não é. – eu disse me servindo de suco de abóbora.

Neste instante, a professora McGonagall começou a distribuir os horários da aula ao longo da mesa.

- Dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas seguidas! – reclamou Maria, olhando o seu horário. – Depois Herbologia, Transfiguração e Adivinhação. Espero que o novo professor seja bom.

- Não sei por que você continua com Adivinhação. Em minha opinião é uma matéria inútil. – falei.

- É uma aula divertida. Consigo passar nos exames só inventando previsões.

- Concordo com a Evans. – respondeu Potter. – Adivinhação é um saco.

- Francamente Potter! – reclamei. – Por que você insisti em entrar na nossa conversa?

- Só não quero que pense que sou um idiota. – respondeu ele. - Mas eu cresci, caso você não percebeu. – ele acrescentou, quando eu bufei.

- Você pode até ter crescido alguns centímetros, mas sua arrogância continua a mesma.

- Não continua. E vou provar isso pra você.

- Ah tá. Com coisa que você vai resistir a sair por ai azarando todo mundo que vê pela frente! – disse com sarcasmo.

- Claro que vou.

- E o Sev também?

- Continua conversando com aquele cara? – perguntou ele, irritado.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Só se você responder a minha.

- Mas eu perguntei primeiro! – protestei.

- O Ranhoso é uma exceção. Mas só ele.

- Pois então vai ser difícil você me convencer que mudou. E pra sua informação, sim, continuamos amigos.

- Ele está se tornando um Comensal da Morte! Como continua a conversar com ele?

- Quem é meu amigo ou não já não é da sua conta.

Maria acompanhava a discussão com ar de riso. Potter que ainda olhava incrédulo para mim, voltou seu olhar para seu horário.

- Meu horário é praticamente igual ao seu, Maria. Só que eu tenho Poções no lugar de Adivinhação. – falei comparando nossos horários. – Sinceramente, você foi burra de deixar Poções.

- Fale isso por você. – ela disse, beliscando um bolo de chocolate. – Não sou tão boa quanto você. Sem falar que a bajulação do Slughorn por você é irritante.

- Ele é legal. – eu disse, rindo. – Só é um pouco...

- Irritante. – ela completou.

- Nossos horários são iguais Evans. – disse Potter alegre, espiando o papel que eu segurava.

Soltei um suspiro alto e impaciente.

- Vamos logo pra nossa primeira aula, Maria. – eu disse me levantando. - Tem gente aqui que não sabe o que a palavra "menosprezado" significa.

Quando eu e Maria estávamos indo para a Torre da Grifinória pegar nosso material, uma voz distante me chamou.

- Lilian!

Era Sev. Ele também saia do Salão Principal. Me senti culpada por não o ter cumprimentado.

- Posso falar com você a sós? – ele disse, lançando um olhar significativo e irritado para Maria.

- Nos vemos na aula. – ela disse fazendo uma careta.

- Dá pra parar de tratar ela desse jeito? – perguntei.

- Desde quando conversa com Potter? – ele perguntou, ignorando minha pergunta.

Dei o segundo suspiro alto do dia.

- Eu não estou conversando com Potter, Sev. – tentei me controlar. – Quero dizer, conversei com ele, mas estava _xingando_ ele, como sempre. Só isso.

- Vi você rindo. – ele disse. Esse seu tom autoritário estava me dando nos nervos.

- Eu ri porque ele falou algo engraçado sobre o Dougie. Tecnicamente eu ri do Dougie. – falei, fechando os olhos tentando me acalmar. – E pare de tentar me controlar, Sev! Não sou sua propriedade para você ficar me espionando!

- Não estou tentando te controlar! Só quero que você fique longe dele!

- Sabe, ele anda falando a mesma coisa.

- Então vocês conversaram.

- E isso é crime por acaso? – perguntei, cruzando os braços e erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Quer saber de uma coisa, Sev? Eu converso com quem eu quiser. Eu não falo dos seus amigos Comensais e você não fala do Potter.

Dei as costas pra ele antes de ele poder responder.

Andei em direção a Torre da Grifinória pisando forte; era uma injustiça o Sev ficar me atormentando com essa idéia ridícula entre mim e o Potter. É claro, eu já percebi que Potter está um pouco mudado esse ano, mas nada vai fazer eu me aproximar dele: tudo o que ele já fez seis anos atrás já compensou a vida inteira.

- _Cerveja amanteigada_! – eu disse ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Assim que o retrato girou, deparei com Maria.

- Peguei seu material pra você. – ela disse entregando minha mochila. Começamos a caminhar ao longo do corredor. – Então, o que o Snape queria?

- Encher o saco de novo sobre o Potter.

Maria riu.

As primeiras aulas do professor novo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foram tranquilas. Ele era legal, mas meus conceitos mudaram um pouco quando ele passou toneladas de tarefas sobre Inferius.

O professor Beery começou a aula falando sobre Visgos do Diabo. Na verdade, todo ano ele falava sobre eles e passava trabalhos complicados para fazer. Corria o boato que ele fora atacado por um quando criança, portanto fazia questão de repassá-lo a turma todos os anos.

Como sempre a professora McGonagall era severa e nesse ano não foi diferente: fez um grande discurso sobre os N.I.E.M's e começou a ensinar Feitiços de Comando.

- Sinceramente, acho que senti meu livro se arrastar um pouco sobre a mesa. – comentou Maria pra mim e Dougie, enquanto saíamos da sala de aula. Ele dissera que foi na biblioteca pesquisar um termo que ele leu em um livro. Claro que é mentira, ele só queria ficar longe de Maria. Por sua vez, Maria desconfiou, pois Dougie nunca era de ler os livros sem ter um exame ou lição de casa à vista.

- Precisa de capacidade para fazer um feitiço desses. – disse Dougie com desdém. – Com certeza foi uma ilusão de ótica sua.

Maria parou de andar de repente.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela perguntou a Dougie.

- Problema? – perguntou Dougie, com falsa inocência.

- Bom, vou para as masmorras. – falei depressa, antes que sobrasse para mim. Maria pediu para Dougie fazer Adivinhação com ela, mas agora era provável que ele logo desistiria.

Ouvi as vozes deles discutindo distante, enquanto eu caminhava para a parte mais fria do castelo.

Quando eu entrei na sala, já estava cheia. Não sabia que tinha me atrasado.

- Lílian! – exclamou Slughorn. – Pensei que tinha desistido de poções! Ora, sente-se, sente-se!

O único problema era que não tinha lugar livre a não ser...

- ... tem um lugar livre ao lado de Potter. Acomode-se! – continuava Slughorn.

Potter estava ali sorrindo. Com certeza armara essa arapuca para mim. Hoje era meu recorde de suspiros impacientes. Não tive escolha e me sentei. Me senti desconfortável ao lado dele e ao redor do resto de seus amigos. Ele continuava a sorrir pra mim, mas lhe lancei um olhar de desprezo.

Já do outro lado da sala, percebi com certo aperto do peito, Sev olhando para nós, arrasado.

Tirando o fato de eu estar ao lado do cara mais idiota do mundo e seus amigos bobos, a aula foi interessante. Tínhamos que fazer uma Poção para Rejuvenescer.

- Como foi as aulas de hoje, Evans? – perguntou Potter em tom educado quando a sala se encheu de fumaça dos caldeirões e barulhos de páginas dos livros _Estudos avançados no preparo de Poções_.

- Tirando a de agora foram bem agradáveis. – respondi rabugenta.

Black riu atrás de nós. Ele se debruçou na mesa a fim de sussurrar para Potter. Mesmo não querendo, acabei ouvindo:

- É melhor tentar outra tática, Pontas.

Os dois riram baixinho. Lupin estava sentado na nossa frente, ao lado de outro aluno que eu conhecia por Stephan Forward. Ele se virou para mim:

- Pode me emprestar sua faca, por favor? Acho que a minha está meio cega.

Com boa vontade e um grande sorriso, passei minha faca para ele.

Potter parecia abobado.

- Por que com o Aluado você é tão educada? – ele perguntou.

- Porque nunca o vi azarando ninguém. – respondi, voltando para a minha poção.

- Mas eu já parei!

- Mas antes azarava. É um crime perpétuo.

Sua expressão era indignada. Black, e agora Pettigrew, riam descaradamente.

Pelo resto da aula continuei ignorando Potter. Por fim a sineta tocou, e com alívio entreguei a amostra da minha poção ao Slughorn.

- Sua poção deve ser a melhor da sala! – ele disse feliz, coçando o seu bigodão. – Seu talento para poções é extraordinário! Assim como o de Snape, não é mesmo, Severo?

Sev não respondeu. Estava entregando sua amostra também, mas não olhou para mim.

Todos começaram a se dirigir a porta da sala.

- Tchau, Evans! – disse Black. Pelo visto Potter já tinha ido embora, ainda questionando meu comportamento com Lupin.

Corri para alcançar Sev, quando ele ia caminhando em direção ao Salão principal.

- Sev! Sev espera!

Ele se virou.

- Fala. – disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, e sinceramente não estou com um pingo de vontade de ouvir. Mas saiba que eu não queria ter que aturar a aula inteira com o Potter e seus amiguinhos Marotos.

Ele não respondeu.

- Eu o acho um idiota. – insisti. – E não quero que pense que eu sentei com ele porque quis.

Ele continuou sem responder.

- Fala alguma coisa! – eu disse, exasperada.

- Já entendi, _Evans_. – ele disse simplesmente, e me dando as costas me deixou pregada no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>srtasBlack-Malfoy<strong> , obrigada por ler! Um beijo pra você e pra sua amiga {:


	5. Outra Tática

**Capítulo 5:**

Naquela noite não dormi direito. Fiquei pensando em Sev e torcia para que no dia seguinte voltasse tudo ao normal.

Se aquele primeiro dia de aula não fora tão bom assim, como será o resto da semana, então?

Porém, a semana não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. É claro, Potter continuava a tentar chamar a minha atenção, mas eu já havia aprendido a ignorá-lo; quanto ao Sev, era incrível como raramente eu me encontrava com ele. Nas horas das refeições ele não estava presente. Imagino que se trancafiou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Eu nunca o via nos corredores, tampouco na biblioteca. As únicas vezes que eu o via era nas aulas de Poções, que apesar de eu manter distância de Potter e seus amigos a partir dali, ele não voltara a olhar pra mim. Eu tentava falar com ele no final das aulas, mas ele se esquivava e era sempre o primeiro a sair da sala.

- Se eu fosse você ficaria longe dele, Lilian. – comentou Maria, à mesa do café da manha do sábado, quando falei para ela e Dougie sobre minhas preocupações (Agora Dougie a ignorava). – Você sabe que é isso que eu acho, faz _anos_. Ele é totalmente fora de questão. Ele e seus amigos estão doidos para seguirem Você-Sabe-Quem assim que terminarem a escola. Você lembra o que um dos amigos dele fez comigo no quinto ano.

É claro que eu me lembrava. Mulciber, outro amigo do Sev além de Avery, lançara um feitiço que por muito pouco não arrancou a perna de Maria fora. Ela ficou uma semana na ala hospitalar. É meio gozado, mas foi a partir daí que eu, ela e Dougie ficamos amigos.

- Eu sei de tudo isso Maria, só que ele é meu amigo. – eu disse deprimida, brincando com um pedaço de torta de limão. - Conheço ele há tanto tempo. Ele que me falou que eu sou bruxa...

- Mas agora ele realmente está mostrando quem é de verdade. – falou Dougie lendo um exemplar do _Profeta Vespertino_.

- Não fale assim dele! – protestei. – Vocês não o conhecem direito...

- A gente o conhece bastante para dizer que ele gosta é das Artes das Trevas. – comentou Maria.

Eu abri a boca para contrariá-la, mas uma cabeça branca perolada submergiu do centro da mesa.

- Olá Lílian! – cumprimentou o fantasma.

- Olá Nick. – falei sem emoção.

- Ora, tire essa expressão do rosto, minha cara. – disse ele, agora flutuando sobre nossas cabeças. – Eu tenho um recado pra você.

- Recado? – perguntei intrigada. – De quem?

- Severo Snape. – ele respondeu, cordialmente. – Ele pede para encontrar a senhorita na sala de Transfiguração vazia do terceiro andar.

Meu ânimo se elevou ao máximo com a notícia.

- Obrigada Nick! – eu disse já me levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntaram Dougie e Maria, em uníssono.

- Responder ao meu recado.

- Não é perigoso? – perguntou Maria. – Quero dizer, você sabe, é o Snape...

- Eu confio nele, Maria. – revirei os olhos e sai em direção à porta antes que ela voltasse a fazer perguntas.

Subi depressa as escadas, mas meu trajeto demorou um pouco porque tive que ir por um caminho mais longo, pois Pirraça, o _poltergeist_, andara aprontando por ali.

Quando cheguei à sala, a porta já estava entreaberta. Entrei.

Pra minha surpresa – e irritação – não era Sev que estava ali em pé, e sim Potter.

- Oi, Evans. – ele disse com um sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamei. – Não era _você_ que eu esperava encontrar!

- É, eu sei. – ele disse naturalmente. – Eu tinha certeza que você viria aqui se soubesse que era um convite do Ranhoso. Por isso pedi um favorzinho ao Nick para te mandar o recado trocado.

De algum modo, ele parecia triunfante, o que me irritou.

- Vai me dar uma detenção? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, com sarcasmo. – Que eu saiba, não infringi nenhuma regra.

- Não, não vou te dar uma detenção. – falei. Minha voz saiu alta demais, tanto que ecoou pela sala. – Eu sou justa, e não dou detenção a toa. Mas também não vou ficar aqui. Esse favorzinho que o Nick te deu não valeu pra nada.

Eu me virei para sair da sala, mas ela se fechou com um estalo; a porta estava trancada e a varinha de Potter estava erguida.

- _Alorromora_. – falei, mas a porta não se abriu.

- Não adianta, só eu posso abrir. – ele disse brincando com a varinha. – A não ser que alguém a derrube por fora, o que é impossível. O corredor é vazio em dias de sábado...

- Me deixe sair, Potter.

- Não. – disse ele, divertindo-se.

- _Isso_ é motivo de detenção. – falei irritada.

- Pode me dar quantas detenções você quiser.

Suspirei.

- Você realmente levou a sério aquela historia de "usar outra tática", não é?

Ele riu.

- Digamos que sim.

- E eu achei que você estava começando a mudar. – eu disse, me sentando numa cadeira próxima.

- Achou? – ele perguntou, pasmo.

- Achei. Ainda mais porque você parou de bagunçar o cabelo e ficar com aquele pomo pra lá e pra cá.

- O que você tem contra o pomo? – ele perguntou.

- Acho idiota. – respondi. – Mas voltando ao assunto, pra que é que você me trancou aqui, vai treinar algumas azarações comigo?

Novamente, ele riu.

- Não. Eu só quero conversar com você.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- E pra isso precisa me trancar em uma sala?

- É claro, você vive me ignorando! – ele protestou.

- Porque você merece ser ignorado.

Ele bufou.

- Eu estou tentando mudar, Evans, mas você não me dá uma chance. – ele disse e também se sentou. – Quem sabe no próximo passeio para Hogsmeade...

- Não.

- Mas você nem...

- Não Potter. – falei e então bocejei. – Quero sabe quando é que você vai me liberar. Sinceramente, estou me sentindo numa detenção.

- Também não precisa ofender. – ele fez uma careta. – Eu realmente queria que você me levasse a sério. Uma vez na vida. Você poderia me levar a sério.

Ele me encarou, meio que profundamente, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas não houve reação em nenhuma das partes.

Por fim, eu falei.

- Nao dá pra sair com você, porque você não passa de um garoto arrogante que gosta de azarar os outros.

- Mas eu já disse que parei! – ele exclamou.

- Então prove.

- Se eu provar, você vai ter uma relação amigável comigo?

- Quem sabe. – eu disse.

Ele ficou um tempo pensando.

- E se eu... – ele começou a dizer, mas houve um estrondo e a porta se escancarou.

Sev entrou correndo desembestado na sala, com a varinha erguida.

- Sev! – exclamei.

- Eu perguntei de você pra seus amigos e eles me disseram que você foi supostamente se encontrar comigo. – ele explicou e lançou um olhar furioso a Potter. – O que você estava pensando em fazer com ela?

- Não é da sua conta, Ranhoso. – Potter tinha puxado sua varinha.

Eu fiquei no meio dos dois, com a varinha preparada caso um deles resolvessem lançar algum feitiço.

- Ah, não! – minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Vocês não vão brigar aqui!

- Ok, então. – disse Potter. – Vamos lá pra fora, Ranhoso.

- Parem! – exclamei enquanto os dois tentavam passar por cima de mim. Seria uma cena bizarra visto por outro ângulo.

- Como você quer que eu pare, Lilian! – disse Sev, agora gritando. – _Esse desgraçado estava te trancando aqui e você ainda defende ele!_

- Eu estou defendendo vocês de si mesmos, se é que me entendem. – falei desesperada.

Então, inesperadamente, Potter abaixou a varinha.

- Tudo bem, Ranhoso. – ele disse, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendimento. – Eu não vou te azarar, ok? Não que você não mereça, mas a Evans...

Ele começou, mas interrompeu a frase, olhando para mim.

- ... a Evans vai entender o porquê.

Ele ainda de varinha abaixada saiu pela porta, mesmo com Sev apontando a sua para ele.

- O que ele quis dizer com "a Evans vai entender o porquê"? - ele perguntou, guardando a varinha no bolso da calça.

- É que eu... eu falei pra ele não azarar mais você. É isso.

- Não precisava ter feito isso! – reclamou ele. – Eu sei me virar sozinho! Você e essa mania de me defender em relação ao Potter e seus amigos!

- Eu não posso ver você sofrendo, Sev. – eu disse e então lhe dei um sorriso. – Mas então, você voltou a falar comigo?

- Eu fiquei meio descontrolado quando te vi com o Potter na aula de Poções, me desculpe... – ele olhou para os joelhos.

- Só se você me prometer não ter essas crises de novo.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Vou tentar.

Sev me acompanhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda e fiquei feliz que nem Dougie e nem Maria estavam no Salão Comunal, me bombardeando de perguntas. Subi para o dormitório das meninas e me joguei na minha cama. O dormitório estava vazio, exceto pelo gato de Alice Parkins, uma das garotas que dividia o dormitório comigo.

Eu estava muito mais feliz e com a consciência muito mais leve. Consegui fazer Sev prometer que pararia com essa implicância de mim com o Potter e consequentemente parar de azará-lo, assim como Potter já mostrou progresso não azarando ele hoje. Será que o Potter estava disposto a mudar realmente?

A única coisa que eu podia fazer naquele momento, olhando para o dossel vermelho da minha cama, era torcer para que ambos fossem cumprir suas promessas.


	6. Amigos

**Capítulo 6:**

- O Potter_ o quê_? – exclamou Maria, enquanto fazia seu trabalho de Astronomia. Estávamos na sala comunal na noite de domingo, e só agora decidi contar a ela o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

- Me trancou numa sala pra conversar comigo. – repeti, enquanto lia _Transfiguração Avançada_.

Maria riu.

- E o que é que você achou disso tudo? – ela perguntou.

- Ridículo. Tudo bem, eu não deixo ele conversar comigo, mas não precisava ter feito isso.

- Você deveria dar mais atenção pra ele. Eu sei que você o odeia, mas tá na cara que ele gosta muito de você.

- Nem ligo. – falei depressa, e com certo constrangimento, meu rosto ficou quente.

- Você ficou vermelha! – exclamou Maria, rindo.

- Shhhhh. – eu disse, pois a sala estava lotada de estudantes. – Fale baixo, senão vou te dar uma detenção.

- Desculpe, senhorita monitora-chefe. – ela disse, fingindo uma reverência.

Comecei a rir com ela.

- Você deveria dar uma chance a Potter. – ela disse, depois de um tempo.

- Por que eu faria uma maluquice dessas?

- Porque ele está disposto a mudar. Tanto que não azarou o Ran... o Snape. – ela correu a corrigir.

- Ele é um idiota. – voltei minha atenção ao livro.

- Mas você não pode negar que ele é bonito também. E um ótimo jogador de quadribol. E um garoto popular. Sem falar que ele é muito bom em feitiços. E também...

- Se está tão interessada nas qualidades dele, por que não sai com ele de uma vez?

Foi sua vez de corar.

- Pare com isso. Eu estou com o Robert agora, e Potter gosta é de você.

- Pois eu não gosto dele e ponto final.

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio.

- Falando em Robert, vou visitar ele agora. – ela se levantou. – Quer ir comigo?

- Acho melhor não. E se eu fosse você voltava logo pra terminar seu trabalho de Astronomia.

- Pode deixar.

Ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Fiquei mais um tempo lendo, quando alguém falou:

- Você se importa se eu me sentar? – perguntou. Era Potter, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Fiquei calada por um tempo, pensando.

- Não. – tentei fazer minha voz sair calma. Era difícil ser educada com uma pessoa que eu considerava idiota.

Ele se sentou no lugar que Maria estava momentos antes.

- Podemos conversar agora? – ele perguntou.

- Não vai me lançar um feitiço das Pernas Presas, vai?

Ele riu.

- Não, Evans, pode ficar despreocupada.

- Tudo bem. – eu joguei meu livro na outra poltrona, a fim de encará-lo. – Foi muito legal você não ter atacado o Sev ontem.

- Viu, eu estou mudando. – ele disse. – E sinceramente, você deveria dar valor pra isso.

- Eu já estou conversando com você. – falei.

- Mas nós... - ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Nada de nós. Eu não vou sair com você, Potter.

- Espera eu falar? – ele disse, indignado. – Eu ia dizendo que nós poderíamos ser... poderíamos ser amigos.

Bufei tão alto que alguns calouros que estavam por perto se assustaram.

- Eu? Sua amiga?

- Por que não? Afinal, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, e também somos da mesma Casa.

- Mas eu...

- Aceita ser minha amiga ou não? – ele me cortou.

Seu olhar estava suplicante.

Ser amiga de Tiago Potter? Aquele babuíno arrogante? Isso era totalmente fora de cogitação. Mas também não devo negar que nunca mais vi ele azarando os alunos, até mesmo Sev ontem! Nunca mais o vi se amostrando pelos corredores, fazendo feitiços e encantamentos.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Estava na hora de deixar o orgulho de lado.

- Ok. Tudo bem.

Ele ficou radiante.

- Obrigado Lílian! – ele exclamou, feliz.

- Prefiro que continue me chamando pelo sobrenome, se não se importa. – eu disse, mas ele parecia não ter escutado.

- Então, vamos à Hogsmeade no próximo passeio que tiver?

- Eu aceitei ser sua amiga, e não sair com você!

- Mas você sai com seus amigos, não? Agora que sou oficialmente seu amigo eu posso te fazer uma companhia.

- Só amigos íntimos saem comigo. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Então, com o tempo você vai ir comigo a Hogsmeade?

- Ah, não sei, Potter! – exclamei me pondo de pé. – Vou para o dormitório.

Andei depressa antes que ele pudesse me alcançar ou voltar a falar comigo. Mas enquanto eu subia as escadas circulares não pude deixar de ouvir:

- Tchau, Lílian!

_Droga_, pensei comigo mesma, enquanto me jogava na cama. Eu estava encrencada agora. Já até estou vendo a cara do Sev quando ele souber que agora (demorou muito para eu formular a frase) o Potter é meu amigo. Sua expressão seria incrédula, triste e amargurada. Eu já até podia ouvir ele dizendo "Eu falei! Você com certeza não ia resistir às cantadas dele!". Mas isso é mentira. Era só um começo de amizade. É meio como uma troca de favores: ele não azara o Sev, e eu me torno amiga dele.

Certo, essa ideia de ser amiga de Tiago Potter era maluca. Maluca não, insana. _Pior_, doentia. Eu briguei com ele a vida inteira, desde o momento que nos encontramos no expresso de Hogwarts. Ele era um idiota.

Mas uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça sempre fazia a mesma pergunta: "Se ele é tão idiota, por que insiste em se aproximar de você?". E eu insistia em responder: "Porque eu sou uma das poucas garotas que não acha ele tão espetacular". Se bem que eu nunca ouvi falar do Potter saindo com outra garota. Não que isso fosse do meu interesse, mas do jeito que as fofocas correm eu deveria ter escutado alguma coisa. Com certeza ele já saiu com todas as garotas, pelo menos as da Grifinória, exceto eu e Maria. Mas eu conversava com outras garotas, como Alice Parkins, Joanne Bolton e Laura Tyson, todas que dividem o dormitório comigo e Maria. Todas elas sempre enchiam o Potter de qualidades, mas nenhuma mencionara que tiveram alguma coisa com ele. Do jeito que ele é estúpido, deveria ter saído com algumas garotas e usado um Feitiço da Memória sobre elas, a fim de esquecer do encontro que tivera. "Mas alguém poderia ter visto, é claro", insistiu a mesma voz.

Mas por que é que eu estou pensando nesse tanto de baboseira? Sinceramente o que me importa os relacionamentos do Potter? Ele está pensando agora que é meu amigo, mas eu não o considero assim. Pra mim ele é o mesmo imprestável de sempre. Só quero que ele pense que eu sou amiga dele para deixar o Sev em paz.

Se o Potter já saiu com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, pouco me importa. Na verdade, eu nunca saí com nenhum aluno de Hogwarts. Meu único rolinho foi aos treze anos, com um garoto que morava no meu bairro. O nome dele era Steven Verner, ou Sparks? Não me lembro, mas durante as férias de verão eu saia com ele. Sev não sabia é claro, ainda mais porque na época a crise na casa dele estava no auge, tanto é que seu pai o proibira de sair de casa. Alguns garotos já me chamaram pra sair algumas vezes, mas eu nunca me interessei por nenhum realmente. E, é claro, Potter era o mais insistente.

Maria e Dougie não eram disso também. O caso mais sério até agora, é esse de Maria com Kingston, que pelo visto Dougie está achando uma calamidade. Sempre suspeitei que Dougie tivesse uma paixão secreta por Maria, mas nunca revelou nada. Meu medo de juntar os dois era que algo desse errado e pudesse acabar com a amizade entre eles.

- Lílian? – era Maria de volta, me interrompendo dos meus devaneios.

- Oi. – falei sentando na cama.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou ela.

- Vamos.

Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, já estava lotado. Eu e Maria caminhamos entre a mesa da Grifinória a procura de lugares livres.

- Lílian, sente-se aqui! – me chamaram. Virei para olhar: era Potter, apontando pra um lugar vago entre ele e Black. Capaz que eu ia sentar ali! Porém, Maria já tinha se espremido entre Alice Parkins e Peter Holding. Não tive outra escolha. Não ousei olhar para a mesa da Sonserina quando me sentei ao lado de Potter, que como sempre, estava radiante.

- Olá Lílian! – cumprimentou Black.

- Ei, não te dei permissão pra me chamar assim! – reclamei.

- Amiga do meu amigo é minha amiga também. – respondeu ele com uma piscadela.

Olhei de cara feia para o Potter, que parecia concentrado no frango em seu prato.

- Como foi sua primeira semana de aulas, Evans? – perguntou Lupin, sentado em minha frente.

- Nada má. – respondi, me servindo de purê de batata. – E você pode me chamar de Lílian, Lupin, se quiser.

Ele sorriu e Potter engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

- E você pode me chamar de Remo, se quiser. Ou Aluado. – ele respondeu.

Retribui o sorriso, enquanto Potter recuperava a fala.

- Por que você trata o Aluado tão bem? – ele parecia ofendido. – E porque ele pode te chamar de Lílian?

- Você sabe o por quê. – retruquei.

- Mas somos amigos agora! E por isso eu devo te chamar de Lílian e você pode me chamar de Tiago, ou Pontas.

- Digamos que não gosto de nenhum desses nomes.

Black gargalhava ao meu lado.

- Agora só falta você chamar Rabicho pelo apelido também. – resmungou Potter.

- Pode ser. – respondi, sorrindo para Pettigrew. Ele sorriu de volta. Na verdade eu também não tinha nada contra ele; ele sempre andava atrás de Potter, mas acho que só o admirava. Ele era baixinho e gordinho, e me parecia ser uma boa pessoa. É claro, eu já ouvira falar que ele, e inclusive Lupin, já havia se metido em confusões junto com Potter e Black, mas eu supunha que eles não fizeram tudo aquilo porque eles quisessem.

Potter soltou uma exclamação indignada, e voltou a comer, com uma cara furiosa.

Comecei a rir junto com Black.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou Potter ríspido.

- Da sua cara. – falei, rindo ainda mais quando ele derrubou seu suco de abóbora na roupa.

Agora Lupin estava rindo também. Pettigrew parecia indeciso se ria ou não.

- Não tem graça. – Potter disse, enquanto secava o uniforme com a varinha. – Não tem nenhuma graça.

Pouco depois ele começou a rir também e dessa vez Pettigrew o acompanhou.

Ficamos um bom tempo rindo, até a chegada da sobremesa.

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntou Black vagamente.

- Dia oito. – respondeu automaticamente Lupin, ou melhor, Aluado.

- Ainda está longe da Lua Cheia. – falou Black, e parecia desapontado.

Aluado, Potter e Pettigrew olharam hesitantes para mim, esperando que eu fizesse perguntas sobre o comentário de Black.

- Tudo bem, eu já sei. – falei, abaixando a cabeça para meu prato cheio de bolas de chocolate.

- Sabe? – perguntou Aluado incrédulo. – Como?

- Sev me contou. – falei sem erguer a cabeça.

- Eu sabia que aquele Ranhoso estúpido e futriqueiro ia sair por aí espalhando! – falou Potter, irritado.

- Não fale assim dele! E ele não saiu por aí espalhando. Ele só contou pra mim. E talvez os amigos dele, não sei.

Potter murmurou alguma coisa sobre "Comensais da Morte" e então Lupin, digo, Aluado, perguntou:

- Você contou pra alguém?

- Não, não. – respondi depressa. – Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu sou uma sangue-ruim, então sei o que é sofrer preconceito.

- Não fale assim. – disse Potter.

- Falo, porque é isso que eu sou, não? – falei.

Aluado sorriu grato pra mim.

Toda a comida do prato desapareceu e os alunos começaram a se levantar.

- Eu te acompanho. – falou Potter, quando comecei a sair do Salão.

- Não, obrigada. Eu sei o caminho.

Potter revirou os olhos e sumiu no meio dos alunos.

O céu encantado hoje estava meio nublado. As nuvens cinzas tampavam quase que completamente o azul escuro.

Eu estava prestes a subir as escadarias de mármore quando alguém puxou meu braço.

- Ah, oi Sev. – falei temerosa.

- Posso falar com você? – ele perguntou.

- Claro.

Caminhamos até um canto onde os alunos não estavam se empurrando para ir em direção aos dormitórios (eu dei uma bronca em uma aluno da Sonserina por estar cutucando a garota da frente com a varinha).

- Eu sei que você está se perguntando por que eu sentei perto de Potter e dos outros. – falei antes que ele começasse a fazer seu interrogatório habitual.

- Bem... é. – ele disse inseguro. Com certeza ele não queria brigar comigo.

- É que... eu... eu... – tentei dizer. Como eu ia conseguir explicar? – Eu e Potter somos amigos agora.

Fechei os olhos com medo de ver sua expressão e pronta pra as palavras indignadas. Ele não respondeu. Voltei a abrir os olhos, e sua cara demonstrava... nada.

- Amigos? – ele perguntou, me fitando.

- É.

- Por enquanto. – ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

- Sev, eu só aceitei ser amiga dele por que senão ele não ia me deixar em paz! – menti, sem jeito. – E também eu não o considero como amigo.

Ele parecia não ter escutado a segunda parte do que eu falei.

- Então você vai sair com ele também só pra ele te deixar em paz?

- Não, isso não.

Ele suspirou olhando pro chão, antes de falar.

- Tudo bem, Lílian. – ele disse. – Eu prometi não implicar mais com você sobre aquele ser desprezível, e eu vou cumpri minha promessa.

Senti muito mais aliviada.

- Ah, obrigada Sev! - eu disse então eu o abracei.

Me senti meio constrangida, mas fingi ser natural, quando desfiz o abraço. Ele olhava em outra direção, meio corado. Em geral, eu e Sev não tínhamos muito contato físico.

- Er... Então tchau! – falei, e então saí correndo em direção as escadas de mármore.


	7. Convite

**Capítulo 7:**

_Querida Lílian_

_Espero que esteja aproveitando suas aulas. A coruja que você mandou estava meio doida, foi uma dificuldade segurar ela pra te devolver a carta._

_Agora, se prepare para a bomba: Petúnia ficou noiva._

_Tudo bem, ela já é maior de idade, mas acho muito cedo pra ela tomar esse tipo de decisão. Não fui muito com a cara daquele namorado dela. O que você acha? Espero não estar te incomodando._

_Beijos._

_Mamãe._

Cuspi meu suco de abóbora para frente, me engasgando. Alguns alunos da mesa da Corvinal se assustaram.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dougie, aparecendo por trás do _Profeta Diário_ que ele lia. Estávamos tomando o café da manhã de uma quinta-feira, quando o Salão Principal se encheu de corujas.

- Minha irmã. Noivou. – falei, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

- Quem foi o louco? – perguntou Maria com sarcasmo. Ela havia conhecido Túnia na estação no ano passado e não foi muito com a cara dela.

- Um namorado que ela arranjou. – respondi, guardando a carta na mochila.

- Louco. – repetiu Maria. – Você não gostou?

- Não, não é isso. Só fiquei surpresa.

- Então somos duas. – Maria comentou comendo uma torrada.

- Ah, não... É ele. – murmurei. Tentei me abaixar um pouco no banco e procurei uma brecha para tentar dar a volta no Salão.

- Você não vai conseguir fugir dele por muito tempo, Lílian.

Já se passara um mês da conversa que eu tivera com o Potter, mas para impedir que ele pudesse falar comigo eu andara evitando me encontrar com ele.

- Não entendo porque é que você vive fugindo dele. Até que ele é legal.

- Está tentando sair com o Potter também, Maria? – perguntou Dougie, irritado. – Já não basta o Kingston, agora o Potter?

Maria estreitou os olhos.

- Por que você não cala a boca?

- Eu estou indo, gente. – me apressei a dizer. Peguei minha mochila e dei a volta pela mesa da Lufa-lufa. Dei um aceno para Sev e saí correndo. Não vi sinal do Potter até virar um corredor próximo.

- Olá Lílian. – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah... Olá Potter. – eu disse constrangida, pega no flagra.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou ele apontando para uma sala vazia.

Engoli em seco, mas entrei na sala. Maria tinha razão: não dava pra fugir dele a vida toda.

- Dá pra você me explicar porque anda se escondendo de mim todos esses dias?

Parei um pouco para pensar. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade, não tinha?

- Bom, é porque eu não quero conversar com você. – falei de uma vez. - Eu disse que ia conversar com você se você deixasse o Sev em paz, mas não dá.

Sua expressão desmoronou e ele ficou em silêncio.

- É difícil ser amiga de alguém que eu odiei a vida inteira, entende? – continuei.

Ele ficou olhando para o chão por um momento, enfim falou:

- Eu não quero te obrigar a ser minha amiga, Lílian. E eu não quero que você seja forçada a isso. Você decide se quer conversar comigo ou não, eu não vou te cobrar nada.

Por essa eu não esperava. Sua expressão era meio desapontada e triste. Eu não soube o que dizer.

- Bem, – disse ele se encaminhando pra porta – a gente se vê por ai.

E saiu.

Eu fiquei ali, meu cérebro trabalhando a mil por hora. Eu estava entre o alívio por não ter que aturar o Potter no meu pé e culpada por tê-lo magoado. Eu não gostava muito de magoar as pessoas – exceto Potter, porque ele sempre me deu um motivo. Mas agora ele estava se comportando. Nunca mais ouvi falar em ele se metendo em confusões. Teria realmente mudado?

Passei o dia inteiro meio avoada, pensando. Maria e Dougie notaram, mas chegaram a conclusão que eu estava assim por causa da notícia sobre Túnia.

Decidi então contar para Maria, à mesa do jantar daquela noite. Dougie não estava lá: agora mantinha distância de Maria desde a ultima discussão deles.

- Bom, já estava na hora, não é? – ela disse, comendo um pedaço de lagosta.

Eu olhava pro teto, não queria que ela visse minha expressão. O céu estava nublado como sempre. Esses dias estavam ameaçando a chover.

- Ah não sei. – falei finalmente. – Você deveria ter visto a cara que ele fez. Estava arrasado.

- Você esta cansada de saber que o Tiago gosta de você. É claro que ia ficar decepcionado se escutasse uma coisa dessas.

Ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, como se estivesse deixado escapar alguma coisa.

- Desde quando você o chama assim? – perguntei desconfiada.

Ela pareceu envergonhada, olhando em outra direção.

- Andei conversando com ele.

- Desde quando? – indaguei, pasma.

- Uma semana, por aí. Ele pergunta muito de você. – ela apressou a dizer quando viu minha cara estupefata. – Ele gosta muito de você.

Eu não quis mais falar com Maria sobre esse assunto. Fui dormir aquela noite com um peso na consciência e por sorte acabei não tendo sonhos.

O dia seguinte de sexta amanheceu finalmente chuvoso. Raios cortavam o céu com um grande estrondo e o dia estava escuro por conta das inúmeras nuvens.

Quando desci para o café da manhã, porém, estava uma animação geral da maioria dos alunos. Me perguntei se havia esquecido de algum jogo de quadribol próximo.

- Passeio a Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana! – anunciou feliz, Maria.

- Sério? E eu achava que ia demorar pra acontecer, com Você-Sabe-Quem por aí.

- Ah, mas eles não iam trancar a gente no castelo o ano todo não é? – disse Maria. – Sem falar que deve ter reforços extras por lá, como aurores, por exemplo.

As aulas estavam cada vez mais complicadas. As três matérias mais puxadas eram Transfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O professor Martim estava nos ensinando mais detalhes sobre a Maldição Imperius, onde tínhamos que saber todas as descrições: como produzi-la, qual seu efeito, qual o estado da pessoa que por ela fora atingida e outros tantos sintomas. A professora McGonagall agora ensinava como transformar animais pequenos em maiores. A lição do dia era transfigurar uma aranha em um cachorro. Eu conseguira fazer metade do processo, exceto pelo fato de meu cachorro ter pinças na cara ao invés do focinho. Já o professor Flitwick nos ensinava Feitiços de Desilusão. Foi uma aula interessante, onde em pares, um devia deixar o outro invisível. Por incrível que pareça consegui fazer Maria sumir completamente, enquanto apenas minhas pernas estavam visíveis.

Depois de um dia cansativo de aulas eu e Maria nos jogamos nas poltronas em frente à lareira, apesar de ter quilos de lições de casas pra fazer. Dougie andara se afastando da gente, andando com outros amigos.

- Eu o acho tão idiota quanto você acha o Tiago. – comentou ela quando percebi a ausência de Dougie.

E falando nisso, Potter estava do outro lado da sala, com seus amigos de sempre: Aluado, Pettigrew (ou Rabicho, que seja) e Black. Estavam conversando animadamente, exceto pelo Potter, que parecia o menos entusiasmado deles. Eles pareciam estar discutindo sobre o passeio de Hogsmeade.

No momento me ocorreu uma ideia maluca, mas pelo menos ia tirar esse peso de cima de mim.

- Potter, posso falar com você? – perguntei. Ele pareceu surpreso, e Black abafava risadinhas. Ele era um panaca.

Eu andei até um canto onde os estudantes não estavam amontoados conversando e ele me seguiu.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele com curiosidade.

Respirei fundo e me preparei para dizer uma frase que nunca pensei que um dia falaria:

- Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?

Ele parecia ter levado um choque, tal foi sua surpresa. Ele ficou um tempo sem reação, então seus olhos brilharam e ele falou:

- Está falando sério? – ele perguntou.

- Por que eu iria mentir? – revirei os olhos.

- Já sei. – disse ele. – Você se sentiu culpada pelo que disse ontem pra mim, não é?

- Também. – eu disse então suspirei. – Mas eu vou te dar a chance que você tanto queria. Quer ir ou não?

- Vou pensar. – disse ele brincando.

Suspirei de novo.

- Tudo bem, aceito. – falou ele depressa. Talvez ele ficou com medo que eu mudasse de ideia.

- Certo. – falei e subi depressa o dormitório das meninas.

Não queria nem ver o desastre que seria o dia seguinte.


	8. Passeio

**Capítulo 8**

A chuva lá fora tinha cessado um pouco, mas uma friagem violenta passou pelo castelo, onde um frio de bater os dentes atrapalhou um pouco a animação dos estudantes pro passeio de Hogsmeade.

Acordei estranhamente nervosa: talvez seja pelo fato de eu estar saindo com um garoto de Hogwarts. Mas o Potter era uma exceção. Era só um garoto qualquer.

Quando acordei o dormitório estava ocupado apenas por Maria e Alice. Elas já estavam se vestindo para sair.

- Bom dia. – falei pra elas, bocejando.

- Ótimo dia, você não acha? – perguntou Maria, com um sorriso malicioso, vestindo uma blusa.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – respondi sonolenta.

- Sabe sim. – ela riu, agora vestindo uma blusa de mangas compridas.

- Hoje vai ser um péssimo dia. – comentei.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice, interessada.

- Lílian vai à Hogsmeade acompanhada de Tiago Potter. – respondeu Maria, rindo, antes que eu abrisse a boca.

Alice olhou para mim boquiaberta.

- Então ele finalmente conseguiu! – exclamou Alice.

- Na verdade foi a Lílian que o convidou. – disse Maria, divertindo-se, vestindo uma cacharrel.

- Sério? – perguntou Alice, mais espantada do que nunca.

- Eu... – comecei a dizer.

- É. – me interrompeu Maria colocando uma blusa de lã.

- Ora, isso é ótimo! – disse Alice. – Vocês formam um lindo casal!

- Espera aí! – falei pondo-me de pé. – Eu não vou sair sério com ele! Só somos... amigos.

Elas riram ainda mais. Bufei alto.

- Vamos fingir que acreditamos, não é Alice? – falou Maria, colocando por fim um casaco. Fiquei imaginando como ela conseguiria se mexer com tantas blusas.

Um pouco mais tarde, eu, Maria e Alice descemos para a sala comunal. Alice se despediu de nós e foi se juntar ao seu namorado, Franco Longbottom.

- Lílian, tenho que me encontrar com Robert agora. – percebi que ela não estava tão entusiasmada. – A gente se vê e... boa sorte.

Ela piscou pra mim e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Potter não estava em nenhum lugar da sala, que já ia se esvaziando a medida que as pessoas saiam para se dirigir à estradinha de terra.

Por fim, só sobraram alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, que ainda não tinham permissão para ir à Hogsmeade.

Eu não estava acreditando que eu ia ficar plantada ali, esperando por Potter. Nenhum dos seus amigos tinham aparecido, e comecei a me perguntar onde estariam.

Finalmente, depois de uns quinze minutos aos quais fiquei jogada em uma poltrona esperando, Potter surgiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Oi Lílian. – ele disse sorrindo.

- É Evans. – falei, impaciente. – Onde é que você estava?

- Na ala hospitalar. – ele falou e eu arregalei os olhos. Ele se apressou a dizer. – Tá tudo bem, Rabicho começou a vomitar. Acho que ele comeu demais ontem no jantar.

- Ele está bem?

- Está. – respondeu. – Aluado vai ficar com ele. Ele nem estava pensando em ir a Hogsmeade hoje.

- Uma coisa que você devia fazer. Seguir o exemplo do seu amigo.

- Mas se eu ficasse lá com ele, não poderia sair com você. – ele disse e deu um sorrisinho. - Acho que você também não gostaria de ficar aqui me esperando.

- É, é. - eu disse, suspirando. – Vamos logo então.

O caminho até o saguão de entrada foi silencioso, porque eu fiz questão de caminhar mais depressa que ele. Só depois que estávamos indo em direção a estradinha e passar pela lista de Filch ele voltou a falar.

- Está frio, não é? – perguntou ele, procurando um assunto.

- É. – respondi rabugenta. Estava realmente frio. O vento balançava meus cabelos e fazia com que apertássemos os olhos contra a friagem.

Potter parou de andar para me encarar.

- Olha, se for pra continuar o passeio assim, nem precisa ir, ok? – ele falou irritado. – Não dá pra conversar com alguém que te faz companhia contra sua vontade! Sem falar que você só quis sair comigo porque você ficou com remorso!

Ele esperou que eu respondesse, mas não tive o que falar.

Estava ficando realmente ruim ficar ali parada, um olhando para o outro, com o vento soprando forte.

Ele realmente tinha razão. Portanto tentei manter a calma.

- Ah, tudo bem. – eu disse suspirando. – É que é difícil conversar com alguém que a gente sempre odiou.

- É, eu sei. – ele falou. – Mas se eu mudei, está na sua hora de mudar também, não acha?

- É. – eu disse, agora batendo um pouco os dentes. Tentei manter minha voz educada. – Me desculpe.

Sua expressão se acalmou e ele sorriu.

- Eu te desculpo, Evans.

- Tá, mas agora vamos logo. – eu disse. – Estamos congelando aqui.

Começamos a caminhar pela estrada. Meus pés começaram a afundar pela lama, sujando minhas botas.

- Pode deixar, eu dou um jeito. – disse ele sacando a varinha. Por um momento pensei que ele ia me azarar, mas ele apenas murmurou um feitiço para meus pés e depois para o deles. – Assim não vamos ficar enpapados de lama.

O feitiço foi realmente útil. Por mais que eu afundasse os pés, as botas continuavam limpas.

- Obrigada. – falei, recomeçando a andar. – Não lembro de o Flitwick ter passado esse feitiço.

- Eu li certa vez na biblioteca.

- Você? Na biblioteca? – perguntei pasma.

- Eu não sou tão ignorante assim, Evans. – ele disse, revirando os olhos. – Também gosto de aprender.

- Então, me deixa adivinhar. – falei, colocando a mão no queixo teatralmente. – Você estava procurando novas azarações e achou esse feitiço por acaso?

- Na verdade, nunca cheguei a procurar azarações na biblioteca. Eu usava sempre as mesmas. – ele disse, refletindo. – Por isso eu sei alguns desses feitiços, e outros meu pai me ensina.

Eu não respondi. O vento rangia em meus ouvidos.

- Como são seus pais? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

- São bruxos incríveis. – ele respondeu, com um toque de orgulho na voz. – É bom ser filho deles.

Pelo menos ele tinha algum sentimento, pensei.

- E seus pais? – ele perguntou.

- São trouxas incríveis. – eu disse, com humor.

Ele riu.

- É, devem ser. – ele comentou.

Tínhamos chegado à vila. Estava apinhada de estudantes e outros bruxos encapuzados.

- Aonde quer ir? – perguntou Potter.

- Que tal no Três Vassouras? – falei, apontando para o pub aparentemente lotado. – Uma cerveja amanteigada cairia bem agora.

Realmente estava cheio quando entramos, a maioria alunos de Hogwarts. Potter foi ágil e logo achou uma mesa para nós onde um casal estava acabando de sair. Eu me sentei, enquanto Potter buscava as bebidas.

Vi Maria do outro lado, sentada com Kingston. Ela parecia desconfortável, mas então me viu, e acenou pra mim com um sorriso.

Potter estava de volta, segurando as cervejas.

- Aqui está. – ele disse, passando uma garrafa pra mim.

- Já pagou? – perguntei, tirando a rolha. – Pode deixar que a minha eu pago...

- Não precisa. – ele disse, tomando um gole. – Os homens pagam.

Revirei os olhos e bebi um pouco também. Rapidamente me senti aquecida.

Por incrível que pareça o passeio não foi tão desagradável quanto eu pensava. Conversar com ele era até divertido (ok, eu não acredito que pensei isso).

Potter me levou a Zonko's, a loja de logros e brincadeiras, e na Dedosdemel. Enchemos os bolsos de balas e doces e voltamos para a rua fria e ventosa de Hogsmeade.

- Vem comigo. – ele disse.

Subimos a rua movimentada em direção à uma das ultimas lojas do vilarejo. Só depois de um tempo que percebi que ele me levava até a Casa dos Gritos.

- Eu não vou entrar lá. – falei. Na verdade eu não estava com medo. Mesmo porque eu não acreditava nas lendas da casa e mesmo se fosse reais eu não hesitaria em entrar. Mas entrar junto com Potter não era uma boa ideia.

- Não precisa entrar. – ele disse sorrindo e eu suspirei aliviada.

Ele se se encostou à cerca de madeira que rondava a casa, e eu o imitei.

- Você acredita nas histórias que contam sobre ela? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Não. – falei, pegando uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que eu havia comprado. – Você acredita?

- Sim.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Acredita? – perguntei incrédula.

- Acredito. – ele olhava pra mim com um sorriso torto. – Ainda mais, porque eu sei de quem vem a gritaria.

- Ah, é? – eu disse com sarcasmo. – E quem é?

- Ninguém menos que o Aluado. – ele respondeu.

- Como assim? – perguntei intrigada.

- A Casa dos Gritos é a entrada para uma passagem secreta que leva à Hogwarts. É o lugar que Aluado fica nas noites de lua cheia.

Eu não havia percebido que havia parado com a mão do ar, levando um feijão à boca, enquanto ouvia a história.

- É por isso que construíram o Salgueiro Lutador no nosso primeiro ano. – continuou ele.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Potter ria, divertindo-se.

- V-você já entrou a-aí? – perguntei gaguejando.

- É claro. – ele disse. – Eu, Rabicho e Almofadinhas fazemos companhia pra ele toda vez.

- Vocês o quê?

- Fazemos companhia pra ele.

- Mas como? Lobisomens ficam descontrolados quando se transformam!

- Mas nós também nos transformamos.

- Quê? – eu disse, acreditando cada vez menos na história.

- Eu, Almofadinhas e Rabicho somos animagos.

Desta vez eu comecei a rir.

- Vocês? Animagos? – enfim comi o feijãozinho que eu segurava. - Conta outra.

- É sério.

- Vocês só têm 17 anos.

- E?

- Não conseguem fazer isso.

- Bom, nós conseguimos. – disse ele. – Desde nosso quinto ano. Fazemos isso pra não deixar Aluado sozinho.

- Mas isso é ilegal! – exclamei, derrubando porções de feijões no chão. – Com certeza vocês não têm a licença!

- Não, não temos. Mas também não temos coragem de deixar nosso amigo sofrer desse jeito.

Agora eu me lembrava: no quinto ano, Sev quase foi atacado pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Ele foi querer saber o que havia lá dentro, quando Potter o salvou. Agora fazia sentido, apesar de ser uma completa doideira.

E também, por outro lado, era um ato bonito de Potter e os outros; ajudar um amigo assim não é qualquer um que faça.

- Isso é uma loucura. – falei comendo outro feijãozinho. – Mas é legal também.

- É. – ele concordou.

Ficamos um tempo sem falar, Potter ainda olhando para a casa, pensando. Enfim perguntei:

- Em o que você se transforma?

- Em um cervo. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- E os outros?

- Almofadinhas em um cachorro e o Rabicho em um rato.

Eu passei a tarde inteira ouvindo as histórias de Potter e seus amigos. Ele contava tudo o que eles faziam uma vez por mês, tanto fora, quanto dentro do castelo. No começo achei que ele queria se amostrar, mas pelo seu jeito de contar parecia que essa não era sua intenção. Eu também achava aquelas histórias uma mais doida que a outra, mas por fim foi ficando interessantes e por vezes divertidas. Então cheguei a conclusão que isso não é tão ruim, sendo que é por uma boa causa.

Entendi também o porquê do desapontamento de Black quando ele notara que a Lua Cheia estava longe. Afinal, eles se divertiam com aquilo talvez, exceto Aluado.

- Já está tarde. – Potter comentou, quando terminou uma de suas histórias. Ele tinha razão: o céu estava mais escuro que o normal, por causa da quantidade de nuvens. Parecia que ia chover novamente.

- É. – concordei. – É melhor voltarmos.

Fizemos o caminho de volta, agora com menos alunos do que antes. Potter me ensinou a usar o feitiço para impermeabilizar as botas, pois o que ele tinha lançado já tinha saído.

- Black também ficou com o Aluado? – perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pela estradinha.

- Não, ele veio também. Devia estar por lá. – ele disse e então sorriu pra mim. – Vai me chamar de Potter ainda?

Eu ri.

- Acho que sim.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, indignado.

- Acho que está muito cedo para apelidos. – eu falei. Seu rosto se iluminou, com certeza porque eu disse – e não devia ter dito - que "está muito cedo". Eu não sabia se ia voltar a sair com ele, apesar de não ter sido uma perda de tempo total.

- Mas Tiago não é apelido. – ele falou. – É meu nome.

- Pra mim, você ainda é Potter.

Ele bufou.

Quando chegamos a porta do Salão Principal, Potter virou-se pra mim.

- Eu vou à ala hospitalar ver se Rabicho melhorou. – ele disse.

- Ah, eu iria, mas tenho que adiantar o dever de Transfiguração.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse e então sorriu. – Até mais.

- Até. - cumprimentei.

Ele deu meia volta, enquanto eu ia em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

A sala comunal estava lotada de gente aproveitando as chamas da lareira e se divertindo com o que tinha comprado.

Maria estava sentada a um canto, fazendo seu dever de Feitiços.

- Oi! – cumprimentou ela quanto me viu. Estava feliz demais em comparação à hoje em Hogsmeade.

- Oi. – cumprimentei sentando na poltrona ao seu lado.

- Me conta como foi! – falou ela sem rodeios, jogando seu trabalho pro lado.

- Foi... legal.

- Ah, corta essa! – exclamou ela. – Ele te beijou?

- Claro que não! – falei, corando. – Ele que tentasse!

- Então como foi?

Tive que contar detalhadamente todo o encontro, excluindo a história da Casa dos Gritos, é claro. Ela soltava exclamações enquanto eu falava.

- Que lindo! – ela falou radiante, quando eu terminei.

- Só foi um passeio, como eu falei. – eu disse.

- Sei. – ela disse, puxando para si seu dever incompleto de Feitiços.

- E porque você tava daquele jeito no Três Vassouras?

- Ah, é. – ela disse, sem olhar pra mim. – Bem, eu e o Robert andamos brigando muito, então a gente terminou.

Entendi porque ela estava tão feliz. Dougie ficaria com tanto ânimo quanto ela.

- Você não está triste. – isso não era uma pergunta.

- Acho que não. – ela disse e deu de ombros.

O mais frustrante daquela noite não foi contar a Maria como fora meu passeio junto com Potter, e sim confessar a mim mesma que quando dormi acabei sonhando com ele.


	9. Duelo

**Capítulo 9**

A manhã de domingo amanheceu como sempre nublada. Eu acordei no dormitório pensando que estava de noite, de tão escuro que estava o dia.

Não encontrei Maria na cama, então imaginei que ela já fora pro Salão Principal tomar o café da manhã.

De fato, ela estava lá, e pra minha felicidade estava conversando entusiasmada com Dougie, que parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

- Bom dia! – falei, sentando defronte a eles.

- Olá! – cumprimentaram eles.

- Maria estava me contando o ocorrido de ontem, Lílian. – comentou Dougie com um sorrisinho, enquanto eu me servia de cereal.

- Fofoqueira. – falei para ela, brincando.

- Que nada, a escola inteira já está sabendo. – ela comentou.

- Ah, não. – gemi.

Com certeza chegara ao ouvido de Sev também. Olhei pra mesa da Sonserina. Ele não estava lá.

A manhã passou depressa. Eu e Maria ficamos na sala comunal, fazendo os deveres atrasados de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Quer uma ajudinha? – murmurou uma voz em meu ouvido.

Fiz um risco enorme do pergaminho de susto.

- Potter! – eu disse, arfando. – Não faz mais isso!

- Desculpe, não resisti. – ele disse rindo. – Oi, Maria.

Era duro reconhecer, mas Potter era bom na matéria. Ele nos ajudou a resolver questões complicadas sobre feitiços Anti-trouxas, mas logo teve que sair pra um treino de quadribol.

Por volta da hora do almoço, Maria teve a ideia de dar uma volta ao redor da propriedade pra sair um pouco do castelo. Hoje não estava tão frio quanto ontem, mas era aconselhável vestir casacos.

Decidimos visitar Hagrid, já que tanto tempo se passara e a gente não tinha falado com ele ainda.

Ele estava na sua horta de abóboras cuidando pelo que eu reconhecia de uma quantidade razoável de tronquilhos.

- Olá Hagrid! – cumprimentei.

- Lílian! Maria! Que bom ver vocês! – disse ele sorrindo atrás da sua barba negra. – Onde está Dougie?

- Fazendo deveres atrasados. – respondeu Maria. – O que é isso no seu braço?

O braço de Hagrid estava amarrado com o que me parecia ser uma tentativa de curativo do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa, meio suja.

- Ah, pois é. – ele disse desconsolado. – Centauros.

- Centauros? – exclamei surpresa. – Os da floresta?

- É. Eles estão meio revoltados ultimamente. Nunca foi aconselhável entrar na Floresta, agora menos ainda.

Ficamos um tempo conversando com Hagrid até que nos deu fome, e decidimos subir para o almoço antes que ele nos oferecesse um de seus biscoitos.

Estávamos andando no pátio, em direção ao Saguão de Entrada, quando avistei Sev andando em minha direção, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi, Sev. – cumprimentei.

- _Que história é essa de você sair com Potter_? – ele perguntou sem rodeios, gritando. Eu fiquei assustada com esse comportamento. Alguns alunos ali presentes viraram para observar a cena, curiosos.

- Pare de gritar! – exclamei. – Quem você pensa que é pra...

- _Não muda de assunto_! – ele aumentou o tom de voz. – _Você disse que nunca sairia com aquele idiota, você disse!_

- Cale a boca Snape! – exclamou Maria.

- Não me lembro de ter te chamado na conversa, McDonald. – falou ele com rispidez e depois voltou a gritar comigo. – _Agora dá pra você me explicar?_

- Não tenho que explicar nada...

_- Você o convidou! O pior é que você que o convidou! Porque fez isso_ _Lílian_? – ele continuou a gritar.

Sev tinha perdido a cabeça. Eu não sabia que ter passeado com Potter ia transtorná-lo tanto assim. Tentei manter a calma.

_- _Você é igual as outras! – ele disse, cuspindo as palavras e abaixando o tom de voz, fazendo que só eu e Maria o escutasse. – Eu tenho nojo, _nojo_ disso. Nojo de você.

Eu pestanejei, ao mesmo tempo em que Maria ofegou.

Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Maria abraçou meus ombros. Agora uma verdadeira platéia estava nos rodeando.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, alguém gritou.

- O que está havendo aqui?

Era Potter, ainda com os uniformes de quadribol, acompanhado dos outros jogadores.

- O que houve? – tornou ele a perguntar.

Ele olhou pra mim e depois para o Sev, a compreensão invadindo seu rosto.

- Seu Ranhoso...

Ele sacou a varinha, no mesmo instante que Sev.

- _Impedimenta_! – gritou Potter, ao mesmo tempo em que Sev lançava um feitiço escudo.

Vários raios dispararam pra todos os lados. Maria me puxou para um lado para evitar que eu fosse atingida.

Muita gente se afastou, aterrorizada, e ao mesmo tempo excitada com o duelo.

Os feitiços deles ricocheteavam nas paredes e nas estátuas de pedras. Alguns presentes começaram a gritar "Briga! Briga! Briga!".

Suas varinhas se movimentavam rápido, tanto que pareciam borrões.

- _Estupefaça_! – exclamou Potter. Sev se escondeu atrás de uma estátua, e não fora atingido por pouco.

- Parem! Parem! Por favor! Parem! – exclamei, aterrorizada.

- Saia daí Ranhoso! Venha lutar! – berrou Potter.

Sev saiu de trás da estátua e lançou um raio que bateu no escudo que Potter acabara de lançar.

Eles voltaram a lançar vários feitiços, e eu decidi interferir, puxando a minha varinha.

- Não, Lílian! – disse Maria, me segurando.

Um feitiço atingiu Sev no peito, e ele voou para longe, mas rapidamente se levantou, sua cara vermelha de raiva.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Potter apontava sua varinha para Sev ele gritou:

- _SECTUMSEMPRA_!

O feitiço não atingiu totalmente Potter, mas passou de raspão pelo seu braço, que agora sangrava violentamente.

Potter cambaleou e caiu no chão.

- NÃO! – gritei e corri até ele.

Ajoelhei ao seu lado. O corte não estava muito fundo, mas o sangue escorria pela suas vestes.

Os dentes de Potter estavam trincados, não sei se de dor ou de raiva.

- _Episkey_. – murmurei para o ferimento, que logo se fechou.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Potter já estava se pondo de pé.

- Não! – falei, segurando seu braço.

- Me deixe, Lílian! – ele exclamou e com facilidade se desfez da minha mão que o segurava.

Os dois pareciam que iam começar a duelar novamente quando uma voz gritou:

- CHEGA!

Era a Professora McGonagall, vindo em nossa direção com sua cara severa e contorcida de fúria.

- Os quatro! Na sala do diretor, agora! – ela disse, se dirigindo a nós.

Potter tinha as narinas infladas e com a cara enfurecida, enquanto Sev parecia atordoado, intrigado e parecia ter se arrependido do que fizera.

Maria correu para me fazer companhia. Sev foi atrás da professora seguida por Potter e depois eu e Maria.

Foi um trajeto silencioso. Potter ainda segurava com força o punho da varinha, os ombros rígidos.

Quando chegamos à gárgula de pedra, a professora McGonagall falou a senha "Sorvete de limão" e a estátua revelou uma escala circular de pedra que levava a sala do professor Dumbledore.

A porta se abriu, revelando a sala cheia de objetos estranhos e retratos de vários ex-diretores por toda a parede. Na escrivaninha encontrava-se o professor Dumbledore com sua barba branca gigantesca e uma expressão anormalmente calma no rosto.

Maria olhou aterrorizada para mim, e eu apenas assenti.

McGonagall parou e virou-se para nós.

- Como alunos do sétimo ano foram causar esse tipo de cena na frente da escola inteira? – começou a professora, com a voz embargada.

Nenhum de nós respondeu.

- Como um aluno é capaz de duelar assim feito dois tigres felinos, destruindo tudo o que viam pela frente?

Mais silêncio.

Ela suspirou e então disse:

- Dá pra um de vocês explicarem o que aconteceu? – falou, finalmente a professora.

- Eu falo, professora. - adiantou-se Potter. – Esse aqui – ele apontou Sev com a cabeça, com maior desprezo possível na voz – humilhou Lílian na frente de toda aquela gente!

- O que tem a dizer, Snape? – perguntou a professora, rígida.

- Eu... eu... – murmurou Sev, atordoado. – Eu sinto muito.

- Lamentável, lamentável a atitude de vocês. – disse a professora, balançando a cabeça.

- Receio – começou Dumbledore. Apesar de ele ser o diretor, não fiquei totalmente amedrontada. – que o senhor Snape tenha uma explicação plausível sobre o ato cometido contra a senhorita Evans.

Sev arregalou os olhos. Olhou para os lados e apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Mas, isso também não é motivo para o senhor Potter começar a atacá-lo. – disse McGonagall.

Dessa vez, Potter calou-se.

- Cinquenta pontos serão retirados de cada Casa e mais uma semana de detenção para cada um. – finalizou McGonagall.

- O quê? – exclamou Maria, não contendo-se. – Mas eu e Lílian não fizemos nada!

- Mas estavam envolvidas. – respondeu ela. – É uma vergonha para a casa Grifinória um comportamento feito esse. E eu pensei que você estava começando a sossegar, Potter.

Ninguém fez nenhum comentário a mais.

- Podem se dirigir às suas salas comunais. Eu avisarei quando será suas detenções.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a porta, Sev à frente.

Quando terminamos a descida, Sev foi para o outro lado, sem dizer mais nada.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou Potter. – Não queria que vocês estivessem no rolo também.

- Tudo bem, Tiago. – falou Maria. – Culpa daquele Snape! Você viu o que ele fez à Lílian?

Eu continuava sem reação. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo meu rosto.

- Você está bem, Lílian? – perguntou Potter, olhando para mim preocupado.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Obrigado por ter curado o ferimento. – ele disse, enquanto íamos até a sala comunal.

Assenti outra vez.

A sala comunal, para o nosso desapontamento, estava cheia de estudantes curiosos sobre o que realmente acontecera. Dougie estava lá no meio, mas nem eu e nem Maria estava a fim de contar nada. Vi Potter subindo depressa o dormitório dos garotos, com Black, Aluado e Rabicho nos calcanhares.

Eu e Maria fizemos o mesmo, porém com dificuldade para se desviar de todos.

Tanto eu quanto ela não tinha o que falar.

Eu estava literalmente sem palavras.


	10. A Foto

**Capítulo 10:**

- O que eu queria entender, era que feitiço é esse que o Snape usou. – comentou Dougie, no café da manhã do dia seguinte. – Eu nunca ouvi falar dele. Qual o nome dele mesmo?

- Sectumsempra. – respondeu Maria, comendo uma torrada. – Eu também não conhecia esse feitiço, mas com toda certeza é Arte das Trevas.

- Ah, sem dúvida. – falou Dougie. – Se não tivesse acertado Tiago de raspão poderia até ter o matado.

- Você está bem, Lílian? – perguntou Maria pela terceira vez só naquela manhã.

Eu ainda estava arrasada, é claro. As palavras de Sev ecoavam em minha cabeça: "Eu tenho nojo disso! Nojo de você!" Eu sei que com certeza ele se descontrolou e botou tudo pra fora, mas está difícil achar mais motivos pra continuar nossa amizade. E aquele feitiço? Por pouco não acertou Potter em cheio.

- Tô. – respondi simplesmente.

Por toda a escola, naquele dia, as pessoas olhavam para mim e Maria curiosas, e por vezes até cochichavam. Isso era muito desconfortável, então passei a andar pelos corredores mais vazios.

As aulas tinham sido normais. Eu estava cada vez melhor na prática de feitiços, assim como Maria e Dougie também. O ruim seria a aula de Poções, onde Sev estaria presente.

Meio trêmula, fui para as masmorras aquele dia. Fui uma das primeiras a chegar ao corredor, a espera que Slughorn abrisse a porta.

- Oi, Lílian. – cumprimentou Potter. Ele estava com seus amigos de sempre.

- Olá. – falei.

- Tudo bom, Lílian? – perguntou Aluado.

Assenti com a cabeça e a porta se abriu, revelando Slughorn trajando vestes verdes esmeraldas.

- Quer se sentar comigo? – perguntou Potter.

- Quero. – falei e ele sorriu, feliz.

Aos poucos a sala se encheu de alunos e com eles as conversas.

- Olha, sobre ontem... - começou Potter.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor. – interrompi.

- Ok, tudo bem. - disse ele, apanhando seu material.

- E o braço? – perguntei.

- Ah, está bem. – disse ele erguendo a manga das vestes mostrando seu braço intacto. Me deti observando um pouco; não era nada mal. Balancei rapidamente a cabeça.

- O seu feitiço foi realmente bom. – continuou ele, abaixando a manga.

Assenti, com um sorrisinho.

- Chega de conversas turma! – falou, entusiasmado, o professor Slughorn. – Hoje vamos aprender apenas a teoria da Felix Felicis. Se formos realmente prepará-la demoraremos meses aqui!

Ele riu da própria piada.

Parte da aula tivemos que copiar o que ele havia passado no quadro negro. Era uma poção realmente difícil, porém a teoria era mais fácil do que a que estava no livro.

Olhei pra outro lado da sala; Sev estava concentrado no que escrevia, de cabeça baixa. Soltei um suspiro.

- O que foi? – perguntou Potter, curioso.

- Nada. – falei depressa, mas ele logo entendeu o que eu estava olhando.

- Vai continuar amigo dele depois do que ele te fez? – perguntou Potter; notei que ele estava apertando com muita força a pena que segurava que quase a rachou no meio. – Essa já não é a primeira vez que ele deixa escapar ofensas pra você.

- Não precisa me lembrar. – falei baixinho, concentrando-me no que eu escrevia.

Foi tão horrível quanto ontem a vez que Sev me chamara de sangue-ruim. Ficamos um bom tempo sem conversar depois disso, mas agora parecia que seria pra sempre. Senti uma dor no coração.

- Eu sei que vocês eram grandes amigos. – comentou Potter enquanto caminhávamos para a torre da Grifinória, depois da aula. – Mas chega uma hora que os caminhos se separam.

Eu não respondi. Estava muito ocupada olhando para meus pés enquanto caminhava.

- Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, Lílian. – ele falou. – Mas o que você esperaria de um legítimo sonserino que anda com aquele tipo de gente?

- Eu o conheço antes mesmo de entrar pra escola, Potter! É isso que me deixa triste. – eu disse agoniada.

- As pessoas mudam. – ele comentou.

Eu não tinha como discordar dele. Sev mudou. E muito.

Tirei logo Sev da cabeça. Não valia a pena ficar por aí sofrendo.

- Eu esqueci de dizer, Potter. - falei, sorrindo pra ele. – Obrigado por ter me... defendido.

Eu não sabia se essa era a palavra certa, só sei que ele ficou muito satisfeito.

- De nada. Está me devendo essa.

Dei uma risada baixa.

- Você não perde uma oportunidade, não é?

Foi sua vez de rir.

- Bem, quando você está de bom humor não dá pra desperdiçar nada.

- E quando estou de mau humor? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Prefiro enfrentar o Aluado em noites de Lua Cheia.

Eu ainda estava gargalhando, quando encontramos Maria saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

- Olá gente! – ela cumprimentou. – Vamos jantar?

- Estamos indo. – respondi. – Só vou guardar o material.

- Te encontro lá então. – ela acenou e saiu para o Salão Principal.

- Então, posso te fazer companhia? – ele perguntou, sorrindo torto.

- E seus amigos? – indaguei quando entramos na Sala Comunal quase vazia.

- Eles podem ser seus amigos também, não? – ele disse. – Você já é amiga de Rabicho e Aluado, falta o Almofadinhas.

- Você já é ruim, imagine o Black também. – falei, rindo.

Ele fez um beicinho.

- Eu não estou tão chato.

- Não mesmo. – concordei. - Vou lá em cima guardar minha mochila, te encontro aqui.

Subi apressada, e inusitadamente animada, para o dormitório das garotas.

Quando voltei ao Salão Comunal Potter não estava lá, então decidi ir chamá-lo no dormitório dele.

Subi cautelosamente as escadas. Nunca tinha ido muito lá, apenas algumas vezes chamar o Dougie.

Quando entrei no quarto vi uma bagunça geral. Roupas de cama e vestes jogadas por todos os lados, penas, livros e pergaminhos.

- Homens. – murmurei, quase pisando em uma camisa jogada por ali. Nas paredes tinham pôsters de dois times de quadribol: Falcões de Falmouth e Chudley Cannons.

O ar exalava um perfume masculino. Identifiquei o de Potter no meio de outros. Desde quando Potter tinha perfume? Balancei a cabeça outra vez.

Um malão estava jogado num canto, aberto e exibindo mais roupas, penas e tinteiros. Mas o que me chamou atenção foi um papel jogado ali. Eu não sabia de quem era o malão, mas obviamente era de um torcedor dos Cannons, pois estava encostada no pé de uma cama perto do pôster do time.

Eu não devia mexer ali e sim deveria descer e procurar por Potter lá. Mas a curiosidade me coçou então decidi ler a carta.

Quando peguei o papel, porém, não era uma carta, era uma foto.

Ela era colorida, e exibia uma garota de aproximadamente quinze anos, ruiva e de olhos verdes vivos. Com um sobressalto vi que a garota daquela foto era eu. Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Fiquei um tempo observando e tentando entender porque diabos alguém teria uma foto minha no meio das roupas. Reconheci aquela foto: foi tirada para entrar na coleção particular de Slughorn.

A questão é: porque foi parar ali? E de quem pertencia aquele malão? Seria de Edgar Bones, o garoto que dividia o dormitório com Potter e seus amigos Marotos?

Ouvi passos subir a escada. Devolvi correndo a foto onde ela estava e a porta se abriu.

Potter estava ali, ainda com sua mochila nas costas e com a cara surpresa.

- Lílian? – perguntou ele, meio constrangido. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te procurar. – falei naturalmente. – Que bagunça isso aqui, hein?

Ele corou e eu fiz força para não rir.

- Ah, tudo bem. – eu disse, disfarçando minha voz. – Vamos jantar, estou morta de fome.

Ele jogou sua mochila num canto, sem falar nada, ainda envergonhado.

- A professora Minerva mandou avisar pra você e Maria que as detenções vão ser na sala dela. Vai começar amanhã, às oito. – ele disse com a voz ainda abalada.

- Foi isso que você foi fazer, antes de vim pra cá?

- Sim.

Foi um alívio sair do quarto. Era estranho ficar num lugar tão fechado e vazio com Potter.

- Quem é o torcedor dos Cannons? – perguntei, fingindo ser uma pergunta despreocupada, enquanto avançávamos pelo corredor depois de passar por uma estressada Mulher Gorda.

- Eu. – ele disse, sorrindo e parecia aliviado por eu não ter tocado no assunto de sua bagunça outra vez.

- Você? – perguntei surpresa, alto demais.

- É. – ele franziu a testa. – Por quê?

- Eu não sabia. – murmurei.

Quando cheguei ao Salão me sentei ao lado de Maria. Dougie não se encontrava ali.

- Oi. – cumprimentou ela e então me avaliou. – Porque você está com essa cara?

Eu estava um pouco surpresa, e senti que meu rosto tinha se ruborizado um pouco.

Eu precisava desabafar logo. Olhei para os lados vendo se alguém estava escutando, mas não tinha muita gente, pois já estavam saindo depois de ter terminado de comer.

- Você não sabe o que eu vi no meio das coisas do Potter. – sussurrei pra ela, me servindo de sopa. – Uma foto minha.

- O quê? – ela exclamou, alto demais.

- Shhhhh. – fiz pra ela. – Fale baixo.

- Tá. – ela disse, com uma mistura de surpresa e malicia no rosto. – E o que a foto estava fazendo lá? E como você mexeu nas coisas dele?

- Eu fui no quarto dele e vi a foto lá.

- O que você foi fazer no quarto dele? – perguntou Maria, com a voz nitidamente maliciosa.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – apressei a dizer, corando. – Eu fui procurar por ele, mas ele não tava lá, então acabei encontrando.

- Uau! – disse ela, rindo. – Tiago está mesmo obcecado por você! Onde ele arranjou a foto será?

- É uma das fotos do Slughorn. – eu disse tomando a sopa; ela estava tão quente que queimou minha língua. – E ele não está obcecado. Só está...

- Apaixonado. – ela disse, rindo mais entusiasmada ainda.

- Não! – reclamei. – Nada disso!

Mas o comentário de Maria me deu muito que pensar.

Quando deitei na minha cama de dossel naquela noite tive um sonho esquisito: Sev se transformava em um lobisomem e Potter o estuporava, e então eu corria a ele e o abraçava feliz; mas então ele vira um cervo e começa a me atacar.

Acordei assustada, tentando lembrar do sonho, porém convenci a mim mesma que havia acordado com o barulho da chuva batendo violentamente na minha janela.


	11. Detenção

**Capítulo 11**

A chuva estrondosa caía ao redor do castelo na manhã seguinte.

A última aula do dia, Herbologia, fora cancelada por causa da tempestade, então eu e Maria tínhamos o tempo livre antes de sair pra cumprir nossas detenções.

- Isso é muito injusto! – disse Maria pela milésima vez, enquanto estávamos na sala comunal aproveitando para adiantar os deveres. – Nós duas nem fizemos nada e McGonagall nos dá detenção!

- Você até que poderia ser poupada, mas foi por minha causa que eles brigaram. – eu disse escrevendo o sétimo parágrafo da minha redação de Poções: _Como o sangue de um erumpente é essencial na preparação de venenos?_

- Você não pediu para eles brigarem, pediu? – ela disse irritada.

- Concordo com a Maria, Lílian. – falou Dougie, comendo um sapo de chocolate. – Isso não foi nada correto da parte da McGonagall.

Eles trocaram sorrisos. Ultimamente a relação deles estava tão boa que eu não tinha o que reclamar: eles viviam rindo, trocando olhares e como agora, sorrisos.

Passado um tempo Maria decidiu subir e tomar um banho antes da detenção.

- Dougie? – chamei ele, aproveitando a oportunidade.

Ele ergueu seus olhos do livro _Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas: um manual completo de feitiços_.

- O que? – ele perguntou.

- Você gosta de Maria, não é?

Ele abaixou a cabeça para voltar ao livro, mas eu tinha certeza que ele não estava lendo.

- Você também gosta. Somos amigos, não é?

Revirei os olhos.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Ele corou levemente e tentou disfarçar coçando sua barba recém-crescida.

- É... bem, eu... – ele gaguejou, sem graça. – É, acho que sim.

Eu sorri, feliz.

- Então porque não fica com ela?

Ele ficou totalmente escarlate agora.

- Eu não sei. – ele disse com a voz rouca. Ele pigarreou antes de voltar a falar. – Acho que não vai dar certo se eu tentar.

- Como pode saber se nunca tentou? – indaguei.

- Ela acabou de terminar com Kingston. – ele disse, e percebi que sua voz demonstrava raiva ao dizer aquele nome. – Não vou forçar ainda mais a barra dela.

- Não está forçando. Eu tenho certeza que ela gosta tanto de você quanto você gosta dela. – comentei, me levantando. – E se eu fosse você, não perdia mais tempo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, digamos que há muitos Kingstons por aí... – falei.

Sua expressão era ainda pensadora quando eu subi para o dormitório.

* * *

><p>Faltavam cinco minutos para as oito quando eu e Maria descemos para a sala comunal, prontas para ir à detenção.<p>

Potter já estava a nossa espera.

- Olá. – cumprimentou ele, sorrindo como sempre.

- Oi Tiago. – cumprimentou Maria.

- Olá Potter. – falei.

- Pensei que já tinha parado com essa história de Potter, Lílian. – comentou Maria quando íamos em direção a sala de McGonagall.

- É, também acho. – comentou Potter.

- Não sei por que vocês insistem em se incomodar se eu falo Potter ou não.

- Você não me chama de MacDonald, chama? – disse Maria.

- Por que você é minha amiga há mais tempo.

- Mas você conhece Potter tanto tempo quanto eu. – reclamou Maria enquanto desviávamos dos gizes que Pirraça tentava nos acertar.

- Mas sou sua amiga há mais tempo.

- Então quando é que você vai me chamar de Tiago? – Potter perguntou.

- Daqui a uns dois anos, talvez...

Ele e Maria riram.

Chegamos à porta da sala e batemos.

McGonagall já estava lá e (me deu um aperto no peito) Severo.

- Boa noite. – ela disse, indicando para que sentássemos.

Havia no centro da sala quatro carteiras e cadeiras, uma já ocupada por Severo.

- Boa noite. – a cumprimentamos, desanimados.

Notei que Potter fechou o punho com força quando olhou pra Severo. Eu e Maria fizemos questão de sentarmos longe dos dois.

- Vocês vão copiar pra mim o capítulo 3 do livro _Os detalhes da Transfiguração_. – ela fez um gesto com a varinha e materializaram-se quatro livros de capas grossas e antigas sobre cada mesa. – Caso terminem, podem começar o capítulo 4.

Abri o livro e com certo desânimo notei que cada capítulo ocupava dez folhas com letras miúdas do tamanho de formigas. Um gemido as minhas costas indicava que Maria estava tão desanimada quanto eu.

O tempo passava silenciosamente exceto pelo barulho das penas arranhando o pergaminho e o barulho da chuva martelando no telhado. Severo continuava a escrever, sem ousar olhar em outra direção se não o pergaminho a sua frente.

Finalmente, depois de duas horas em que eu apenas tinha passado da metade do capítulo, McGonagall se levantou.

- Acho que por hoje está bom. – disse ela consultando seu relógio. – Amanhã, no mesmo horário.

Entregamos o pergaminho a ela e saímos da sala sem fazer outro comentário.

Severo olhou de relance para mim, com o olhar triste e constrangido, e eu rapidamente abaixei a cabeça.

- Acho que minha mão nunca mais será a mesma. – comentou Maria massageando o pulso enquanto eu via Severo se afastar. – Eu nem cheguei à terceira página se quer saber.

- Eu estava no começo do quarto. Mas eu mesmo não consegui entender uma só palavra do que eu escrevi. – comentou Potter.

- Se sua letra for parecida com seu quarto a professora McGonagall estará mesmo encrencada. – falei, brincando.

Maria riu e Potter também, apesar de ter ficado vermelho.

Estávamos passando pela porta do Salão Principal, agora fechada, quando Dougie apareceu no fim do corredor, andando em nossa direção. Sua expressão era séria e decidida.

Estiquei meu braço para fazer Potter parar de caminhar. Ele olhou pra mim com a cara intrigada e eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Maria, que não percebera que eu e Potter tínhamos parado, continuava a andar.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Dougie andava mais rápido agora. Eles estavam numa distância considerável quando Maria abriu a boca para perguntar.

- O que aconteceu, Dou...?

Dougie a silenciou puxando ela para um beijo, agarrando-a pela cintura. Potter exclamou baixinho ao meu lado.

Maria largou sua mochila no chão para poder o abraçar melhor e colocar seus braços em seu pescoço.

Talvez estivessem esquecido da presença minha e de Potter ali, pois eles começavam a se agarrar mais voraz e rapidamente ainda.

- Vamos logo. – eu sussurrei para Potter, que tinha a expressão surpresa e divertida.

Passamos de fininho por eles, não tentando atrapalhar o clima, mas não que isso fosse preciso. Eles pareciam ter esquecido onde estavam e o que faziam.

Quando viramos o corredor, suas posições ainda não tinham se alterado.

- Uau! – murmurou Potter.

- Já estava na hora. – comentei, rindo.

- Por que ele fez isso justo agora? – ele perguntou, intrigado.

- Digamos que dei um empurrãozinho hoje.

Ele também riu.

- Virou cupido agora, é?

- Eu não aguentava mais ver os dois separados, sendo que eles se gostam tanto. – eu disse, chegando a Mulher Gorda.

Entramos na sala comunal, ainda ocupada por alunos.

- Acho que quem se gosta não deve ficar separado. – falou Potter, me fitando. De novo tive aquela sensação de que ele olhava bem nos meus olhos.

- Por que diz isso? - perguntei, intrigada.

- Porque é isso que eu acho, você não? - ele disse, chegando mais perto.

Eu dei um passo para trás.

- Er... – comecei sem graça. – Acho que vou me deitar. Boa noite então, Potter.

- Boa noite, Lílian. – ele falou.

Subi meio atordoada as escadas em espiral, ainda absorvendo aquelas palavras e tentando entender porque minhas pernas tremiam tanto.


	12. O ruim de ter amigos apaixonados

**Capítulo 12:**

Os outros dias de detenções foram iguais ao primeiro. Severo continuava a não me encarar e vice-versa. Por fim, no último dia de detenção, acabei parando de copiar no capítulo 6 enquanto Maria chegara apenas no quarto.

- Mas o que é que ela queria? – disse ela irritada. – Eu fui nessas detenções por uma injustiça, é claro que eu não ia copiar nada!

O fim de outubro estava chegando e com ele a animação da festa do Dia das Bruxas e o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada no início de novembro.

As chuvas foram substituídas por uma leve geada, que deixava a grama ao redor do castelo branca e pálida. O frio estava cada fez maior e estava muito desconfortável ir à aula de poções nas masmorras, onde o frio era ainda pior mesmo com as fumaças dos caldeirões.

Na noite do dia anterior ao Dia das Bruxas, porém, tive que fazer a patrulha habitual nos corredores. Eu já havia passado pelo sexto e sétimo andar e pra mim parecia tudo calmo (exceto por Pirraça querendo colocar fogo em um retrato de um bruxo de peruca laranja).

Já estava perto da meia-noite quando decidi voltar para o dormitório, mas acabei topando com ninguém menos que Severo, perambulando pelo corredor do quinto andar.

Quando me viu sua expressão não era surpresa. Parecia que esperava encontrar por mim.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu queria falar com você. – ele disse com a voz trêmula.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

- Mas eu tenho. – insistiu ele. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar. – Lílian, eu sinto muito, sinto muito por tudo o que eu falei, eu realmente não queria...

- É sempre assim, Severo. – interrompi. – Você sempre não quer, mas acaba só fazendo as coisas erradas.

- Eu sei! – ele disse, apertando as mãos. – Eu peço desculpas a você, porque você sabe que eu sou assim quando vejo você com Potter e seus amiguinhos idiotas.

- Suponhamos que eu te desculpe por esse lado. E o fato de você lançar um feitiço daqueles? Poderia ter o matado!

- Agora está se preocupando com ele?

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

- Eu me preocuparia com qualquer um, Severo! Você teria coragem de matar alguém? Teria?

- Não, claro que não! – ele disse depressa.

- Então da onde você arranjou aquele feitiço?

Ele ficou indeciso se respondia ou não, mas enfim cedeu.

- Eu inventei. – ele respondeu, baixando a cabeça.

- Você inventou? – respondi, incrédula. – Mas aquilo é Arte das Trevas!

Ele não respondeu. Ele continuava com a cabeça baixa.

- Você não é o mesmo Severo que eu conheci anos atrás. – falei, tristemente.

- Sou sim!

- E o que você me diz de seus amigos? Desse seu feitiço?

- Isso não muda nada.

- Ao contrário! Muda tudo, Severo!

- Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ele disse, finalmente olhando pra mim. Sua expressão era neutra. – Por que você saiu com Potter?

- Porque eu quis. Simplesmente porque eu quis.

- Mas não é você que sempre dizia calúnias sobre ele e agora anda com ele pra lá e pra cá? – ele disse, com o tom acusatório.

- Eu não ando pra lá e pra cá com ele! – eu disse, cansando da conversa. – E respondendo sua pergunta, é porque ele mudou, e pra melhor. Ao contrário de você.

Ele se calou.

- Vou dormir. – eu disse me dirigindo às escadas. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Você me perdoa? – ele perguntou com a voz suplicante. Era sempre assim que acontecia em todas as nossas brigas.

- Não sei, Severo. – respondi. – Sinceramente eu não sei.

E dizendo isso segui o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

><p>- Eu não acredito que aquele Ranhoso teve coragem de falar com você! – exclamou Maria, na sala comunal no dia seguinte.<p>

- Não use esse apelido! – reclamei.

- Depois de ele falar tudo aquilo ainda pede desculpas. – ela bufou. – E também não é a toa que ele inventou aquele feitiço, é a cara dele.

Eu já ia retrucar, mas Dougie chegou e a abraçou pela cintura. Nos últimos dias estava meio desagradável ficar perto dos dois, que geralmente estavam se abraçando ou se beijando, e sinceramente eu não queria ficar segurando vela.

- O que estão falando? – ele perguntou.

- Você acredita que o Ranhoso teve a coragem de pedir desculpas pra Lílian? – falou Maria.

- O quê? – exclamou uma voz às minhas costas. Pelo visto Potter ouvira a última parte da conversa. – O Ranhoso fez isso?

- Fez. – disse Maria.

- E o que você respondeu? – Potter perguntou, me fitando.

- Nada.

- Nada? – ele indagou, desconfiado.

- Ok, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – eu disse suspirando.

Potter não respondeu. Ele continuou a me encarar ao mesmo tempo em que Maria e Dougie começaram a se beijar.

- Acho que vou terminar meu dever de Herbologia. – eu disse, dando uma desculpa pra me afastar.

- Eu te ajudo. – disse Potter depressa, entendendo meu plano.

Eu sentei numa mesa do outro lado da sala e Potter me acompanhou.

- Está difícil, hein? – ele comentou, rindo.

- Pois é. – eu disse. – E eles estão fazendo isso a qualquer momento, até na aula de Transfiguração. McGonagall ficou uma fera...

Ele riu.

- Se quiser você pode fazer companhia pra nós, porque vai ser difícil voce ficar perto deles agora.

- Obrigada. – eu falei, dando um sorriso, que ele retribuiu.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto do Ranhoso... – ele começou.

- Eu já não disse que não quero falar sobre isso?

- Mas eu quero saber, Lílian. – insistiu ele.

Eu suspirei.

- Ele me pediu desculpas por ter falado tudo aquilo e eu disse que não sabia se ia desculpar ou não.

- E você vai?

- Não sei.

- Se você desculpar eu... – ele começou, ameaçadoramente.

- Vai o quê? – estreitei os olhos.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Foi sua vez de suspirar.

- Nada.

O dia passou depressa. Eu e Maria (na hora que ela não estava agarrada ao Dougie) ficamos adiantando os milhares de deveres.

Finalmente a noite caiu, refletindo as luzes do castelo no lago escuro.

Todos os alunos já estavam se dirigindo ao Salão Principal para o jantar do Dia das Bruxas. Maria rapidamente foi se juntar a Dougie e então decidi ir na frente.

O Salão estava esplêndido com sua decoração de sempre: morcegos e abóboras por toda parte. O professor Dumbledore já estava na mesa dos professores trajando vestes púrpuras.

Eu estava andando pra me sentar quando uma mão me puxou e vi que Potter havia guardado um lugar pra mim.

- Olá Lílian! – cumprimentou entusiasmado Sirius Black, assim que em me sentei.

- Eu já disse que é...

- Evans, eu sei. – ele disse revirando os olhos. – Mas eu vou te chamar de Lílian até você parar de me chamar de Black.

- Nunca. – eu disse, rindo.

- Então vai se acostumando, _Lílian_.

Os outros riram.

Instantaneamente os pratos se encheram de comidas variadas, entre elas minhas preferidas.

- Vê se não come demais, Rabicho, ou vai passar mal de novo. – comentou Lupin.

- Vai ser difícil resistir a tanta coisa. – Rabicho respondeu, olhando desejoso para um frango assado.

- Onde vai passar o natal, Lílian? – perguntou Potter, enquanto Black entrava na discussão de Rabicho e Aluado.

- Em casa. Por quê?

- Só curiosidade.

Eu olhei pra ele desconfiada.

A sobremesa chegara. Agora eu tinha que concordar com Rabicho que estava difícil escolher o que comer. Tinha enormes variedades de sorvetes, doces, pudins e bolos.

Eu tinha que reconhecer que Potter e seus amigos eram companhias agradáveis, descontraídas e divertidas. Eles começaram a falar do próximo jogo de quadribol e mesmo eu não entendendo tanta coisa assim consegui entrar na conversa.

Depois de uma refeição excelente e satisfatória as longas mesas começaram a se esvaziar.

Maria logo me alcançou entre a multidão. Dougie com certeza estava ajudando os alunos a não se perderem, já que hoje era o dia da patrulha dele.

- Fico feliz de você estar tão próxima do Tiago. – ela comentou enquanto quase tropeçávamos em um degrau solto de uma das escadas.

- É, ele é legal.

- Você deveria seguir o mesmo conselho que deu ao Dougie. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ele te contou? – perguntei, sem graça.

- Aham.

- E o que você quer dizer com seguir o conselho que eu dei pra ele?

- Você deveria dar uma chance ao Tiago antes que outras garotas façam isso por você.

Eu corei levemente.

- A gente só é amigo.

- Eu e Dougie também éramos. – ela disse, refletindo. – Quero dizer, ainda somos.

- Mas é diferente. O lance de vocês tinha tudo pra dar certo.

- O de vocês também.

- Não! – eu disse, o calor subindo pelo meu pescoço. – Eu sempre odiei ele e só agora paramos de brigar.

- Por isso mesmo! – ela disse, como se conseguisse explicar a alguém um exercício complicado de Feitiços. – Você tem que aproveitar essa oportunidade!

Eu não respondi. Às vezes é ruim ter amigos que estão apaixonados: ficam enchendo de caraminholas a nossa cabeça.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelos reviews! *-*<p> 


	13. Grifinória x Sonserina

**Capítulo 13:**

A animação da escola era geral na sexta-feira. O dia seguinte seria o primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada: Grifinória contra Sonserina.

Como sempre os alunos das duas casas viviam se atracando pelos corredores, algo que me deu muito trabalho por ser monitora-chefe.

Eu peguei um aluno da Sonserina transformando um sextanista da Grifinória em um sapo; outros azaravam ou petrificavam. Havia também aqueles que escreviam nas costas dos outros ofensas ou palavras como "perdedores". Para o meu pesar os que mais estavam envolvidos era Mulciber e Avery, ambos amigos de Sev.

Mas os alunos da Grifinória também atingiam os sonserinos com feitiços de todos os tipos. Para minha surpresa e satisfação eu nunca vi Potter no meio de nenhuma dessas confusões (apenas Black, que estava com a mania de usar o feitiço Trava Língua em vários alunos da Sonserina).

Minha relação com Potter e os seus amigos estava muito mais amigável em comparação a antes. Aluado era uma ótima companhia para os deveres de Feitiços; ele me ensinava feitiços muito úteis que eu nunca ouvira na vida. Rabicho, que não era tão bom em nenhuma matéria, gostava de receber explicações de mim, porque, dizia ele, os outros não ensinavam bem o bastante para o seu entendimento. Black, apesar de ser o maior causador de confusões da escola, era a pessoa certa para você garantir grandes gargalhadas. Sempre ficamos um bom tempo relembrando fatos hilários de jogos de quadribol; e por incrível que pareça, eu estava cada vez mais entendendo sobre o assunto. Já Potter, digamos, era um "amigo geral". Ele era tão inteligente quanto Aluado e tão engraçado quanto Black. Eu sempre o ajudava nos deveres de Poções, que afinal, era minha melhor matéria. Ele dissera pra mim que só continuou em Poções porque desejava virar um auror quando terminasse a escola. Nunca na vida eu pensaria que me tornaria tão próxima dele, e nos últimos dias eu percebi o quanto de tempo nós havíamos perdido brigando. É claro, antes ele era um idiota que se divertia azarando os outros, mas agora tenho que concordar que ele amadureceu.

Quanto ao Sev, ele sempre olhava para mim desanimado quando eu estava perto de Potter e os outros. Até aquele momento eu não sabia se o desculparia ou não. Então decidi que o tempo curaria essa mágoa que existia dentro de mim.

Maria e Dougie estavam mais grudados do que vermes na tampa da mesa na aula de Poções. Era difícil achar um momento em que eles não estavam agarrados ou se beijando. Eu acho isso ótimo, mas por conta desse gruda-gruda a gente se afastou um pouco.

- Quando você tiver seu namorado, você vai saber como é. – disse Maria, olhando furtivamente para o outro lado da sala, onde Potter estava sentado lendo _Herbologia: sétima série_.

Fiz questão de ignorá-la.

Quando desci para o café da manhã no dia seguinte, o Salão Principal estava ecoando de conversas animadas. Todos os estudantes estavam tomando o café pra se dirigirem ao estádio. A animação era geral em todas as quatro mesas. Alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal estavam com as cores da Grifinória, pois também odiavam a Sonserina.

- Bom dia! – falei, sentando ao lado de Maria e Dougie.

- Olá Lílian. – disse Maria. – Você vai ver o jogo com a gente?

- Se vocês não começarem a se agarrar nas arquibancadas, tudo bem.

Os dois riram.

Antes mesmo que eu começasse a tomar meu suco de laranja, Potter e os outros jogadores se levantaram para já irem pro estádio. A maioria dos alunos aplaudiu, exceto os alunos da mesa da Sonserina, que vaiaram.

Eu corri até Potter.

- Boa sorte, Tiago! – desejei a ele, entusiasmada.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Er... Obrigado. - ele sorriu, e eu ri de sua expressão chocada, enquanto ele se recuperava.

Passado algum tempo os alunos começaram a se dirigir às portas do Salão Principal.

- Vamos logo, temos que pegar os melhores lugares. – disse Dougie.

O dia estava nublado e frio, mas não estava ventando. Black me explicou que quanto menos vento numa partida, melhor para a locomoção dos jogadores.

Quando chegamos ao estádio, com suas habituais balizas, três de cada lado do campo, encontramos lugares altos o bastante para termos uma visão ampla do jogo.

Pouco depois os jogadores entraram no campo entre aplausos e vaias e em seguida Madame Hooch com a caixa debaixo do braço.

- Os balaços e o pomo já foram lançados! – narrou Kingston, que era o locutor, assim que Madame Hooch abriu a caixa.

Potter, que era o capitão, se dirigiu a Mulciber que era batedor e também capitão para o aperto de mão, ambos com cara de que na verdade queria socar a cara um do outro.

- E começa o jogo! – disse Kingston no megafone assim que o apito soou. Os catorze jogadores montaram nas vassouras e levantaram vôo. Tiago era tão rápido que eu o perdi de vista.

- E Emelina Vance da Grifinória está com a posse da goles – passa para Edgar Bones, mas é atrapalhado por um balaço lançado por Berry. A goles está agora com Robson Fane – Verny – de volta para Fane, que desvia por pouco de um balaço, e passa a goles para Madson que vai em direção ao goleiro Steven Borttin e marca: ponto para a Sonserina!

A arquibancada verde e prata rugiu de aplausos e gritos. Dougie fez uma cara de nojo.

- Ericson da Grifinória com a goles – passa para Meadowes – Vance – de volta para Ericson... Ai!

O outro batedor da Sonserina, Berry lançara um balaço na cabeça de Ericson, que por sorte não estava muito longe do chão. Várias pessoas foram socorrê-lo. Finalmente vi Tiago descer da vassoura e juntar-se a aglomeração.

- Será que ele está bem? – perguntou Maria.

- Tomara que sim.

Depois de Ericson ser carregado para fora do campo o jogo recomeçou.

- Voltamos ao jogo, Grifinória agora com um jogador a menos. – narrava Kingston. – Emelina Vance com a goles – ela desvia com agilidade de um balaço lançado por Mulciber – passa para Meadowes que vai em direção à baliza... mas Walk Lemmet defende.

Passado o que me parecia meia hora, o jogo estava cinquenta para a Sonserina e vinte para a Grifinória. Dorcas Meadowes estava jogando muito bem e foi ela que marcou ambos os gols, mas a falta de um artilheiro estava prejudicando o desempenho da jogada.

Tiago voava rapidamente à procura do pomo, seguido por Davis Aninston, o apanhador da Sonserina.

- Madson com a goles – Fane - de novo para Madson – Verny – devolve para Fane que vai marcar... e defesa espetacular de Borttin! Dorcas com a goles, quase atingida na nuca por um balaço de Mulciber, passa para Emelina que vai e marca: PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

Pelo modo de narrar estava muito claro que Kingston estava a favor da Grifinória, fazendo com que os alunos da Sonserina gritassem ofensas e fizessem gestos obscenos em direção ao pódio do locutor.

- Obrigado pelos elogios. – ele disse, sem vacilar. – Continuando... Ed Madson com a goles – passa para Verny – mas é interferido por Emelina Vance que rapidamente voa em direção às balizas. O que é isso? Cinco contra um?

Verny, Madson, Fane, Mulciber e Aninston que visivelmente se esquecera da sua função de apanhador avançaram para Emelina que foi ágil e passou a bola para Dorcas.

- PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou Kingston entusiasmado.

A partir daí o jogo ficou violento, fazendo com que de cinco em cinco minutos Madame Hooch soasse o apito.

- Não pode agarrar a vassoura do adversário!

- Não é permitido azarar ninguém durante uma partida!

- O que é isso? O que você está fazendo com essa Poção do Amor no bolso? – perguntou ela para uma corada Marília Verny.

- Não pode jogar o bastão em ninguém Berry!

- Volte para a cama, Ericson! – ela exclamou, quando uma figura com a cabeça enfaixada entrou no campo.

Fora isso houve muita confusão nas arquibancadas. Um aluno da Grifinória avançou para um sonserino que lhe deu um soco na boca; ele saiu com um dente a menos. Eu e Dougie fomos resolver o problema, mas McGonagall já havia lhes dado detenções. Tive pena deles caso tivessem que copiar algum capítulo de _Os detalhes da Transfiguração_.

- Oitenta a cinquenta para a Sonserina! – anunciou Kingston com a voz começando a ficar rouca, assim que Dougie e eu voltamos para junto de Maria. – Robson Fane com a goles, mas é tomada por Verny. Ela voa para as balizas... mas o que é aquilo? Potter viu o pomo?

Apesar de Verny ter marcado um gol todos apenas observavam Tiago indo veloz até um ponto no alto, com a mão estendida, Aninston na sua cola.

Houve gritos e xingos quando Aninston agarrara as vestes de Potter, mas tarde demais: ele já erguera a mão no alto, em júbilo, ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Hooch assoprava o apito.

O estádio ecoou de gritas e vivas. Maria, que o tempo todo tinha roído as unhas, pulava freneticamente ao meu lado.

Vi Tiago pousar no chão e receber milhares de abraços dos colegas de time. Muitos alunos desceram as arquibancadas correndo e eu os segui.

Foi difícil chegar até ele, pois muitos gritavam e o abraçavam lhe dando parabéns, mas enfim consegui enxergar claramente seus cabelos despenteados.

- Tiago! Parabéns! – eu disse, e sem hesitar o envolvi num abraço. Tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançar seu pescoço.

Quando me separei ele estava meio vermelho, mas exibia um de seus maiores sorrisos.

- Agora sou Tiago é? – ele perguntou, rindo. Eu quase não pude ouvi-lo no meio de tanta gritaria.

- Se você quiser. – respondi, piscando. – Comemoração na sala comunal?

- Só se você quiser. – ele disse. Eu ri junto com ele.

E então, entusiasmados com a vitória, subimos para o castelo no meio da multidão enlouquecida de felicidade.


	14. Amigos não mentem para os outros

**Capítulo 14:**

- Achei que aquele jogo ia acabar nunca. – comentou Maria, abraçada a Dougie em uma poltrona na sala comunal mais tarde daquele dia. A festa durou o dia inteiro e agora só restava eu, Maria, Dougie, Tiago e Black na sala.

- Eu também achei. – comentou Black, esvaziando uma das últimas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. – Foi uma captura sensacional a sua, Pontas.

- Obrigado. – ele falou bocejando. Com certeza estava cansado de escutar isso, já que durante o dia todo ouvira a mesma coisa milhares de vezes.

- Bom, vou dormir. – falou Maria, levantando-se. – Vamos, Lílian?

- Vamos. – respondi, me espreguiçando.

Ela beijou Dougie e acenou para os outros.

- Boa noite. – falei para eles e então segui Maria para o dormitório.

As outras garotas que dividiam o dormitório com a gente já estavam dormindo silenciosamente.

- E então? – perguntou Maria, enquanto vestíamos o pijama.

- Então o quê?

- Você e Tiago.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu já te disse que isso não tem nada a ver.

- Eu vi você abraçando ele no estádio. – ela disse com um sorrisinho perverso.

- E daí? É só um abraço.

- Ele bem que gostou desse abraço. – ela comentou, rindo baixinho.

Eu não respondi. Apenas deitei na cama e entrei em baixo dos cobertores.

- Sabe, durante a comemoração toda ele não parava de olhar pra você. – ela continuava. – Acho que queria, mas acabou não conseguindo, ficar sozinho com você por uns minutos.

Continuei sem resposta. Decidi fingir que estava dormindo.

- Não adianta me ignorar Lílian. – ela falou, adivinhando meus planos. Distingui sua voz divertida no escuro.

- Repito que é para você parar com esse assunto.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu tenho certeza que a sua cabecinha vai ficar pensando nisso a noite toda.

Só por raiva, decidi tirar Tiago Potter da minha cabeça; acabou dando resultado. Não sonhei e nem sequer pensei nele durante a noite.

O dia seguinte amanheceu mais claro que o normal. Eu dei uma espiada pela janela: começara a nevar.

Quando desci para o Salão Principal ele estava novamente cheio. Registrei mentalmente para passar a acordar mais cedo dali em diante.

Decidi sentar com Tiago, que estava conversando com Rabicho.

- Bom dia Tiago, Rabicho. – falei, bocejando.

- Olá Lílian. – Tiago respondeu sorrindo. – Dormiu bem?

- Até que dormi. – eu disse, passando geleia na torrada.

Naquele momento o Salão se infestou de corujas, deixando cair embrulhos e cartas ao longo das mesas.

A última coruja que eu havia mandado para mamãe pousou suavemente na minha frente, estendendo a pata com a carta pra mim. Abri o envelope e li:

_Querida Lílian_

_Acho ótimo você estar indo bem na escola, continue assim._

_Por aqui está tudo normal, fora o fato de Petúnia já ter marcado a data do casamento. Ela queria que fosse em junho, mas eu a convenci para ser em julho, assim você poderá assistir à cerimônia._

_Espero mais notícias suas._

_Beijos_

_Mamãe_

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago, quando eu bufei depois de ter lido a carta.

- Minha irmã vai se casar. – eu disse, bebendo um copo de leite. – Com certeza ela não quer me ver presente porque queria marcar a data pra antes das férias de verão.

- Você não se dá bem com a sua irmã?

- Não é isso. É que ela não aceita o fato de eu ser bruxa. – eu disse, desolada.

- Não fica assim, Lílian. Um dia ela vai entender. – ele disse me consolando.

Terminado o tomar café, eu, Tiago e Rabicho nos dirigimos para a sala comunal para terminar os deveres que o dia de ontem nos tinha impedido de fazer.

Quando chegamos à sala havia um clima estranho. A maioria das pessoas cochichavam agitadas e outras pareciam meio abaladas.

- Maria, o que houve? – perguntei a ela, quando a encontrei em um canto junto com Dougie.

- Os pais da Joanne foram encontrados mortos na casa dela. – ela disse, com a voz trêmula.

Levei as mãos à boca, assustada.

- Joanne Bolton? – perguntou Tiago. – A que divide o dormitório com vocês?

- É. – respondeu Maria, balançando a cabeça. – Coitada, amanhã é o aniversário dela...

- Que ótimo presente ela ganhou. – disse Black, sentado numa poltrona próxima, brincando naturalmente com a pena na sua mão.

- Você é a pessoa mais insensível que já conheci, Black. – eu disse, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Com certeza foram Comensais da Morte. – falou Dougie.

- Ou o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem. – respondeu Maria, tristonha.

Com a agitação da noticia eu e os outros não conseguimos terminar os trabalhos ao longo da tarde. Os pertences de Joanne sumiram do dormitório e fiquei desapontada por não ter conseguido falar com ela.

- Lílian, tudo bem? – perguntou Tiago, enquanto tentávamos, sem sucesso, concluir o dever de História da Magia.

- Sim. – eu disse e então empurrei os pergaminhos para longe. – Acho que não vou conseguir terminar esse trabalho.

- É, eu também não. – ele disse, descansando a pena. – Depois de ter acontecido tudo isso fica muita coisa martelando na nossa cabeça.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- É normal ter medo que um dia isso venha acontecer a nossa família. – ele comentou.

Eu tremi levemente. Na minha cabeça apareceu a imagem de meus pais e Túnia deitados no chão da sala, duros e imóveis. Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Não quero nem pensar.

- Vamos parar com esse assunto. – ele disse. – Você quer ir comigo à ala hospitalar visitar o Rômulo?

- Ok, tudo bem. – eu disse, e então fomos juntos para o buraco do retrato.

Madame Pomfrey era a rigorosa enfermeira da escola. Ela permitiu que ficássemos apenas cinco minutos visitando Ericson.

- Você está bem, cara? – perguntou Tiago.

- Acho que sim. – disse Rômulo com sua voz grave. – Fico feliz que ganhamos, apesar do meu acidente. Um dia vou me vingar daquele desgraçado do Berry... Ah, olá Lílian.

Rômulo ficara chocado com o que aconteceu a Joanne, e também ficou abalado, pois seu tio também morrera misteriosamente.

Ficamos uns minutinhos a mais do que o permitido, até que Madame Pomfrey nos expulsou da enfermaria.

Estávamos indo de volta para a Torre da Grifinória, quando, pro meu desespero, Sev topou com a gente.

Com todos esses últimos acontecimentos esqueci que hoje era minha noite de patrulha como monitora-chefe e que com certeza ele esperava me encontrar aqui sozinha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Ranhoso? – Tiago perguntou, sua voz ríspida.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? E com a Lílian?

- A gente foi visitar o Eri... – comecei, com medo de eles começarem a duelar novamente.

- Isso não é do seu interesse. – respondeu Tiago com a voz dura.

- Claro que é. Lílian é minha... – Sev parou, indeciso. Na verdade, eu também não sabia se ainda éramos amigos.

- Amiga? – perguntou Tiago, dando uma risada desdenhosa. - Amigos não chamam os outros de sangue-ruim e muito menos fala que tem nojo deles.

- Então você é amigo de Lílian? – perguntou Sev, crispando os lábios. - Sou.

- Que eu saiba, amigos não mentem para os outros, não é mesmo Potter?

Tiago não respondeu de principio. Encarou Sev como se o fuzilasse com o olhar.

- Não sei o que você está falando. – ele respondeu por fim.

- Tiago,vamos embora. – eu disse depressa, antes que o circo pegasse fogo.

- Tiago? – perguntou Sev, incrédulo.

- Vamos. – insisti puxando o braço dele. – Tchau, Sev.

Tiago lançou um ultimo olhar irritado para Sev, mas acabou me seguindo.

Apenas quando chegamos ao corredor do retrato da Mulher Gorda eu tornei a falar.

- Do que é que ele estava falando?

- Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, embora sem me encarar.

- "Amigos não mentem para os outros." Do que ele estava falando? – indaguei, esperando que ele olhasse pra mim, mas ele continuava a olhar em outra direção.

- Eu também não sei o que ele quis dizer sobre isso.

- Você andou mentindo para mim? – perguntei definitivamente.

- Não, é claro que não! – ele disse com falsa indignação; notei que sua voz tremeu.

- Pois não foi isso que me pareceu. _Cabeça de hipogrifo_. – falei; o retrato girou e antes que Tiago pudesse fazer alguma objeção, eu dei-lhe as costas.


	15. Aprendendo a prática do Patrono

**Capítulo 15:**

- Eu já disse que não estou mentindo para você! – insistia Tiago no café da manhã do dia seguinte.

- Então me explique o comentário do Severo ontem.

- Eu também não entendi o que ele quis dizer! Por que você não pergunta pra ele?

Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Sev estava conversando com Avery.

- É mais fácil você me contar.

- Contar o quê? Eu estou tão curioso quanto você em relação a isso.

Eu suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. Mas tem alguma coisa cheirando mal nessa história.

- Seria o Rabicho? – perguntou Black, sentando na nossa frente junto com Aluado. – Quando ele come demais você já sabe o que acontece...

- Não, Almofadinhas, nada disso. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

Hoje os alunos do sétimo ano estavam muitos ansiosos para as duas primeiras aulas do dia. O professor Martim anunciou na ultima aula que hoje aprenderíamos a conjurar Patronos.

- Eu já sei conjurar um Patrono. – disse Tiago, feliz.

- Não precisa humilhar, Pontas. – disse Rabicho, desanimado.

- Você sabe conjurar um corpóreo? – perguntei assustada.

- Sei.

- Caramba. – eu disse; Black riu. – E qual a forma dele?

- Adivinha. – respondeu Aluado, rindo com sarcasmo.

- Cervo. – respondi e Tiago assentiu.

Depois do café, eu, Tiago, Aluado, Black e Rabicho fomos em direção à sala de DCAT que ficava no quarto andar. No caminho encontramos Maria e Dougie, que também estavam entusiasmados com a lição de hoje.

Fomos os últimos a chegar na sala. Os outros alunos estavam nitidamente com um ar de excitação no rosto.

- Ah, olá! – cumprimentou o professor, sorrindo por trás do seu grande bigode. – Vocês eram os únicos que faltavam.

A sala que habitualmente tinha fileiras de carteiras agora tinha um grande espaço em forma de círculo no centro. Todas as carteiras foram arrastadas para um canto.

- Muito bem. – começou Martim. – Hoje, como sabem, vocês vão aprender a como conjurar um Patrono.

"Primeiro de tudo é necessário saber que o Patrono é um feitiço que exige muita concentração e muita prática. Ele serve unicamente para afastar um dos seres mais medonhos do mundo, os dementadores." "Os dementadores, como sabem, são os guardas de Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. Eles servem para sugar tudo de bom que existe das pessoas, suas lembranças, seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Ultimamente, com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado à solta vem ocorrendo muitos ataques de dementadores por ele controlado, e muitas pessoas não conseguem executar totalmente um Patrono.".

Lembrei-me de que quase sete anos atrás Sev me explicava o que realmente eram dementadores, mas fomos interrompidos por Túnia, que nos espiava de longe.

- O Patrono mais difícil de realizar, porém, é o corpóreo, que tem a forma completamente definida. – continuava Martim. – Geralmente ele tem a forma de um animal que se difere pra cada bruxo. Agora, alguém aqui sabe me dizer o que é preciso fazer para conjurar um Patrono?

Praticamente a sala inteira ergueu a mão.

- Ah sim vejamos... – disse Martim olhando pela sala. – Evans.

- Precisa de uma lembrança realmente feliz. – respondi.

- Correto. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Uma lembrança feliz e você consegue afastar um dementador, que como já disse, se alimenta do contrário.

"Além de o Patrono exigir concentração você também precisa de força para conjurá-lo. Quando um Patrono não é bem sucedido ou quando você for atacado por um dementador, você fica extremamente fraco. Portanto a solução para isso é... chocolate."

Ele ergueu uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel que tinha em cima de sua mesa.

- Delícia! – exclamou Black.

- Obrigado, senhor Black. – disse Martim rindo junto aos outros. – Agora é a hora da prática. Peguemos todos suas varinhas.

Meio trêmulos e excitados todo mundo segurou a varinha firmemente na mão.

- A fórmula do Patrono é _Expecto Patronum_. – falou Martim, entusiasmado. – Repitam comigo.

- _Expecto Patronum_. – os alunos fizeram coro.

- Excelente. Agora quero todo mundo praticando.

Vários alunos se entreolharam assustados com a repentina ordem de já poderem praticar o feitiço.

- Me ajuda, Tiago? – perguntei, insegura.

- É fácil, Lílian. Olha só. – ele falou sorrindo. – _Expecto Patronum!_

Um grande cervo prateado materializou-se dando voltas na sala, fazendo todos virarem para olhar.

- Você é muito exibido. – murmurei e ele riu.

- Espetacular, Potter! – disse Martim entusiasmado. – Então você já sabia?

- É, eu já andei praticando. – disse Tiago, coçando a cabeça, sem graça.

- Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Martim falou e começou a andar pela sala.

- Ok. Uma lembrança feliz. – murmurei pra mim mesma.

A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi quando eu estava vindo para Hogwarts. Antes eu pensava que era tudo mentira do Severo, mas quando eu avistei o grande castelo e suas torres não coube em mim de felicidade. É, acho que essa era o bastante.

- _Expecto patronum_! – gritei. Saiu uma pequena fumaça prateada, que logo se dissipou.

- Lembrança errada, Lílian. – disse Tiago rindo. – Que tal a primeira vez que nos vimos no Expresso de Hogwarts?

- Ha ha. – eu ri com sarcasmo. – Essa seria a lembrança que me viria na cabeça se eu visse um dementador.

Muita gente só conseguia fazer uma pequena fumaça sair da varinha, como eu. No começo da segunda aula, porém, muita gente já jurava ter visto a forma de algum animal.

- Eu acho que se transformou num coelho!

- O meu parecia um leão, se não tivesse chifres.

- Eu acho que vi se transformar num gato!

- O meu se transformou em um cavalo!

- Cavalo não anda em duas patas, idiota.

- Droga! – exclamei, quando novamente saiu uma fumaça fraca.

- Me deixa dar uma ajudinha Lílian. – falou Tiago. Ele chegou por trás de mim e juntou nossos antebraços, segurando minha mão da varinha. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar com essa aproximação, e por sorte ele não olhou na minha cara. – Feche os olhos e pense na lembrança mais feliz que já teve. – ele cochichou no meu ouvido.

Eu perdi o fio da meada com ele sussurrando no meu ouvido sem falar que o meu coração martelava forte, mas mesmo assim tentei me concentrar. Lembrei então dos meus pais e da minha irmã, e todos os momentos bons que passei com eles. Afinal, eles eram as pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo...

- _Expecto Patronum_! – falei, e no momento seguinte uma figura despontou da minha varinha, dando voltas ao redor da sala.

Eu a acompanhei atordoada com o olhar, assustada em como consegui finalmente soltar o feitiço. Tentei distinguir a figura. Era uma corça.

- Consegui, Tiago! – exclamei feliz quando a corça sumiu.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil assim. – ele disse, me passando uma barra de chocolate.

Depois de um tempo uma parte considerável dos alunos conseguira conjurar o Patrono. O Patrono de Maria e Dougie eram os mesmos: um tigre. Black usou esse fato para fazer grandes piadas.

O Patrono de Rabicho era afinal um rato, o de Aluado era um lobo e o de Black era um cachorro.

- Muito bem, turma! – disse o professor Martim assim que a sineta tocou. – Vocês foram ótimos! Praticaremos mais na próxima aula!

Todos os alunos se dirigiram à saída, ainda animados com a aula.

- Obrigada, Tiago. – falei pra ele, caminhando pelo corredor. – Sinceramente, eu não sei como consegui formar um Patrono corpóreo assim de cara.

- Não foi nada. – ele disse, sorrindo.

O resto das aulas eu estava com a cabeça longe, ainda pensando em tudo o que aconteceu na aula de DCAT. E fiquei também perguntando a mim mesma se aquela fraqueza sensação de sentir as pernas bambearem era realmente culpa da prática do Patrono.


	16. Não é ciúmes, é só sei lá

**Capítulo 16:**

As duas primeiras semanas de novembro continuavam com uma neve fraca ao redor do castelo. O frio aumentava ainda mais e sempre havia discussões frequentes entre os alunos entre quem se sentaria em frente à lareira na sala comunal.

Apesar das férias de natal estarem próximas, os professores não usavam essa razão para não passar mais trabalhos e deveres complicados. Muitos alunos já sabiam executar sabiamente o Patrono na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas Martim nos avisou que enfrentar um dementador de cara com certeza exigiria mais esforços.

A manhã de quinta-feira, porém, era uma data importante do mês: era aniversário de Maria.

- Parabéns! – desejei a ela assim que ela acordou naquela manhã, no dormitório. Eu dei-lhe um abraço.

- Obrigada Lílian! – respondeu feliz. Ela se ajoelhou sobre a pilha de seus presentes e começou a abri-los.

- Ótimo, minha mãe sempre me dá o mesmo presente. – ela disse desembrulhando desgostosa um grosso livro intitulado _Regras de uma boa bruxa: volume 7_. – Todo ano é um volume diferente. Não vejo a hora de essa editora falir. Aaah! Lílian é lindo!

Ela abrira meu presente. Decidi dar um vestido que certa vez ela vira na revista _Semanário das Bruxas_.

- É pra você usar em algum encontro que tiver com Dougie.

- E falando nisso, aqui está o presente dele. – ela disse, abrindo uma pequena caixa. Dentro dela havia um par de brincos dourados e com duas pedrinhas que reluziam à claridade vinda da janela.

- São lindos. – falei. Fiquei aliviada que Dougie não fosse um desses garotos insensíveis que dá, por exemplo, uma panela de presente.

- É mesmo. – disse ela com os olhos brilhando, experimentando os brincos.

Eu fiquei pensativa por um instante. Nunca na vida eu ganhara um presente de um garoto, porque também nunca tive um namoro firme. Às vezes eu sentia falta de alguém assim. Alguém para fazer companhia, alguém especial, alguém que tenha mais coisa a oferecer mais do que amizade...

- Lílian, está me ouvindo? – disse Maria. Eu pisquei os olhos.

- O quê?

- Em que estava pensando? – perguntou ela me fitando.

- Em nada.

- Você não me engana. Com certeza está se perguntando por que nunca recebeu um agrado de um rapaz antes, não é?

Como ela sabia disso? Às vezes eu pensava que Maria era uma Legilimens. Ou então ela me conhecia o bastante para entender minha expressão.

- Você é muito boba. – disse ela, desembrulhando uma enorme caixa de sapos de chocolate. – Você sabe que o...

- Não me venha falar do Tiago de novo, por favor.

- Mas é verdade.

Eu ia responder, mas a porta do dormitório se escancarou e as outras meninas entraram no quarto para desejar parabéns pra Maria também.

O dia correu normal. Maria e Dougie ficaram mais grudados do que nunca o dia inteiro, e só apenas no jantar consegui conversar com Maria direito.

- Você soube da última? – ela perguntou enquanto eu me servia de omelete.

- O quê?

- O Tiago...

- Ah, não quero saber. – interrompi olhando para o teto. – Seja o que você for querer dizer sobre ele e mim saiba que não estou nem um pouco interessada.

- Mas...

- Não quero saber, Maria. – respondi e então decidi mudar de assunto. - Você tem notícia da Joanne?

- Não. Mas com certeza ela deve estar com os avós.

Depois do jantar nos dirigimos até a sala comunal, ainda discutindo o paradeiro de Joanne, e fiquei feliz que ela não tivesse começado a falar do Tiago de novo. Quando entramos a sala estava apinhada de alunos.

Eu estava indo procurar por Dougie, que tinha combinado se encontrar comigo e Maria para adiantarmos o trabalho de Transfiguração, quando uma cena me chamou atenção.

Tiago conversava animadamente com Laura Tyson, outra garota que dividia o dormitório comigo. Eles estavam sentados um de frente para o outro em uma mesa, debruçados, sem dúvida muito entretidos na conversa, pois estavam muito próximos uns dos outros, como se fossem...

Eu senti um pouco de raiva. Não, não raiva. Na verdade eu não sabia que sentimento era aquele que se apossou de mim, algo que eu não sentira nunca e também não sabia por que o estava sentindo. Só sei que era estranho. Muito estranho. E na verdade eu nem estava querendo saber que sentimento era aquele.

Minha primeira idéia foi segurar com firmeza o cabelo de Laura e puxar ela sala afora. Outra idéia fora lançar nela um feitiço das Pernas Presas. A cada vez que eu olhava a cena, novas idéias malucas me passavam na cabeça.

- Lílian o que houve? – perguntou Maria.

- Nada. – falei com a voz irritada e esquecendo que eu estava a procura de Dougie subi correndo para o dormitório, Maria atrás de mim.

- O que aconteceu, Lílian? - disse Maria com a voz divertida.

- Aconteceu nada! – exclamei.

- Por acaso você...?

- Não me venha com suas suspeitas bobas, Maria. – interrompi. – Vou dormir.

- Está muito cedo. – ela respondeu decididamente rindo. – E o trabalho da McGonagall?

- Pode esperar. – falei rabugenta. – E não sei do que você está rindo.

- Você está com ciúmes! – ela exclamou, meio que cantando.

- Ciúmes? – indaguei incrédula. – Ciúmes do quê?

- Do Tiago com a Laura.

- O quê? Nem pensar! Eu nem... eu não... não sei do que você está falando.

- Confessa de uma vez, Lílian...

- Dá pra você me deixar em paz e me deixar dormir?

- Tudo bem, mas eu...

- Tchau Maria!

Maria gargalhava a ponto de cair no chão. Olhei pra ela incrédula.

- Não sei por que é que você está achando graça. - falei com a voz embargada.

Eu esperei impaciente ela parar de rir, até que finalmente ela recuperou o fôlego.

- Você precisava ter visto a sua cara. – disse ela esfregando a barriga.

- Ha ha. – eu suspirei, e quase não me contendo perguntei. – Eles estão juntos?

- Sim.

Senti um aperto no peito, meio que sem entender porque senti. Só sei que isso me incomodou muito e comecei a me perguntar por que eu estava ligando tanto para isso. Era só o Potter, um garoto idiota. Por que eu estaria brava com isso?

- Que bom, não é? – respondi pouco convincente.

- Eu sei que você não acha isso nada bom.

- Acho sim.

- Não acha.

- Acho. Quero dizer, tenho certeza.

- Você ficou triste. – disse ela cantarolando outra vez. – Você ficou com ciúmes.

Revirei os olhos, mas não respondi.

- Eu tentei te contar no jantar, mas você não deixou.

- Eu não sabia que você ia dizer isso. – eu disse meio corada.

- Pois essa é a verdade, minha amiga. – disse ela com o tom meio consolador. – Eu te avisei. Já que você não deu a chance que o Tiago queria, outra garota fez isso por você.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Outro dia mesmo, ele... ele parecia... ainda gostar de mim. – murmurei.

- Ele desistiu. Sinceramente, ele agüentou dois anos de "nãos" dado por você, já estava na hora. – disse ela, abrindo um dos sapos de chocolate que tinha ganhado.

- Sabe, nem sei por que estou me importando com isso. – eu disse levantando a cabeça e me pondo de pé. Forcei um sorriso na minha cara. – É bom pra ele, e também para mim. Assim ele sai do meu pé.

No fundo eu sabia que estava mentindo, e é claro, Maria também. Mas me pareceu que ela não decidiu discordar.

- É isso aí. – disse ela. – Bola pra frente.

- Bola pra frente. – repeti.

Era difícil convencer a mim mesma essa afirmação, porém era mais difícil ainda convencer meu coração, que ainda batia acelerado.


	17. Crises histéricas desconhecidas

**Capítulo 17:**

Dezembro chegou mais depressa que o previsto. Muito dos meus deveres estavam atrasados. Talvez porque eu não tinha mais Aluado para me ajudar, pois eu comecei a manter distância de Tiago e os outros a partir dali. E Dougie, que também era bom em algumas matérias, ainda estava se agarrando com Maria toda hora então manti um pouco de distancia entre eles também. Ultimamente passava muito tempo sozinha.

Eu nunca gostei de ficar sozinha na vida. Eu sentia que faltava alguma coisa, algum pedaço de mim. Na verdade eu nunca me sentira inteira. Todos esses dias que eu estava longe de Sev também me fazia sentir a falta dele, mas eu não sabia se estava pronta o bastante para desculpá-lo.

Quando ao Tiago, ele andava grudado com Laura. Eu nunca os vira abraçados ou se beijando. Talvez eles fizessem isso em um lugar não movimentado, ao contrario de Dougie e Maria. Mas eles estavam juntos na sala comunal, nas aulas e em todas as refeições do Salão Principal. Eu sempre observava a cena desgostosa e meio enfurecida, mas eu fazia questão de não demonstrar isso e então passei a ignorá-los.

O que me dava ânimo eram as férias de natal se aproximando. Eu estava ainda mais com saudades de meus pais e Túnia, e não via a hora de revê-los.

Faltava exatamente uma semana para as férias e eu ainda estava atolada de deveres. Com certeza os N.I.E.M.'s eram puxados, pois nenhum professor nos dava nem um dia de descanso.

Acho que já se passavam da uma hora da manhã quando eu estava sozinha na sala comunal terminando mais deveres de Transfiguração. Felix dormia preguiçosamente em meu colo. As últimas chamas da lareira já iam se dissipando e eu ainda nem havia chegado à metade do trabalho.

Descansei a pena e bocejei.

- Eu iria pra cama se fosse você, Lílian. – disse uma voz. Eu me assustei, seguida por Felix, que rapidamente pulou para outra poltrona.

Tiago estava ali parado, de pijama, acabando de descer do dormitório dos meninos, sorrindo em me encontrar.

Senti uma palpitação no peito, seguida por um acesso de raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ríspida.

- Estou sem sono. – ele disse, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto de surpresa. - E você?

Sem falar outra coisa, apontei para a mesa cheia de pergaminhos.

- Ah. – ele falou se jogando no sofá, esfregando os olhos.

- Sugiro que vá pra cama. – falei, a voz se elevando.

- O que tem de errado eu ficar aqui?

- Eu sou monitora-chefe. – respondi, a voz saindo entre os dentes, apontando para o distintivo. – E está muito tarde pra você ficar aqui.

- E porque você pode ficar aqui e eu não?

- Porque sou monitora-chefe.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Isso é abuso de autoridade. – ele disse rindo.

- Pouco me importa o que é isso. – cortei. - Agora vá para cama.

Minha voz tinha alterado novamente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que há com você? – ele disse, ficando de pé.

- Quer levar uma detenção, Potter? – eu disse, então dei uma risada histérica. - Ah, esqueci. Esqueci que você já está muito acostumado em levar detenções que já não se importa mais, não é?

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Qual o _seu_ problema? Eu disse pra você dormir, e se quiser fique lá no seu quarto. Não aqui.

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui, Lílian. – ele disse indignado.

- É Evans!

- Desde quando? – ele disse, aumentando o tom a fim de ficar tão alto quanto o meu. – Que eu saiba esse papo da gente chamar o outro pelo sobrenome já acabou. E eu não estou entendendo porque você está assim.

- Eu vou te explicar, porque eu estou assim Tiago Potter! – eu disse andando até ele, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente. – Simplesmente porque você é um idiota! Um idiota, é isso que você é! Bem que Sev me falou! Você é um metido ignorante que gosta de azarar os outros por diversão, que anda pra lá e pra cá com seus amiguinhos, se achando o todo poderoso da escola não é? Sempre ficava andando com aquele pomo, se exibindo por aí com seus feitiços idiotas e se gabando que é um jogador de quadribol! Eu sinceramente estava achando que éramos amigos! Mas vem você e estraga tudo! Tudo! Você é um patético e eu quero distância de você! – finalizei, com a voz esganiçada, e pro meu espanto e desespero, senti lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto.

Sua expressão estava espantada.

- Você está surtada, Lílian. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

- É, talvez eu esteja.

Eu peguei Felix na poltrona e comecei a subir as escadas em espirais.

- _Accio pergaminhos_! – ordenei com a varinha, e todos meus trabalhos em cima da mesa voaram pra minha mão. E sem dizer mais nada, fechei a porta do dormitório com um leve estrondo.

Acordei aquela manhã com o sol de domingo batendo na minha cara. Eu sentia meu rosto meio inchado e meu travesseiro meio úmido. Fiquei feliz por nenhuma das outras garotas estarem presentes no dormitório.

Me levantei e me olhei no espelho. Meu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos fundos, causados pelas lágrimas da noite anterior.

Quando desci para a sala comunal me sentei longe de Tiago que me olhou com o rosto inexpressivo quando cheguei. Maria estava sentada lendo _o Profeta Diário_ e não vi Dougie por ali.

- Oi. – falei com a voz rouca.

- Lílian? – disse ela, me espiando por trás do jornal. – O que você tem? Andou chorando?

- Não, não. – me apressei a negar e pensei numa desculpa. – Eu estou meio gripada e não consegui dormir direito.

- Vai na Madame Pomfrey. Ela sabe um feitiço ótimo para isso.

Balancei a cabeça e puxei pra perto um prato de cereal.

- Onde está Dougie?

- Na biblioteca estudando. – ela respondeu, ainda me encarando. – Dá pra me dizer o que aconteceu? Com certeza não é resfriado.

Eu suspirei.

- Não, não é resfriado e também eu não vou te dizer o que aconteceu porque estou nem um pouco a fim de ouvir seus comentários de sempre.

Ela não respondeu, ainda me fitando. Eu fingi não notar.

Olhei ao longo da mesa. Tiago estava ainda conversando feliz com Laura. Qualquer um pensaria que conversar é a coisa mais normal do mundo, eu sei, mas mesmo assim Maria confirmara a teoria pra mim.

A neve habitual de dezembro continuava insistente lá fora e agora cobria uma boa parte do chão. O lago da escola começara a congelar e o céu encantado estava uma cor cinza esbranquiçada.

- Vou dar uma volta. – falei pra Maria assim que terminei o café.

Decidi visitar Hagrid. Ele era uma companhia agradável e com certeza ia ser bom ficar na sua cabana totalmente aquecida pela lareira.

Com certo desgosto, usei o Feitiço Impermeabilizante nos meus tênis quando me dirigia pelo jardim. Meus pés continuavam quentes apesar de eu estar afundando-os na neve.

- Lílian! – exclamou Hagrid, assim que atendeu à minha batida na porta. – Que bom ver você garota! Entre!

A cabana de Hagrid era um quarto só, cheio de objetos de todos os tipos espalhados pelo chão e pela parede.

- Onde estão Dougie e Maria? – ele perguntou, me servindo um chá.

- Adiantando os deveres, como sempre.

- Ah, é claro, você está sempre com os deveres adiantados.

Eu sorri sem responder,apenas tomando um gole do chá. Ainda faltavam muitos deveres que eu não havia terminado, mas decidi comentar nada.

- E Dougie e Maria, hein? – ele perguntou rindo, sua barba balançando. – Agora estão de namoro. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia.

- É, eu também. – eu disse acompanhando suas risadas.

- E você? – ele perguntou.

Além do chá, meu rosto também esquentou.

- Não penso nisso agora.

- Pois deveria pensar. Você é uma garota muito bonita Lílian, e eu sei que tem muitos garotos interessados em você.

Não fiz nenhum comentário, esperando o que viria a seguir.

- Por exemplo, o Tiago gosta muito de você, eu já percebi. Ele é uma boa pessoa, como você, então vocês se combinam.

- Eu o acho um idiota, Hagrid. – falei tentando manter a voz normal. – E também ele está namorando.

- Ah, está? – ele parecia surpreso e meio desapontado. – Bom, ele não me disse nada. Ontem mesmo ele passou aqui e não comentou nada comigo.

- Achei que você já sabia. – falei meio surpresa também.

- Bom, um guarda-caças como eu é difícil saber de tudo o que acontece dentro do castelo, não é?

Porém, quando voltei ao castelo esta idéia martelava na minha cabeça. Eu sabia que Tiago era também um grande amigo de Hagrid, e então porque não disse nada a ele? Será que o namoro estava ruim? Ou será que ele não se importava com Laura?

E porque será que eu estava sentindo esse estranho pinguinho de esperança?


	18. O Colar

**Capítulo 18**

O dia anterior às férias de natal amanheceu com mais neve do que nunca. Muitos alunos aproveitaram o dia para brincar de guerra de bola de neve ou então ficar trancados na sala comunal, fazendo os deveres à luz da lareira.

Havia uma agitação entre todos; muitos estavam ansiosos para ir pra casa e visitar os parentes. Maria e Dougie iriam passar o natal em Hogwarts; eles até me chamaram para ficar também, mas nos últimos dias o que eu mais queria era ficar um pouco longe da escola.

Percebi que Tiago havia se afastado um pouco de Laura. Ele voltara à andar com seus amigos, mas mesmo assim me recusei a conversar com ele, não que ele tivesse tentado: muitas vezes ele usara o mesmo método de Sev para falar comigo; ele me esperava sempre em um andar deserto enquanto eu patrulhava os corredores, mas eu sempre dava um jeito de despistá-lo.

Finalmente os professores sossegaram um pouco nesses últimos dias de aula. Quero dizer, sossegaram em partes, pois tem centenas de deveres para fazer durantes as férias.

Eu já havia arrumado todas minhas coisas. Guardei tudo o que eu precisaria durante as férias dentro do malão e outras que eu não iria utilizar eu resolvi deixar no dormitório. Enquanto isso Maria continuava a insistir que eu ficasse:

- Por favor! – ela disse, implorante. – Você nunca passou um só dia de férias de natal aqui comigo!

- Você vai ficar com Dougie, Maria, não sei por que quer que eu fique. – respondi, jogando fora alguns pergaminhos velhos.

- Você poderia ficar com a gente só pra variar.

- E segurar vela? Nem pensar. – respondi, rindo.

- Você não precisa segurar vela. – ela falou, com a voz insegura. - Ainda por que... bem... o Tiago também vai ficar.

Fechei o malão com mais força que o necessário.

- Mais um motivo para eu ir. – eu disse irritada. – Além do mais eu já falei pra minha mãe que eu vou. Não tem como mudar de idéia em cima da hora.

- Ah, Lílian, por favor! – implorou ela.

- Eu já disse que não, Maria! Nada vai me convencer a ficar.

Ela deu um suspiro alto e profundo.

- Eu tenho um motivo pra você ficar.

- Ah, é? O quê? – perguntei sarcasticamente. – Não venha me dizer do Tiago outra vez ou...

- É do Tiago sim.

- Ah, então nem vou perder meu tempo ouvindo. – eu disse me dirigindo à porta, para o jantar. – Ele está namorando agora Maria, e isso é o bastante para você já ter parado com essa mania de falar para eu dar uma chance a ele!

- Pois é. É sobre isso que eu quero falar. – disse ela torcendo as mãos. – Ele não está namorando.

- Eles terminaram? – perguntei, tentando confirmar minhas suspeitas; um fiozinho de felicidade despontou de mim.

- Não, Lílian. – Maria falou chorosa. – Eles nunca começaram. Eu menti pra você.

- Sei.

- Sério, Lílian! – ela começou a andar de um lado pro outro do quarto. – Ele nunca namorou com a Laura! Eu aproveitei aquela oportunidade na sala comunal pra inventar essa mentirinha, porque voce estava morrendo de ciúmes dele!

Olhei pra ela incrédula.

- Mas você ia me contar antes mesmo de eu ver os dois juntos!

- Ah, eu ia contar outra coisa sobre ele. Eu ia te contar que ele ia passar o natal aqui. E que era pra você passar também, porque ele também nunca passou as férias aqui.

Eu continuava a fitar ela, atordoada.

- Porque fez isso?

- Pra você abrir os olhos! Pra você ver o tanto de tempo que está perdendo longe dele! Tanta coisa ele fez por você e você simplesmente joga tudo pela janela!

- Mas e a aproximação dele com a Laura?

- Ah, eles são só amigos acho. Parece que os pais deles e dela são muito chegados, não sei. E também Laura contou pra mim outro dia que estava saindo com Peter Holding.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – murmurei.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não resisti. – ela disse, sem graça. – Você me desculpa?

Eu suspirei e sentei na cama.

- Tudo bem. Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Aconteceu uma coisa.

Contei a ela toda a discussão que eu tive com o Tiago e a maneira que eu gritei com ele. Depois disso tudo me senti constrangida e envergonhada. O que ele pensou de mim depois disso tudo?

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Maria. – E a culpa foi toda minha?

- Acho que vou pedir desculpas pra ele. – eu disse, me levantando, meio tremula.

Porém, eu não o encontrei nem na sala comunal e nem no Salão Principal. Fui à biblioteca e dei uma volta pelos corredores, mas não o vi em parte alguma.

Decidi voltar pra Torre da Grifinória; talvez a gente tivesse desencontrado e então eu poderia esperar por ele lá.

Quando eu estava subindo às escadarias pro segundo andar, uma voz me chamou.

- Oi, Lílian. – era Aluado. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo.

- Oi, Aluado! Tudo bom?

- Sim. E você?

- Também. – eu disse exasperada. – Olhe, você viu o Tiago por aí?

- Acho que ele foi ao corujal mandar uma carta para os pais dele. – ele respondeu.

- Ok, obrigada! – eu disse e saí correndo pelo corredor.

Quando subi as escadas, senti o frio bater no meu rosto e balançar meus cabelos. No meio de várias corujas, pretas, brancas e marrons, estava Tiago, de costas, olhando a paisagem.

- Oi. – falei, meio envergonhada.

Ele se virou e seu rosto mostrou surpresa.

- Lílian?

- É. Oi Tiago.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, me fitando, como se eu fosse começar a gritar de novo. Me senti péssima.

- Eu... – comecei buscando as palavras. – Eu vim te pedir desculpas.

- Quê?

- Vim pedir desculpas. Por eu ter gritado com você aquele dia.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Er... tudo bem. – ele falou, meio sem entender. – Mas que mal me pergunte, porque aquilo tudo?

- Não era um dos meus melhores dias. – expliquei, não tentando prolongar o assunto.

- Ah. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Você me assustou um pouco aquele dia.

Não pude deixar de rir.

- Eu me assustei um pouco comigo também. – respondi com sinceridade.

Eu me juntei a ele pra olhar o horizonte. As montanhas que rodeavam a escola estavam totalmente brancas.

- Vai passar o natal aonde? – perguntei, fingindo não saber.

- Em Hogwarts mesmo. Você vai pra casa não é?

- É. Eu até ficaria por aqui, mas meus pais já estão me esperando.

- Ah. – ele disse desapontado. Como pude brigar com ele daquela maneira?

Depois de um tempo senti meu estomago roncar e percebi que eu estava morrendo de fome.

Eu convidei Tiago pra jantar e então, ainda sem falar muita coisa, descemos para o Salão Principal.

O Salão estava lindo com suas decorações natalinas. As doze árvores enfileiradas ao redor das mesas estavam perfeitamente decoradas com fadas brilhantes.

Maria e Dougie já estavam sentados. Maria sorriu aliviada quando me sentei junto com Tiago.

A refeição estava realmente excelente, tive que concordar, ainda mais julgando pelo fato de Tiago estar sentado do meu lado.

- Então, você ainda vai pra casa Lílian? – perguntou Dougie, com a boca cheia de batatas, as palavras quase inaudíveis. Maria lhe deu uma cotovelada, repreendendo-o. Eu e Tiago rimos.

- Vou. Mas as férias de páscoa eu vou passar por aqui mesmo.

- Menos mal. – Maria olhou para de mim para Tiago e sorriu. Fingi não ter visto.

Eu já estava com a barriga cheia quando os pratos repentinamente se esvaziaram. Me despedi dos outros, pois hoje era minha noite de patrulha na escola.

Estava realmente monótono andar pelos corredores, sendo que estava tudo calmo e normal. Uma ótima despedida para as férias, pensei rabugenta.

Já estava realmente tarde quando voltei para a sala comunal, bocejando e com as pálpebras pesadas.

Quando cheguei à sala, pra minha surpresa, Tiago estava me esperando. A sala estava totalmente vazia.

- Tiago, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Não vai começar a gritar comigo de novo não, vai? – perguntou ele divertindo-se.

- Não, acho que não. A não ser que você mereça.

Ele riu.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso. – ele disse, batucando em alguma coisa que ele segurava. – Eu só vim te desejar um feliz natal, já que amanha voce vai partir cedo, né?

- É. – respondi, sorrindo. – Obrigada.

Ele veio até a mim com a caixa estendida.

- Tenho um presente pra você.

Eu corei.

- Presente?

- É. – ele respondeu. – Já fazia um tempo que eu havia comprado. Desde aquela vez que eu te perguntei se voce ia passar o natal em casa, lembra?

- Lembro. – eu disse, sem graça. – Não precisava, Tiago eu nem...

- Eu quis comprar. – ele me interrompeu. – Se você pudesse se virar...

Fiquei indecisa se virava ou não, mas então fiquei de costas pra ele.

Eu estava meio trêmula, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo.

Senti alguma coisa sobre o meu pescoço. Era gelado. Eu apalpei a procura do que quer que fosse que ele havia colocado em mim, até achar algo redondo. Era um colar.

Ele levantou meu cabelo para poder prender o colar certo no meu pescoço. Senti certo arrepio quando senti ele tocar em minha pele.

Eu me virei pra ele atordoada.

- Não precisava.

- Quando eu vi esse colar imaginei você com ele. – ele falou, seus olhos brilhando.

Se é que podia, fiquei mais vermelha ainda. Dei uma olhada rápida na janela escura para ver meu reflexo. Era um lindo cordão prata, com um simples pingente brilhante. Era tão lindo, tão pequeno, que me simpatizei na hora com o colar.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou.

- É... lindo Tiago. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – ele disse, dando um passo em minha direção.

Eu podia ouvir meu coração bater acelerado no peito, e minha respiração ficar irregular.

- Feliz natal, Lílian. – ele sussurrou.

- Feliz natal. – respondi baixinho.

Ele estava mais perto agora. Eu parecia ter congelado. Eu já podia sentir seu hálito em meu rosto...

E então seus olhos, anteriormente centrados nos meus, desceram para minha boca, e eu fiz o mesmo.

Ele se aproximou o bastante.

E me beijou.

Seus lábios se movimentavam suavemente nos meus. Não era o beijo que eu esperava de Tiago Potter (na verdade nunca tinha pensado muito nisso). Eu imaginaria que seria um beijo brusco, como eu sempre achei que o próprio Tiago fosse. Mas não. Meu coração martelava no mesmo ritmo que o nosso beijo, e eu, meio sem-graça, abracei seu pescoço, bagunçando – se é que é possível – ainda mais seus cabelos negros.

Era um beijo bom. Mais que bom. O melhor de todos (não que eu já tivesse provado muitos).

Eu não sei quanto tempos ficamos ali. Só eu e ele, a pessoa que no fundo agora eu sabia que era quem eu sempre desejara. Que eu sempre sonhara, e não sabia.

E eu também podia sentir o sorriso em seus lábios, ao ter, finalmente, Lílian Evans em seus braços.


	19. Desagrados de Natal

**Capítulo 19:**

O trem apitou, e no momento seguinte estava ganhando velocidade.

Andei pelo vagão à procura de um lugar vazio, Felix no meu colo.

Achei um compartimento livre, e me sentindo meio solitária, sentei-me no banco.

Minha cabeça estava longe. Muito longe. Eu ainda estava pensando em Tiago e imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo uma hora dessas em Hogwarts.

Eu acariciava despreocupadamente a cabecinha peluda de Felix, sem saber o que estava fazendo, pensando. Eu queria estar lá em Hogwarts agora, mas também queria estar em casa, com meus pais. Eu estava dividida entre os dois destinos.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou alguém; eu pulei no banco, sobressaltada.

Olhei para a porta; Sev estava ali, me olhando indeciso.

- Pode. – respondi. Acho que já estava na hora de desculpá-lo.

Ele entrou no compartimento, meio desajeitado, e sentou-se na minha frente.

- Tudo bem, Sev? – perguntei, sorrindo. Ele pareceu aliviado com meu relacionamento amigável.

- Sim, Lílian. – ele respondeu, radiante. – Você me perdoou?

- Suponho que sim.

Ele riu.

- Obrigado. Como vão as coisas? - seu tom de voz era de alguém que estava longe e acabara de chegar.

- Tudo ótimo. E sua mãe? Seu pai voltou?

Ele suspirou longamente.

- Não. Ele sumiu de vez, acho. Mas é melhor assim. Acho que esse vai ser o melhor natal em casa. Na verdade, eu nunca passei o natal lá, só por causa da ausência do meu pai essa vai ser a primeira vez.

- Isso é bom.

- É. – ele disse feliz.

As janelas do trem estavam totalmente embaçadas. Eu passei a mão para ver por onde passávamos agora; as arvores estavam todas cobertas de neve.

- Lílian. – chamou Sev. – Eu... eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

Continuei olhando pra janela.

- Pergunte. – respondi sem olhar pra ele.

- Você e Potter...

- O quê?

- São realmente amigos?

Eu o fitei. Sua expressão era calma e hesitante.

- Sim.

Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Não quero brigar com você, Sev.

- Nem eu Lílian. – ele respondeu, sem erguer a cabeça. – Eu só... acho isso uma...

Ele não terminou.

- Vamos mudar de assunto Sev, por favor.

Ela assentiu.

- Você não sabe – comecei. – Eu consegui soltar um Patrono na segunda aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Sério? E qual forma é?

- Uma corça. Você já sabe lançar um?

- Na verdade, não. – ele disse, meio desanimado. – Não consegui pensar numa lembrança feliz.

Eu senti um pouco de pena quando o ouvi dizer isso.

- Faz igual a mim. Pense na sua mãe. Ela é a pessoa que você mais ama, não é?

- É. – ele disse refletindo, e não sei porque ele corou um pouco. – Mas com certeza faria mais sentido se eu lembrasse do dia em que meu pai foi embora.

Ficamos conversando e colocando as notícias em dia pelo resto da viagem. Era bom finalmente conversar com Sev; tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia já não me afetava.

Um pouco mais tarde a mulher do carrinho de comida chegara e eu e Sev nos apressamos a comprar.

O tempo passou depressa pela janela e logo já estávamos descendo do trem carregando as malas.

Eu e Sev atravessamos correndo a plataforma.

- A gente se vê Lílian. – falou Sev e então sumiu no meio das outras pessoas, que olhavam curiosas para mim com aquele malão gigante.

Não foi fácil achar meus pais. Eles estavam conversando encostados na plataforma 10, pois sempre confundia com a nove e meia.

Foi bom revê-los; eu estava com muitas saudades deles e sinceramente fiquei decepcionada que Túnia não estivesse ali.

Era bom estar em casa de novo. O jardim tão bem cuidado pela minha mãe estava totalmente coberto de neve.

Túnia estava vendo TV na sala de estar, ao lado de seu namorado – e agora noivo – Válter Dursley. Ele era demasiado gordo; seus olhinhos eram fundos e banhas saltavam pra fora de sua calça jeans apertada.

Túnia ainda me tratava com desagrado, ainda mais com seu namorado por perto. Eu não me incomodei muito, rindo comigo mesma e pensando que eu também já tinha o meu. Na verdade, eu não sabia o que eu era do Tiago. Por isso "namorado" é uma palavra meio provisória.

E me lembrando de Tiago, eu precisava comprar um presente de natal para ele. O que eu daria?

Essa dúvida permaneceu na minha cabeça pelo resto do dia.

* * *

><p>Os dias se arrastaram rápido. Hoje era véspera de natal. Era quase impossível sair de casa com a nevasca violenta, mas eu e minha mãe combinamos de ir à Londres comprar os presentes de natal. Túnia se recusara a ir; em geral ela estava me menosprezando nesses últimos dias, e na verdade, eu já estava começando a me acostumar.<p>

A ceia de natal foi agradável, exceto pelo fato de Petúnia ter falado o tempo todo sobre os preparativos do seu casamento.

Eu já havia decidido o que dar à Tiago. Eu li certa vez no _Profeta Diário_ que lançaram um novo livro chamado _Quadribol através dos séculos_, e como ele era apaixonado no esporte talvez gostasse. Eu dei à Maria um perfume que me chamara a atenção em uma vitrine de Londres e à Dougie dei uma camisa do time de futebol Liverpool, já que ele simplesmente era fascinado por esportes trouxas. E para Sev, uma caixa com várias balas e doces da Dedosdemel que eu sabia que ele gostava.

Eu não havia notado que faltava apenas dois dias para meu retorno para Hogwarts, algo que eu estava muito excitada e feliz. Digamos que as férias não estavam tão boas assim por causa da atitude de Túnia.

A coruja de Maria, Marta, demorou a entregar a correspondência. Maria me deu uma grande caixa cheia de produtos Zonko's, Dougie um livro chamado _Poções: o guia do preparador_ e Tiago me mandou uma grande caixa de sapos de chocolate.

No meio dos três presentes, havia uma carta.

_Olá Lílian_

_Espero que esteja gostando de suas férias aí, já que você foi bastante ingrata de não passar o natal aqui com a gente. Tiago me contou o que aconteceu naquela noite, e eu não posso dizer que não estou pulando de alegria. O natal aqui foi esplêndido e tomara que você esteja passando muito tédio para aprender a não dar atenção pra mim. Dougie lhe manda lembranças e Tiago – beijos. Estou muito feliz por vocês e volte logo ou se não faço questão de ir aí te buscar._

_Eu adorei o presente que você me mandou e Dougie também; ele realmente apreciou a camisa do Literpool, ou Liverfool, sei lá que time é esse. Tiago também gostou especialmente do seu presente, e Almofadinhas me disse que não larga do livro por nada._

_Até o dia de sua volta_

_Maria_

Terminei a carta com ar de riso. Tive que concordar com Maria. Com certeza o natal em Hogwarts teria sido bem melhor do que eu passei aqui.


	20. Segredo Revelado

**Capítulo 20:**

Não pude deixar de ficar satisfeita quando embarquei no Expresso de Hogwarts. Sev parecia igualmente animado.

- Não foi bom o natal na sua casa? – perguntei, enquanto entrávamos num compartimento desocupado.

- Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu suspirando. – Foi realmente bom meu pai não estar lá em casa, só que apesar de tudo minha mãe está triste com isso e então fica chorando pelos cantos.

- Sinto muito. – falei baixinho. Felix ronronou no meu colo.

A neve continuava forte e insistente. Pelo que eu me lembre, esse foi um dos anos que mais nevou.

Sev continuava a conversar comigo animadamente, e fiquei feliz de ele não tocar mais no assunto do Tiago.

Porém, quando a habitual mulher do carrinho de doces chegara, e eu comprei grandes quantidades de doces, eu deixei cair um sapo de chocolate no chão. Me abaixei pra pegar, deixando a mostra meu colar que brilhava intensamente à claridade.

- Bonito colar. – Sev comentou. – Quem te deu?

Fingi que estava ocupada demais tentando abrir uma caixa de tortinha de abóbora.

- É... foi o... Tiago. – eu disse insegura, quando não dava mais para ignorar a pergunta. Afinal, porque eu deveria mentir?

Sev fez uma careta e tornou a olhar pro colar, com cara de desdém.

- Sem graça igual a ele.

- Mas você acabou de falar que é bonito!

- É sempre assim. – disse Sev, ignorando meu comentário. – Os garotos têm as garotas que eles querem dando-lhes presentes.

Eu franzi a testa.

- Tiago não me comprou com esse colar! – reclamei.

- Com certeza essa foi a intenção dele.

- Não, não foi!

- Quem garante?

- Eu garanto! Não estou com ele por causa do colar! – protestei, mas acabei me arrependendo.

- O que quer dizer com estar com ele? – Sev perguntou de olhos arregalados. – Vocês... vocês...

Olhei instintivamente para a janela.

- Vocês estão juntos? – ele perguntou com a voz alta e enfurecida.

- Vai começar a gritar comigo de novo? – retruquei. – Qual vai ser a ofensa dessa vez?

Ele não respondeu. Suas narinas estavam infladas.

- Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou de novo, com a voz cautelosa.

- E se estivermos? – falei baixinho. Sua expressão endureceu.

- Eu não acredito. – ele murmurou, mais pra ele mesmo do que pra mim. – Não acredito que você... vai ficar com aquele... desgraçado... você...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava preparada pelos gritos e acusações.

Ele respirou fundo três vezes antes de voltar a falar, se bem que seus punhos estavam fechados sobre o banco no compartimento.

- Você não pode ficar com ele.

- Porque não? – indaguei confusa.

- Ele mente pra você. – ele disse. Eu me esqueci totalmente deste assunto e agora me curvei pra ele, curiosa.

- Sobre o quê?

- Primeiro me diga. – um sorriso perverso apareceu no seu rosto. Ele estava com prazer de denunciar Tiago. – Qual foi o motivo que você se tornou amiga do Potter?

Eu pensei um pouco, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Porque ele mudou. – respondi.

- Mudou como?

- Mudou. Ele não azara mais os outros, não fica exibindo...

- Ah! – ele exclamou, seus olhos se estreitando. – Aí está. Ele não parou de azarar os outros.

- Parou sim, ele nunca...

- Não, não parou. Ele ainda azara a mim.

Houve um silêncio. O que só se ouvia era o trem batendo contra o trilho.

- O quê? – exclamei.

- Ele ainda azara a mim. – ele disse, crispando os lábios. – Sempre que ele me encontra e você não está por perto.

- Como assim? Porque voce nunca me contou isso?

- Porque simplesmente eu não queria passar a imagem de um pobre coitado, Lílian! Não queria correr até você e me humilhar, denunciando aquele desprezível! Agora pare e pense! É com esse tipo de pessoa que você vai namorar?

Eu estava simplesmente em estado de choque. Seria isso verdade? Algo no fundo da minha consciência dizia que sim, pois eu sabia como Tiago era em relação à Sev. Eu sabia. Mas ele me prometera, e foi assim que eu acabei me aproximando dele. Fora por esse motivo que eu passei a tratá-lo melhor, porque ele não azarava mais ninguém, nem mesmo o Sev! Ele não cumpriu sua promessa. E eu fui tão burra a ponto de acreditar nisso.

Eu não falei mais nada a caminho da escola.

* * *

><p>Quando adentrei na escola, ela estava ainda com a decoração de natal. A neve ainda cobria as milhares de torrinhas da escola e a grama em volta do castelo.<p>

Chegando ao Saguão de Entrada, um barulho de pratos e talheres informava que os alunos estavam jantando.

Caminhei pelo centro das duas mesas. Encontrei Tiago, Dougie, Maria, Sirius, Aluado e Rabicho sentados na mesa, todos conversando entusiasmados.

- Olá! – falei feliz, em reencontrá-los. Decidi falar com Tiago sobre Sev mais tarde.

- Lílian! – Maria exclamou, deixando um espaço para eu sentar. Os outros sorriam radiantes para mim. – Como foi seu natal?

- Tirando o fato de a minha irmã só querer falar sobre o casamento dela, foi bom.

- Eu falei que você ganharia mais se ficasse aqui com a gente.

- Eu precisava ver meus pais.

- Sentimos sua falta, Lílian. – disse Sirius rindo. – Especialmente o Pontas aqui.

Tiago riu, meio sem-graça.

Maria e os outros passaram maior parte da refeição me contando como fora o natal deles.

Assim que os pratos se esvaziaram todos se dirigiram para o Saguão de Entrada.

- Tiago. – chamei ele, puxando seu braço.

Ele sorriu.

- O quê?

- Quero falar com você.

Eu o puxei para onde não tinha tanto tumulto.

- O quê? – ele repetiu, curioso.

- Posso saber por que é que você mentiu pra mim?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

- Sev me contou, não adianta mais você fingir. Eu já sei que esse tempo todo você andou azarando ele pelas minhas costas! Você tinha prometido pra mim, você tinha!

Sua expressão era incrédula.

- Não adianta mentir! – falei irritada. – Eu já sei. Dá pra você falar a verdade de uma vez?

Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Lílian. Eu confesso. Eu azarava ele. É claro que azarava. E vou azarar até a morte.

- Eu me aproximei de você porque você tinha mudado! Porque você tinha parado com essa mania idiota de sair atingindo os outros!

- Eu parei de azarar os outros, Lílian! Claro que parei! – ele disse indignado. – Mas o Ranhoso eu faço questão de azarar. Porque ele me azara, e eu não vou ficar parado, não é? Porque você não vai lá e pede pra ele parar com isso? Ele pararia? Não!

Eu não respondi.

- Você só julga a mim! – ele continuava. – Você nunca julgou o seu amiguinho Snape!

Dessa vez eu suspirei.

- Eu queria que vocês parassem com isso. – murmurei.

- Eu paro. Mas só se ele parar também.

Eu cocei a cabeça, desajeitada. Suspirei de novo.

- Ok, então. – falei por fim. – Me desculpe. E vou ver se falo com ele.

- Tá. – ele falou simplesmente.

Ficamos um bom tempo encarando um ao outro.

Eu o abracei.

- Senti sua falta.

Eu senti ele rir no meu pescoço.

- Eu também.

Acho que naquele instante, nenhuma acusação feita por Sev faria eu mudar de opinião em relação ao Tiago. E eu sentia que já estava na hora de ele aceitar isso.


	21. Gelo e Sangue

**Capítulo 21:**

- Conta tudo! – exclamou Maria, no café da manhã de domingo.

- Tudo o quê? – falei me servindo de cereal.

- O beijo de vocês! – ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Foi... normal.

Ela suspirou impaciente.

- OK. – falei, rindo de sua expressão. – Ele me deu esse colar e depois ele me beijou.

- É, ele mostrou pra mim.

- Mostrou? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. E ele tem bom gosto, não é?

- É. – concordei. – O que vai fazer hoje?

- Os deveres. Não fiz nada o natal inteiro.

- Eu fiz tudo. Nos momentos que Túnia começava a fazer seus grandes relatos matrimoniais eu ia pro meu quarto e adiantava tudo. – expliquei. – Se quiser eu te empresto.

- Quero sim, obrigada. – ela disse bocejando. – E você, o que vai fazer?

- Não sei.

Mas a resposta estava andando na minha direção agora.

- Bom dia Maria. Bom dia Lílian. – Tiago disse. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal, espetados para todos os lados. Eu me perguntava se ele não os penteava de propósito.

- Bom dia. – fizemos coro.

- Bom, vou pra sala comunal fazer os deveres. – Maria disse se levantando. Ela me lembrou de mim mesma, quando eu dava a desculpa de fazer deveres para deixar ela e Dougie sozinhos.

Ela saiu, antes dando uma espiada na gente.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Tiago, mordiscando seu sanduíche, antes que eu mesma fizesse a pergunta.

- Nada. E você?

- Bom, eu estava pensando se você não queria patinar comigo no lago hoje.

- Tudo bem. – concordei excitada. - Mas vai ser uma missão difícil, pois minha coordenação motora não é tão boa assim.

Ele riu.

- Pode deixar, Evans. – ele falou, piscando.

Assim sendo, eu e Tiago descemos para os jardins cobertos de neve e daí para o lago, que estava completamente congelado.

Não sei da onde Tiago tirava tantos feitiços; com um aceno de varinha minhas botas criaram lâminas na sola.

- Ok. – falei. – Acho melhor você me ajudar a levantar.

Ele deu uma risadinha, mas estendeu suas mãos para mim e com cautela me colocou de pé.

Devagar ele começou a patinar, eu segurando sua mão. Não era tão difícil assim, pelo menos segurando a mão de Tiago.

- Viu? – ele falou. – Comigo não tem problema.

- Você é muito exibido. – repeti e ele riu.

O chão riscava a medida que patinávamos, deixando o gelo marcado.

- Eu não sabia que Maria sabia do colar. – comentei.

- Ela sempre soube de tudo. – Tiago falou, com um sorriso torto.

- Como assim?

- Desde o começo do ano letivo ela vem me ajudando a me aproximar de você.

- Desde o começo do ano?

Eu lembro quando Maria deixara escapar chama-lo de Tiago; ela falara que só estava conversando com ele a algumas semanas.

- Não foi isso que ela disse.

- Eu pedi pra ela não falar nada.

- E o que ela falava pra você? – perguntei curiosa.

- Muitas coisas.

- Como o quê?

- Bem – ele começou, meio corado. – Ela me disse para eu ir com calma com você. Que era para eu parar um pouco de ficar me exibindo e parar de ficar te chamando toda hora para sair. E que era pra a gente ser amigo primeiro.

Fez-se silêncio. O único som audível era o barulho das lâminas no chão e um pássaro que cantava longe.

- Ela te contou sobre o que eu achei no seu quarto? – perguntei enfim, me divertindo, quando ele fez uma cara constrangida.

- O que você achou?

- Uma foto minha.

Ele olhou em outra direção. Eu soltei uma risada.

- Você é tão bobo!

- E você é muito futriqueira. – ele disse, rindo também.

- Eu não resisti. – falei, e então desfiz o aperto de mão. – Acho que já consigo andar sozinha.

No começo eu patinei lado a lado com ele até me desequilibrar; tombei de lado, mas ele correu para me segurar.

- Cuidado. – ele alertou com ar de riso.

- Eu consigo patinar sozinha. - eu disse indignada.

Voltei a patinar sem ele por perto, mas dessa vez fui longe demais. Um pé avançou, mas o outro ficou para trás e eu caí em cima da minha mão. Senti uma dor lancinante.

- Ai!

- Lílian! – Tiago patinou correndo até a mim.

- Estou bem. – eu disse ficando sentada. Meus olhos tinham se lacrimejado de dor.

Eu não tinha quebrado a mão. Apenas havia um corte nela, causado pelo gelo.

Tiago murmurou um feitiço pro meu corte, o mesmo feitiço que eu usara nele uma vez.

- Como está? – ele perguntou, me pondo de pé.

- Estou bem. – respondi. - E pare de rir. – acrescentei, enquanto ele gargalhava.

Ele parecia não ter me ouvido. Eu bufei, e com mais cautela possível dei-lhe as costas, indo em direção à saída do lago. Tiago segurou minha cintura.

- Aonde você vai? – sua voz era ainda de riso.

- Vou embora daqui. – falei, tentando me esquivar do aperto.

- Eu não vou deixar.

- Tente me impedir.

O pior que eu era fraca demais para ele, mas mesmo assim tentei me desvencilhar.

- Fique calma, Lílian. – ele disse, rindo.

- Então me solta!

Ele me soltou. Sua expressão era a que estava prestes a chorar de tanto rir.

- Idiota. – murmurei.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura novamente.

- Você é muito tolinha, Evans.

E então me beijou.

- Sai. – tentei falar, mas ele não deixava. Então decidi não resistir; eu não queria resistir mesmo.

- Chega Tiago. – eu disse depois de um longo tempo, arfando. Sua boca estava ligeiramente vermelha. – Vamos voltar para dentro, estou morrendo de frio.

- Eu te aqueço.

- Não. Prefiro a lareira da sala comunal.

Ele fez uma cara desapontada.

- Vamos logo. – eu disse, rindo e pegando na sua mão.

Patinamos até a beira do lago. Lá ele murmurou outro feitiço e minhas botas voltaram ao normal.

Ainda estávamos de mãos dadas enquanto voltávamos pro castelo.

- Você falou com o Ranhoso? – ele perguntou vagamente.

- Não. E não é Ranhoso, Tiago...

- Eu não sei por que você ainda é amiga dele. Depois de tudo o que ele te disse, tudo o que ele te fez e você ainda gosta dele. Ele adora Artes das Trevas, Lílian, e vai se tornar um servo de Você-Sabe-Quem assim que sair daqui!

Ele terminou a frase com um suspiro.

- Eu já sei disso tudo. – eu disse, de cabeça baixa. – Mas ele é meu amigo de muito tempo. E eu não quero acabar com uma amizade assim.

- Eu sei. Eu também nunca acabaria com a amizade entre mim e meus amigos. Mas chega uma hora que temos que separar deles em algumas circunstancias. Ou pelo menos ajudarmos a não seguir esse caminho. Se bem que o Ranhoso nunca vai ter cura.

Ele dizia tudo aquilo com a voz irritada.

Eu não quis responder. Não quis continuar com esse assunto.

Era muito difícil conviver entre duas pessoas que se odiavam: você não sabia com quem concordar, não sabia em quem acreditar. Sev era um grande amigo, e acho que vai ser difícil eu ficar longe dele, apesar de tudo.

Mas como explicar isso à Maria? Ao Tiago? Eles nunca iriam entender.

Eu sabia que Tiago era muito chegado aos amigos, e por isso talvez tivesse uma idéia geral sobre o assunto.

O que incomodava, porém, era realmente o fato de Sev está se tornando um Comensal da Morte e que cada vez mais ele se tornava o Severo diferente do qual eu conhecia.

Estávamos andando pelo corredor do segundo andar, indo para a Sala Comunal, quando topamos, para minha infelicidade, com Sev. Senti Tiago segurar minha mão com mais força.

Sev olhou de mim para Tiago, e então sua boca se contorceu num sorriso perverso.

- E então, Lílian. Ainda com o seu... – ele olhou pra Tiago com a expressão enraivecida.

- Namorado. – completou Tiago indulgente.

Sev fez um muxoxo.

- Suponho que a Lílian ainda não falou com você a respeito de sua promessa... que digamos, não foi bem cumprida.

- Sim, já falou. E pra sua informação, suas palavras não valeram nada. – respondeu Tiago, a voz se alterando.

- Lamento. – disse Sev, sua voz ríspida; ele olhou pra mim. – Pensei que você seria mais inteligente, Lílian.

- Eu sei, Sev. – respondi, atenta caso algum mostrasse que ia atacar. – Mas eu sei que você também o azarava. E aproveitando a oportunidade eu quero falar pra vocês pararem com isso.

- Só se _ele_ parar. – respondeu Tiago.

- Eu nunca iria perder a chance de acabar com sua raça, Potter. Mas eu sei que você é fraco. Fraco o bastante pra já desistir do jogo não é?

- Tiago! – gritei, quando Tiago agarrou Sev pelas vestes.

- Repete isso. – sibilou Tiago.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – eu disse, tentando separa-los, sem sucesso.

- Fraco é o que você é. – repetiu Sev, o rosto malicioso.

Tiago deu um soco na cara de Sev.

- Parem! – berrei.

- Quem é fraco agora, Ranhoso? – disse Tiago, sorrindo triunfante. – Você não sabe mais nada a não ser essa sua gloriosa magia das Trevas.

Sev levantou, tonto. Sua boca sangrava. Ele empunhou a varinha, mas não a usou. Ele a jogou de lado.

- Eu vou te provar... vou te provar... - ele murmurou e então avançou em Tiago.

Ele o empurrou na parede e deu um soco em seu estomago. Tiago revidou.

- Socorro! – gritei, olhando ao redor. Eu tinha medo de acabar ferindo os dois se eu usasse magia. Tiago agora sangrava também e ainda batia Sev violentamente, e Sev tentava revidar.

Nesse momento passos ecoaram pelo corredor. Aluado e Sirius puxaram Tiago para junto deles.

- Calma, Pontas! – alertou Sirius apesar de sua voz ser divertida e mostrar o contrário.

Sev levantou, cambaleante.

- Você está bem, Sev? – perguntei.

Ele assentiu e olhou furioso para Tiago que ainda estava sendo impedido pelos amigos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – falou Tiago se soltando de Aluado. Ele e Sirius se entreolharam e assentiram. Hesitantes soltaram Tiago embora tivessem a varinha preparada.

- Você me paga Ranhoso. – falou Tiago e então sibilou: - Fique longe da Lílian.

- Fique você longe dela. – respondeu Sev, olhando de relance sua varinha jogada no chão.

- Acho que nessa situação vai ser difícil. – Tiago riu desdenhoso. Aparentemente eles esqueceram que eu estava ali.

- Veremos. – respondeu Sev. Ele pegou sua varinha caída no chão. – Tchau Lílian.

Eu vi ele se distanciar, até virar o corredor.

Tiago olhou pra mim, seu olhar ainda ríspido misturado com um pedido de desculpas.

- Cuide desse corte. – falei e sem querer dizer mais nenhuma palavra, fui em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda, meio abalada.


	22. Ano Novo Agitado

**Capítulo 22:**

- Tiago! Acorda! – falei balançando o corpo dele, que durante minha explicação de Poções tombara a cabeça de lado e começara a roncar.

Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- O que foi? – balbuciou.

- Acorda. – falei, virando impaciente a página. – Capítulo 13. O líquido de uma Poção do Esquecimento é formado por duas gotas de...

Fui interrompida por Tiago, que soltou um alto e longo bocejo. Suspirei.

- Eu acho que não vou te explicar nada. – eu disse, irritada.

- Não, não. Continue, Lílian. – ele disse, deitando um pouco no braço da poltrona.

- Eu não estou aqui pra contar historinhas de ninar.

- É que... eu estou com sono... – ele disse, a voz fraca.

- Vai dormir então. Amanhã eu te explico.

Ele não respondeu. Ele decididamente dormira.

- Sirius, se eu fosse você levaria seu amigo pra cama. – falei pra ele, que tava a um canto debruçado sobre os deveres junto com Rabicho.

Notei que ele tinha as mesmas olheiras que Tiago e estava igualmente sonolento, assim como Rabicho.

Sirius respondeu com um aceno de cabeça seguido por um alto bocejo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Sabe que dia é hoje, Lílian? – perguntou uma voz as minhas costas. Aluado vinha se juntando a gente.

- Trinta de dezembro. – respondi prontamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo ficava claro. – Ah, esses dias é...

- Lua cheia. – ele completou com a voz baixa, sentando em uma poltrona ao lado de Sirius que parecia ter dormido também. – Eu não queria que eles ficassem desse jeito por minha causa, mas eles insistem em sair altas horas da noite comigo e então resulta nisso.

Rabicho agora encostara a cabeça em uma poltrona também e uma pequena baba caía pela sua boca.

- Os N.I.E.M's estão próximos e isso pode atrapalhar eles, entende. – ele disse desgostoso.

- Aluado, não fique assim. – eu disse, segurando sua mão. – Eles são seus amigos, e não existi prova maior do que isso. Eles se sentem bem fazendo isso. E os N.I.E.M.'s nem estão tão próximos assim. Fique tranquilo, eles vão saber se virar.

O tempo todo ele olhava pra baixo, mas então um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Obrigado, Lílian.

- Agora é melhor nós irmos levar esses três lá pra cima. – eu disse. – Mas asseguro que é melhor você levar o Rabicho.

O banquete de Ano-Novo do dia seguinte foi igual aos outros. Sirius e Tiago providenciaram comidas vindas da cozinha para a Sala Comunal mais tarde. Foi uma festa até altas horas para comemorar a chegada do ano de 1978.

- Feliz Ano-Novo, Lílian. – Tiago falou, me beijando. – Mas agora já tenho que ir, sabe como é...

- Tudo bem, divirtam-se.

Ele, Rabicho e Sirius saíram pelo buraco do retrato, mas antes que ele pudesse se fechar jurei ter visto um vulto passar rápido atrás deles.

- Lílian, aonde você vai? – perguntou Maria.

- Vou ver uma coisa.

Passei por entre a multidão de alunos amontoados e empurrei o retrato.

- Sev! – gritei, mas se ele me ouviu ou não nunca se sabe, pois ele tinha acabado de virar o corredor. Eu o segui.

Pra minha sorte ninguém estava presente nos corredores nestas horas. Supus que estivesse cada um comemorando o Ano-Novo em algum lugar.

Quando cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada as portas em direção aos jardins estavam já entreabertas.

O vento estava forte do lado de fora do castelo, o céu estava limpo e a noite estava clara, iluminada pela grande lua. Ainda havia grandes quantidades de neve pelo chão.

Com certo arrepio ouvi um uivo alto e distante e imaginei que seria de Aluado. A lua refletia sobre Sev, seus cabelos longos e negros inconfundíveis.

Ele corria em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. Eu corri atrás dele desembestada, com milhares de coisas passando em minha cabeça. E se Sev se machucasse? E se Sev machucassem os outros? E se ele fizesse algum mal contra Tiago?

- Sev! – gritei mais alto. Ele não me ouvira.

Já estávamos perto o bastante da árvore para sermos atingidos, porém a árvore estava imóvel.

- SEV, NÃO! – berrei, quando pro meu desespero ele sumiu por dentro das raízes do Salgueiro.

Fiquei atordoada, pensando em o que estaria acontecendo lá dentro e rapidamente tomei a decisão de me esgueirar pelo buraco também.

Meio hesitante, com medo de a árvore voltar a se mexer eu fui em direção a entrada do buraco. Me preparei para a dor caso o Salgueiro viesse a atacar, mas nada aconteceu.

Quando cheguei, porém, só via o escuro.

- Lumus. – murmurei. A varinha acendeu e revelou um túnel estreito, onde facilmente eu passaria.

Escutei um rosnado. Fui atirada para trás e bati a cabeça contra a grama coberta de neve, que por sorte era macia.

Na minha frente encontrava-se um cão grande e preto, seus olhos também negros brilhavam a luz do luar.

- Sirius? – perguntei.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa aconteceu novamente um uivo distante e em seguida um grande barulho vindo de dentro do buraco.

Sirius rosnou quando eu corri em direção ao buraco; eu não lhe dei atenção, mais preocupada com o que estaria acontecendo.

Houve um estampido e um clarão branco novamente me jogou pra trás.

Eu me levantei a ponto de ver Sev emergir do buraco, a varinha erguida seguido por um grande cervo marrom.

E num piscar de olhos Tiago estava parado ali, com sua varinha erguida e seu rosto enfurecido.

- Seu desgraçado! – gritou Tiago. – O que você fez com ele?

- Eu dei o que ele merecia! – grasnou Sev.

- Não! – gritei e corri, meio manca, até eles. Senti minha perna arder, com certeza eu me cortara de alguma forma.

- Lílian? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Sev e Tiago, pasmos.

- Parem com isso! – ofeguei.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lílian? – perguntou Tiago estupefato.

- Parem. – repeti.

- Você a trouxe com você seu verme? – gritou Tiago, apontando a varinha pra Sev, que o imitou.

- Eu não pedi pra ela vir!

- Fica calmo, Pontas. – falou Sirius, que também se transformara. – Lílian veio aqui depois dele.

- Mas nada justifica o fato de ele vir aqui espionar!

- Isso é verdade. – concordou Sirius, divertido, e também erguendo a varinha para Sev, que estreitou os olhos.

- Dois contra um? Você é covarde a ponto de ter que chamar um amiguinho seu pra te ajudar também Potter? Realmente, a fama não é tudo...

- Eu não sou covarde porque felizmente eu não sou da sua família, Ranhoso. – disse Tiago, enfurecido. – Almofadinhas, eu cuido dele...

Sev riu desdenhoso.

- Você? – ele riu novamente. – Você não é nada. Você não passa de um garoto mimado qualquer...

Sev não terminou a frase. Novamente vários raios dispararam para todos os lugares.

Sirius substituiu Maria na função de me afastar. Eu olhava a cena novamente aterrorizada.

Feitiços de todos os tipos iam em todas as direções, clarões enchiam o céu.

Um feitiço azul atingiu Tiago e ele tombou.

- Não! – me dirigi a ele, mas Sirius me segurou.

Tiago já estava de pé cambaleante novamente. Sev, sem piedade, aproveitou o momento para atacá-lo outra vez.

Me soltei do aperto de Sirius e me joguei para empurrar Tiago de volta no chão, sem sorte. O feitiço de Sev me atingira no peito e senti meu corpo ceder.

Eu sabia que não havia desmaiado, apesar de estar com os olhos fechados. Mas uma dor alucinante queimava no peito e eu jurava sentir algo molhado descer pelo rosto.

- NÃO! – berrou Tiago; a voz dele estava muito perto.

- Seu...! – Sirius falou um longo palavrão. – Olhe o que você fez! Você queria o quê? Matar ela? Já não basta o que fez com Aluado seu desgraçado!

Senti certo medo. O que acontecera com Aluado?

- Lílian, fala comigo. – dizia Tiago, desesperado.

Eu tinha medo de que se eu fizesse outra coisa sem ser ficar parada a dor aumentasse.

- O que fez com ela? – tornava Sirius. – O que você fez? Fale!

Eu não conseguia dizer se Sev falara alguma coisa ou não; talvez ele perdera a fala.

- Lílian... – Tiago falava bem perto de mim agora, sua voz mais amargurada que nunca, ao mesmo tempo em que a dor aumentava. Estaria ele chorando?

- Que feitiço é esse? Fala um contra-feitiço! Acorde ela! Vamos! – gritava Sirius.

Escutei passos pela neve.

Eu senti a respiração assustada e trêmula de Sev perto de mim e em seguida sua voz murmurar palavras desconhecidas. Aos poucos eu sentia meu corpo voltar a normalidade e minha respiração ficar regular; a dor cessara.

Abri os olhos atordoada.

- Lílian. – suspirou aliviado Tiago, que me abraçou com tanta força que senti minhas costas estralarem.

- Estou bem. – falei com a voz fraca.

Sev estava parado ali, seu rosto o mesmo do ultimo duelo que tivera com Tiago. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, Ranhoso... – rosnava Sirius com um som parecidíssimo com o seu rosnado de cachorro. Ele agarrou as vestes de Sev.

- Deixa ele em paz, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago enfim se desfazendo do abraço. – Eu vou me vingar de você um dia, você verá. Só não é agora porque tenho que cuidar de Lílian...

Sirius largou Sev, com um olhar que mesclava raiva e desprezo.

- Vaza, Ranhoso. – ele falou, rosnando novamente.

Sev meio atordoado lançou um olhar em mim; eu apenas assenti.

Ele saiu correndo, a lua ainda iluminando sua figura.

- E o Aluado? – perguntei.

- Aquele desgraçado lançou um feitiço nele. Próprio pra lobisomem sabe. Rabicho está com ele lá dentro.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Espero que sim. – Tiago falou. – Almofadinhas, fique com eles, vou levar Lílian pra dentro.

Sirius se transformou rapidamente em um cachorro e sumiu pelo buraco do Salgueiro.

Antes que eu previsse, meu corpo já não estava mais no chão. Tiago me pegara no colo com facilidade.

- Eu sei andar. – falei, corada.

- Sua perna está machucada. – Tiago respondeu, ainda com a voz abalada.

Eu não respondi. Era apenas audível o som de seus pés na neve.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso Lílian. – ele disse com a voz seria. – Imagine o que poderia ter acontecido com você... eu nunca me perdoaria... eu...

- Mas eu estou bem, não estou? Isso que importa.

- Não. Poderia ter sido eu, não você.

Eu não respondi. Tínhamos chegado ao Saguão de Entrada.

- Vai me levar à Madame Pomfrey?

- Eu faria isso, mas vai complicar as coisas pra gente. – ele respondeu, me levando para dentro de uma sala vazia.

Ele me colocou gentilmente em uma mesa e começou a curar meus ferimentos, inclusive o da cabeça, que não sei como havia um grande corte.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou Tiago, me fitando.

- Sim. – falei, me pondo de pé, antes que ele me envolvesse em outro abraço.

- Nunca. – ele disse em meus cabelos. – Nunca mais faça isso.

- Tudo bem. – eu suspirei. – Vamos voltar, Maria deve estar louca me procurando.

Quando chegamos à sala comunal ainda tinha muitos alunos que aparentemente não notaram nossa presença e nem ausência.

- Lílian. – localizei Maria, com a mão no peito e suspirando, seguida por Dougie. – O que aconteceu?

- É uma longa historia. – adiantou-se Tiago. – É melhor voce ir dormir Lílian...

- É. – concordei. Eu estava realmente exausta.

- O que...?

- Depois Maria. – falei.

Ela nos lançou um olhar curioso, mas depois se afastou com Dougie.

- Você está bem então, né? – Tiago perguntou novamente, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Já disse que sim. Boa noite.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés pra beijá-lo e depois subi para o dormitório sem Maria perceber. Eu não estava com vontade de contar isso pra ninguém.

Só sei que assim que me deitei na cama, até mesmo sem vestir o pijama ou tirar as botas, eu tive uma noite sem sonhos.


	23. Explosões em Poções

**Capítulo 23:**

- Minha nossa Lílian! – exclamou Maria, alto demais, durante a aula de Herbologia. Estávamos tendo problemas para reenvazar uma planta roxa cheia de tentáculos. – Você sabe a gravidade disto? Aquele feitiço poderia ser fatal! Você poderia ter morrido!

- Sev não lança feitiços para matar, Maria. E mesmo assim, nem foi uma Avada Kedavra.

- Mesmo assim! Você poderia ter ficado realmente mal. – ela disse, se esquivando de um tentáculo que por pouco não acertou seu olho esquerdo. – Não é a toa que o Tiago estava com aquela cara ontem.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- É. Ele foi um cavaleiro mesmo. – falei, dando uma espiada em Tiago do outro lado da estufa; ele estava lutando junto com Almofadinhas e Aluado contra a planta deles que era tão roxa que era quase vermelha.

Maria riu, mas depois sua expressão ficou séria.

- Esse Ranhoso é tão amigo seu que quase te mata. E você tem coragem de defender ele.

- Ele não me atingiu porque quis! Foi sem querer! – protestei.

- Mas ele estava atingindo o seu namorado! – ela disse, secando o suor da testa. – Você nunca foi com a cara de Tiago porque ele vivia azarando os outros, mas nunca deixou de ser amiga do Ranhoso sendo que ele faz coisas muito piores!

- Ele não tem culpa! São aqueles amigos dele... – um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo.

- Ele é amigo daqueles caras porque ele quer, e não porque está sendo forçado, Lílian. O Ranhoso é perverso e mal, essa é a verdade.

Eu fingi estar muito ocupada tentando com esforço colocar uma das plantas num vaso maior para não responder.

- Você tem muito bom coração, Lílian. – Maria continuou. – Bom até demais. Tão bom que não enxerga o mal das pessoas.

- Mocinhas, parem de conversa e vamos ao trabalho. – disse o professor Beery as nossas costas.

O dia continuou normal durante as aulas. O sol de começo de ano despontou do céu, mas a neve continuava insistente ao redor da propriedade.

Minha última aula de hoje era de Poções. Me juntei ao Tiago e os outros assim que me afastei de Maria e Dougie, que se dirigiram à aula de Adivinhação.

Eu estava meio temerosa com essa aula, pois Sev estaria presente. Quando entramos na sala vi Sev cochichando rápido com Avery e Mulciber.

- Olá, Lílian! – saudou-me Slughorn, como sempre entusiasmado. – Foi uma pena você ter perdido minha habitual Festa de Natal. Você nunca participou de nenhuma, infelizmente. Mas estou pensando em dar uma Festa de Páscoa e espero que você esteja presente.

- Estarei, sim senhor. – respondi, sorrindo. – Obrigada.

Eu e Tiago sentamos em uma mesa, atrás de Rabicho e Almofadinhas (Aluado ainda estava na ala hospitalar se recuperando). Tiago lançou um olhar raivoso à Sev e eu chutei seu pé embaixo da mesa.

- Muito bem alunos! – começou Slughorn, balançando-se nos pés. – Hoje vamos fazer uma poçãozinha muito especial e que será definitivamente proibida de sair desta sala. A Amortentia.

Muitas garotas presentes deram risadinhas. Tiago olhou pra mim como se estivesse segurando o riso.

- As instruções estão na página 37 do livro de vocês. Mãos à obra!

Pelas instruções do livro, as dicas pareciam bem fáceis. Porém Tiago lia tudo com certo desespero no rosto e então coçou a cabeça.

- Precisa de ajuda? – falei, rindo.

- Acho que sim.

Depois de pelo que eu saiba meia hora de trabalho as nossas poções estavam peroladas e delas saiam fumaças em espiral.

Olhei ao redor da sala e apenas eu, Tiago, Sev e Mulciber, que estava ao seu lado, havíamos terminado de fazer a poção corretamente.

- Excelente, Lílian! – bradou Slughorn. – É uma sorte sua ter Lílian como companheira, Potter. E digamos, como namorada também. – ele piscou.

- Não restam menores dúvidas. – disse Tiago, sorrindo para mim.

Alguns alunos que estavam escutando riram.

- Talvez queira chamar Potter para ser seu par na Festa de Páscoa, Lílian. – falou Slughorn, dessa vez mais baixo. – Pode levar um acompanhante, sabe...

- Você vai me levar? – perguntou Tiago, quando o professor se afastou.

- Não. Eu estava pensando em levar o Dougie... – eu disse, com sarcasmo.

Ele riu e depois voltou a olhar para poção.

- Que cheiro você sente? – ele perguntou interessado.

Eu funguei a poção.

- Sinto cheiro do jardim da minha casa, sapo de chocolate e... – corei levemente.

- E? – ele insistiu, me fitando com um largo sorriso. Como se ele já não soubesse!

- O seu perfume. – falei por fim.

Seus olhos brilharam.

- Toda vez que eu via uma Amortentia eu lembrava do seu perfume também. E também de cabo de vassoura listrada e doce de abóbora. – ele disse me fitando.

Eu retribui o sorriso.

Assim que a sineta tocou, eu e Tiago nos adiantamos para entregar nossas amostras. O resto da sala não havia terminado, portanto apenas eu, Tiago, Sev e Mulciber fomos pra frente da sala.

Quando chegamos na mesa de amostras, Tiago fez questão de esbarrar em Sev.

- Tiago. – alertei ele, puxando seu braço.

- Qual é a sua? – perguntou Mulciber com sua voz rouca.

- Não se meta Mulciber. – disse Tiago, ainda lançando um olhar irritado para Sev.

- Como vai seu amigo lobinho, Potter? – murmurou Sev ameaçadoramente.

- Do mesmo estado que você vai ficar se dizer mais uma palavra.

Sev e Mulciber sorriram maliciosos.

- Nós podemos espalhar isso pela escola inteira, Potter. – ameaçou Mulciber com o rosto enviesado.

Tiago fechou os punhos.

- Vocês não teriam coragem. – ele disse.

- Por favor, parem com isso. – murmurei, amedontrada.

- Não lembro de ter te chamado na conversa, sua sangue-ruim.

- Repete isso! – Tiago gritou. Ele empunhou a varinha e apontou para o pescoço de Mulciber.

Toda a sala parou para observar a cena.

- Rapazes, vão com calma! – alertou Slughorn, indo depressa em nossa direção. – Não quero mandar ninguém para diretoria, então, por favor, sosseguem.

Tiago não parecia estar disposto a abaixar a varinha.

- Potter. – chamou Slughorn.

- Tiago, por favor... – murmurei para ele.

Ele abaixou a varinha e deu-lhe as costas; eu fiz o mesmo.

- Até mais, sua imunda sangue-ruim. – ouvi Mulciber dizer.

Houve um estampido. Vários gritos ecoaram pela sala quando os vários vidros de poções se estilhaçaram. Poções voaram pra todos os lugares e cacos iam em várias direções.

Tiago me puxou para baixo de uma mesa, para me evitar de ser atingida.

Todos saíram apressados, pois vários vidros se racharam e os cacos voavam fatais pelos ares.

Eu vi pela fresta da mesa Slughorn erguer a varinha. Os cacos repentinamente pararam de serem atirados e outros caíram imóveis no chão.

Tiago me puxou pela mão e pegando nossos materiais fomos correndo, agachados, para a porta.

Saímos desembestados, antes que Slughorn pudesse nos chamar e apenas quando chegamos no térreo paramos, com a respiração ofegante para fazer algum comentário.

- Você deveria ter se controlado. – eu disse, com a mão no peito.

- Não fui eu quem fez aquilo.

- Como é?

- Eu não causei aquilo. Eu ia sacar a varinha de novo, mas não explodi nada. – ele respondeu, me olhando confuso. - Não foi você?

- Não.

- Então quem foi? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Não sei, mas... – minha frase foi interrompida por Rabicho e Almofadinhas, que vinham em nossa direção.

- Aí estão vocês. – disse Almofadinhas. – Slughorn está dando um duro em Mulciber e Ranhoso. Estava mais que provável que foi Mulciber porque ele estava com a varinha erguida.

- Mas não foi Mulciber. – eu disse. – Senão ele teria atacado Tiago.

- Se não foi ele que quebrou tudo então quem foi? – indagou Rabicho.

- Não fui eu e nem a Lilian. – falou Tiago.

Todos se entreolharam confusos.

- Se eu fosse vocês se trancavam na Sala Comunal. – alertou Rabicho. – Se isso cair nos ouvidos de Mcgonagall...

Não foi preciso Rabicho terminar a frase. Puxei a mão de Tiago e subimos rapidamente as escadas para o primeiro andar.

- Isso é loucura. – comentei, enquanto caminhávamos apressados pelo corredor. – Você tem que parar de se atracar com o Sev toda vez que o ver! Você viu no que isso resulta?

- Pare de defender ele Lílian! – protestou Tiago.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém! Só estou falando que vocês precisam se controlar!

- Ele e aqueles amiguinhos dele te chamam de você-sabe-o-quê, te insulta e ainda te lança um feitiço, e você insiste em conversar com ele!

- Você sabe o porquê que eu converso com ele.

- Sei, mas não consigo entender.

Assim que chegamos à sala comunal alguns olhares se voltaram para mim e Tiago. Maria e Dougie vieram se juntar a nós.

- É verdade o boato? – perguntou Dougie. – Vocês andaram explodindo a sala do Slughorn?

- Não, não sabemos quem fez isso. – respondi, me sentando numa poltrona vazia.

- Como assim? – indagou Maria sentando-se do meu lado para me olhar melhor.

- A gente não fez nada. – expliquei.

Passamos o resto da tarde discutindo quem poderia ter causado tudo aquilo, e sinceramente, eu não estava com muita vontade de saber quem fora.


	24. Enquanto isso, na Casa dos Gritos

**Capítulo 24:**

À medida que o fim do mês se aproximava, a neve se dissipava.

Os N.I.E.M.'s ocorreriam em abril e por isso os deveres de casa foram redobrados. Na verdade eu estava indo realmente bem em todas as matérias, pois podia contar com Tiago e os outros, que eram realmente bons em vários feitiços.

Aluado saíra da ala hospitalar uma semana depois do incidente da aula de Poções; ele se sentia muito culpado por ter causado tal confusão, apesar de todos lhe dizerem o contrario.

Sev não conversava tanto comigo agora, já que parte do tempo eu passava junto a Tiago, que o tratava com igual raiva. As aulas de Poções se tornaram muito desconfortáveis, tanto pelo comportamento rude entre os dois, quanto os alunos que sempre nos olhavam hesitantes, com medo de que outras explosões viessem a acontecer.

A única noticia boa, porém, é que no próximo fim de semana iria ter um novo passeio à Hogsmeade. A atmosfera entre todos estava excitada naquele domingo.

- Finalmente vão liberar a gente. – comentou Maria, de mãos dadas com Dougie, enquanto descíamos para o café. – Eu acho que ia enlouquecer se continuasse no castelo por mais algum tempo.

- Mas o que adianta a gente ir para Hogsmeade se quando voltarmos ainda vão ter dezenas de trabalho para fazer? – disse Dougie.

- É bom clarear a cabeça um pouco. – comentei.

Sentei-me ao lado de Tiago na mesa da Grifinória.

- Oi, Lílian. – ele cumprimentou radiante. – Quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – brinquei.

- Então pense logo, senão convido outra pessoa. – ele respondeu, comendo uma torrada.

- Quem, a Laura? – perguntei, ligeiramente irritada. As palavras meio que escaparam da minha boca.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Ela está com o Peter agora. Mas porque eu iria com ela?

- Ué, vocês não estavam grudados outro dia?

- Os pais dela trabalham com os meus. – ele respondeu, então deu um sorriso malicioso. – Lílian Evans está com ciúmes?

- Não! – bufei, corando.

Ele começou a rir e eu revirei os olhos.

- Se voce não calar a boca, eu recuso seu convite. – ameacei.

Ele passou os dedos na boca, teatralmente, como se fechasse um zíper.

Depois do café, de mãos dadas, eu e Tiago fomos para a estradinha de terra pela segunda vez.

- Espero não encontrar o Ranhoso por lá. – ele comentou, depois de novamente usar o Feitiço Impermeabilizante.

- Ah, não começa. – murmurei.

- É sério, Lílian. Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar se eu ver ele perambulando por aí com aquele desgraçado do Mulciber...

- Uma coisa eu não entendo. – interrompi. – Porque vocês se odeiam tanto? Eu sei que é normal esse confronto entre Grifinória e Sonserina, mas nada justifica o fato de vocês sentirem tanta raiva desse jeito.

- Ele gosta de Arte das Trevas, Lílian! É claro que eu devo odiá-lo!

- Mas vários outros alunos da Sonserina com certeza serão bruxos das Trevas também, e voce só implica com Sev.

- Porque tive a infelicidade de conhecer ele no trem no primeiro dia de aula. – ele disse rispidamente. – E eu não acredito que não saiba o maior motivo da nossa briga.

- Qual?

- Você, Lílian. Ele me odeia também porque estamos muito próximos, porque agora estamos namorando!

- É, eu sei. Mas nos outros anos vocês brigavam muito também e eu nem olhava na sua cara direito.

- Mas sempre estava na cara que eu gostava de você. Apesar de você viver me ignorando.

- Eu já disse que você merecia ser ignorado. – aproveitei a mudança de assunto.

Ele parou, sorrindo.

- E agora, eu mereço?

- Não, claro que não. – respondi, me divertindo.

- Pois não parece.

Eu o beijei terna e demoradamente.

- Quer prova maior que isso?

- Acho que não. – ele falou, ligeiramente atordoado.

Hogsmeade como sempre estava lotada. E como sempre havia estudantes para todo lado.

Eu e Tiago tomamos cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, compramos grandes quantidades de doces na Dedosdemel e brinquedos na Zonko's e passamos na Escriba para comprar penas e tinteiros novos.

- Quer ir na Madame Puddifoot comigo? – Tiago convidou, depois de acabarmos de sair do correio, onde enviei uma carta para minha mãe (ela dissera na última correspondência que estava tendo um acesso de raiva com Túnia).

- Isso é muito romântico, Potter. Romântico demais até para voce. – comentei rindo.

- Tem muita coisa de mim que voce ainda desconhece. – ele falou, com uma piscadela.

O pub era um lugar apertado com várias mesas espalhadas pelo recinto, cada uma ocupada por um casal. Pro meu alívio avistei Laura e Peter sentados à um canto. A decoração era repleta de coraçõezinhos de todos os tipos. Tiago parecia reprimir o riso olhando para tudo aquilo.

- O que vão pedir, queridos? – perguntou Madame Puddifoot, assim que sentamos em uma mesa.

- Dois chás, por favor. – disse Tiago, ainda com o ar de riso.

- Qual a graça? – perguntei interessada, quase rindo junto com ele.

- Esse lugar é meio...

- Engraçado. – completei, juntando-se a ele para rir.

- É.

Digamos que enquanto estávamos ali, o encontro não fora muito romântico, e sim engraçado. Eu não podia olhar para nenhum outro casal, senão eu sabia que não ia resistir à crise de riso. Mas não deu pra resistir muito quando um aluno da Lufa-lufa topou de cara com um querubim de cerâmica; eu e Tiago engasgamos com o chá.

- Desculpe. – Tiago disse assim que saímos para a rua tortuosa. – Acho que não foi uma boa idéia...

- Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz em Hogsmeade antes. – interrompi.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Será que posso complementar mais esse encontro? – ele disse. – Que tal visitar a Casa dos Gritos comigo?

- Acho que vou gostar.

As ruas não tinham muitos alunos como antes, pois com certeza já haviam partido de volta para o castelo.

Quando chegamos à casa velha e cheia de destroços entramos sem ser vistos por outras pessoas, que pelo visto estavam muito ocupadas com seus afazeres.

- Feitiço da Distração. – explicou Tiago, assim que adentramos a casa. – Ninguém nem percebeu a gente.

Eu não estava escutando. Ainda estava observando a casa; havia cadeiras quebradas, cômodos pequenos e pó ao longo do corredor. Havia também arranhões na parede, destruindo toda a tapeçaria; em alguns moveis totalmente quebrados pareciam haver marcas de mordida.

- Incrível. – murmurei.

- Aluado não economiza esforços na hora de se divertir. – Tiago comentou risonho.

Andei cautelosa pelas salas; realmente não havia nada inteiro na casa. A não ser uma coisa que me chamou atenção. Era uma espécie de pano jogado num canto.

Foi mais estranho ainda na hora que eu o peguei. A matéria parecia ser liquida, apesar de não estar molhada. Era muito mais lisa que seda e deslizava facilmente da mão.

- O que é isso? – perguntei à Tiago, estendendo a estranha capa meio prateada.

- Ah, sim. É uma Capa da Invisibilidade.

Eu agitei a capa e envolvi meu corpo. Olhei para meus pés, mas eles não estavam visíveis.

- Uau! – eu disse.

- Era do meu pai. Ele a passou para mim e disse que era para eu passar adiante quando... eu tiver filhos...

Sua expressão me avaliou um pouco, e ele logo olhou em outra direção.

- São muito raras. – comentei, meio corada.

- Sim.

Eu cobri meu corpo inteiro; era estranho ficar totalmente invisível.

Tiago olhou ao redor.

- Tá, pode parar com isso Lílian. – ele disse rindo.

Eu cheguei por trás dele e o abracei.

- Ficou com medo? – falei, brincando.

- Sinceramente não.

Ele me puxou para perto e me beijou. Eu retribui sem medo e ficamos muito tempo ali, juntos. Eu não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca, só eu e Tiago ali, sozinhos...

Houve uma batida. A porta se escancarou, revelando... Sev.

Ele olhou para nós dois, ainda abraçados, sua expressão surpresa.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou Tiago, empunhando a varinha. – O que você quer aqui Ranhoso?

- Eu vim ver se Lílian está bem. – ele falou e pra minha admiração, estava sem varinha.

- Estava nos seguindo de novo? – indagou Tiago furioso.

- E se estava? – Sev falou irritado. – Mas vejo que ela está bem, então... Tchau.

Ele deu as costas para sair da casa.

- Sev! – chamei, mas ele não se virou para mim.

Fiquei um tempo ainda olhando para a porta, talvez esperando que Sev voltasse.

- Lílian? – ouvi Tiago chamar. – Você está bem?

- Ele me odeia.

Tiago bufou.

- Isso é bom, não é? Quanto mais distancia estiver dele melhor.

Eu não respondi.

- Vamos. – falou Tiago, pegando na minha mão. Dando uma última olhada na casa, eu o segui.


	25. A Sala Precisa

**Capítulo 25:**

Acordei no dia 30 de janeiro com um sol batendo impertinente na minha cara. Aquele sábado amanhecia claro, e o resto da neve já estava derretendo pelo chão.

Abri os olhos. Trinta de janeiro. Eu estava completando 18 anos. Eu agora era oficialmente uma maior de idade no mundo trouxa.

Era estranho eu estar ficando velha. Parecia ontem mesmo o dia em que embarquei no Expresso de Hogwarts para meu primeiro dia de aula, quase oito anos atrás.

Mas coloquei o pé direito para fora da cama quando fui assustado por um grito.

- Parabéns! – gritaram Maria e Alice ao mesmo tempo com a voz alta o bastante para acordar o castelo inteiro. Elas pularam em cima de mim.

- Ai! – fingi estar sufocando. – Vocês precisam urgentemente de um regime.

- Engraçado, muito engraçado. – Maria riu com sarcasmo e então me entregou um embrulho fino e quadrado. – Seu presente.

Eu abri o pacote, curiosa, e então revelou um porta-retrato de mim abraçando Tiago, no último jogo de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Você não me disse que tinha tirado uma foto! – falei, surpresa.

- Não fui eu quem tirou. Foi Jason Bayer, da Corvinal. Ele adora sair por aí fotografando tudo. Eu achei a foto ótima. Você gostou?

- Adorei Maria, obrigada!

- E este é o meu. – Alice estendeu o dela para mim. Era um livro. Eu pensei que seria um livro de poções, que é minha matéria preferida, mas na verdade o livro estava intitulado: Como ser uma boa bruxa no lar.

- Alice? – perguntei pasma. – O que você pretende me dando um presente desses?

Maria sufocou o riso, mas Alice não se deu ao trabalho.

- Quando você se casar com Tiago, já saberá fazer praticamente tudo.

- Casar? Eu não pretendo me casar!

- Você diz isso agora. – riu Alicie, acompanhada de Maria. – Espere só pra ver daqui a algum tempo.

- Você enlouqueceu. – murmurei folheando o livro. Tinha porções de feitiços de limpeza, culinária e até mesmo como tratar de bebês.

- Um dia você vai me agradecer.

Fingi não escutar e comecei a abrir os outros embrulhos na grande pilha de presentes.

Minha mãe me mandara uma grande safra com os bolinhos que só ela sabia fazer; meu pai me mandara cem libras para eu gastar com o que quiser, tanto com artigos bruxos ou não. Dougie me dera uma grande caixa com vários doces da Dedosdemel, Almofadinhas me mandara uma corça de pelúcia (que eu achei muito engraçado pois dela saía uma voz feita por magia que vivia repetindo "É Evans!"). Aluado me mandou um livro de feitiços muito úteis que inclusive ele sempre me ensinava; Rabicho me mandou sapos de chocolate e – pra minha surpresa – Sev me mandara uma carteira de pele de briba. No final de todos os presentes havia uma carta minúscula do Tiago:

_Meu presente prefiro entregar pessoalmente. _

- Hummm... – murmurou Maria maliciosa lendo a carta por cima do meu ombro. – Sinto cheiro de romance no ar.

- O que será que ele vai te dar? – perguntou Alice.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – falei, guardando os presentes no malão e com um aceno de varinha fiz desaparecer os papéis rasgados do chão. – Só sei que estou morrendo de fome.

Nós três descemos para o Salão Principal, onde o céu encantado finalmente achava-se claro.

- Olá gente! – cumprimentei animada, sentando junto aos meus amigos marotos.

- Olá grande aniversariante! – cumprimentou Almofadinhas com uma falsa reverencia.

- Parabéns Lílian. Felicidades. – desejou-me Aluado, seguido por um sorriso de Rabicho.

- Obrigada gente. – respondi, me servindo. Acabei notando a falta de alguém ali. – Onde está Tiago?

- Deve estar andando por aí.

Tiago não apareceu ao resto da refeição e esse mistério todo começou a me intrigar.

Sev me desejou os parabéns enquanto eu saia para os jardins a convite de Maria. Ela fez uma cara de ódio para Sev relutantemente.

Não pude deixar de perceber em como Sev estava mudado quando se dirigiu a mim. Ele estava educado até demais; me perguntei se o motivo disso tudo fosse pelo fato do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade aquele dia.

Eu e Maria visitamos Hagrid, que quase me quebrou por inteira me dando um abraço de parabéns e me dando mais doces da Dedosdemel. Depois descemos para a beira do lago, já líquido, que a fraca luz do dia reluzia sobre ele.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo. – falei, depois de um tempo que ficamos tomando uma sombra em uma árvore próxima.

- Ah, não. – disse Maria, com a voz anormalmente fingida. – Aqui está bom.

Na verdade não estava nada bom. O sol estava nos fazendo suar por baixo das roupas negras de Hogwarts.

- Vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que qual fosse a resposta dela eu estava com a razão.

- Não, não. – ela apressou a dizer. Maria as vezes mentia muito mal. – Estou cansada de ficar presa no castelo.

- Então tá. – falei me pondo de pé e tirando algumas folhas de cima da roupa. – Eu vou chamar Dougie para te fazer companhia, porque eu cansei de ficar aqui.

- Ah Lílian, qual é! Hoje é seu aniversário e quero dedicar esse tempo à minha amiguinha querida.

- Aham, sei. – falei com sarcasmo. – E como pedido de aniversariante eu desejo imediatamente voltar para dentro do castelo.

Eu lhe dei as costas, rindo por dentro, e comecei a caminhar.

- Mas você é uma CDF mesmo! – reclamou Maria aborrecida, seguindo-me. – Não consegue ficar longe da escola nenhum minuto!

- Eu quero ver o Tiago. E também já está quase na hora do almoço.

O incrível era que o dia inteiro eu não vi Tiago em nenhum lugar; não o vi na sala comunal, no Salão Principal, nos jardins, e nem nas salas vazias.

- Maria, posso saber onde se encontra meu namorado sumido? – perguntei, já impaciente, depois da janta. – Sinceramente, eu não vi ele o dia inteiro e hoje é meu aniversário!

- Calma Senhorita Estressada que andou perdendo o namorado. – ela riu. – Já que ele aparece.

- Eu sei que vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa. – acusei.

- Sério, Lílian. – interveio Dougie. – Ele não deve demorar pra chegar.

- Isso é muito estranho. – repeti pela qüinquagésima vez.

Tentei me distrair de outra forma. Comecei a ler _Estudo Avançado do Preparo de Poções _apesar de não entender muita coisa do que eu lia.

A sala comunal aos poucos foi se esvaziando e e por fim só restou eu, Maria, Dougie e outros quintanista.

- Bom, eu vou dormir. – falei, perto de meia-noite. – Boa noite pra vocês.

- Não! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem Lílian. – Maria disse com um suspiro. – Tiago mandou avisar pra você esperar por ele aqui.

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Voce não leu o recado não? "_Meu presente prefiro entregar pessoalmente." _

- É melhor irmos dormir. – falou Dougie para Maria antes que eu pudesse responder.

- Tem razão.

Eles se levantaram, se despediram e novamente deram parabéns a mim e então subiram pra seus respectivos dormitórios.

Decidi esperar cinco minutos. Caso ele não aparecesse eu iria dormir e fim de papo.

Não foi preciso. Pouco depois da despedida de Maria e Dougie ali estava Tiago passando pelo buraco do retrato com sua cara de bobo.

- Oi.

- Oi. – respondi, esperando uma explicação.

Ele continuou a me encarar, provavelmente esperando por meu interrogatório. Fiquei calada; ele que deveria começar, é claro.

Nosso joguinho mudo foi interrompido por um forte trovão lá fora; não acredito que depois do dia claro de hoje ia começar a chover.

- Vai ficar aí parado olhando para minha cara? – respondi, cedendo.

- Ganhei. – ele riu, considerando a minha teoria do 'jogo'.

- Ok. Aí vai. – eu disse suspirando. – Onde você estava? O que estava fazendo?

- Vou responder todas as perguntas que voce quiser se voce me acompanhar.

- Pra onde? Se voce não sabe, eu sou monitora-chefe e não vou ficar passeando a noite com o senhor.

- Ninguém vai ver a gente. – ele disse com os olhos brilhando. – Vamos ou não?

- Tá. – respondi, novamente cedendo, revirando os olhos. Tiago 2, Lílian 0.

Passamos pela Mulher Gorda.

- O que estão fazendo fora da cama uma hora dessas? – perguntou ela, sonolenta.

- Eu não estou passando bem. – falou Tiago com a voz repentinamente fingida como se fosse vomitar. – A monitora-chefe está me levando para a ala hospitalar.

A Mulher Gorda olhou descrente para ele e então viu meu distintivo no peito.

- Voltem logo, estou tentando tirar um cochilo. – respondeu simplesmente e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Mas que desculpinha mais esfarrapada essa. – falei, balançando a cabeça, caminhando pelo corredor. – Sinceramente, não sei como ela acreditou nisso.

- Anos e anos de mentira nos deixam experientes.

- O que o torna mais arrogante. – respondi rindo. – Onde esta me levando?- indaguei quando já estávamos no quinto andar.

- Você verá. – ele respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso torto.

- Olha aqui Tiago Potter. – eu parei de andar. – Se você está aprontando alguma...

- Calma, Lílian Evans, só estou querendo te dar seu presente.

- E precisa subir o castelo inteiro para isso?

- É claro.

- E onde é?

- Repito que você logo verá.

Lancei um último olhar desconfiado a ele e voltei a segui-lo.

Chegamos ao sétimo andar, quando de repente ele parou de andar.

- O que foi? – perguntei surpresa.

- Quero que você use isto. – ele disse, me estendendo um pano preto.

- Pra quer que use vendas nos olhos?

- Tudo parte da surpresa.

Suspirei alto. Com cuidado ele amarrou o pano nos meus olhos e tudo se escureceu. Eu realmente fiquei muito desconfortável com isso.

- Pronto. Pegue minha mão.

Tateei o ar a procura dele.

- Você tá de brincadeira né? – perguntei irritada. Ele ria.

- Desculpe. É engraçado. – ele disse segurando minha mão e me conduzindo. A outra mão livre eu tateava ao redor, com medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa.

- Sem dúvidas foi muito engraçado. – falei sarcástica. – Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando fui aceitar essa idéia maluca sua, Potter?

- Você não resisti a mim.

Eu bufei.

Ele parou abruptamente e eu esbarrei ele.

- Aviso prévio, por favor. – reclamei.

- Espere um pouco. – ele disse e escutei seus passou pra lá e pra cá. Pensei que ele tinha ido embora, mas eu sentia ele perto de mim.

Escutei um clique. Tiago me puxou pela mão e abriu uma porta.

Na mesma hora que eu entrei senti um perfume floral e me senti totalmente aquecida, apesar de não estar frio.

- Onde estamos?

Senti ele desamarrar o nó feito com o pano e minha visão voltou.

Estávamos numa sala ampla, mas não deixando de ser aconchegante. Havia uma mesa baixa no centro cheia de velas reluzentes e acho que comidas. As cortinas vermelhas desciam com charme até o chão. Em um canto ou outro havia poltronas e pufes.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntei abobada. – Eu nunca tinha visto ela antes aqui no castelo.

- É a Sala Precisa, ou a Sala Vem e Vai, voce quem decide.

- Sala o quê?

- Sala Precisa. Ela sempre se transforma no que a gente precisa. Eu e Almofadinhas a descobrimos no meio de nossas andanças.

- Mas porque recebe esse nome?

- Porque sempre se transforma num lugar que a gente precisa.

- Eu nunca... tinha ouvido falar, eu...

- Quase ninguém sabe da existência dela.

Votei a admirar o lugar; era incrivelmente lindo e digamos, muito romântico. Madame Puddifoot iria a falência se um lugar como esse abrisse em Hogsmeade.

- É linda! – exclamei.

- Que bom que gostou. Eu não sabia o que te dar, e talvez um jantar anti-Madame Puddifoot acho que serviria.

Eu ri, andando ao redor da mesa. As velas tremeluziam sobre frutas organizadas sobre o pano branco. Uvas, morangos além de chocolate e outras coisas.

- Eu acho que... a gente tinha que ter um tempo sozinhos. – ele comentou, sentando na numa almofada, defronte a mesa.

Eu sentei também, meio tremula. O que ele queria dizer com "um tempo sozinhos"?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei nada sobre meu namorado. – eu disse, com um falso suspiro derrotado. – Dá pra você fazer uma lista?

- Certo. Mas participe também, ok? – ele falou abocanhando um morango. - Primeiro: cor preferida?

- Amarelo.

- Azul.

- Comida preferida?

- Doce de abóbora.

- Humm... Já que sapo de chocolate é um doce, fico com a Pizza.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Deixa pra lá. – apressei a dizer. – Time?

- Chudley Cannons, como se voce não soubesse. – ele disse olhando pro teto. – E o seu?

- Não tenho time, porque alias não entendo muito de quadribol. Perfume?

- O seu.

Corei levemente e soltei um pigarro, enquanto ele sorria.

- Um sonho? – perguntei, comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Ser um auror e... – ele parou, pensando. – Ter uma família.

- Um ídolo?

- Mark Grower, apanhador dos Cannons. E o seu?

- John Lennon, dos Beatles.

- Lenom do quê?

- É uma banda trouxa. Uma mania?

- Mexer no cabelo.

- Corar.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Um livro?

- _Poções: o guia do preparador._

- _Quadribol através dos séculos. _Um professor?

- Slughorn.

- McGonagall.

- Um amigo?

- Tenho três, mas fico com Almofadinhas.

- Maria. Um medo?

- Morte das pessoas que eu amo. – ele disse, pensativo.

- Digo o mesmo. Uma irritação?

- Ranhoso.

- Petúnia.

- Uma fruta?

- Morango.

- Morango. Um alguém? – ele perguntou, divertindo-se.

- Minha mãe.

Ele fez um beicinho.

- Tudo bem. – respondi, rindo. – Você.

- Você. – ele falou satisfeito. – Uma parte do corpo que voce mais gosta em voce?

- Isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Abrindo o jogo aqui, senhorita Evans.

- Ok, os olhos.

- Acho que os braços. – ele disse. Não pude deixar de concordar. – Um nome que acha bonito?

- Raquel. – respondi. Sempre achei esse nome bonito; Rachel Georgia era o nome da autora do primeiro livro de Hogwarts que tive.

- Harry.

- Porque Harry?

- Acho legal. Alguém que teme?

- Você-sabe-quem. – respondi com um leve tremor.

- Óbvio. O que voce gosta em mim?

- Tiago, estamos aqui pra falar da gente e não do que um acha do outro.

- Mas isso faz parte de nós mesmos, não é? Saber o que um pensa do outro.

- Tá. – falei, suspirando. – Apesar de você ser um arrogante, hipócrita, sem graça e desalmado, eu te acho um cara legal e cavalheiro.

- Isso é uma injustiça. Tem mais defeitos do que qualidades aí.

- Se isso realmente importasse eu não estaria namorando você.

- Isso é verdade.

Paramos um pouco para comer e tomar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada (que surgiu do nada, para o meu espanto).

- Acabou o interrogatório? – perguntou ele.

- Acho que com o tempo eu vou aprendendo mais alguma coisa sobre você.

- Isso é bom. – disse ele, dando a volta na mesa, a fim de ficar do meu lado. – Eu estava me perguntando... quanto tempo voce pretende ficar comigo?

- Não é pra pensar nisso, Tiago. – falei piscando. - Esqueça do futuro e viva o presente.

- Isso é bom. – ele falou, e então me beijou. Minha cabeça rapidamente se afastou dali. Merlim, ele beijava muito bem, não dava pra negar. E, é claro, eu sempre estou ali para estragar o momento. Acabei caindo de costas no chão, e por pouco meus pés não derrubaram a mesa. Mas Tiago pareceu não ligar; ele continuava a me beijar, agora por cima de mim.  
>Eu sabia onde isso ia chegar, assim que ele começou a beijar meu pescoço.<p>

- Tiago. – falei, tentando o empurrar pra longe. Ele parou.  
>- O que foi? – ele perguntou, a expressão surpresa. Ele se sentou, e eu fiz o mesmo.<br>- Eu não... quero precipitar as coisas desse jeito... – falei, sem graça. – Eu... sinto...  
>- Shhhhh. – ele falou, colocando seus dedos na minha boca. – Não precisa se desculpar de nada. Eu te entendo e te respeito.<br>Olhei pra ele, procurando algum sinal de desapontamento ou raiva; mas ele estava calmo e visivelmente esperava pela minha resposta.  
>- Obrigada. – eu disse simplesmente.<br>- Vem aqui. – ele disse. Eu deitei a cabeça em seu colo, e pelo resto da noite ficamos assim, ora falando de coisas bobas, ora falando da aula de Poções ou jogo de quadribol, enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo.  
>É claro que muitas dessas questões já passaram pela minha cabeça, e é claro eu esperava por isso algum dia. Mas eu não queria agora. Não agora; ainda mais dentro duma escola. E agora eu sentia que Tiago é mesmo especial. O Tiago arrogante, hipócrita, sem graça e desalmado era, afinal, a pessoa que agora eu mais amava.<p> 


	26. Clube de Duelos

**Capítulo 26:**

O dia seguinte amanheceu melhor do que nunca; eu estava realmente com muito bom humor, graças a noite de ontem. Fui para o banheiro mais animada do que o normal. Ninguém estava no quarto, o que indica que eu acordei mais tarde de novo. Talvez esse fosse outro motivo para minha animação: uma boa noite de sono.

Cheguei ao Salão Principal, já lotado, onde já se encontravam toda a turma.

- Bom dia gente!- falei animada, me sentando entre Maria e Tiago, que pelo visto guardaram um lugar para mim. Eles pareciam ter percebido meu estado de espírito.

- Posso saber o motivo dessa animação? – indagou Maria, curiosa, enquanto eu beijava Tiago na bochecha.

- Eu dormi bem.

- Sei. – bufou Almofadinhas. – Como se não fosse pelo mesmo motivo que Pontas chegou todo feliz no dormitório ontem à noite.

- Na verdade senhor Black, eu realmente dormi muito bem. – eu disse, enchendo o copo de leite.

- Acredito.

- Mudando de assunto. – interrompeu Dougie, que percebeu que eu iria retrucar. – Vocês vão ao Clube de Duelos amanhã?

- Ah, é mesmo! Tinha até me esquecido! – exclamou Maria, excitada.

A propósito eu também havia esquecido; já fazia uma semana ou mais que o aviso estava pregado no mural de avisos da Sala Comunal. Apenas alunos do sétimo ano poderiam participar, pois agora que iremos nos formar é sempre bom estar preparado.

- Vai ser o máximo! – exclamou Tiago, animado. – Espero sinceramente que o Ranhoso esteja presente para eu dar uma boa lição nele.

- Você não vai dar uma lição em ninguém! – reclamei.

- Você disse que não ia mais defender ele.

- Eu não estou defendendo apenas ele! E sim qualquer pessoa que você quiser atingir!

- Mas é claro que você está defendendo especificamente ele, Lílian.

- Não, não estou.

- Está.

- Não.

- Parece até que você se esqueceu da última vez que foi se meter com ele.

- Não foi de propósito Tiago! Você sabe!

- Eu sei. Portanto isso é imperdoável. Estou querendo saber quando é que você vai deixar de tratá-lo tão bem.

- Eu trato ele bem porque ele é meu amigo!

- Amigo! – ele bufou, e espirrou farelo de torrada em Rabicho. – Foi mal, Rabicho...

- É, é sim! – falei, antes que ele mudasse de assunto.

Maria soltou um alto e longo pigarro.

- Dá pra parar com a briga? – ela falou; notei que todos olhavam pra nossa discussão. Rabicho olhava pra gente comendo, como se fosse um jogo qualquer de futebol; Aluado e Sirius sufocavam o riso; Maria e Dougie estavam visivelmente prontos caso acontecesse um acesso de raiva. - Que eu saiba vocês estavam muito contentes agora pouco.

- Ele que começou. – murmurei, voltando a comer.

- O que estávamos falando mesmo? – disse Aluado, vagamente. – Ah sim. O Clube de Duelos. Vocês vão participar?

- Mas é claro! – disse Almofadinhas agitado. – Agora quero ver a Lílian reclamar que estamos azarando alguém.

- Depende. – falei, rindo.

- Tem razão, Almofadinhas. – falou Tiago. – Se meu duelista for o Ranhoso, praticamente Lílian não poderá fazer nada!

- Vai ser realmente bom. – Maria alterou a voz para me interromper novamente.

Depois que terminamos o café, decidimos ir para a Sala Comunal adiantar mais um pouco da pilha de deveres e trabalhos. Passamos praticamente o dia inteiro enfurnados lá dentro, copiando metros e metros de textos nos pergaminhos.

- Você deveria pegar mais leve com o Tiago. – Maria disse de repente, ainda rabiscando seu trabalho de Feitiços. – Ele tem todos os motivos para odiar o Ranh... o Snape.

- Como sempre você defendendo ele. – eu disse, sem erguer os olhos.

- Uma coisa que você deveria ter feito. Ele é seu namorado! Você tem que sempre concordar com ele!

- Não! A gente deve concordar com quem tem a razão.

- Lílian, eles se odeiam! Pare de tentar reverter as coisas, pois não vai dar certo.

- Isso é insuportável! – respondi, indignada, finalmente largando a pena. – Um não pode encontrar com outro que já quer ir azarando. Um fala do outro como se desejasse pegar um revólver e atirar do outro!

- Isso é normal. Como eu já disse, eles se odeiam. E o que é revólver?

- É uma arma que os trou... ah, deixa pra lá. – murmurei, voltando ao dever.

Mas é claro que Maria nunca entenderia. Ela não tem um amigo muito próximo que odeia o Dougie. Ela mais ou menos já passou por isso, quando estava saindo com o Kingston. Porém Dougie odiava Kingston, apesar de ele não o odiar; mas mesmo assim Dougie não saiu por aí atacando Kingston de todo jeito possível, saiu?

Eu dera o azar de ter por perto dois cabeças duras: Severo Snape e Tiago Potter. Os 'inimigos mortais'. Dumbledore e Você-Sabe-Quem.

Mas Maria tinha razão. Vai doer, mas não estou nem aí para esses dois. Eles que briguem, se matem e aprendam a lição. Isso não vai ser fácil pra mim, e espero que não seja fácil para eles também.

- Você deve pedir desculpas para o Tiago. – Maria comentou novamente.

- Por quê?

- Porque voce ficou xingando ele por uma coisa boba, sem falar que o Ranhoso...

- Ok, já entendi. – interrompi, me levantando.

Tiago estava num canto, sonolento, escrevendo muito devagar em um pergaminho.

- Lua cheia? – perguntei, sentando-me na poltrona ao seu lado. Ele se sobressaltou.

- Ah, não. – ele respondeu, coçando os olhos. - Estou com sono mesmo. Não sei o que é pior, a aula do Prof. Binns ou os deveres que ele passa. Não sei por que ele não se aposenta de uma vez.

- Eu queria falar com você. – fui direto ao assunto.

- O que?

- É que eu não estou nem aí. Estou nem aí para o que você pensa sobre o Sev, sobre o que você vai fazer com ele e vice-versa. Eu cansei de ter que separar vocês dois, então é assim que vai ser a partir de agora.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, talvez esperando que eu caísse na gargalhada e revelasse várias câmeras de um programa de TV fazendo pegadinhas (se eu fizesse esse comentário com certeza ele ia ficar mais confuso ainda).

- Está se sentindo bem, Lílian?

Eu suspirei.

- Não. Acho que ouvi meu estomago roncar e estou indo para o Salão Principal agora.

- Espera. – ele falou, segurando meu braço. – Tem certeza que não levou uma pancada na cabeça ou...

- Estou bem, Tiago. – falei, revirando os olhos.

- Então voce está falando que é para eu acabar com o Ranhoso, é isso?

- Não! – apressei a dizer, assustada. – Quer dizer, é pra vocês mesmos pararem, pois não vou opinar em nada. Não que isso fazia diferença pra vocês, não é mesmo?

- Bem... é.

- Então resolvido. – suspirei de novo. – Vou jantar. Você vem?

- Não. – ele disse, consultando o relógio. – Tenho treino agora.

- Como vai o time?

- Melhor impossível. – ele falou, com um sorriso satisfeito, demonstrando que está fazendo um bom papel de capitão. – Estamos em segundo lugar no campeonato, atrás da Corvinal. Temos que torcer para Corvinal perder pra Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa ganhar da Sonserina.

- Então boa sorte. – respondi, antes que ele começasse a relatar seus planos de jogo. – Vou descer.

- Ei! – ele reclamou.

- O que foi?

- Não esqueceu de nada?

- Não. – olhei ao redor, surpresa.

- O meu beijo. – ele falou, sorrindo.

Olhei pro teto, rindo.

Eu me ergui, como sempre, para beijá-lo (ele parecia ter crescido ainda mais).

- Até mais. – falei, acenando. Me dirigi ao retrato com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

* * *

><p>O primeiro dia de Fevereiro correu normal; as habituais aulas puxadas, os professores severos e exigentes e o sol entrando pelas janelas escancaradas. O Clube de Duelos seria depois das aulas. Percebi que o dia inteiro muitos alunos só falavam desse assunto com entusiasmo, uns com medo, outros excitados.<p>

Enfim, depois de eu, Tiago, Maria, Dougie, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho guardarmos nosso material na Torre da Grifinória, nós descemos para o Salão Principal.

Maria estava um pouco nervosa, pois ela não praticar muito duelos; mas as poucas vezes que a vi azarando ela se saiu realmente bem.

Quando chegamos, as quatro longas mesas das casas tinham desaparecido do Salão para dar lugar à um longo palco. Vários alunos já se agrupavam ali ao redor.

Depois de eu dar uma bronca em Tiago por empurrar um aluno do primeiro ano pra conseguir um lugar mais perto do palco, nós sete se encostamos no meio de alguns alunos da Corvinal.

- Bom dia alunos! – saudou o Professor Slughorn, entrando no palco acompanhado do Professor Martim. – Eu sei que praticamente a maioria de vocês já sabe duelar, mas para os que ainda não sabem, aprendam. E os que já sabem, vamos aperfeiçoar suas praticas.

Ele parou um pouco para coçar seu bigode.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu e o Rocco vamos fazer uma pequena demonstração e depois chamaremos pares para subir aqui no palco. Assim vocês poderão aprender e então praticar.

Muitos alunos concordaram excitados, outros ficaram trêmulos.

- Muito bem então, Horácio. – falou Prof. Martim. – Estou pronto.

Os dois sacaram as varinhas e fizeram uma reverência.

- Com coisa que vou me lembrar de fazer uma reverência quando encontrar um Comensal da Morte. – comentou Dougie baixinho, seguido por um "Psiu!" de Maria.

Eles ergueram as varinhas.

- Vou contar até três... – falou Slughorn cauteloso. – Um... dois... três!

Houve um lampejo lançado por Martim, mas Slughorn defendeu com um escudo. Muitos garotos gritaram, entusiasmados.

- _Impedimenta_! – gritou Slughorn, mas Martim foi rápido e desviou.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim: um usava feitiços e o outro lançava um escudo ou se desviava. Era meio hilário ver Slughorn duelar; não é algo que a gente vê todo dia.

- _Protego_! – gritou Martim, assim que quase uma azaração o atingiu. O escudo não foi efetuado muito bem e ele caiu no chão.

Os alunos aplaudiram e gritaram, principalmente os da Sonserina, já que Slughorn era o diretor da casa. Eu me juntei a eles nos aplausos, já que eu gostava do professor.

Martim se levantou radiante.

- Nada mal, Horácio. – ele falou. – Muito bem. Agora quem será a primeira dupla?

Muitos se candidataram, inclusive Tiago e Sirius do meu lado. Então quem foi escolhido foi Anderson Barne e Helena Robson, ambos da Lufa-Lufa.

Eles fizeram uma reverência e ergueram as varinhas. Helena parecia trêmula, assim como Barne, que talvez estivesse hesitante se azarava uma garota ou não.

- Um... – começou a contar Martim. – Dois... três!

- _Impedimenta_! – gritou Helena. Barne, que com certeza não esperava um ataque imediato, caiu de borco no chão. Houve palmas, gritos e vaias.

Depois foram dois alunos da Sonserina, dois da Lufa-lufa, um da Grifinória, que eu conhecia por Tom Meyer contra um da Corvinal e assim por diante. A maioria que ganhava eram as mulheres.

- Ora, chega de cavalheirismo! – disse Martim risonho, quando uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa vencia um da Grifinória.

Os alunos da Sonserina levaram isso a sério. Começaram a atacar sendo menina ou não sem dó.

- Ótimo, ótimo! – disse Slughorn entusiasmado, depois que Dorcas Meadowes, que além de ser uma ótima artilheira duelava muito bem, vencia um aluno da Sonserina, ganhando vários aplausos. – Vamos a outro aluno! Ah! – ele exclamou, olhando para mim. Senti um leve tremor. – Vamos, Lílian! Vejamos se seu talento em poções é igual nos duelos.

Subi meio trêmula o palco. Tiago sorria pra mim, ao mesmo tempo que Almofadinhas dava um grande assobio.

- E porque não chamamos Severo, que é tão bom em poções quanto Lílian? Vamos Severo?

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu duelar com o Sev? Ótimo, já não basta ver ele lutando com Tiago agora eu tinha que duelar com ele também. Sev subiu no palco assustado. Vi pelo canto dos olhos o sorriso de Tiago ser substituído por ódio.

Meio desajeitados eu e Sev fizemos a reverência e erguemos a varinha.

- Vamos lá. – começou Martim. – Um... dois... três!

Fez-se um grande silêncio, que se estendeu pelo Salão. Nem eu e nem Sev tinha movido um músculo. Ele me olhava indeciso, constrangido, triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu disse... três! – tornou Martim, mas nenhum de nós se alterou. Muitos alunos riram. Os sonserinos olhavam para Sev incrédulos.

- Ora, Severo! Sem cavalheirismo por aqui, como bem Rocco falou! – disse Slughorn, com certeza se divertindo.

- Vou contar de novo. – falou Martim. – Um... dois... três!

Eu já havia decidido.

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritei e a varinha de Sev voou longe. Mais um segundo desagradável de silêncio e o Salão ecoou de palmas e gritos. Sirius soltou um assobio mais alto e mais agudo que o anterior.

- Er...- disse Martim, meio perdido. – Muito bem. Agora mais um par.

Enquanto eu descia do palco Martim chamava um aluno da Corvinal e outro da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ufa! – falei para Tiago, suspirando.

- Eu ia subir naquele palco e torcer a cabeça do Ranhoso se ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- Tiago, isso é só um Clube de Duelos.

- Não importa. – ele falou, aborrecido.

Por fim o aluno da Corvinal venceu. Slughorn voltou a olhar para nós, a procura de candidatos.

- Hum... – ele disse, novamente coçando seu bigode. – Que tal se chamarmos um casal de namorados? Laura e Peter, que tal?

Laura subiu, seus cabelos castanhos balançando, seguida por Peter Holding.

- Um... dois... três!

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou Peter sem dó. Laura defendeu muito bem.

- _Expelliarmus_! – ela revidou. A varinha de Peter sumiu de vista.

Mais aplausos e gritos.

- Mais um casal? MacDonald? McKinnon?

Maria e Dougie se entreolharam satisfeitos e subiram.

Fiquei com medo de ele escolher a mim e ao Tiago. Como eu lutaria com ele?

- Vou pegar leve com você, Maria. – tranquilizou-a Dougie. Os alunos riram.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, amorzinho. – ela disse, divertida.

Eles se reverenciaram e ergueram as varinhas.

- Um... dois... três! – contou Martim.

- _Impedimenta_! – gritou Maria.

- _Protego_! – gritou Dougie na mesma hora. – _Estupefaça_!

Maria se desviou com habilidade.

- _Levicorpus_! – ela gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que a perna de Dougie ficou suspensa no ar, como se estivesse segura por uma corda invisível.

Os risos acompanharam as palmas, enquanto Dougie protestava.

- OK, Maria, me tire daqui!

- _Liberacorpus_. – ela falou ainda gargalhando. Ele desabou no chão, juntando-se aos outros para rir.

- Excelente MacDonald! – riu-se Slughorn. – Mais um casal? Lílian? Potter?

- Ah, não! – murmurei.

- Vamos, Lílian. Prometo ser bonzinho com você.

- Ha ha.

Ele subiu rápido no palco, me dando a mão para eu segurar – mesmo eu sabendo muito bem subir três degraus. Houve risinhos.

Olhei de relance para Sev; sua expressão mostrava...nada.

Tiago e eu fizemos a reverencia e erguemos a varinha.

- Um... – Slughorn fez questão de contar. – Dois... três!

- Expel... – Tiago começou.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritei e por um triz ele seria atingido se não fosse por seu rápido feitiço escudo.

- Não está querendo brigar, não é Lily?

- Não, Tiaguinho. – brinquei. Os alunos continuavam a rir.

- _Impedimenta_! – ele gritou, com uma cara de desculpas.

- _Protego_! Incarcerous!

Ele não esperava minha reação tão rápida, quando foi amarrado por cordas que do nada saíram da minha varinha.

- Desculpa Tiaguinho. – falei, agachando perto dele, pra dar um selinho.

Com certeza ele teria gostado mais se não estivesse amarrado.

- Excelente, Lílian! – bajulou Slughorn. – Longbottom? Parkins?

Alice subiu seguida por Franco.

- _Estupefaça_! – berrou Alice, no momento em que Martim falou "três!". Franco fazia escudos excelentes, mas Alice também tinha ótimos ataques.

- _Expelliarmus_! – Alice falou e a varinha de Franco sumiu pelo Salão.

Os duelos continuaram e Tiago parecia estar muito satisfeito com o resultado do nosso.

- Você duela bem. – ele comentou sorrindo, enquanto um garoto alto da Lufa-lufa era lançado longe por um feitiço de Edgar Bones.

- Obrigada, Tiaguinho. – respondi, rindo.

- Sabe, acho que gostei desse apelido.

Já se passavam de uma hora de duelos, que estavam cada vez mais interessantes. Ainda mais agora, que uma vez ou outra o Professor Martim corrigia o jeito de segurar a varinha.

- Quem mais? Ah sim, senhor Lupin? Pettigrew?

Rabicho e Pettigrew subiram no palco, Lupin tinha a expressão calma e Rabicho estava meio trêmulo.

- Um... dois... três!

- _Estupefaça_!

- _Protego_! – falou rapidamente Rabicho, e depois parou assustado, como se não estivesse acreditado que ele que lançara o feitiço. Aluado aproveitou o momento.

- _Expelliarmus_! – a varinha de Rabicho sumiu de vista, apesar de ele estar realmente satisfeito com seu feitiço de proteção.

- Mais alguém? – falou Martim. Muitos agora tinham criado coragem e estavam com as mãos erguidas. – Senhor Black?

Almofadinhas subiu radiante, ao mesmo tempo em que Martim escolhia Avery.

Eles não deixaram de trocarem olhares rancorosos quando fizeram a reverencia.

- Um... dois... três!

Vários raios dispararam, feitos pelos feitiços não-verbais de ambos. Todos olhavam impressionados e agitados. Apesar dos dois terem sido atingidos um duas vezes o duelo continuava. Os professores olhavam aquilo com um brilho nos olhos.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou Sirius, já furioso. Avery defendeu novamente, mas estava muito perto da ponta. Risos e vaias ecoaram pelo Salão quando Avery caiu por trás do palco, sumindo de vista. Os olhos de Sirius se encheram de lágrimas de riso. Na verdade demorou um bom tempo para alguém parar de rir.

- Tudo...bem... – falou Slughorn, que também não resistira a rir, acariciando a barriga. – Já vai dar duas horas que estamos aqui. Um último duelo, Rocco?

- Vamos chamar o senhor Potter, já que ele insisti tanto. – Martim respondeu. Tiago subiu agitado e satisfeito.

- Posso chamar um aluno de minha casa?- disse Slughorn, com a voz repentinamente séria. – Mulciber?

Entendi que aquela escolha devia ao fato do que aconteceu aquele dia na aula de poções.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – murmurou Maria no meu ouvido.

- Nem me fale. – respondi baixinho.

- Muito bem rapazes, com calma. – falou Martim, quando Mulciber subiu agressivo no palco. Tiago tinha um sorriso de desdém. Eles fizeram a reverencia. – Um... dois... três!

- _Estupefaça_! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os feitiços se chocaram e ricochetearam; muitos alunos se abaixaram amedontrados.

O duelo deles era com certeza o mais assustador e o mais rápido de todos os outros; Slughorn olhava para a cena arrependido. Tanto Tiago quanto Mulciber agitavam as varinhas com agilidade.

Pro meu horror Tiago tombou e caiu no chão, em cima do braço, quando um feitiço preto o atingiu. Com certeza era magia das trevas, mas eu estava mais preocupada com o 'craque' que eu havia escutado.

- Rapazes parem! – alertou Martim.

- _Impedimenta_! – gritou Tiago do chão.

Mulciber, que achava que tinha ganhado quando Tiago tombara, foi lançado e caiu de costas.

Tiago se pôs de pé e caminhou cambaleante até Mulciber.

- Você é um lixo. – Tiago sussurrou, segurando o braço quebrado, no momentâneo silêncio; todos tinham prendido a respiração.

Apesar de estar todo arrebentado, assim como Mulciber, Tiago caminhou para fora do palco com um grande sorriso. Me perguntei se ele não estava sentindo muita dor.

Eu já ia socorrê-lo quando de repente houve vários gritos.

- Tiago!

- Cuidado!

- Mulciber! – gritaram Slughorn e Martim ao mesmo tempo, correndo até ele.

Mas Mulciber havia pego sua varinha que estava longe. Sua cara estava vermelha de raiva, tanto que ele começara a bufar. Ele apontou para Tiago e ordenou:

- _Crucio_!

Tiago caiu no chão e com um berro ensurdecedor começou a se contorcer no chão.

- Não! – gritei quando Sirius e os outros vinham se juntar a mim.

- Mulciber! Pare! – Martim gritou. – _Impedimenta_!

Mulciber foi lançado para trás.

Todos estavam com os olhares assustados para Tiago, que agora tinha o corpo imóvel.

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica D. M. <strong>

Hey, obrigada *-*

Estou atualizando e logo acabo, a Fic já está concluída! Muito obrigada por ler! xx


	27. Conhecendo os sogros

**Capítulo 27:**

- Tiago! – falei, me ajoelhando ao lado dele, meu rosto já cheio de lágrimas.

- Licença! Licença! – falava Martim, tentando passar pela multidão que nos rodeava.

Ele se juntou a mim e avaliou Tiago.

- Levem-no até a ala hospitalar. – ele disse, e então sumiu novamente.

As pessoas olhavam com a cara aterrorizada; alguns cochichavam mesmo cientes que todos podiam ouvir. Maria agora estava do meu lado.

Houve um rebuliço. Várias pessoas correram pra ver alguma coisa.

- O que está havendo? – perguntei, pasma.

Maria correu pra ver. Eu não queria deixar Tiago ali, mas talvez estivesse acontecendo outro problema.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – berrava Sirius, avançando para Mulciber. Aluado, Rabicho e Dougie estavam o detendo. – VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO O QUE PRA LANÇAR UMA MALDIÇÃO, SEU... ME LARGA!

Mulciber também estava querendo avançar, mas Sev e Avery o puxavam.

- Mulciber, onde você estava com a cabeça para fazer aquilo? – exclamava Martim, enfurecido. – Uma maldição dessas é proibida na escola! Diretoria agora!

- DIRETORIA? – berrou Sirius. – ELE MERECE MORRER!

- Calma, Almofadinhas! - falou Dougie, cansado do esforço de puxar Sirius.

- CALMA? ELE O TORTUROU!

- Black, meu rapaz, acalma-se. – disse Slughorn com a voz abalada. – Levem-no daqui logo. – ele completou, se dirigindo a Sev e Avery.

Mulciber e Avery sorriram antes de se virarem e ir embora; Sev lançou um olhar ininteligível a mim.

- Tá, tá, me soltem! – falou Sirius.

Eu voltei correndo até Tiago. Ele continuava desmaiado.

- Levem ele logo! – pedi.

Aluado e Sirius se adiantaram e ergueram Tiago do chão.

Eu e Maria corremos atrás, seguidas por Dougie e Rabicho; a medida que passávamos os olhares curiosos nos acompanhavam.

- Voltem para seus dormitórios. – ouvi Martim falar longe.

Andávamos apressados e silenciosos pelo corredor, talvez com muito terror para falar alguma coisa.

Chegamos à enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey saiu correndo até nós e já arrumou uma cama para ele.

- Ele vai ficar bom? – perguntei, atordoada.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Mas só se ele tiver uma boa recuperação. O que não vai ser possível se vocês todos estiverem aqui.

- Eu fico aqui. – disse Sirius e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- Negativo. – Madame Pomfrey disse severamente. – Vão todos embora, não quero ninguém aqui.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas Evans, pode ir para o dormitório.

- É que eu...

- Fim de papo, senhor Black. – ela disse, ignorando nossos olhares indignados.

Nenhum de nós demonstrou vontade de sair.

- Fora! FORA!

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra caminhamos desolados até a porta e a fechamos com um estalo.

- Tomara que ele fique bem logo. – comentou Dougie entre o silêncio que se seguiu.

- O Mulciber vai me pagar! – reclamou Sirius. – Maldição Cruciatus! É claro que ele anda aprendendo tudo isso para servir Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Isto já está óbvio há anos. – respondeu Aluado.

- Séculos. – completou Rabicho.

- Desde quando eles fizeram aquilo comigo. – disse Maria, relembrando o incidente do quinto ano com um leve tremor.

- Você está bem, Lílian? – perguntou Almofadinhas, preocupado.

- Precisa da resposta? – falei com sarcasmo. – _Pomo de ouro_. – falei para a Mulher Gorda.

- Posso saber o que tanto os alunos estavam cochichando? – ela perguntou.

- Um aluno da Sonserina lançou uma Maldição Cruciatus em um da Grifinória. – respondi sem dar maiores detalhes, enquanto ela fazia uma expressão chocada. – _Pomo de ouro_.

O retrato se abriu e a Sala Comunal inteira se calou, nos encarando.

Sem dizer outra palavra eu e Maria subimos para o dormitório, onde Alice, Laura e Joanne já estavam esperando por nós.

- Meninas! O Tiago está bem? – perguntou Alice.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que ele ia se recuperar. – Maria falou baixinho.

- Coitado. – murmurou Laura.

- Você está bem, Lílian? – Joanne me fitava.

- Vou ficar.

Na verdade eu não estava com vontade de falar nada. Eu nem consegui dormir direito naquela noite; eu virava de um lado a outro na cama, pensando no Tiago e odiando Mulciber. O pior também foi ver Severo do lado dele! Que tipo de amizade é essa? Que tipo de gente tem um amigo desses?

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, combinando totalmente com meu humor.

As aulas inteiras foram um tédio; não consegui prestar atenção em uma única palavra que os professores diziam e eu estava aborrecida por Madame Pomfrey não ter me deixado visitar Tiago no começo da manhã.

- Por favor! Eu quero saber como ele está! – eu havia pedido, tentando espiar pela pequena fresta da porta entreaberta.

- Mais tarde, Evans. Ele está dormindo agora. – ela respondera e depois fechou a porta.

Para meu desânimo a última aula era de Poções. Eu não agüentaria olhar na cara de Mulciber. E pelo jeito nem Sirius.

- Vou acabar com a raça daquele infeliz se ele vier de gracinhas! – ele ameaçou enquanto íamos até as masmorras. – Me disseram que ele ganhou detenções até o final do ano letivo e cem pontos a menos para Sonserina! Como se isso fosse acabar com algum dano que ele causou!

Chegamos à porta das masmorras, que estavam ainda fechadas. Muitos alunos da Sonserina estavam ali inclusive o canalha do Mulciber. Ele ria com os outros colegas, e seu sorriso se estendeu quando nós chegamos. Todos pararam de conversar para observar.

- Olha se não é a sangue-ruim. – ele falou. Vi Sev enrijecer ao seu lado e Sirius novamente avançar. Aluado e Rabicho o seguraram.

- Como vai seu amiguinho, Black? – Avery provocou.

- Cale a boca! – gritou Sirius.

A turminha nojenta de alunos da Sonserina riu.

- Quer ir para ala hospitalar junto de seu amigo? – Mulciber perguntou, agitando a varinha. – Se eu fosse você não ficava muito perto.

- Experimente pra você ver!

- Vamos Almofadinhas, acalme-se. – tentou falar Aluado. – Ele só quer te provocar.

- Você terá vingança Mulciber, seu grande imbecil. – Sirius ameaçou antes de dar as costas.

Eu e os outros fomos nos distanciar deles, mas Mulciber tornou a falar.

- Tomara que o Potter dure muito tempo na ala hospitalar, talvez assim ele aprenda a não ser o idiota que é.

Minha raiva atingiu o auge.

Com uma sonora bofetada eu virei com toda a força possível da mão na cara de Mulciber. O tapa fora tão grande que minha mão até doeu, apesar de eu não me importar.

Muitas pessoas ofegaram e riram quando Mulciber perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

- Você permanece de boca fechada, ok? – falei pra ele, a voz irritada, e me virei para os outros.

Sirius estava radiante; Aluado e Rabicho me olhavam incrédulos.

- O que foi? – perguntei inocentemente, muito mais leve, com a raiva agora descarregada.

Eles balançaram a cabeça, rindo, quando a porta da sala finalmente se abriu, revelando Slughorn trajando vestes vermelhas meio púrpuras.

- Genial Lílian! – exclamou Sirius, que fez questão de se sentar comigo. Confesso que senti falta de Tiago ao meu lado.

- Ele merecia mais. – respondi, piscando.

- É claro que mais alguns socos não seria nada mal. – respondeu ele, pegando seu material.

- Ou chutes. – acrescentei.

Ficamos muito tempo planejando coisas cruéis para Mulciber, algumas tão loucas que eu sufocava o riso para não começar a gargalhar feito boba na sala.

A aula seguiu normal; eu fazia questão de encarar Mulciber, provocando-o. Suas narinas inflavam e ele virava a cara.

- Vamos visitar Tiago? – perguntei, ligeiramente animada.

- Vamos. – concordou Almofadinhas, feliz também. – Pontas é forte, com certeza já está melhor.

- Espero que sim.

E lá estava Madame Pomfrey barrando nossa entrada na porta da ala hospitalar.

- Duas pessoas de cada vez. – ela disse, severa.

- Eu e Sirius. – eu disse para os outros. – Vocês se importam?

- Não, Lílian. – respondeu Aluado. – Eu e Rabicho já vamos jantar, nos encontramos lá.

Eu assenti e então entramos na enfermaria.

Tiago estava ali, não tão abatido, com o braço enfaixado. Ele sorria feliz para a gente.

- Tiago! – exclamei, correndo até ele para o abraçar.

- Ai! Ai, Lílian! – ele gemeu e então percebi que havia pressionado seu braço.

- Ah, me desculpe. – eu falei, enquanto ele cumprimentava Sirius com um aperto de mão amigo. – Como você está?

- Melhor impossível. – ele disse, avaliando o braço. – Aqui está um tédio. Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e encontrar Mulciber para arrancar a cabeça dele fora.

- Ah, cara, não precisa. – disse Sirius, rindo, olhando pra mim. – Lílian já fez isso por você.

Tiago olhou para mim confuso.

- Como assim?

- Agora pouco na aula de Poções ela deu um tapa na cara dele que doeu até em mim. – Sirius falou, gargalhando. – Mulciber ficou sem palavras. Você deveria ter visto a cara do idiota!

- Sério, Lílian? – Tiago olhou para mim, surpreso. – Mas não era você que era contra a violência e tudo o mais?

- Acho que estou andando muito com você. – falei brincando.

- Foi incrível. – disse Sirius. - Foi o tapa do século.

- Não exagera, Almofadinhas. – falei modesta. – Ele merecia mais, você sabe disso. Um tapa comparado à uma Maldição não é nada.

- Isso é verdade. Mas não deixa de ser legal. – Sirius comentou. – Ele apenas ganhou detenções até o final do ano e perdeu cem pontos pra casa dele!

- Tudo bem, Almofadinhas. É bom que eu mesmo dou uma lição nele depois.

- Trouxe pra você. – eu disse, tentando mudar de assunto, estendendo uma grande pilha de sapos de chocolate.

- Obrigado, Lílian. – ele disse, sorrindo e abrindo um pacote. – Só espero ficar bom até o próximo jogo de quadribol.

- Você tem que se recuperar! Pense nisso primeiro! – falei, estressada.

- Ok. Mas eu tenho que ficar bom até lá.

- Madame Pomfrey já disse quando ia te liberar? – perguntou Sirius, comendo um sapo de chocolate também.

- Daqui alguns dias, não sei. – ele disse com a boca cheia. – Com certeza meu braço já vai estar curado daqui algumas horas, mas sabe do jeito que ela é exagerada...

- Ela tem razão! Você tem que se recuperar totalmente!

- Mas eu não quero ficar aqui, Lílian. – ele resmungou e então mudou de assunto. – O que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei?

- Martim ficou furioso e eu queria bater na cara de Mulciber, se os outros não tivessem me segurado. Lílian começou a chorar e depois do Ranhoso e do Avery levar Mulciber a gente te trouxe pra cá. – resumiu Sirius.

- Que exagero Lílian. Eu não tinha morrido para você cair em lágrimas. – disse Tiago, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Eu fiquei preocupada!

- Mas é só uma Cruciatus.

- Uma Cruciatus que poderia ter te causado muito mal.

- Mas não causou.

- Mas poderia ter causado!

- Eu estou inteiro, não estou?

- E você parece muito feliz por estar nessa situação.

- Não é exatamente por isso que eu estou feliz...

Almofadinhas pigarreou.

- Não querendo interromper a discussão, mas já interrompendo, seus pais estão preocupados com você, cara.

- É, eu já imaginava isso.

- Eles ficaram de queixo caído quando souberam. Eu mandei uma carta pra eles ontem e hoje eles me responderam. – ele completou quando a gente lhe lançou um olhar indagador.

- O que eles disseram? – perguntou Tiago.

- Que vão vim aqui na escola falar com o Dumbledore.

Comecei a rir.

- Qual a graça? – Tiago e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tô imaginando a cena da Professora McGonagall falando o que você anda fazendo na escola.

- Ando fazendo? Eu não faço mais!

- Mas fazia. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. – eu disse, relembrando os fatos. – Por exemplo, aquele duelo que você teve com o Sev...

- Foi por um bom motivo!

- Diga isso a seus pais. – respondi rindo, agora Sirius se juntando a mim.

- Eu conheço o Sr. e a Sra. Potter bem o bastante para já prever o que está por vir.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Pontas não te contou? Desde o ano passado eu moro na casa dele.

- Mora na casa dele? – perguntei surpresa. – E seus pais?

- Danem-se. – Sirius resmungou, comendo mais um sapo de chocolate.

- Danem-se?

- É, danem-se. Meus pais são totalmente a favor dos sangues puros e ficaram com muito ódio por eu não ter ido para a Sonserina. Sem falar que meu irmão Régulo é um Comensal.

Eu ouvia tudo aquilo abobada.

- Seu irmão... um Comensal da Morte?

Sirius assentiu, rindo da minha expressão.

- Porque não me disse isso, Tiago? – falei, fitando-o.

- Você não me perguntou.

- Mas como eu ia saber?

- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo, Lílian. – ele disse, suspirando. – Você está muito aturdida ultimamente.

- Mas é claro que estou aturdida ultimamente! – explodi, histérica. – Você vive brigando com o Sev, com Mulciber, Sirius conta que tem um membro de Você-Sabe-Quem na família dele, você leva uma Maldição Cruciatus dentro de uma escola, como você quer que eu fique?

- Se acalme, ok? Eu vou ficar bem.

- Então fique aqui se recuperando!

- Eu...

Tiago foi interrompido por três pessoas que entravam na ala hospitalar agora.

McGonagall vinha à frente com um homem e uma mulher. A mulher tinha um ar bondoso, apesar da expressão preocupada. Ela usava roupas típicas de bruxos, e parecia ser bem charmosa; suas vestes azuis claras combinavam com o tom castanho de seus cabelos e dos olhos. O homem era alto e magro e também vestia vestes bruxas; seus cabelos eram totalmente bagunçados; o filho praticamente se espelhava no pai.

- Tiago! – exclamou a Sra. Potter indo até o filho para dar um abraço apertado, seguida pelo marido. Ela distribuiu milhares de beijos pelo seu rosto. – Você está bem, filho? O que fizeram com você? Quem foi?

- Ai... ai mãe! Tudo bem, eu estou bem... – Tiago tentava dizer, corado, em meio a tantos beijos. Sirius ria ao meu lado.

- Quem te fez isso, filho? – a mulher perguntou.

- Um otário da Sonserina. – Tiago respondeu, acariciando o braço. – Mas pode deixar que eu...

- QUEM FOI? EU VOU TER UMA CONVERSINHA COM ESSE FILHO DA...

- Mafalda, acalma-se. – disse o Sr. Potter, calmamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Dumbledore vai cuidar disto...

- Eu quero cuidar! – ela respondeu, tão histérica quanto eu.

- Mafalda, fique tranqüila. – respondeu a Professora McGonagall. – O aluno já foi devidamente punido e seus pais avisados.

- Mas, eu...

- Mafalda, por favor, está tudo resolvido. – Sr. Potter disse. – Nosso filho está se recuperando.

A Sra. Potter olhou para Tiago como se o tivesse visto agora.

- Ah, filho, me desculpe. – ela disse, acariciando gentilmente os cabelos de Tiago, mas sinceramente eu achei que ela estava tentando o arrumar. Tiago revirava os olhos.

- Bom, vou deixá-los a sós. – disse McGonagall, mas então olhou para mim e Sirius em pé ali. – Vocês também deveriam ir, não?

- Sirius! – exclamou o Sr. Potter, visivelmente notando agora nossa presença. Ele o cumprimentou e então me avaliou.

- E você é...?

- Ah, é, Lílian Evans, senhor. – falei timidamente, apertando sua mão. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Lílian? Seria a namorada de Tiago?

A Sra. Potter se sobressaltou de suas carícias que fazia ao filho para me encarar. Eu corei.

- É ela mesma. – falou Sirius, se divertindo.

- Ora, mas é bom finalmente te conhecer! – falou Sra. Potter se adiantando. Eu estendi a mão para ela, mas fui surpreendida por um abraço.

- É... bom conhecer a senhora também... – falei, sem graça.

- Tiago nos falou muito de você.

- Bem ou mal? – brincou Almofadinhas.

- Com certeza bem, Sirius. – disse a Sra. Potter. – E você pode me chamar de Mafalda, Lílian.

- Mafalda. – repeti, surpresa pela a relação tão amigável que a senhora exalava.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

- Como eu ia dizendo, – recomeçou a Professora. – eu estou de saída e acho que vocês dois deveriam vir também.

Eu e Sirius assentimos.

- Espero te ver novamente, Lílian. – falou a Sra. Potter, ou melhor, Mafalda. – Até mais, Sirius.

Ela abraçou Sirius e voltou à beirada da cama, junto a Tiago.

- Até mais Sirius, Lílian. – cumprimentou-nos o Sr. Potter com um aperto de mão.

Eu acenei para Tiago, que estavam um pouco constrangido e eu e Sirius seguimos McGonagall até a saída da enfermaria.

- Bem, voltem para os dormitórios. – ela disse, depois de fecharmos cautelosamente a porta. Ela deus as costas e virou o corredor.

- Foi estranho para você? – perguntou Sirius, rindo, enquanto andávamos pelo terceiro andar.

- O quê?

- Conhecer a sogrinha e o sogrinho?

- Bom, eles são... – comecei, buscando as palavras.

- Carinhosos? É, são mesmo. Eu os considero da minha família.

Eu fitei Sirius, e ele tinha a testa franzida, olhando para o chão.

- Não se preocupe Almofadinhas. Não vou ficar brava com você por causa do seu irmão.

- Obrigado. – ele disse sorrindo, mas então sua expressão congelou, olhando pra frente.

Sev estava parado ali, na entrada do retrato, com certeza esperando por mim. É claro que ele não esperava me encontrar ao lado de Sirius.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Ranhoso? – rosnou Sirius, fechando os punhos.

- Vim falar com a Lílian. – ele respondeu, sua voz ríspida.

- Você não tem nada pra falar com ela! Se você acha que só porque o Pontas está na ala hospitalar você pode ter a audácia de chegar perto da Lílian fique sabendo que eu não vou deixar.

- Me avisam quando vocês pararam de discutir. – falei cansada.

- Eu só quero falar com voce, Lílian.

- Pois pode falar. Não tem problema Almofadinhas estar aqui.

- Isso aí. – Sirius concordou.

- Bom, só quero saber como o seu... _namoradinho_ está.

- Porque é que você está interessado nisso? Pra sair por aí com aquele seu amigo desgraçado e fazer piadinhas? – Sirius disse.

- Eu não posso negar que fiquei satisfeito. – Sev respondeu, crispando os lábios.

- O quê? Como pode pensar nisso Severo? Você ficou feliz por Tiago estar daquele jeito?

- Ele provocou o Paul!

- Mas ele usou uma Maldição Imperdoável em Tiago! Nada é motivo para fazer isso, nada! Eu continuo sem entender porque insiste em manter uma amizade com aquele cafajeste!

- E você continua namorando aquele infeliz!

- Tiago nunca usou e nunca vai usar Artes das Trevas como você Avery e Mulciber! – gritei, perdendo a paciência. - E quer saber o que mais? Eu cansei! Cansei de sempre achar um motivo pra continuar a falar com você! Você não é o mesmo a partir que você colocou o pé nesse castelo. Eu não te reconheço mais. O Sev que eu conhecia está morto agora.

Sua expressão ficou chocada e Sirius sorria alegre.

- Vamos. – falei para ele e sem hesitar dei a senha para a Mulher Gorda; o retrato girou e antes de voltar a posição normal, não pude deixar de ver um rosto amargurado.


	28. A quasemorte de Binns

**Capítulo 28:**

- Depois dessas duas notícias é capaz de eu sair por aí dando pulinhos. – comentou Maria, rindo, no almoço. – Primeiro, você deu um tapa na cara do Mulciber. Segundo, você xingou o Ranhoso. Sinceramente, você tem certeza que está bem?

- Ao contrário. Eu estou mal. Não queria ter falado tudo aquilo para o Sev...

- Ele mereceu! Ele falou mal do Tiago!

- Mas eu peguei pesado com ele.

- Ele não hesitou quando pegou pesado com você. – Maria respondeu, entornando um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Ele se arrependeu.

- Mas que pegou pesado, isso pegou.

Eu suspirei, mexendo sem fome na sopa.

- E aí, quando o Tiago vai sair da ala hospitalar? – ela perguntou, puxando assunto.

- Eu não sei, mas espero que logo. – falei, triste. – Já faz mais de três dias que ele está lá.

- Aaah, está com saudade do namoradinho? – ela brincou, gargalhando.

- Estou. Você não estaria se fosse com o Dougie?

- Provavelmente sim. Mas é tão bonitinho ver vocês juntos. – ela riu de novo. – Quem diria? Tiago e Lílian juntos! É realmente um milagre divino.

- Não exagera. – me juntei a ela para rir.

- Como assim exagero? Vocês se odiavam. Quero dizer, pelo menos você o odiava. E de repente estão pra lá e pra cá juntos.

- Com uma ajudinha de um certo alguém, não podemos esquecer.

- Isso é verdade. E você deveria agradecer a essa pessoa.

- Obrigada, Maria.

- Acha que só um "obrigada" basta? – ela disse, com uma careta.

- Vai começar a cobrar honorários?

- Não. – seus olhos brilharam. – Mas tenho um pedido.

- Ih, lá vem você. – eu disse, olhando para o teto, que por acaso hoje estava claro. – O que é?

- Eu quero ser a madrinha.

- Madrinha?

- De casamento!

- Sem essa, Maria. Eu não vou me casar.

- É sério. Você acredita que o Dougie já falou que gostaria de se casar comigo?

- Ah, isso sempre esteve na cara. – comentei, rindo e enfim comendo a sopa.

- Não para mim. – ela respondeu, refletindo. – Mas e aí? Vou ser a madrinha ou não.

- Só nos seus sonhos.

- Isso é um sim?

Dei de ombros e ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Neste instante, milhares de corujas adentraram o Salão Principal, deixando cair os habituais pacotes aos seus donos. Hoje meus pais não me mandaram nada, então não fiquei tão interessada; só apenas quando Maria soltou uma exclamação por trás do Profeta Diário.

- O quê? – perguntei assustada.

- Mais uma família morta. – ela sussurrou. – Já não basta o que aconteceu aos pais da Joanne...

- Quem foi dessa vez? – falei, pegando o jornal, que mostrava uma grande manchete:

_Ataque mata a família Sigsworth_

_Ontem, às 23h37min, foram encontrados mortos o casal Sigsworth. O filho deles, George, não está no país, pois fora trabalhar na França a mando do Ministério. Francis Sigsworth trabalhava como secretário em Gringotes, e apesar do ocorrido, os duendes não lamentam a perda. "Ele andava muito estranho ultimamente e já estávamos pensando seriamente em arranjar um substituto. Se bem que o melhor seria tirar todos os trouxas de dentro do banco", declara o duende chamado Grampo._

_Os aurores foram apressadamente chamados, pois o local onde os corpos foram encontrados estava dominado pela Marca Negra._

_"Isso é apenas assunto do ministério. Não podemos dizer nada sobre esses acontecimentos", falou Moody, um dos membros da Seção dos Aurores._

_Está muito claro que tudo isso foram obras de Comensais da Morte._

_Só esperamos que George fique sabendo da notícia em breve, para poder comparecer ao enterro que acontecerá no próximo dia quinze._

- Que horror! – exclamei, dobrando e devolvendo o jornal à Maria.

- É, e não para por aí. – ela falou, correndo os olhos pelo resto das páginas. – Ainda está havendo ataques de dementadores, Inferis e até gigantes.

- Você-Sabe-Quem não está pra brincadeira. – comentei e então olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Sev estava lá com Avery e Mulciber, conversando. Me perguntei se estavam falando dos planos malignos que estavam planejando para depois de se formarem.

- É claro que não está. Está cada dia mais arriscado sair andando por aí e sinceramente estou até com medo de sair de Hogwarts.

- Quando eu saí para as férias nada me aconteceu.

- Por sorte.

- Ou porque não sou tão interessante assim para Você-Sabe-Quem vir me matar.

- E por acaso esses Sigsworths eram? – Maria indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Desconfio que Você-Sabe-Quem estava querendo se infiltrar em Gringotes. – falei, pensando. – Você não ouviu o duende falando que o tal de Francis estava estranho? Deveria estar sobre uma Maldição Imperius!

- Isso é o mais provável. Mas sobre o que você falou sobre ser interessante, acho que os Comensais não são de escolher por dedo quem vai atacar.

- Eu acho que eu estou na lista dele, já que sou uma sangue-ruim.

- Não diga isso! - Maria estremeceu.

- É verdade, não é? – falei, pensando novamente na cena de meus pais e Túnia jogados mortos no chão da sala sempre lustrosa de minha mãe. – Foi muita coragem da Joanne voltar a Hogwarts.

- É. Eu nem sei se conseguiria pensar em estudar depois de ter os pais mortos. – ela estremeceu novamente.

- Você nunca está pensando em estudar, Maria.

- É, mas com uma noticia dessas seria pior, não? – ela disse, e então olhou para seu relógio que eu lhe dera no natal retrasado. – E falando nisso, é melhor nós irmos fazer o trabalho da McGonagall.

- É, vamos. – concordei e então caminhamos pelo Salão; não tive coragem de encarar a mesa verde e prata.

Quando chegamos à sala comunal, eu e Maria notamos uma agitação diferente entre os alunos. Eu não me lembrava de novamente ter um passeio a Hogsmeade até ver um garoto alto e de cabelos negros bagunçadíssimos no meio da multidão.

- Tiago! – exclamei e corri a abraçá-lo, seu braço já totalmente recuperado. – Por que não avisou que iria sair de lá hoje?

- Acho que nem eu sabia. Madame Pomfrey já não estava mais agüentando eu falar na cabeça dela. – ele riu.

- Que bom que está bem Tiago. – comentou Maria, enquanto eu arrastava Tiago para uma mesa distante.

- Finalmente consegui sair daquele lugar. Já não estava mais aguentando a...

Eu o beijei, não deixando ele terminar a frase.

- Acho que vou pegar meu material. – Maria falou depressa.

- Não Maria, pode ficar. – falei, rindo junto a Tiago. – Vamos fazer o dever de Transfiguração.

- Mas vocês devem estar querendo matar as saudades, não?

- O dever é mais importante.

- Assim você me ofende, Lílian. – disse Tiago, indignado.

- Estou brincando. – respondi, ainda rindo. – Você vai nos ajudar no dever, assim dá pra fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que tal?

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou, sorrindo.

Eu estava realmente mais feliz com Tiago de volta, ainda mais com a chegada de Dougie, Sirius, Aluado e Rabicho. É claro que não deu muito tempo pra ficar nós dois sozinhos, e pelo seu olhar acho que ele também queria isso.

Por fim, a noite já estava caindo quando finalmente terminamos todos os deveres, até mesmo Maria, que vivia atrasada.

Só quando nos dirigimos até o Salão para o jantar é que finalmente eu e Tiago pudemos conversar.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – ele falou, meio corado, e percebi que sua mão suava um pouco na minha enquanto a gente caminhava pelo corredor.

- Fala.

- É sobre os meus pais.

- Ah, sobre isso. – falei mais aliviada; eu jurava que ele ia começar a falar sobre o Sev. Eu não havia falado nada sobre a discussão que tive com ele pra Tiago e também havia pedido para Sirius não contar, mas é claro que poderia ter escapado. – Eu simplesmente amei sua mãe. Ela é muito encantadora.

- Mas você não ficou meio... envergonhada com o jeito dela?

- Não. Fiquei mais surpresa pelo jeito que ela trata as pessoas. E agora eu sei que você tinha razão.

- Sobre o quê?

- Ao falar que seus pais eram bruxos incríveis.

Ele sorriu.

- Que bom que você gostou deles. – ele disse, sua voz decididamente mais calma. – Minha mãe é um pouco... exagerada, mas é uma boa mãe.

- Com certeza. É só olhar pro filho que já deve imaginar como os pais devem ser. – falei, enquanto ele ria de minha bajulação.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou me fitando. - Está tão diferente.

- Você está recuperado. Isso é motivo de animação.

- Ah, qual é? Nem foi tão...

- Grave? Pra mim foi. Ver voce se contorcendo no chão... – estremeci. – Quero nem pensar.

- Mas se eu me tornar auror com certeza isso vai ser comum.

- Pare com isso! – reclamei.

- Tiago! – exclamou Nick, surgindo do nada de uma parede com a cabeça balançando vacilante, assustando a nós dois. – Que bom te ver bom de novo!

- Obrigado Nick. – disse Tiago.

- Não quero fazer fofoca, mas... – Nick aproximou de nós para cochichar. – Ouvi dizer que o diretor ficou realmente aborrecido com o que fizeram com você.

- É claro que ele tem que ficar bravo! – eu disse, me afastando um pouco do fantasma; digamos que não é uma sensação muito agradável entrar em contato com um. – O que Mulciber fez foi maligno!

- Eu já disse que vou me vingar daquele desgraçado. Pode ficar sossegada.

- Eu bem que poderia fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar. – disse Nick, desgostoso. Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos.

- Já... estamos indo jantar, Nick. – Tiago disse, quebrando a tensão. Ele me puxou para as portas escancaradas do Salão Principal.

- Não é fácil agüentar um fantasma deprimido. – ele comentou rindo, enquanto sentávamos junto aos outros. Não pude deixar de notar que todos o olhavam com curiosidade.

Vi Tiago olhar para a mesa da Sonserina a fim de encarar Mulciber, que sorria desdenhoso. Pensei que Tiago ia demonstrar raiva, mas então retribuiu o mesmo sorriso.

- Tem certeza que você não tirou uma foto do tapa de Lílian, Almofadinhas? – Tiago perguntou, tristonho. – Eu daria tudo pra ter visto.

- Foi hilário. – Almofadinhas comentou. – Lílian Evans mostrando seu lado enfurecido. Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com ela, Pontas.

- Sempre tomo. – Tiago respondeu, piscando para mim.

O resto do jantar correu normal e todos nós conversávamos animados, até a hora de estarmos cansados o bastante para subir para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Tiago, preciso te contar uma coisa. – falei pra ele, novamente caminhando pelo corredor.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Eu tive uma discussão, não, uma briga feia com o Sev.

- E? – ele falou com a voz demonstrando expectativa.

- E aí que acho que... não vou voltar a falar com ele. – respondi, de cabeça baixa.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – ele exclamou feliz.

Eu parei de andar.

- Eu pensava mais sensibilidade de você. – protestei.

- Sensibilidade?

- É. Você sabe que a gente é ou era muito amigo, que seja. E o que voce faz? Comemora!

- Mas Lílian, se voce se afastar dele vai ser melhor pra você! É por isso que estou assim tão satisfeito!

- Só por isso?

- É.

- Você não me engana! – eu ri, desdenhosa. – Com certeza está feliz, porque você odeia ele.

- Odeio. Porque ele ficou do lado de Mulciber quando ele fez aquilo comigo, se você não está lembrada.

- Estou, mas...

- Se você me acha tão insensível porque ainda está comigo?

- Estou por que...

- É sempre assim, não é? Você adora me criticar, talvez esteja muito acostumada com isso.

- Acostumada? Eu não...

- Já entendi, Lílian. – ele falou me dando as costas.

- Mas você nem parou pra me escutar! – falei indignada, mas ele já tinha virado o corredor.

Decidi não voltar para a sala comunal, pois hoje era minha noite de patrulha como monitora-chefe.

Eu sei, eu tinha pegado pesado com Tiago, mas nada é motivo para ele ficar estressado desse jeito.

Decidi então fazer a patrulha pelos atalhos que eu conhecia, caso Severo começasse a tentar me encontrar por aí. Eu já havia problemas demais para hoje.

Simplesmente minha técnica foi em vão. Quando andava entediada perto da sala de Transfiguração, Severo estava ali parado, encostado na parede. Suspirei para mim mesma e agi como se ele fosse um aluno como qualquer outro.

- Não sei o que faz aqui, mas deve ir para o dormitório. Está muito tarde. – tentei manter a voz formal, sem muito sucesso.

- Não finja, Lílian. Eu quero falar com você.

- Eu não quero falar com você. Não tenho nada pra falar. Volte para sua sala comunal.

- Dá pra você me ouvir?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não.

- Eu vou insistir até você me escutar.

- Não perca seu tempo.

- Pare com isso.

- Com o quê?

- Me ignorar!

- Você está pagando pelos seus atos, Severo. E isso é tudo.

- Não, não é.

- Volte pra sua sala comunal.

- Não quero.

- Eu sei o que você quer então. Uma detenção.

- Você faria isso?

- Não posso deixar de aceitar que você está merecendo.

- Você vai acabar com nossa amizade assim?

- Ela já acabou faz tempo Sev, só você que não percebeu.

Ele não respondeu; continuava a me encarar.

- Volte pra sua sala comunal. – repeti, respirando fundo.

- Não precisa ser assim. – ele murmurou.

- Eu acho o mesmo. Mas você deveria ter percebido isso antes.

Ele me olhou mais uma vez, suspirou e virou o corredor, me deixando ligeiramente triste.

Quando cheguei à sala comunal depois de algumas horas, descobri que consegui meu intuito; a sala estava praticamente vazia. Porém, quando subi no dormitório, Maria me esperava.

- O que houve?

- Com o que?

- Não se faça de desentendida. Vi Tiago chegar na sala comunal com cara de poucos amigos.

- Severo. – falei, me vestindo.

- Ah, não! Pensei que isso já tivesse acabado.

- Eu também. – falei sinceramente.

- Então, o que aconteceu?

- Estou muito cansada Maria, pode deixar isso pra amanhã?

Ela me olhou, sua cara repleta de curiosidade, mas então suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

Assim que me deitei, fui dominada pelo sono e então apaguei.

* * *

><p>- Eu não estava com vontade de brigar com você, me desculpe. – falava Tiago. – É que estou cansado desse Ranhoso infeliz ficar se intrometendo com a gente toda hora...<p>

- Eu sei, Tiago. Mas isso acabou, eu não quero mais tocar nesse assunto.

- Você não é mais amiga dele?

- Não.

- Certeza?

- Sim.

Ele suspirou, com um grande sorriso.

- Agora estou muito mais tranquilo.

Lancei-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Tudo bem, não falo mais nada. – ele disse, comendo um bolo de chocolate.

- Qual a primeira aula? – perguntou Maria.

- História da Magia. – respondeu Aluado.

- Ah, não. – reclamou Almofadinhas, desconsolado. – Aguentar o Binns com seus relatos é algo pior do que escutar Edgar cantando no chuveiro.

- Bela comparação. – comentou Dougie, enquanto nós ríamos.

- Vamos logo, senão vamos nos atrasar. – falei, apanhando minha mochila.

Chegamos à sala que era monótona só de olhar e nos acomodamos na cadeira; a maioria dos alunos já deitaram a cabeça nos braços para tirar seu habitual cochilo.

Tiago deu um grande bocejo do meu lado, me fazendo rir. Eu também não gostava muito dessa aula, então deitei a cabeça nos braços também.

Houve um grito de exclamação, seguido por vários outros.

Ergui a cabeça e me deparei com uma figura prateada e flutuante; meus olhos não queriam acreditar. O Professor Binns estava ali, mas como um fantasma.

Olhei para ele incrédula enquanto várias pessoas saíram desembestadas pela porta afora, gritando.

- Tiago, mas o quê...

Tiago havia se levantado junto com Almofadinhas e os outros e foram falar com o Professor Binns.

- Professor, o que houve com o senhor? – perguntou Dougie.

- Eu é que pergunto! O que houve com eles? – ele indicou para a porta escancarada. – Porque saíram desse jeito?

- Porque? – perguntou Sirius, rindo com sarcasmo. – Já se olhou no espelho professor? Se é que fantasmas têm reflexos...

- É melhor nós irmos. – interrompeu Maria, puxando o braço de Sirius e Dougie. – Até mais, professor, é que... a gente lembrou de uma coisa importante... de...

- Os livros de História de Magia, isso. – completei, apesar de estar na cara a nossa mentira. – Até mais, professor.

- Ei, esperem! – gritou o professor, mas nós já havíamos saído porta afora.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Rabicho chocado e temeroso.

- O Professor Binns morreu. Não está na cara? – respondeu Aluado.

- Que horror! – disse Maria.

- Ele já estava velho. – comentou Dougie.

- Eu bem que falei para ele se aposentar. – Tiago disse.

- É melhor a gente ir até a sala dos professores ver o que aconteceu.

Fomos apressados pelos corredores até chegarmos à sala que ficava no segundo andar. A Professora McGonagall e o Professor Dumbledore já estavam lá. Pro meu espanto, o corpo de Binns estava numa poltrona a um canto, imóvel.

McGonagall conversava apressada com Dumbledore.

- O que vamos fazer Alvo? – ela dizia.

- Acho que não devemos contar a ele que ele morreu. – Dumbledore comentou. Tiago tossiu para disfarçar o riso; não era uma frase comum de se dizer.

Os Professores se viraram e perceberam nossa presença.

- Professor... – comecei, buscando as palavras. - O Professor Binns... quero dizer, o fantasma do Professor Binns está lá na sala de História da Magia.

- Certo, certo. – falou Dumbledore, nos avaliando através de seus óculos de meia-lua. – Minerva, poderia por favor ir até lá e conversar com Cuthbert? Não conte nada o que aconteceu, só o destraia.

A professora o fitou por um instante e depois se dirigiu para fora da sala.

- O que vai acontecer com ele, professor? – perguntou Maria, com a voz trêmula.

- Bom, que eu saiba Cuthbert não tem parentes vivos, portanto acho que vamos fazer um simples enterro na aldeia de Godric's Hollow, onde ele já morou há muito tempo. – ele olhou para o corpo inerte e então suspirou. – Acho que ele não deve saber do ocorrido.

- É, ele nem percebeu que tinha morrido! – exclamou Sirius, divertindo-se.

- Creio que não, senhor Black. Acho que a vida de Cuthbert era tão monótona que não fez muita diferença.

- Se a vida dele for tão chata quanto a aula que ele dá é obvio que ele não percebeu nada mesmo. – comentou Tiago; eu lhe dei uma cotovelada. Porém Dumbledore sorriu.

- Acho que a culpa não era totalmente de Cuthbert, já que História da Magia nunca foi também uma matéria de meu interesse.

Ele voltou a contemplar o corpo, e então disse.

- Acho que por hoje não haverá aula de Historia de Magia para vocês. Quem sabe queiram aproveitar o tempo livre. Está um dia lindo lá fora.

Nós assentimos e então saímos da sala, dando uma ultima espiada em Binns, que se não soubéssemos da verdade pensaríamos que ele estava dormindo.

- Acho que não vou dormir esta noite. – comentou Maria.

- O que será que vão fazer com o fantasma dele? – indagou Rabicho.

- Espero que o expulsem do castelo. – disse Tiago cruelmente. – Já basta termos Nick por aí lamentando a perda da vida, imagine mais um chato de galocha para encher nossa cabeça sobre os detalhes da Revolução dos Duendes.


	29. Operação Cupido Número Dois

**Capítulo 29:**

- É um saco, não é? Aguentar um professor que tá morto, mas que continua dando aulas? – comentou Tiago para mim, enquanto estávamos debaixo de uma árvore na beira do lago.

- Tiago, esse é o nosso último ano. Só precisamos aguentar ele mais alguns meses. – respondi, deitada sobre a grama.

O sol daquela tarde de quarta-feira estava quentíssimo e ótimo para aproveitar o resto do dia.

- O que você pretende fazer quando terminar a escola? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. Não gosto de nada que se refere ao Ministério, nem Gringotes e muito menos ser auror. – falei pensativa. – Se bem que auror não é tão ruim assim, mas é uma profissão muito perigosa, considerando os dias de hoje.

- Perigoso ou não, é isso que desejo ser. – ele se deitou do meu lado.

Ficamos em silêncio, escutando o barulho da lula gigante brincando no lago e alguns alunos correndo em volta.

- Você acha que vou conseguir N.I.E.M's suficientes para me tornar um auror? – Tiago perguntou.

- Claro. Você é muito bom em feitiços.

- Mas sou péssimo em Poções.

- Você tem a mim pra te ajudar.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Eu tenho você. – ele repetiu.

Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu colo, e ele começou a acariciar meu cabelo.

- Estou com medo. – comentei.

- Do quê?

- De quando a gente sair de Hogwarts e enfrentar todo esse perigo lá fora.

- É só tomar cuidado.

- E você acha que todas as pessoas que foram mortas não estavam prevenidas?

- Deram azar.

- E se nós dermos azar?

- Impossível. Eu sou um cara muito sortudo.

Eu bufei, rindo.

- Acho que você tem que parar de ser tão metido.

- Estou falando a pura verdade. Ou você acha que só o talento me faz ganhar os jogos de quadribol?

- Acho que é só o talento. – eu disse, pegando uma folha caída no chão para rasgá-la. – E como vão os jogos?

- O treino continua bom. E agora estamos em primeiro lugar no campeonato. – ele respondeu, feliz. - Corvinal perdeu pra Sonserina enquanto eu estava na ala hospitalar. Fiquei surpreso de a Sonserina ter ganhado sem um batedor decente, já que Mulciber também foi proibido de jogar.

- É, fiquei sabendo.

- Porque você não foi assistir?

- Primeiro, se o senhor não se lembra, eu estava cuidando de você.

- Como poderia me lembrar se eu estava dormindo?

- E segundo – eu o ignorei. – Não estava a fim de ver a torcida nojenta da Sonserina.

- Eu também não fiquei feliz da Sonserina ter ganhado, mas isso nos beneficiou. Mas agora a Sonserina tem que perder para a Lufa-lufa no próximo jogo.

- Bem que quadribol poderia ser igual ao futebol. Assim poderia haver empate. – eu ri.

- O que é futebol?

- Um esporte trouxa.

- E como que é?

- Tem só uma bola e dois gols. Os jogadores têm que chutar a bola para dentro do gol adversário.

- Porque chutar?

- Porque são as regras.

- Que estranho. – comentou Tiago, rindo. – E como pode acabar em empate?

- Se o tempo acabar e os dois times tiverem o mesmo numero de gols.

- Tempo?

- Noventa minutos. – respondi, achando engraçada a conversa. Nunca pensei que um dia iria explicar regras de futebol a um homem.

- Que estranho. – repetiu ele. – Esses trouxas inventam cada coisa.

- Para eles é a coisa mais comum do mundo. Eles achariam estranho um esporte em que todos voam em uma vassoura.

Ele parou um pouco de falar, ainda pensando.

- Me fale mais. – ele pediu.

- Sobre o quê?

- Os trouxas.

- O que quer saber?

- Para que servem os carros?

- Para se locomover. – respondi, com um tom igual ao que se explica a uma criança que dois mais dois são quatro.

- Mas não é muito devagar?

- Eles ainda não sabem se transportar como bruxos.

- Ainda?

- É, vai saber se eles descobrem. – falei, rindo mais ainda com a sua cara intrigada.

- Hum. – ele disse, simplesmente.

Agora o sol definitivamente estava se pondo e o céu começou a escurecer, fazendo com que as luzes do castelo começassem a acender.

- Vamos para dentro?

- Ok.

Nos colocamos de pé e partimos em direção ao castelo, nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Estou feliz que nunca mais te vi com o Ranhoso. – ele comentou.

Eu suspirei impaciente.

- Eu falei pra você que era definitivo. E não comece esse assunto.

- Tudo bem, só foi um comentário. – ele se defendeu.

- Sabe, esse ano está uma loucura. Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu já não tô aguentando mais.

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Voce e Severo lutando pra lá e pra cá, aquela confusão do Salgueiro Lutador, você sendo atingido por uma Maldição Cruciatus de Mulciber, a sala de Slughorn explodiu, o Professor Binns morreu, eu descobri que Aluado é um lobisomem sem falar do que andar acontecendo fora da escola. – falei, relembrando os fatos e percebendo que não foi necessariamente na ordem certa.

- Mas isso vai parar. Agora que voce está longe daquele Ranhoso tudo vai começar a se acalmar.

- Espero que sim.

Chegamos ao Salão Principal já cheio de alunos jantando e logo localizamos Maria, Dougie e os outros. Nos acomodamos junto a eles.

- E aí, caro Pontas. – cumprimentou Sirius. – Achei que Lílian havia te seqüestrado.

- Eu tenho cara que seqüestra alguém? – indaguei.

- Desse tempo pra cá acho que sim. – ele respondeu, comendo com veracidade uma coxa de peru. Preferi não responder, pois se ele dissesse alguma coisa não seria nada agradável.

Olhei para a mesa dos professores, onde agora se destacava um vulto branco perolado. Me perguntei porque ele ainda comparecia as refeições, já que não podia mais comer.

- Fizeram o dever de Astronomia? – perguntou Maria, preocupada. – É sério, estou muito preocupada com os N.I.E.M's.

- Você conseguiu passar em Astronomia no N.O.M.? – perguntou Dougie espantado.

- Passei, não tá lembrado não? – Maria ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ou você acha que não sou inteligente o bastante para não conseguir isso?

- Eu não disse isso. – ele respondeu depressa.

- Então porque o espanto?

- Eu não havia me lembrado.

- Sei. – ela falou com desdém. – Voce sempre duvidou de minha capacidade, Dougie, e já não é de hoje.

- Desde quando isso?

- Desde sempre! – ela exclamou, batendo o guardanapo com ferocidade na mesa.

- Te controla, Maria. – resmungou Dougie, olhando para seu prato.

- Me controlar? – ela respondeu. – Não tenho culpa de você ser um idiota e ficar julgando o que eu sou e o que não sou capaz de fazer!

Sem dizer mais nada, ela se levantou e saiu com passos pesado pelo Salão. Todos que presenciaram a pequena discussão a seguiram indagadores com o olhar até ela sair de vista.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Aluado, antes de qualquer um de nós.

- Isso é o que eu queria saber. – Dougie falou, com a boca cheia. – Ela é louca.

- Acho que você deveria ir falar com ela, Dougie. – eu respondi com seriedade. – Ela deve estar com algum problema.

- Vai você. Você é a amiga dela.

- E você é o namorado dela!

- Eu não namoro ela pra aguentar as crises bobas que ela vem tendo.

Olhei pra ele, chocada.

- Vai falar com ela! – insisti.

- Não!

- Vocês precisam conversar!

- Eu não estou a fim de conversar, já falei.

- A questão não é estar a fim ou não, e sim que vocês precisam conversar.

- Caramba, Lílian! – ele exclamou, batendo o guardanapo na mesa igual à Maria. – Tudo bem! Eu falo com ela! Mas não vai adiantar nada.

Ele se levantou e caminhou enraivecido.

- O que há com eles? – foi a vez de Tiago perguntar.

- Não me pergunte. – respondi, me servindo de mais batatas.

Quando chegamos à Torre da Grifinória apenas encontramos Dougie sentado numa poltrona, adiantando o dever de História de Magia (que Binns passou sem hesitar) e com uma cara nada amigável.

- É melhor nem chegar perto. – sussurrei para os outros. – Maria deve estar lá em cima. Vou falar com ela.

Subi apressada as escadas para o dormitório onde Maria já estava ali, por acaso adiantando o dever de Astronomia, com a mesma cara do que o namorado.

- Maria, o que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que fechei a porta.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – ela respondeu sem erguer a cabeça.

- Ah quer sim! – sentei do seu lado na cama. – Pode falar.

Ela continuou a escrever, sem ousar olhar para mim.

- Maria?

- Ah, ok. – ela disse, jogando os pergaminhos pro lado. – Mas é um motivo muito bobo.

- Fala.

- Sabe, é que eu pressinto, não, eu sinto que o meu namoro com Dougie não vai dar certo.

- Como assim? – falei espantada.

- É que está muito... sem graça ultimamente. Era tão bom antes, era bom ficar com ele, mas agora está muito entediante.

- Vocês sentem falta de se agarrar na aula da McGonagall? – brinquei e ela riu.

- É sério, Lílian. Mas o pior é que ele não esta ligando pra isso. Pra ele esta tudo bem, ficamos só nisso. Ele até veio me perguntar o que houve, de tão ignorante que é!

- Então porque voce não fala a verdade?

- Eu não! Ele tem que se tocar!

- Mas os homens são assim mesmo, Mariazinha. – falei, passando a mão em sua cabeça. – Voce não pode esperar nada deles.

- Voce não pode dizer isso.

- Porque não?

- Olhe só o Tiago! Vocês dois!

- Mas é que... está no começo. – falei, pensando nisso agora. – Talvez mais tarde tudo se esfrie.

- Não está no começo. Faz tempo que está rolando um clima entre vocês.

- Mas só agora estamos namorando firme.

Ela fez uma expressão arrasada.

- Espera aí. Acho que posso te ajudar. – falei, tendo uma súbita idéia.

* * *

><p>- Acha que vai dar certo? – Tiago falou.<p>

- Não custa tentar. – sussurrei, para que McGonagall não nos escutasse.

- É. – ele concordou, excitado. – E se não der certo?

- Deixa de ser pessimista Tiago Potter. – falei, acenando a varinha. Estávamos praticando Feitiços Conjuratórios, onde devíamos fazer surgir uma pena. Comigo não tinha acontecido nada ainda.

- Está fazendo o movimento errado, Lílian. – falou Aluado atrás de mim, segurando meu pulso para me ensinar. Dessa vez metade da pena surgiu.

- Obrigada. – agradeci e voltei à atenção a Tiago. – Veja, fala algo pra convencer Dougie a ir até a tapeçaria dos trasgos dançantes, pense no que eu te disse e fale pra ele entrar, ok?

- Ok.

- Vou dar um jeito de levar Maria até lá. Vou chegar dez minutos antes, ok?

- Ok. – ele repetiu, assentindo. Ele fez o movimento da varinha e a pena surgiu intacta sobre sua mesa.

- Parabéns. – elogiei, e ele sorriu satisfeito.

Eu imitei o que ele havia feito e então finalmente conjurei a pena.

- Então, não se esqueça, às nove horas. – informei, ao mesmo tempo em que a sineta tocava.

Peguei correndo meu material para acompanhar Maria.

- Vai jantar com a gente hoje? – perguntei a ela.

- Fazer o quê. – ela suspirou e então me olhou desconfiada. – O que voce queria dizer com ter uma idéia para me ajudar ontem? Voce não me respondeu.

- Ainda to pensando nela, mas não tenho nada formado. – eu disse, inventando uma desculpa na hora. Digamos que estou ficando boa nisso. Repito que estou andando muito com Tiago. – Coisas trouxas.

- Coisas trouxas?

- É. É uma... simpatia.

- Simpatia?

- É.

- Funciona? – ela perguntou, risonha.

- Deve funcionar. – dei de ombros. – Tenho que ver com minha mãe.

- E posso saber o que se trata essa simpatia?

- "Simpatia para ajudar no seu relacionamento". – me surpreendi de novo com a rapidez que meu cérebro formulava a mentira.

- Acho que não tem esse termo em _Regras de uma boa bruxa. – _ela comentou.

- Ah, com certeza não.

Fomos para o Salão Principal pro jantar. Quando nos sentamos, Tiago me lançou um olhar significativo e eu assenti. Maria e Dougie fingiram não notar a presença do outro.

Durante toda a refeição ficou um clima desconfortável com o silencio dos dois, mas Almofadinhas tratava tudo aquilo com naturalidade ou motivo de gozações.

Passado o tempo do jantar, que eu achei que fosse durar uma eternidade, o Salão começou a esvaziar e todos os alunos foram para suas respectivas casas.

Eu e Maria ficamos adiantando os deveres na Sala Comunal; eu sempre consultava o relógio, enquanto Maria fazia listas de coisas que estava odiando sobre o Dougie. Deu oito e quarenta e Maria continuava a falar.

- Maria, quer que eu te mostre o lugar que Tiago me levou? – perguntei, interrompendo quando ela começava a falar mal do xampu de cabelo que Dougie usava.

- Agora? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- A Sala Precisa só aparece à noite. – menti.

- Mas tem tantos deveres...

- Não tem importância – falei, me pondo de pé. – Depois eu te empresto os meus. Vamos ou não?

Ela ficou indecisa, mas então deu de ombros e assentiu.

Quando passávamos pelo buraco do retrato, onde Tiago estava encostado, lhe fiz um sinal discreto e rápido, enquanto sem ninguém ver ele me passava uma capa prateada.

Maria voltara a por defeitos em Dougie enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, e por azar topamos com Filch.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Tudo bem. – respondi depressa. – Sou monitora-chefe e estou fazendo a patrulha.

- E ela? – ele apontou pra Maria.

- Ela estava perambulando por aí. Já vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Mas a Torre da Grifinória é pra lá. – ele apontou na direção que estávamos vindo.

- Mas não é pra Torre da Grifinória que a estou levando. – respondi, piscando.

Ele nos olhou desconfiado e então virou as costas, manco, com Madame Nora em seus calcanhares.

- Foi por pouco. – comentou Maria.

- É. – suspirei aliviada.

Quando chegamos ao sétimo andar, fui depressa enfrente da tapeçaria dos tragos e pensei três vezes enquanto eu andava para lá e para cá: _"Quero um lugar bem romântico para um casal. Quero um lugar bem romântico para um casal. Quero um lugar bem romântico para um casal."._

- O que você está fazendo? – ela indagou e então com uma exclamação notou a porta que do nada havia aparecido na parede.

- Uau! – ela falou quando entramos na sala. Notei que não era do mesmo jeito que eu e Tiago passamos. Com certeza ele fez grandes modificações no local.

Consultei o relógio enquanto ela ainda olhava a sala. Nove horas.

- Acho que eu ouvi passos. – falei. – Vou ver quem é.

Sai da sala e vesti a capa; segundos depois Tiago e Dougie apareceram no corredor. Tiago andou pra lá e pra cá como eu e a porta surgiu.

- Tá aí. A Sala Precisa. – Tiago indicou a porta.

- Legal! – exclamou Dougie e entrou na sala, sem hesitar.

- Lílian? – perguntou Tiago divertindo-se.

Eu despi a capa.

- Acha que eles vão ficar lá dentro? – ele indagou.

- Acho que sim. Maria já deve ter entendido tudo.

- Sendo assim é melhor a gente ir. Quase topamos com Filch, que estava muito desconfiado.

- Tá, entra na capa. – eu disse, olhando para os lados a fim de ver se o zelador não estava por aí.

Caminhamos de volta à sala comunal. Tiago teve que se curvar, pois seus pés ficaram totalmente à mostra.

- Tomara que dê tudo certo. – Tiago comentou.

- É.

Eu esperava que a noite dos dois fossem tão boa, ou melhor, do que a que tive com Tiago. Mas eu tinha 99% de certeza que deu certo. Já se passavam da meia-noite e a cama de Maria continuava ainda vazia.


	30. De cara com os dementadores

**Capítulo 30:**

Eu estava em uma floresta totalmente escura; as árvores estavam tão juntas que eu me perguntava se estava de dia ou de noite. Esse lugar era meio familiar. Olhei ao redor, procurando algum sinal de vida ou alguma saída, então notei que eu estava no chão terroso da Floresta Proibida. Como eu chegara ali? O que eu estava fazendo tão longe do castelo?

O chão começou a tremer sobre meus pés; eu ia cair. Eu queria gritar e pedir socorro, mas minha voz parecia não querer sair. Me desequilibrei e cai deitada no chão, que pra minha surpresa era macio.

- Lílian! – ouvi a voz de Maria.

Eu continuava deitada.

- Lílian! Acorda! – falava Maria, alegremente.

Abri os olhos e só podia enxergar o dossel vermelho da minha cama e então o rosto da Maria entrou em foco. Ela estava radiante e estava pulando na minha cama, afundando o colchão.

- Acorda! – ela cantarolou, ainda pulando no colchão.

- Maria, pare com isso. – resmunguei, enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro.

- Nada disso, Senhora Preguiça, vamos levantar essa cabeleira ruiva desse travesseiro! – ela insistia animadamente.

- Não.

Ela puxou minha coberta e eu caí da cama.

- Maria! – exclamei irritada, enquanto ela ria.

- Eu disse que era pra você acordar.

- Mas ainda são sete horas da manhã!

- As outras meninas já acordaram e já foram pro Salão, e eu já não estava aguentando te ver dormir.

- E pra quê você deseja tanto minha presença? – perguntei, me levantando e espreguiçando.

- Pra te contar a noite de ontem!

- Ah, é. – lembrei, decididamente agora mais interessada. – Como foi?

- FANTÁSTICO! – ela gritou, me sobressaltando.

- Nossa, er... que ótimo! – falei, enquanto ela me abraçava.

- Obrigada, Lílian! Eu sei que você e o Tiago armaram tudo.

- De nada. Vamos ver se agora vocês param de brigar.

- Acho que agora sim.

- Mas e aí, como foi?

- Foi lindo! – respondeu com os olhos brilhando. - Aquele lugar é incrível. Simplesmente incrível. A gente acabou dormindo por lá.

- É, eu percebi. – falei, rindo. – E vocês chegaram a...

- Sim! – ela exclamou, dessa vez pulando na cama dela.

- Que bom Maria!

- É. No começo quando a gente viu o que vocês tinham aprontado nós começamos a discutir. Mas então o lugar nos chamou a atenção e então deu tudo certo. – ela disse, enfim cansando de pular na cama, arfando. – Vamos descer? Estou realmente precisando de um suco de abóbora.

No caminho até o Salão ela continuava a falar sobre o assunto, e eu não podia estar mais satisfeita. Enfim eles finalmente se entenderam e agora eu podia respirar em paz.

Chegamos à mesa da Grifinória e Maria correu a ficar junto de Dougie, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Tiago, que olhava a cena sorridente.

- Eu falei que ia funcionar. – sussurrei pra ele.

- Parabéns, Lílian, a cupido. – ele riu.

- Você também me ajudou.

- Mais um motivo para ter dado certo.

Eu revirei os olhos e comecei a me servir de panquecas.

- Então os pombinhos finalmente estão juntos mais uma vez? – brincou Sirius.

- É. – comentou Dougie, tão agitado quanto Maria. – E já está na sua hora de arrumar uma namorada, Almofadinhas.

- Isso não é muito comigo. – respondeu Sirius, que pela primeira vez na vida eu o vi ruborizar.

- Ah, qual é Almofadinhas. – eu disse, rindo. – Há muitas garotas interessantes em Hogwarts.

- Nenhuma interessante o bastante para mim. – ele respondeu, retornando ao seu tom humorado habitual.

Pouco depois o Salão se infestou de corujas novamente, e então a coruja de igreja que eu havia mandado para minha mãe finalmente retornou.

Abri o envelope e li:

_Querida Lílian_

_Desculpe ter demorado a responder, eu ainda não sou muito acostumada com essa forma de comunicação._

_Como você está? Como vai a escola? E seu novo namorado? Petúnia ficou muito desconcertada quando soube que você estava namorando. Não sei se ficou triste ou com raiva, talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo._

_Os preparativos desse casamento estão realmente me cansando. Não se pode deixar nenhum detalhe escapar que Petúnia já reclama, sendo que ainda faltam seis meses para o casamento! É realmente bom para você ficar longe de casa por enquanto._

_E por falar nisso, você virá passar a Páscoa conosco? Tenha certeza que não me importarei se a resposta for não._

_Bom, escreva-me em breve para eu saber das ultimas novidades._

_Beijos._

_Mamãe._

- Novidades? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não. Só os chiliques da minha irmã. – falei bebendo um copo de leite.

- Então vamos para a aula, iremos nos atrasar.

Os alunos ainda não haviam se acostumado com um fantasma dando aula, mesmo que o Binns vivo e o não-vivo não fazia muita diferença. Ele continuava a relatar com sua voz arrastada as milhares de rebeliões do século XVII, enquanto que os alunos voltavam a cochilar.

A segunda e a terceira aula eram a de McGonagall, onde continuávamos a fazer os Feitiços Conjuratórios. Dessa vez tínhamos que fazer aparecer uma maçã. Eu consegui trazer minha maçã, mas ela não estava muito madura. A de Tiago, Sirius e Aluado estavam muito vermelhas e a de Maria, Rabicho e Dougie estavam mordidas em algumas partes. No final da aula, McGonagall tirou dez pontos da Grifinória por Dougie e Maria começarem a se beijar atrás dos livros de Transfiguração.

Depois tínhamos Poções. Tiago estava consideravelmente bem na matéria, e conseguiu perfeitamente concluir uma Poção de Fortalecer.

- Acho que vou usar essa poção para dar uma boa surra no Ranhoso. – ele comentou, avaliando a substância líquida e azul dentro do seu caldeirão de latão.

- Lá vem você. – comecei, mas Slughorn já estava vindo na nossa carteira avaliar nossas Poções.

- Lílian, quem bebesse sua poção poderia facilmente erguer um gigante! – exclamou Slughorn, feliz. – Dez pontos para a Grifinória. E devo lembrar que o convite da minha Festa da Páscoa ainda está de pé.

- Irei sim, professor.

- Ótimo! – ele falou e então se afastou.

A última aula era Feitiços, que eu também havia melhorado graças a ajuda de Tiago. Depois dessa sexta-feira relativamente cansativa finalmente nos sentamos nas poltronas mais fofas da Sala Comunal.

- Esse ano os professores estão pegando pesado. – comentou Maria, comendo um sapo de chocolate.

- Os N.I.E.M.'s não é para qualquer um. – respondeu Dougie.

- Em que matéria você passou mesmo, Maria? – perguntou Sirius, rindo. – Tenha certeza que é só curiosidade, eu não estou duvidando do que você é capaz.

- Engraçadinho. – Maria respondeu, enquanto os outros riam.

O dia seguinte amanheceu novamente ensolarado e por sorte, Maria não voltou a me acordar pulando na minha cama. O dia estava perfeito para dormir até mais tarde, mas, como sempre, o sono foi embora antes mesmo das dez da manhã.

- Bom dia. – falei, bocejando, quando desci ao Salão Principal. Apenas Tiago estava lá; me perguntei onde estariam os outros.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu, me beijando.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntei, me servindo de torradas.

- Razoável. Programação de hoje?

- Adiantar os deveres.

- Eu estava pensando em ir à Hogsmeade.

- Mas hoje não é dia.

- E daí? Podemos usar uma das passagens secretas.

- Nem pensar, Tiago. O que acontece se alguém ver estudantes perambulando por lá?

- Podemos usar a capa ou o Feitiço de Desilusão.

- É muito perigoso.

- Qual é! Eu já fui pra lá várias vezes e não teve problema nenhum.

- Não dá pra esperar até o próximo passeio?

- Eu não quero ficar trancado na sala comunal fazendo deveres!

- E eu não quero sair por aí invisível! - respondi, voltando a comer. – Se quiser ir, Tiago, vai com o Sirius.

- Eu queria ir com você, só pra variar.

- Pois vai ter que esperar.

Tiago bufou.

- Sabe, às vezes você é certinha demais. – ele disse, irritado.

- Eu? Certinha? Eu só não me arrisco a toa que nem você faz!

- Eu não me arrisco!

- Ok então, Tiago. – falei, me levantando. – Sinto muito se sou certinha demais para você.

- Eu não queria ter dito isso. – ele falou depressa, puxando meu braço.

- Mas disse. – respondi, soltando do aperto e andando pelo Salão. Tiago veio atrás de mim.

- Me desculpe, ok?

- Você acha tão fácil, falar uma coisa e depois pede desculpas e já está resolvido, não é?

- Eu só queria sair um pouco com você.

- Mas faz pouquíssimo tempo do último passeio, Tiago. – respondi enquanto caminhava.

- Ah, por favor, Lílian! – ele respondeu, implorante. - Faz isso por mim?

- Não adianta vim com essa cara, que eu não caio nessa. E eu não vou chegar perto daquele Salgueiro nunca mais na minha vida.

- Mas não é pelo Salgueiro que eu estava pensando em ir.

- Como assim? – parei para encará-lo.

- Há outras passagens que levam para fora de Hogwarts.

- Quais?

- Eu te mostro se você vier comigo.

- Ah, não. Prefiro ficar com a curiosidade ou então perguntar para o Aluado, que com certeza também sabe.

- Você é tão teimosa! – ele reclamou, quando voltei a caminhar.

- E você é muito insistente.

- Lílian, uma vez na vida, vamos fazer algo diferente?

- Não.

- Só dessa vez?

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Se fosse o Ranhoso que estivesse pedindo pra você, com certeza você iria com ele!

Eu me virei pra ele.

- Primeiro, nem que fosse o John Lennon me pedindo para ir até lá com ele, eu iria e segundo, acho que o Sev nunca me pediria pra fazer uma maluquice dessas.

- Você tá defendendo ele de novo.

- Essa é a verdade. Só isso. – respondi, aborrecida. – E só pra você saber, eu vou com você na porcaria dessa passagem pra você parar de me encher e pra você ver que o Sev não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Sério? – ele falou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos logo, senão mudo de idéia.

Ele ficou parado, olhando para mim.

- Vai logo! – repeti.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura e me girou.

- Obrigado, Lílian!

- Tá. – falei, ligeiramente tonta, quando ele me repôs no chão; não sabia se era por ele ter me girado ou não.

- Certo, eu já volto. – ele disse e então saiu veloz pelo corredor.

Dez minutos depois ele estava de volta, com a capa em uma mão e a varinha e um pergaminho na outra.

- Porque demorou tanto?

- Tive que passar na Torre da Grifinória e depois em um outro lugar.

- Outro lugar? – perguntei desconfiada.

- A sala do Filch.

- A sala do Filch? O que você foi fazer lá?

- Buscar isso. – ele falou, erguendo o pergaminho.

- E o que é isso?

- Um Mapa.

- Mapa, que mapa?

- Vamos deixar o interrogatório pra depois? – ele falou, embora risse. – Vamos.

Tiago me levou até o terceiro andar, perto da estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só.

- _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_. – ele murmurou para o tal Mapa, batendo nele a varinha.

No mesmo instante apareceram letras que diziam:

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,_

_fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_têm a honra de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Em seguida, pra meu espanto, várias manchas de tinta surgiram sobre a superfície do pergaminho, revelando todos os andares de Hogwarts, os nomes de várias pessoas marcadas com pegadas, inclusive _Tiago Potter_ e _Lílian Evans_ no terceiro andar.

- Mas... isso... – tentei falar, incrédula.

- O Mapa de Hogwarts. Mapa do Maroto é o nome original. – ele sorriu. – Eu, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e o Aluado o fizemos.

- Isso... é... uma loucura.

- Bem, talvez seja. – ele respondeu, agora observando o mapa. – Pelo que vejo não tem ninguém por perto, então podemos sair.

- Sair? Como?

- Você verá. – ele sorriu de novo. Às vezes isso era meio irritante. Ele deu um toque de varinha na estátua e murmurou: – _Dissendium_!

A corcunda da bruxa se abriu, revelando um buraco estreito. Eu fiquei meio desconfortável; não gostava muito de buracos.

- Vamos ter que entrar aí? – perguntei.

- Sim. Está com medo?

- Não, só não sei se vou conseguir passar por aí.

- Passa sim, sem dúvidas. – ele falou, me observando.

- Certo. – falei rápido. – Você primeiro.

Tiago se espremeu facilmente pelo buraco, até seus cabelos negros sumirem de vista. Dei uma última olhada ao redor e entrei também.

Senti meu corpo deslizar; estava tudo escuro e isso não era nada agradável. Parecia um escorregador de parque de diversões. A única diferença é que não tinha nada divertido naquilo.

Enfim meus pés bateram num chão frio. Eu desequilibrei e caí na superfície de pedra.

- Ai! – gemi.

- Lílian? – o rosto de Tiago foi iluminado pela luz acesa de sua varinha. Ele me ajudou a levantar. – Tudo bem?

- Nada quebrado. – afirmei. – Isso foi uma péssima idéia.

- Acho que já sei como te convencer das coisas. – ele riu, enquanto eu acendia minha varinha também. – É só falar sobre o Ranhoso.

- Se não quiser que eu dê meia volta, é melhor nem começar esse assunto.

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez sinal para eu prosseguir. O túnel era de pedra como o chão, e olhando adiante parecia não ter fim.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu.

- Mais ou menos quanto?

- Uma hora por aí.

- O quê? – exclamei.

- Nem é tanto tempo assim.

- Ah, é claro que não. – falei ironicamente. – Com certeza ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta.

- Sem problemas, eu já avisei os outros.

- Eu sabia que estava estranho demais encontrar só você na mesa do café.

- É claro que nenhum deles acreditou que você aceitaria vir. – ele disse, pensativo. – Sem falar que ainda vou ganhar dois galeões porque...

Ele parou, arrependido.

- Você ganhou dois galeões por quê? – perguntei, pasma.

Ele não respondeu.

- Tiago Potter, estou avisando que...

- Ok, ok. – ele suspirou. – Eu apostei com Almofadinhas dois galeões que você viria comigo. Mas eu não queria vir só por isso, foi ele quem me desafiou!

- Você é um perfeito idiota! – exclamei, irritada e aumentando o passo para ficar longe dele. – Está até apostando com seus amigos o que eu vou fazer, não é? Eu não acredito que eu fui capaz de aceitar vir com você... seu... imbecil!

- Lílian, eu já disse que eu tinha planejado isso antes de Almofadinhas fazer a aposta!

- Mas você aceitou a aposta!

- É, mas eu...

- Não quero saber! – interrompi entre os dentes.

Eu sempre andava mais depressa, na frente dele. Não sei por que, mas essa história de aposta fez com que eu quisesse chegar mais rápido na saída daquele lugar. Eu estava irritada, aborrecida, arrependida, enraivecida, incrédula e muito mais coisa que eu ainda não consigo identificar.

O caminho continuava silencioso e interminável, Tiago sempre atrás de mim.

De repente o caminho começou uma subida, eu já estava realmente cansada de andar, até tropeçar no que me parecia um degrau. Eu teria batido a cara no degrau se Tiago não houvesse me segurado.

- Agora tem uma escada? – perguntei, sem me dar o trabalho de agradecer.

- É. – ele respondeu. Sua voz tentava disfarçar um riso, e isso me deixou ainda mais irritada.

Os degraus pareciam mais longos do que o próprio caminho. Eu já estava arfando quando minha cabeça bateu em algo duro de madeira.

- Ai! – falei, acariciando a cabeça.

- Você está bem?

- Não tenho certeza se vou sair viva desse lugar. – respondi, meus olhos agora lacrimejando de dor.

Tiago abriu cautelosamente a tábua de madeira, revelando um alçapão. Ele subiu rapidamente e depois me ajudou. Estávamos num porão.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntei num sussurro.

- Na Dedosdemel. – Tiago respondeu, fechando o alçapão. – Certo, você veste a capa e eu uso o Feitiço da Desilusão.

- E como vamos saber onde o outro está?

- Eu entro debaixo da capa. O feitiço só vai ser pra cobrir meus pés.

Assim sendo, Tiago bateu com a varinha na cabeça e sumiu por completo. Eu vesti a capa e senti ele entrar por debaixo dela.

- Sinto que esse passeio não vai ser nada divertido. – comentei, enquanto subíamos a escada.

A loja estava muito vazia. Vazia até demais. Na verdade não tinha ninguém, nem mesmo os balconistas. Percebemos que a loja estava fechada.

- Porque está fechada? – perguntei, intrigada.

- Também não sei.

Fomos até a porta da loja, atentos à presença de alguém.

- _Alorromora_. – Tiago sussurrou para a porta, que se abriu com um estalo.

As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam muito vazias, o que era muito estranho.

- Isso não está me cheirando muito bem. – falei baixinho.

Andamos pela rua; todas as lojas estavam fechadas, até mesmo o Três Vassouras.

- Tiago, acho que a gente deve ir embora daqui. – comentei, mas então parei de respirar.

Um dementador avançava até nós; ele estava encoberto por sua grotesca capa esvoaçante. Senti um frio repentino e os pêlos no meu braço se arrepiarem.

Senti também medo; não era algo que eu costumava sentir. Senti medo e tristeza também. De repente a mesma imagem de minha família morta no chão gelado voltou à minha mente.

No minuto seguinte milhares de dementadores apareceram de todas as direções. Tiago ergueu a varinha.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – ele gritou. Dois dementadores recuaram, o que não foi muito útil, pois haviam milhares deles.

- Me ajude, Lílian! – Tiago disse alarmado, enquanto seu cervo prateado recuava mais três dementadores.

Pensei numa lembrança bem feliz; aquela noite fantástica que passei com Tiago, aquela noite antes da minha partida para as férias de Natal...

- _Expecto Patronum_! – gritei e a corça se juntou ao cervo, afastando mais dementadores.

O único problema é que naquele instante me senti fraca. Minhas pernas bambearam e senti minhas forças irem embora. Tiago me agarrou antes de eu desmontar, enquanto a negritude engolfava minha visão e tudo se apagou.


	31. Normalidade

**Capítulo 31:**

- Lílian! Lílian!

- O quê? – falei com a voz embargada.

- Você está bem? – Tiago perguntou.

Minha visão de começo estava meio embaçada, mas então tudo se clareou e percebi que estávamos de volta no porão da Dedosdemel.

- Tiago! – exclamei, me lembrando. – Os dementadores! Milhares deles...

- Está tudo resolvido.

- Como? Você enfrentou todos eles?

- No começo sim. Mas depois alguns aurores chegaram, e como eu ainda estava invisível corri para cá com você.

- Ah, me desculpe. – lamentei, e percebi que minha cabeça estava doendo muito. – Eu nem te ajudei direito e já apaguei.

- Tudo bem, isso é normal. É a primeira vez que você pratica com um dementador de verdade, ou melhor, muitos dementadores. É normal ficar fraca.

Ele me passou uma barra de chocolate.

- Então é melhor voltarmos! – respondi, me pondo de pé, ficando tonta. Ele me segurou. – Se souberem que estamos aqui...

- Acha que está bem o bastante voltar?

- Nós não vamos ficar aqui, vamos?

- Tudo bem, eu te carrego.

- Não precisa, Tiago. Eu já consigo andar.

- Mas...

- Não precisa. – insisti.

- Certo. Então vamos.

Descemos o alçapão e começamos a descida das escadas, apenas as luzes da varinha iluminando o túnel. Eu andava com mais cuidado que o necessário, pois era grande o número de minhas quedas por ali.

- Eu disse que isso foi uma péssima idéia. – comentei, depois de um tempo de caminhada.

- E eu ia adivinhar que Você-Sabe-Quem resolveu mandar dementadores justo hoje para Hogsmeade?

- Como você sabe que foi Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Ora, não é óbvio? Ataques de dementadores é a coisa mais comum do mando de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Mesmo assim! A gente não deveria ter ido.

- Vai continuar mesmo a brigar comigo?

- Ah, tudo bem. – falei, suspirando. – Eu ainda estou nervosa, me desculpe.

- Certo.

O resto do caminho foi tomado por um silêncio desconfortável. O caminho ficava cada vez mais escuro, mas na verdade eu não estava ligando muito pra isso. Eu estava muito abalada ainda com todos aqueles dementadores deslizando para cima de mim e Tiago, e agora tenho que admitir que Martim tinha razão ao dizer que enfrentar um cara a cara não era tão fácil quanto praticar na sala de aula.

Finalmente o caminho foi se estreitando e enfim chegamos à saída que dava para a corcunda da bruxa.

Tiago consultou o mapa para ver se tinha alguém por perto. Havia apenas Pirraça, que deveria estar escrevendo palavrões no quadro-negro de uma sala próxima.

Saímos cautelosamente para fora da estátua, que no instante depois se fechou.

- Ufa! – exclamei, suspirando aliviada.

- Acha que as pessoas daqui já souberam do ataque?

- Não sei. Vamos conferir, não é?

Porém, quando chegamos ao Salão Principal onde todos os alunos já estava almoçando, nenhum deles pareciam assustados ou amedontrados.

- Olá, gente! – cumprimentou Maria. – Como foi o passeio?

- Terrível. – respondi, enchendo um copo de suco.

- Por quê? – perguntou Aluado. – Foi tão ruim assim a passagem do túnel?

- Pior não foi isso. – disse Tiago sussurrando. – Houve um ataque de dementadores em Hogsmeade.

Maria ofegou.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius.

- A gente chegou lá e viu que tava tudo fechado. – Tiago contou rapidamente. – Quando saímos, milhares de dementadores nos atacaram, mas por sorte os aurores chegaram.

- Bem que você está meio pálida, Lílian. – Maria disse, me fitando.

- Ninguém viu vocês? – perguntou Dougie.

- Eu estava invisível e Lílian estava com a capa.

- Mas vocês soltaram Patronos, não? – indagou Sirius. – Eles achariam estranho um cervo por aí.

- Não, quando eles chegaram o cervo já tinha sumido.

- Que horror gente! – Maria disse, tapando a boca com a mão.

- Vocês não podem demonstrar que sabem. – Tiago alertou. – Senão vão desconfiar que a gente sabia de alguma coisa antes do tempo. Acho que não chegou ao ouvido de ninguém por enquanto.

- Gente, se os dementadores estão atacando Hogsmeade, é sinal que estão vindo para cá!

- Impossível. Hogwarts é totalmente protegida. – Aluado respondeu.

- Porém Você-Sabe-Quem tem um verdadeiro quartel general de dementadores, gigantes, Inferis e Comensais da Morte. Eles podem muito bem adentrar nesse castelo.

- Dumbledore fez todos os feitiços que protegem a escola e eu duvido que qualquer uma dessas criaturas do Você-Sabe-Quem pode interferi-los. – Sirius entrou na discussão.

- Nunca se sabe. – Maria murmurou.

- Qual é! Todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore é um dos bruxos mais poderosos, até mais do que o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem! – Dougie comentou. – Todos esses anos nunca um feitiço de Dumbledore chegou a falhar.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Tiago falou. – O caso agora é que isso daqui a pouco se espalha pela escola, e ninguém pode pensar que sabemos.

Todos assentimos.

O dia passou depressa e ninguém ainda comentava o ataque em Hogsmeade. Até a noite eu continuava adiantando os deveres, já que o suposto plano do passeio fora por água baixo.

- Tudo bem, Lílian? – Tiago me perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado, enquanto eu terminava minha redação sobre os Feitiços Conjuratórios.

- Como você acha que estou? Mais de cem dementadores partem pra cima da gente e você espera que eu esteja bem?

- Eu sei que foi horrível, Lílian. Mas por favor, não me culpe. Eu tinha planejado tudo certo pra gente se divertir nesse passeio, mas eu não previ nada disso.

- Eu sei. Então pare de me perguntar se eu estou bem, pois eu não estou.

- Você vai ficar.

- Espero que sim. Nem sei se vou conseguir dormir direito.

Ele continuava a me fitar, talvez esperando que eu caísse no choro ou algo do tipo.

- Me desculpe por isso. – ele falou enfim.

Eu o abracei.

- Foi tão horrível. – murmurei.

- Eu sei, mas vai passar.

- É.

Ficar abraçado a ele me fazia sentir bem melhor. Talvez isso me transmitisse o contrário do que os dementadores haviam causado em mim: a felicidade.

- Acho que vou dormir. – falei depois de um tempo.

- É, é melhor você ir descansar.

- Tchau.

- Tchau. – ele disse, com um sorrisinho.

Eu recolhi meus livros e pergaminhos e depois de beijá-lo subi para o dormitório. Alice, Joanne e Laura estavam conversando. Maria e Dougie deveriam estar namorando por aí.

- Olá, Lílian. – Laura me cumprimentou assim que eu bati a porta.

- Oi garotas.

- O que fez de manhã com Tiago? – perguntou Alice, com um sorriso malicioso. – Vi vocês andando por aí.

- Andando pela propriedade e pelo castelo.

- Acho tão bonitinho vocês dois! – falou Joanne. – Bem que eu queria um namorado para mim também. Sou a única que está sobrando nesse dormitório.

- Porque voce não sai com Sirius Black? – perguntei, a idéia surgindo do nada na minha cabeça.

- Porque diz isso? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É que ele está sozinho como você e talvez desse certo.

- Ah, não sei. – ela disse, com a cara pensativa.

- Acho que vou dormir. – eu disse, entrando nas cobertas sem me dar o trabalho de vestir o pijama. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – elas disseram e voltaram a conversar baixinho. Juro que ouvi o nome de Sirius no meio da conversa.

Pra minha surpresa adormeci rápido, sem sonhos e sem pesadelos. Se tive ou não, na verdade eu não sei. Quando acordei no dia seguinte eu já não me lembrava de mais nada.

Havia uma agitação no Salão Principal quando desci. Com certeza a noticia sobre o ataque fora divulgada.

- Lílian, você soube? – perguntou Alice, enquanto eu me sentava na mesa da Grifinória. – Aconteceu um ataque de dementadores em Hogsmeade ontem!

- Sério? – falei, com falso choque.

- É. Minha mãe é uma auror, e ela disse que foi até lá expulsa-los. Parecia que havia muitos deles lá.

- Que horror. – murmurei.

Maria estava sentada ao meu lado esquerdo e então me passou o Profeta Diário, que exagerou em uma noticia:

_**Hogsmeade atacada por dementadores**_

_Na manhã de ontem, por volta das onze horas, mais de duzentos dementadores voavam por volta de Hogsmeade, um vilarejo próximo à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts._

_Eles estavam rodeando o local, aterrorizando os lojistas e moradores. Os aurores logo chegaram e os espantaram com habilidade usando Patronos._

_"É realmente um horrendo fato um ataque de dementadores em plena luz do dia. Acho que com esses tempos não podemos mais viver em paz", declara Madame Rosmerta, a dona do estabelecimento conhecido como Três Vassouras._

_"Isso é assustador para nós pais deixar os filhos correndo tanto risco mesmo numa escola protegida. Às vezes pensamos em tirar nossos filhos dos estudos com esses tempos tenebrosos", opina o Sr. Grinner, que tem um filho que atualmente freqüenta o terceiro ano da escola._

_Como sempre, os aurores insistem em negar os fatos, e novamente está mais do que óbvio que esse ataque está ligado a ações malignas de Você-Sabe-Quem. _(Confira na pág. 7 como se defender de ataques comuns).

- Não sei o que adianta tanto rebuliço nos jornais sendo que ninguém faz nada. – comentou Dougie.

- Acho que todos estão tão assustados com isso que até esqueceram o jogo de hoje. – falou Tiago.

- Hoje tem jogo? – perguntei, devolvendo o jornal pra Maria.

- Sonserina contra Lufa-lufa. – falou Tiago. – Vocês vão ver?

- Claro, temos que secar a Sonserina até o fim, não é mesmo? – disse Sirius, entusiasmado.

- Não estou com animação para jogo hoje. – eu disse, comendo da minha omelete.

- Nem eu. – falou Maria.

- Garotas, a melhor forma de se distrair é com quadribol. – Dougie disse.

- Eu não acho. – Maria respondeu.

- Bom, nós vamos. – Tiago disse. – Hoje eu sou um lufano.

O Salão começou a esvaziar a medida que os alunos tomavam café e iam em direção ao campo de quadribol, uns ainda discutindo sobre o ataque.

Eu e Maria fomos uma das únicas pessoas que não decidiram ver o jogo. A Sala Comunal também estava relativamente vazia, o que era bom, pois podíamos ficar nas poltronas que queríamos.

Ficamos finalizando os deveres e redações; até que acabamos rápido porque ontem também demos uma adiantada.

Da janela da Torre dava pra ouvir um pouco da narração do jogo e uma vez ou outra podíamos entender o grito entusiasmado de Kingston no megafone.

Por volta da hora do almoço, a Sala Comunal se encheu de estudantes comentando o jogo e rindo, e pelo jeito a Lufa-Lufa havia ganhado.

- Cento e oitenta a cem para a Lufa-Lufa! – comemorou Tiago. – Sinceramente eu já estava achando que a Sonserina ia ganhar quando estava cem a trinta a favor dela quando finalmente o tal de Anderson Barne apanhou o pomo.

- Então o jogo foi bom? – perguntou Maria.

- Excelente! Sonserina perdeu, não é? – disse Almofadinhas, se jogando numa poltrona próxima. – Ver aquela cara do Mulciber foi ainda melhor do que o soco que o Pontas deu nele!

- O quê? – exclamei, fitando Tiago.

- Nem vem implicar comigo, Lílian. – apressou-se a responder. – Eu não pude resistir. Nem McGonagall nem nenhum professor estava por perto e ele te chamou de você-sabe-o-quê de novo!

- Eu não estou reclamando. Isso é excelente! Eu queria ter visto.

Todos olharam para mim, incrédulos, quando fiquei nas pontas dos pés pra beijar Tiago.

- Quem é você? O que fez com a Lílian verdadeira? – perguntou Dougie, rindo.

- Mulciber merece muita coisa depois do que ele fez ao Tiago.

- Isso é verdade. – concordou Sirius, mas depois ficou olhando intrigado para o outro lado da sala, onde Joanne acenava para ele com um sorriso.

Reprimi o riso. Com certeza para ele era estranho uma pessoa com quem nunca falou na vida de repente estar sendo tão gentil. Espero que se alguma coisa acontecer entre esses dois dê tudo certo.

Eu parei um pouco pra pensar. Eu deveria abrir uma agencia de cupidos, pois já não é o primeiro casal que eu tento juntar. Na verdade há muito tempo que venho tentando juntar Maria e Dougie. Quem sabe Joanne e Sirius não se entendem?

Descemos para o almoço depois de Tiago fazer uma grande narração sobre o jogo e durante toda a refeição parecia que todos os alunos também só falavam nesse assunto.

Me despedi dos outros quase no fim da sobremesa, pois havia me lembrado de devolver um livro de Transfiguração à biblioteca. Não era muito agradável ir até lá e enfrentar Madame Pince, a bibliotecária. Ela era muito rude e vivia nos espionando por trás das milhares de estantes.

Corri à Torre da Grifinória, apanhei o livro e fui em direção da biblioteca. Antes de virar o corredor esbarrei em alguém e por pouco não caí no chão, se a pessoa não tivesse me segurado.

- Me desculpe, Lílian. – disse Severo.

- Ah, oi.

- Você está bem?

- Vou indo. – respondi, não querendo prolongar o assunto. Às vezes eu sentia falta dele, mas como disse Tiago, era melhor assim. – Com licença.

- Vai continuar fingindo que eu sou um cara qualquer?

- Acho que essa é a definição perfeita.

- Pare com isso. Você não pode acabar com uma amizade assim, do nada.

- Sinto muito. Mas não dá pra continuar uma amizade sem confiança e sem entendimento.

- O que te incomoda?

- Você sabe o que me incomoda! Seus amigos, seus feitiços, seu modo de ser! Se não se lembra você ficou muito feliz quando Tiago foi parar na ala hospitalar por uma Maldição feita por seu amigo!

- Ele ficaria do mesmo jeito no meu lugar!

- Ele não precisaria ficar desse jeito porque nenhum amigo dele é capaz de causar um mal desse tamanho a uma pessoa!

- Ah, é? Então pergunte pra ele!

- Eu não preciso perguntar, porque eu confio nele!

- Cem por cento?

- Sim! – respondi, começando a ficar irritada. – E pare me jogar contra ele! Ele é meu namorado, achei que você já tivesse entendido isso.

- Ele é patético, Lílian! E não serve pra você!

- Ah, é? E o que serve?

Ele não respondeu, continuou a me fitar.

- Não tenho mais nada a dizer. É ruim sempre encontrar você e viver discutindo. Me faz sentir mal.

Eu saí para o corredor. Era sempre assim. Severo mais conversa com a Lílian é igual à discussão na certa. E eu já estava muito cansada de discussões.

Devolvi o livro à prateleira correta, sentindo Madame Pince me olhar desconfiada e saí da biblioteca, que agora se encontrava totalmente vazia.

- Oi. – falei pra Tiago, assim que voltei à Sala Comunal. Ele estava agora adiantando seus deveres.

- Porque está com essa cara?

- Encontrei com o Sev.

- Ah, não acredito!

- A gente discutiu de novo.

- Ele te xingou? Te provocou?

- Não. Veio com a conversa de sempre. Pondo defeitos em você.

- Eu vou arrebentar o nariz curvo daquele seboso...

- Não. Tá tudo bem.

- Eu não acredito que ele ainda tem a coragem de olhar na sua cara!

- Não tem importância.

- Como assim, não tem importância? – ele falou, pasmo. – Ou você quer que eu faça novamente uma lista de coisas que ele já causou?

- Quero simplesmente que você pare com esse assunto.

Ele não respondeu, ainda aborrecido e com a testa franzida.

- Fique longe dele, ok? – falou por fim.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Ele ainda me olhava desconfiado, talvez não acreditando que eu realmente ficaria longe do Sev.

- Tiago, bezoar se escreve com Z. – eu disse puxando seu dever para corrigir. – E ele é encontrado no estômago de cabra, e não de unicórnio.

Fiquei realmente satisfeita que pelo resto do dia Tiago não tocara mais nesse assunto.

Toda santa vez que eu me encontro com Sev, quando discuto com ele, eu não posso negar que me sinto mal. Que estou fazendo alguma coisa errada. Eu sempre fui tão ligada à ele e como ele diz, a nossa amizade acabou do nada.

Mas tinha que ser assim: ou eu namorava Tiago ou teria Severo como meu amigo.

Às vezes me pergunto se Severo e Tiago fossem amigos. Certo, estou sonhando demais. Mas e se fossem? Seria tudo mais calmo, tudo mais tranquilo e eu poderia viver em paz.

Porém eu já jurei a mim mesma não me importar, não ligar mais para esses dois. Para mim está sendo um grande desafio; um desafio que eu sempre estarei destinada a perder.

O que eu podia pensar agora? Pensar que finalmente o ano está acabando e assim não vou viver mais nessa guerra. Sairei de uma e entrarei em outra.

Saber que tem inimigos muito fortes para se enfrentar lá fora não é tão ruim que saber que seu ex-melhor amigo está se juntando a ele.


	32. Rompimento nas Estufas

**Capítulo 32:**

Fevereiro chegara. O sol continuava brilhante e quente no centro do céu.

As aulas estavam cada vez mais cansativas, os professores mais exigentes, Maria mais mal humorada e por aí vai. Eu tinha que reconhecer que toda essa carga de deveres estavam me afastando um pouco de Tiago, e poucas vezes a gente podia ficar juntos.

Junto com o começo do mês veio também as noites de lua cheia, e os quatro sempre saíam todas as noites para o Salgueiro Lutador.

Foi assim pelo resto dos dias: deveres, lua cheia, deveres, patrulha, deveres, Maria colocando defeitos em McGonagall depois de passar uma redação de 50 cm de pergaminho.

Já se passava do meio do mês quando tivemos pelo menos um dia de folga, sem deveres e sem redações nas costas. Maria e Dougie aproveitaram o dia e foram dar um passeio na propriedade e decidi também passar um tempo com Tiago.

- Aluado, onde foi o Tiago? – perguntei pra ele, que estava jogando xadrez bruxo com Rabicho. Pela posição das peças estava na cara que Aluado estava prestes a dar xeque-mate.

- Ele está por aí com Almofadinhas. – ele respondeu.

- OK, obrigada.

Saí pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e fui para o Salão Principal em busca dos dois. Eles não estavam lá e nem na biblioteca – o que é o mais improvável. Comecei a dar voltas pelos corredores e topei com Pirraça no quarto andar.

- Ora se não é a Lílian monitora? – ele falou, com um sorriso perverso. Percebi que ele carregava algo que não parecia nada agradável.

- Xô Pirraça!

- Acho que não.

- Quer que eu chame os professores? Ou então o Barão Sangrento?

- Não caio na suas ameaças, Lílianzinha.

- Veremos então.

Apontei minha varinha para ele.

_- Travalíngua!_

Pirraça segurou a garganta e tossiu; visivelmente ele tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas já que sua voz não saia ele me fez um aceno obsceno e saiu pelo corredor.

- Obrigada, Aluado. – murmurei, guardando a varinha e relembrando quando ele me ensinara o feitiço. Voltei a caminhar pelo corredor.

Não consigo entender como Tiago consegue sumir desse jeito. Já não é a primeira vez que o perco de vista e isso às vezes me irritava; como se ele estivesse aprontando alguma coisa.

Eu já havia decidido parar de procurar, ia apenas voltar à sala comunal e fazer alguma coisa. Parei de súbito ao virar o corredor do terceiro andar quando ouvi vozes cochicharem.

- ... acha que vai dar certo?

- Com certeza. Isso vai servir de lição pra ele. – reconheci a voz de Tiago.

- É, Pontas, e a Lílian? – Almofadinhas perguntou, embora sua voz não emitisse preocupação.

- Ela não precisa saber.

- E se alguém souber? Pode contar pra ela.

- Ninguém vai saber Almofadinhas, ninguém. Eu já cansei de olhar para aquela cara nojenta e não fazer nada. Ou você acha que eu já superei aquilo que ele fez pra ela?

- Tem razão, cara. Mas se isso cair nos ouvido dela...

- Deixa disso. Só quero me vingar daquele Ranhoso desgraçado.

Ofeguei baixinho. Era só o que me faltava. Tiago e Sirius fazendo planos para apunhalar Sev.

- Então está tudo combinado. Hoje, sete horas, nas estufas.

- Combinado.

Ouvi seus passos distanciarem, enquanto eu ficava para trás, pasma.

* * *

><p>- Oi, Lílian! – exclamou Tiago assim que entrei pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, quando já estava tarde. – Aluado disse que você estava me procurando...<p>

Ele se curvou para me beijar, mas eu não correspondi.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Devo contar pra ele que ouvi tudo, que sei de suas armações e o que ele irá fazer hoje à noite? Meu cérebro trabalhou um pouco até chegar na resposta. Não.

- Dor de cabeça. – inventei.

- Vai na Madame Pomfrey. – respondeu, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

- Acabei de voltar de lá, mas acho que não resolveu muito. – respondi com tanta rapidez que nem parecia ser eu que tinha falado tudo aquilo. – Acho que vou me deitar no dormitório.

- Tudo bem. Melhoras.

Ele me lançou um último olhar meio indagador e meio preocupado antes de eu entrar no dormitório. Por sorte só Maria estava lá, lendo Semanário das Bruxas.

- Lílian! Estava me perguntando onde você andava, já que encontrei Pontas lá embaixo.

- E porque você não está lá embaixo?

- Muito cheio. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros. – Porque tá com essa cara?

- Porque? – eu disse, me sentando ao seu lado da cama. – Porque acabo de descobrir que o meu namorado e o amigo dele estão armando uma cilada para meu ex-melhor amigo.

- O Ranhoso? – ela perguntou, se sentando mais aprumada no colchão, que rangeu.

- É. E não diga esse apelido!

- Mas isso é ótimo, não é?

- Não!

- Ele é um idiota e anda com Mulciber. Ele merece.

- Acho que contar isso pra você não adiantou em nada. – respondi emburrada.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer Lílian Evans? – ela me fitou.

- Vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Dar um jeito nisso? Você vai se meter em encrenca, isso sim! Lílian, desiste! Deixe esse dois se atracarem, não era isso que você pretendia?

Pensando assim, Maria tem razão. Mas isso seria injusto pra qualquer pessoa, tanto para Sev ou para qualquer um.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim vou.

- Não é mais fácil você avisar a ele pra não ir?

- E vai resolver?

- E vai resolver você ir lá?

- Vai. Só eu consigo controlar o Tiago. Eu acho.

- Ah, qual é Lílian! Deixa os dois! Você vai se meter em encrenca, escuta o que eu digo!

- Já são seis e meia. – falei ignorando-a, olhando o relógio.

Apanhei a varinha e caminhei em direção a porta.

- Me deseja sorte? – falei sorrindo.

- Não digo mais nada.

- Isso é bom. Assim você promete que não vai contar pra ninguém. Promete?

Ela me encarou como se isso fosse um pedido do tipo "Entre na Floresta Proibida sem varinha".

- Prometo. – ela falou, embora pouco convincente.

- Então tchau. – despedi e então desci correndo as escadas espirais. O dia ia escurecendo lá fora e a sala comunal já estava pouco vazia, pois alguns alunos já foram jantar.

Eu não estava com nenhuma fome, então já desci correndo pelo corredor e daí para as estufas. Virei correndo um corredor, mas topei com algo tão forte que eu cai no chão.

- Oh, me desculpe, Lílian! – Hagrid disse, me pondo de pé com facilidade.

- Foi nada, Hagrid, está tudo bem.

- Tudo bom com você? Faz muito tempo que você não passa na cabana, fiquei até preocupado.

- É que com os N.I.E.M.'s o tempo fica muito apertado, sabe... – respondi apressada, olhando rapidamente pro relógio.

- Entender eu entendo. Mas saber é diferente, já que eu não cheguei a freqüentar o sétimo ano e...

Ele parou de falar e disfarçou com um pigarro.

- Porque você foi expulso? – aproveitei o momento.

- Isso não importa. – ele disse, desajeitado. – O que faz por aqui, Lílian?

- Fazendo patrulha.

- A essas horas?

- Não estou com fome e então vai saber se não tem algum aluno espertinho por aí, não é?

- Tem razão. Bom, já vou indo para o banquete então.

- Até logo, Hagrid.

Vi o vulto gigante se afastar e consultei o relógio novamente. A conversa tinha me tomado muito tempo. Voltei a andar apressada pelo corredor até a porta das estufas, que pro meu desespero estavam meio abertas. Quer dizer então que eles já estavam lá dentro? O que poderia já estar acontecendo?

Entrei cautelosamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, me abaixando sobre as várias plantas, que vezes ou outras se mexiam ou faziam barulhos estranhos.

- Rá! – alguém gritou atrás de mim.

Eu soltei um grito agudo e logo abafei com a mão, meu coração pulando de susto.

- Lílian, você por aqui. Acho que já não é novidade. – disse Sirius.

- Onde estão os dois? – perguntei, ainda acariciando o peito.

- Foram para o Salgueiro Lutador.

- O quê? – exclamei me pondo de pé num salto.

- Brincadeira, brincadeira! – falou Sirius, me abaixando de novo. – Pontas não está aqui ainda, nem o Ranhoso.

- Mas então o quê...

- Shhhhh. – Sirius fez pra mim, e andou devagar e lentamente por trás de uma mandrágora, a varinha erguida. Ele sumiu entre as plantas e me perguntei onde ele estaria.

- Estupefaça! – ouvi Sirius gritar e em seguida um baque baixo.

Corri até ele e notei um corpo desacordado no chão.

- Sev! – gritei, me ajoelhando ao seu lado. – Sirius, porque fez isso?

Mas ele não parecia me ouvir. Ele tirou uma espécie de espelho do bolso e falou:

- Tiago.

- E aí? – ouvi a voz de Tiago sair de dentro do espelho.

- Tudo certo. Porém... temos uma surpresinha.

- Tô indo.

Sirius guardou o espelho no bolso, como se fosse como colocar o telefone no gancho, ao mesmo tempo em que eu entendia.

- Desde quando vocês têm um Espelho de Dois Sentidos?

- Conhece?

- Já li isso em algum lugar.

- Ah, me esqueci que você era a nerd. – Sirius riu.

Sev continuava desacordado; não parecia ferido, apenas estuporado.

- Tá tudo ok? – Tiago disse, entrando pela porta da estufa. – Agora vamos... Lílian?

Me coloquei de pé furiosamente e caminhei até ele.

- O que você estava pensando em fazer, seu hipócrita, nojento e arrogante? – perguntei irritada socando seu peito, enquanto ele recuava. – Eu já não disse pra você parar com isso?

- Ai, Lílian, pára! – ele disse, segurando meus pulsos. – Eu vou dar uma lição nele. Só é um favor pra você!

- Favor! – exclamei, minha voz ecoando pela estufa. – Não preciso do seu favor se for assim! Eu falei pra você parar com isso!

- Acalmem os nervos, pombinhos. – falou Sirius, rindo da cena.

- Não vou deixar vocês fazerem nada com ele!

Soltei os pulsos dele e fui até Sev.

- _Enervate_! – falei para o corpo caído. Vi pelo canto do olho Tiago e Sirius trocarem olhares chocados.

Severo recuperava os sentidos e logo se pôs de pé. Olhou ao redor ao mesmo tempo que entendia tudo.

- Sua varinha está comigo, Sev. – falei, enquanto ele vasculhava os bolsos.

- Me dê a varinha, Lílian!

- Só se você vim comigo. Vou te tirar daqui antes que aconteça alguma...

- Eu não me importo com o que vai acontecer! Só quero atingir esses desgraçados!

Tiago e Sirius riram com desdém.

- Você vai nos atingir, Ranhoso? – provocou Sirius. – Desarmado?

- Lílian, me devolva! – falava Sev estendendo a mão.

- Nem pensar.

- Eu não vou sair daqui!

- É melhor você ir, vai se machucar...

- Não preciso que você me defenda! Só me dê minha varinha!

Suspirei.

- _Expelliarmus_! – falei para a varinha de Sirius e Tiago, que não esperavam essa reação. A varinha dos dois sumiram no meio das plantas.

- Pronto. Todos iguais. – eu disse triunfante. – Agora vão parar com isso?

Menos de cinco segundos, Sirius e Tiago avançaram para Sev.

- Ah, não! Parem! Parem! – gritei.

Sirius agarrara Sev pelos braços enquanto Tiago socava o estômago de Sev. Meu corpo se enchia de choque com toda aquela brutalidade.

- Parem! Parem! – eu falava desesperada, mas eles não me davam atenção.

O nariz de Sev agora sangrava e ele não podia se defender...

- Tiago, por favor...

Os olhos de Sev estavam girando nas órbitas.

- PAREM COM ISSO AGORA! – gritei; acho que o castelo inteiro escutou meu grito. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e depois olhavam para Sev.

- Soltem ele. – sibilei.

Eles largaram Sev sem cuidado no chão.

Me debrucei sobre ele, curando os ferimentos com a varinha. Logo ele estava intacto totalmente, pois eu havia também secado o sangue de suas vestes.

- _Enervate_! – falei novamente.

Sev se remexeu no chão e igual da ultima vez se pôs de pé rapidamente.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram juntos de forma ameaçadora, enquanto eu já estava expulsando Sev para fora da estufa.

- Saia, saia daqui Sev, por favor.

- Eu vou arrebentar o cara daquele...

- Não. Tome. – disse entregando sua varinha. – Vai embora. Não conte isso a ninguém. Por favor, faça isso por mim.

Minha expressão estava suplicante. Ele me olhou por um instante, assentiu e deu meia volta.

Tiago e Sirius chegaram, já com as varinhas nas mãos. Suas expressões eram desconfortáveis e arrependidas.

- Vou deixar... vocês sozinhos. – Sirius disse, e então se afastou.

- Lílian... – Tiago começou, dando um passo em minha direção.

- Não. – falei, me afastando. – Não quero ouvir desculpas, nem reclamações, nem nada. Cansei de ouvir.

Ele me olhava amargurado.

- Eu acho que eu já sei a solução pra isso.

- Solução? – ele perguntou, intrigado.

- É.

- Pra quê?

- Para você e o Severo.

- Não tô entendendo. – respondeu com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu pensei que se ficasse longe de Sev tudo ia se acalmar, tudo voltaria ao normal. Que o problema era com ele e que a gente ia dar certo. Mas agora eu entendi. Entendi que o único problema não era comigo, pois Maria sempre me disse que eu era complexada demais. E agora vejo que ela tem razão. O problema não é comigo. O problema não é meu. É de vocês, único de vocês. E... Tiago, não dá mais. Vocês não podem agir como duas pessoas normais, duas pessoas decentes. Vocês não podem nem mesmo olhar para o outro sem sentir algum tipo de ódio.

- Lílian...

- E agora – interrompi. – eu vejo que já chega e que isso é complicado demais, difícil demais para mim e acho que eu já tenho muitos problemas pra enfrentar, e eu não quero mais um. E aí é que está a solução. Eu não devo ficar longe apenas do Severo. Tenho que ficar longe dos dois. Pois eu só ficava no meio e eu já cansei disso.

- Você está terminando comigo, é isso? – ele perguntou chocado.

- Interprete essa decisão do jeito que quiser. – respondi, tirando com dificuldade a gargantilha do meu pescoço.

Entreguei-a em sua mão. Ele a pegou com a expressão vazia e torturada.

- Lílian, não... – ele falou, com a voz embargada. - Não precisa disso. Ele conseguiu! Era isso que ele queria...

- Viu? Você já veio falando nele de novo! É isso que eu já não agüento mais! E não vou mais aguentar!

Ele me fitou, implorante.

- Boa noite, Potter. – eu disse baixinho, dando-lhe as costas e sem coragem de voltar a encará-lo; as lágrimas silenciosas estavam descendo por meu rosto.

Quando virei o corredor comecei a correr, pois eu sabia que ele não podia me ver.

Pro meu imenso alívio a Sala Comunal estava totalmente vazia, todos aproveitando o resto do jantar. Subi correndo a escada e bati com força a porta.

Me joguei na cama e me enrolei nos cobertores, usando o travesseiro para abafar meus soluços.


	33. O Conselho de Aluado

**Capítulo 33:**

Acordei tarde novamente naquele domingo. Não era à toa; ontem eu rolei a noite inteira na cama sem conseguir dormir. O dormitório estava vazio, o que era bom.

Pela segunda vez me olhei no espelho, vendo meu reflexo horrendo. Acho que eu havia visto, enquanto folheava, algo sobre tirar manchas do rosto no livro _Como ser uma boa bruxa no lar. _Ótimo, isso já me fizera lembrar de Tiago e quando Alice me disse que o livro seria útil quando eu me casasse com ele. Eu ri baixinho, com desdém.

Fui até o livro e procurei a página. Pensando bem, é melhor deixar pra lá. O que importa aparecer com a cara toda inchada e vermelha? Não tinha problema nenhum.

Desci para o café da manhã à procura de Maria. Assim que entrei no Salão vi que Maria estava com Dougie, Aluado, Sirius e Tiago. Eu não me sentaria lá; não agora. Me espremi entre Alice, Laura e Joanne, que conversavam entusiasmadas.

- Lílian, o que houve com você? – perguntou Alice me avaliando.

- Eu... é que eu...

- Você? – insistiu Laura, com certeza interessada em uma fofoca.

- Eu terminei com Tiago.

Elas ofegaram e Joanne se engasgou o suco.

- Porquê? – Alice disse pasma, enquanto Laura dava tapinhas nas costas de Joanne.

- Não deu certo.

- Mas só faz o quê...? Dois meses de namoro?

- Foi o bastante para eu ver que não daria certo.

- Mas vocês estavam tão fofinhos juntos! – exclamou Laura.

- Mesmo assim... – murmurei, olhando para baixo.

- Ah, Lílian. Não fique assim. – Alice disse, segurando minha mão para me consolar. – Tudo vai se acalmar.

- Obrigada. – agradeci baixinho, voltando atenção para o cereal que eu comia.

* * *

><p>Alguns dias se passaram depois do ocorrido. Março começou com o clima sendo o mesmo. Só às vezes chovia, o que era bom pra refrescar um pouco.<p>

Minha relação com Tiago não havia mudado; eu não havia nunca mais trocado uma palavra com ele, nem nas aulas ou refeições. Eu sentia falta dele. Muita falta. Mas é assim que tinha que ser. O que me restava agora eram as lembranças. Quando patinamos no lago, quando fomos ao pub bizarro de Madame Puddifoot ou quando passamos aquela noite linda na Sala Precisa.

Maria vivia insistindo para que eu voltasse com Tiago, o que eu já estava me cansando. Eu me afastei um pouco dela por isso, e também porque ela vivia junto de Tiago e os outros.

Quanto às aulas, eu também ficava muito longe deles; tive que reconhecer que meu desempenho em alguns feitiços estavam abaixando, e também percebi pelas avaliações de Slughorn que Tiago também tinha piorado na matéria.

- É uma pena que você e Potter tenham terminado. – falou Slughorn, balançando a cabeça. – Eu sei. Coisas da adolescência. Mas espero que já tenha conseguido um novo par para a Festa da Páscoa.

Agora que ele me lembrara, eu realmente não tinha um par. A festa seria ainda no começo de abril, então daria tempo.

Severo ficara radiante quando soube da notícia sobre eu e Tiago (que na verdade a escola inteira ficou sabendo – me lembrei de um dia esganar a Laura). Ele viera me procurar depois da aula de Poções.

- Fiquei muito satisfeito quando soube, Lílian.

- Hum. –fiz, simplesmente.

- Que bom que você usou a inteligência finalmente.

- Olha, Severo. Não é por causa de que eu e Tiago terminamos que alguma coisa vai mudar entre a gente também. Nossa amizade não existe mais.

Sua expressão endureceu. Eu já sabia o que vinha pela frente; com certeza poria a culpa em Tiago, mas antes que o fizesse, saí apressada pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>- Olá, Lílian. – Alice falou assim que cheguei à mesa do café do sábado, 12.<p>

- Olá. – cumprimentei.

Comecei a me servir de omelete.

- Lílian, eu queria saber uma coisa. – Joanne falou.

- O quê?

Ela se curvou sobre a mesa para sussurrar.

- Black ainda está livre?

- Er... sim. – respondi, surpresa.

- Ótimo! Talvez eu tenha minha chance hoje.

- Hoje? – perguntei sem entender.

- Passeio à Hogsmeade! Esqueceu?

- Ah, é. – falei, batendo na testa. – Eu tinha até me esquecido. Mas é estranho, não é? Depois daquele ataque ainda liberarem a gente.

- É, mas eles tem que soltar a gente um pouco. E é claro, com certeza a segurança de lá estará redobrada. – comentou Laura, bebericando o suco de abóbora.

- Você vai, Lílian? – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei... eu... tô meio que sobrando.

- Como assim?

- Você vai com o Franco, Laura com o Peter, Maria com o Dougie e a Joanne vai pra cima de Sirius, então acho que vou ficar por aqui e adiantar os deveres.

- Eu não acredito que você vai ficar trancada na Sala Comunal sendo que tem um passeio pra Hogsmeade! – Joanne exclamou.

- É melhor do que ir sozinha.

As três se entreolharam.

- Gente, por favor! Não se importem comigo. Vou ficar bem aqui. Vão e se divirtam.

- Mas...

- Vocês vão e ponto final. – interrompi.

Elas se entreolharam novamente e então decidiram ir. Alice continuou a insistir muito comigo, mas por fim acompanhou Franco para fora do Saguão de Entrada.

- Lílian, o que você está fazendo aí? – Maria perguntou junto a Dougie, quando eu comecei a subir as escadas de mármore.

- Estou indo para a sala comunal.

- O quê? – exclamou Dougie. – Você não vai a Hogsmeade?

- Digamos que as recordações de lá não são muito boas.

- Está tudo seguro agora, Lílian! Você tem que acompanhar a gente! – insistia Maria.

- Não, vão vocês. Estou sem ânimo.

- Nem pensar! Você vai com a gente sim! – Maria falou segurando e puxando meu braço.

- Não. – desfiz o aperto. – Vocês têm mais é que ir sozinhos.

- Relembre os velhos tempos, Lílian. – Dougie disse, rindo.

- Águas passadas. – brinquei.

- Lílian Evans, não é porque você terminou o namoro que não vá se divertir com a gente! – Maria falou, dando ênfase em 'você'.

- Não é por isso. – falei, repentinamente deprimida. – Só não quero ir.

- Mas você vai. – Maria pegou meu braço e puxou com mais violência.

- Acho melhor voce desistir, Lílian. – Dougie sussurrou, rindo, enquanto caminhávamos até Filch.

Menos de cinco minutos depois já estávamos caminhando pela estradinha de terra.

- É sério. Ainda não acredito que você terminou com o Tiago. – Maria comentou.

- Isso de novo não.

- Isso foi culpa sua. Você deveria ter me escutado aquele dia.

- Não importa. Já está tudo acabado.

- Não importa? Vocês têm que ficar juntos, Lílian! Vocês se gostam!

- Eu não sei se isso é verdade.

Dougie escutava tudo calado. Maria olhou para mim pasma.

- E não adianta me olhar com essa cara. – falei.

- Lílian, seja o que for que aconteceu naquela estufa, você deve perdoar o Tiago!

- Esse assunto já acabou, Maria. – respondi suspirando.

Chegamos à vila, já lotada com as vestes negras de Hogwarts. Aquele lugar me trazia muitas recordações de Tiago, algumas tão felizes que minha saudade dele aumentava. Às vezes eu me perguntava se deveria seguir o conselho de Maria e desculpa-lo; mas então aquela cena dele batendo em Severo com tanta violência espantou aquela idéia da minha cabeça.

E por falar nisso, logo avistei Tiago junto à Sirius, Rabicho e Aluado. Ele me encarou deprimido e eu abaixei a cabeça rapidamente.

- Vai falar com ele. – Maria sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não.

Maria revirou os olhos e sugeriu que fossemos ao Três Vassouras. Enquanto passávamos pela rua tortuosa, estava claro que havia muitos aurores por ali: bruxos encapuzados parados na porta de algumas lojas e olhando atentos em todas as direções.

O pub, como sempre lotado, estava com mais bruxos do que alunos. Eu, Maria e Dougie sentamos no balcão, já que todas as mesas estavam ocupadas.

- O que vão desejar? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta.

- Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – pediu Maria.

- Ué, onde foi o Dougie? – perguntei, notando que ele sumiu do nada.

- Não sei. – Maria respondeu, também procurando pelo bar. – Vou procurar ele.

Maria pagou a sua bebida e a de Dougie, falando para eu guardar a dele. Ela sumiu no meio dos outros com sua cerveja quase derramando pelo chão.

Comecei a beber a cerveja e o tempo passava. Imaginei se os dois estivessem se encontrado e começaram de repente a se agarrar.

- Posso me sentar? – alguém perguntou, me sobressaltando.

Que surpresa! Tiago Potter estava ali, com a sobrancelha erguida. Maria e suas armações.

- Pode, já estou de saída. – respondi, pagando minha cerveja.

- Lílian. – Tiago chamou com o rosto implorante, segurando meu pulso.

- O quê?

- Quero conversar com você.

- Pois eu não quero.

- Por favor. – ele fez uma cara de pobre coitado que por um momento achei que começaria a rir.

Sentei novamente no banquinho, fitando-o.

- O quê? – repeti.

Ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Eu não quero terminar com você.

- Não perca seu tempo, a gente já terminou.

- Não. Você terminou. Você nem parou para ouvir o que eu acho.

- Não quero ouvir sua opinião.

- Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Lílian. – ele disse, me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos claros.

Por um momento aquilo me comoveu um pouco, porém clareei a cabeça.

- Pensasse nisso antes de ter feito o que fez.

- Eu... eu não queria ter feito aquilo. O que você esperava? Voce sabe o tanto que eu odeio o Ranhoso! Você deveria saber que todo mundo um dia erra na vida!

- Acontece que eu fiquei com medo de você. Você não parecia ser o Tiago que eu pensava que eu conhecia.

- E qual você conhecia?

- O Tiago justo, o Tiago que eu gostava de verdade e não aquele bruto que estava espancando uma pessoa indefesa!

- Eu sei. Eu admito que errei. Me dê mais uma chance. Eu não vou desperdiçar.

Eu bufei.

- É mais preferível acreditar na lula gigante do que em você.

- Porque sempre insiste em me comparar com a lula gigante?

Não consegui conter o riso; Tiago riu também.

- Viu? – falei, depois de um momento. – É desse Tiago que eu sinto falta.

- E ele está aqui. Digamos que ele só tinha ido embora naquele momento, mas já voltou.

- Você mostrou um lado seu que eu não conhecia. Um lado que a qualquer momento pode voltar. E eu não quero namorar alguém assim.

- Eu não sou assim! Juro...

- Cansei de juramentos. – falei, me levantando.

Com dificuldade, passei por entre os bruxos do local até finalmente sair de dentro do bar. Tiago logo veio atrás de mim.

Soltei um suspiro e comecei a andar. Talvez eu passasse na Dedosdemel, onde com certeza Maria e Dougie estavam e assim poder tirar satisfações com ela.

- Lílian, eu sei que você está brava, e por isso eu quero me redimir. – Tiago disse, andando ao meu lado.

- Quer se redimir?

- É.

- Ótimo. Fique longe de mim. Já é um começo.

Ele bufou.

- Tudo bem. – ele entrou na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho. – Seremos amigos novamente então?

- Amigos?

- É. Se já não namoramos mais, podemos ser amigos.

- Eu tenho que ficar longe de você, só assim vai dar certo. Pois se você não se lembra, quando éramos apenas amigos ainda você começou um duelo com o Severo e por pouco você não foi atingido por um feitiço das trevas.

- Ele mereceu.

- Tá, tá. Ele sempre merece. – falei, revirando os olhos. – E por isso não dá pra termos nada. Nem mesmo amizade. É minha última palavra.

Dei a volta e fui para a Dedosdemel. Acertei em cheio; lá estavam eles enchendo as sacolas de doces das prateleiras.

- Sinto muito, Dougie. Não deu pra salvar sua cerveja. – falei aborrecida.

Maria me olhou hesitante.

- Sinto muito informar também Maria, que seu planinho não deu certo.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas não saiu nada.

Eu apenas saí pela porta e subi a rua de Hogsmeade, pretendendo chegar o mais rápido possível no castelo.

Eu estava subindo a rua, ainda irritada, quando uma voz me chamou longe. Chega disso. Quem quer que seja com certeza não era nada interessante. Devia ser Severo me encher sobre o Tiago ou o Tiago me enchendo sobre o Severo. Ou Dougie pedindo desculpas, já que a voz era masculina.

- Lílian! – a voz estava mais perto.

Me virei e deparei com Aluado correndo até mim. Ele não era uma pessoa desagradável, mas também era amigo de Tiago.

- Ah, oi. – falei simplesmente.

- Oi. – ele disse, ofegante, se apoiando nos joelhos.

- Se você veio mandar algum recado bobo do seu amigo, fique sabendo que não estou nem um pouco interessada no que aquele ogro estiver...

- Calma. – ele interrompeu, rindo. – Só vi você andando e vim te acompanhar.

Olhei pra ele desconfiada.

- É sério.

- Tudo bem. – respondi, dando de ombros. Ele me acompanhou.

- Nós sentimos falta de sua companhia, Lílian.

- O que você quer dizer com 'nós' exatamente?

- Eu, Pontas, Almofadinhas... todo mundo.

- Ah... sei.

- É. E eu sei que você não quer falar sobre o Pontas, mas é que...

- É, realmente não quero falar.

- Só me escute Lílian, por favor. Conselho de amigo.

Não respondi, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

- Bem, eu sei que você tem seus motivos para ficar com raiva dele, porque na verdade eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas voce tem que levar em consideração também o lado bom dele. Se você não está lembrada, Pontas me ajuda muito nos momentos que mais preciso, e isso não se iguala a nenhum dos outros.

Continuei sem resposta.

- Com certeza você deve estar pensando que foi ele que falou para eu falar com você. Mas com toda a sinceridade do mundo, eu estou falando isso por vontade própria. Tiago é meu melhor amigo. Um dos melhores. E eu sei que de qualquer coisa má que ele já fez na vida foi por impulso. E você sabe que ele sempre odiou Snape mais que tudo, e por isso deve ter feito o que fez. E se bem o conheço, ele gosta muito de você.

Estávamos perto agora do portão da escola, decorado por dois javalis alados.

- Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão feliz. E isso só acontecia quando estava com você. Ele sempre teve uma queda por você apesar de nunca confessar. Acho que ele só teve coragem de assumir pelo quinto ou sexto ano. – ele riu, lembrando. – Todas as vezes que você estava por perto ele queria fazer de tudo pra te chamar atenção. Se exibia com o pomo, azarava as pessoas para você o achar interessante e...

- ... bagunçava o cabelo. – completei.

- É. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Fico feliz que ele tenha parado um pouco com isso.

- Eu também. – concordei, juntando-me a ele para rir.

- E então, Lílian – ele recomeçou. – acho que você não deve se afastar de uma pessoa assim, por mais erros que ela cometeu. Não quero dar uma de Tiago, mas quantas vezes você já desculpou Snape por erros que ele cometera? É claro, isso é só um exemplo.

Parei para pensar, e notei que isso já estava me incomodando. Aluado tinha razão. Quantas vezes eu já perdoei Severo por vários atos que ele fizera? Acho que até já perdi a conta.

- Eu só queria que soubesse. Tem muito mais traços de Tiago que você deve ainda desconhecer.

Ele sorriu e eu retribui.

- Obrigada, Aluado. – eu disse, quando tínhamos chegado ao Saguão de Entrada. – Eu acho que você me fez pensar mais agora do que na aula de Feitiços.

Ele riu.

- Então consegui meu intuito. – ele disse, satisfeito.

- Já pensou em ser professor?

- Porque?

- Você explica bem e é calmo. Todas as qualidades de um professor.

- Duvido que um dia aceitariam um professor lobisomem. – ele respondeu, pensativo. – _Caranguejo de fogo._

O retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu, revelando alguns alunos que também resolveram voltar mais cedo de Hogsmeade.

- Er... Aluado? Não quero abusar de sua boa vontade, mas... você poderia me ajudar numa questão da McGonagall?

- É claro. – ele sorriu.

Passamos mais um tempo adiantando os deveres e devo confessar que era muito mais fácil com ele.

Por fim a Sala Comunal se encheu de alunos barulhentos usando diversos brinquedos da Zonko's e então tivemos que parar.

Vi Maria se aproximar.

- Er... oi, Lílian. – Maria falou, sem graça.

- Oi, Maria. – eu sorri e ela suspirou.

- Ótimo. Você está legal comigo. E o Tiago?

- Não sei.

Olhei para o outro lado da sala. Tiago conversava com Rabicho e Aluado; Sirius estava a um canto conversando com Joanne. Fiquei radiante.

- Joanne com Sirius? – Maria exclamou, acompanhando meu olhar.

- Pra você ver.

- Nem parece a garota recém-orfã. – ela comentou, feliz.

- É.

Maria me encarou.

- Por acaso tem dedo seu aí no meio?

Dei de ombros e Maria riu.

Eu bem que queria estar perto do Tiago, agora que eu via todos esses casais juntos. Porém há barreiras que temos que passar e problemas pra enfrentar. E isso me afastava muito dele, mesmo que eu não quisesse.

Eu não sabia se o perdoaria ou não. Mas então eu ia deixar o tempo resolver, talvez assim eu soubesse se ia seguir minha mente ou meu coração, que batia acelerado toda vez que eu o olhava.


	34. Piquenique

**Capítulo 34:**

- Não quero brigar com você.

- Eu também não.

- Então me desculpe.

- Não.

- Porquê?

- Porque você não merece.

- Porque não?

- Porque não! E pare de me amolar Potter!

Minha paciência estava se acabando com aquela conversa. Não conseguia me concentrar no dever – que não é novidade – gigante de McGonagall.

- É sério, Lílian. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo...

- Mas fez. E eu já disse pra você sair daqui.

- Mas...

- Vai logo!

Tiago suspirou.

- Quer ajuda nesse dever?

- Eu aprendo sozinha.

- Ah, é? – ele perguntou, espiando o pergaminho. – Pois a vigésima sétima linha está totalmente errada e eu posso te ajudar.

- É com os erros que a gente aprende.

- A McGonagall não vai ligar pra isso.

- Mas o que importa não é a nota e sim se eu aprendi ou não.

- Mas eu quero te ajudar.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. E já que você não me dá ouvidos... – recolhi os livros, penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos da mesa. – eu me retiro.

- Você é muito teimosa!

- E você é um ignorante!

- Você é uma sabe-tudo!

- E você é um idiota!

- Não sou!

- Eu também não sou sabe-tudo! E pare de falar comigo!

Subi apressada o dormitório das garotas; todas estavam lá quando cheguei.

- Pela sua cara, temos uma nova discussão com Pontas. – falou Maria, despreocupadamente.

- Acertou.

Foi assim pelo resto dos dias; Tiago vivia querendo conversar, se aproximar. Eu mantinha distancia, pois, afinal, esse era meu objetivo de agora.

Porém havia um impasse mais para o fim de março: o aniversário de Tiago.

Eu não sabia como reagir ao seu aniversário, que presente lhe dar, como o tratar ou se devia simplesmente ignorar. É claro que a última alternativa estava totalmente fora de questão, já que ele proporcionara um dos meus melhores aniversários.

Com os passar dos dias esse pensamento martelava na minha cabeça, e eu já não podendo controlar, fui falar com Maria, que talvez pudesse me ajudar.

- Eu já sei o presente perfeito pra dar pra ele! – ela exclamou animada, quando contei a ela meu problema enquanto estávamos sozinhas no dormitório.

- O quê?

- O seu perdão.

Eu bufei alto.

- Não. Tem que ser algo ligado à quadribol.

- E o que você tem em mente?

- Pois é, eu não sei.

- Ligado à quadribol. – Maria repetiu, pensando. – Uma camisa dos Cannons?

- Ah não. Com certeza ele já tem a coleção inteira. – falei, balançando a cabeça.

- Um pomo?

- Ele já tem.

- Uma capa de cama dos Cannons?

- Não. Meio... estranho.

- Uma vassoura?

- Não tem nenhum modelo novo, e a dele é a mais avançada.

- Um livro de quadribol?

- Eu já dei pra ele de natal, lembra?

- Ah, é. Então sinto muito, Lílian. A única coisa que você pode dar pra ele é...

- Pode esquecer. – cortei.

- Sendo assim, coitado do Pontas. – Maria disse, balançando a cabeça. – Vai ficar sem presente da namorada.

- Quantas vezes já disse que não namoramos mais?

- Esqueci. Eu estava tão acostumada...

Olhei para o teto, suspirando; eu a ignorei pelo resto da noite.

* * *

><p>Enfim o dia vinte e sete de março estava amanhecendo e eu definitivamente não havia comprado nada para ele, e com isso me senti estranha e desconfortável; a mesma sensação que você sente quando tem o pressentimento que esqueceu de alguma coisa.<p>

Era sábado, portanto passei o resto do dia trancada no dormitório com a desculpa de estar com dor de cabeça. Na verdade, eu ainda estava pensando numa maneira de dar um presente decente pra Tiago.

Já se passavam das seis da tarde. Eu ficara o dia inteiro adiantando os deveres ainda no dormitório, o que não era diferente; eu faria a mesma coisa na sala comunal.

Maria adentrou no quarto enquanto eu fazia um complicado mapa de Astronomia.

- Oi, Lílian.

- Oi. – respondi sem erguer os olhos do pergaminho.

- Tiago está lá embaixo.

- E daí?

- Você não vai nem dar parabéns pra ele?

- Eu não... sei o que dar.

- Nessas alturas não tem nada pra você dar a ele. Se você voltar com ele com certeza vai ser um dos melhores presentes.

Continuei sem resposta, ainda traçando a distância de Marte à Vênus.

- Lílian, pare e pense. Já está na hora de vocês voltarem! Quero dizer, você voltar. Você gosta dele de verdade e eu sei que ele sente o mesmo por você. Ele está muito triste, e hoje é o aniversário dele! Todo mundo erra uma vez na vida. Eu, você, todo mundo já errou ou vai errar. E eu achava que você era inteligente o bastante para saber disso.

Ela parou para me encarar. Eu suspirei.

- Olha, eu não vou chegar simplesmente pra ele e dizer "Olá Tiago. Feliz aniversário. Eu desculpo você."

- Algum problema de fazer simplesmente isso?

- Aí é que está. Simplesmente isso.

- Ah. – ela disse, seus olhos repentinamente brilhando. – Você quer dizer que quer fazer algo parecido com aquela noite de vocês?

- É.

- Então já sei! Leva ele na Sala Precisa!

- Eu já pensei nisso e a resposta é não. – falei, revirando os olhos. – Fica muito igual.

- E daí?

- E daí que não.

Maria sentou na cama, respirando fundo. Sua expressão mostrava claramente que ela estava pensando.

- Peraí. – eu disse, jogando os pergaminhos e a pena pro lado. – Eu acho que tive uma idéia.

- Qual?

- Eu não sei direito, mas vou precisar que você me ajude.

- Ajudo. – ela falou, se pondo de pé animada.

- Não é muita coisa. Só mantenha Tiago no Salão Principal alguns minutos.

- O que vai fazer?

- Eu já disse que não sei muito bem. – eu disse. – Mas não fale nada pra ele e não deixa ele desconfiar de nada. Seja natural, por favor.

- Ser natural. – ela repetiu, sorrindo. – E o que mais?

- Só isso. Agora já pode descer e levar ele com você.

- Certo. – ela disse, imitando um gesto de soldado e saindo pela porta.

* * *

><p>Desci para a sala comunal, agora não tão cheia. Com certeza muitas pessoas estavam no jantar, o que com certeza favorecia Maria.<p>

Subi apressada o dormitório dos garotos. Estava tudo na habitual bagunça e logo localizei o malão de Tiago.

Depois de revirar camisetas, jeans e roupas de Hogwarts finalmente a encontrei. A lustrosa capa prateada escorregava novamente pelas minhas mãos. Acho que Tiago não se importaria com a invasão de privacidade.

Voltei a procurar no malão, onde no fundo tinha muitos pergaminhos dobrados e amassados. Seria difícil encontrar o pergaminho certo no meio de tantos outros. Tive que bater a varinha em cada um, murmurando "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Até que um deles se revelou, mostrando vários pontos marcados em tinta localizados no Salão Principal.

Não parei muito para observar. Guardei o mapa e a capa no bolso e me dirigi a porta, até escutar passos subir a escada.

Droga, não havia me lembrado de olhar na Torre da Grifinória.

Me esquivei para debaixo na cama de Tiago, fazendo menos barulho possível. Vi pela fresta do pé da cama os pés irem de um lado para outro do dormitório.

Eu não sabia quem era; peguei o mapa do bolso com cuidado a fim de observar a torre. Estava marcado _Lílian Evans_ em um dos dormitórios, ao lado de uma figura que se movia, _Edgar Bones_.

Fiquei pensando se sairia debaixo da cama e falaria com ele, mas não foi preciso. Ele logo saiu pelo dormitório e eu segui com atenção ele descer pelas escadas, passar pela Sala Comunal e caminhar pelo corredor.

Saí com dificuldade da cama apertada e sai do dormitório. Ninguém parecia ter percebido o que eu estava fazendo, o que era bom.

Peguei uma cesta e uma toalha no dormitório. Acho que isso era o bastante para um piquenique bem feito. E também achei meu conhecimento em feitiços bom o bastante para conjurar outras coisas que precisasse.

* * *

><p>Cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada depois de um tempo. O Salão Principal ainda ecoava de conversas e talheres, e pelo que notei ainda estavam na sobremesa.<br>Passei pelas duas mesas e logo localizei Maria, Dougie, Tiago, Sirius, Aluado e Rabicho, todos juntos, conversando entusiasmados. Caminhei até eles e me sentei ao lado de Maria, que me lançou um olhar curioso.

- Oi. – eu disse simplesmente.

Todos me olhavam confusos, porque afinal, fazia um tempo que eu não me sentava com eles.

- Lílian Evans, o retorno. – brincou Sirius, rindo.

- Se isso foi um "bem-vinda", eu agradeço. – respondi, também rindo.

Olhei para o Tiago; ele estava hesitante e intrigado. Eu não falei com ele, apenas me servi com um pouco de pudim, me divertindo por dentro.

- Melhorou a dor de cabeça, Lílian? – perguntou Dougie.

- Um pouco. Nada que um pudim de chocolate não resolva.

O tempo passou depressa, e o Salão logo foi se esvaziando. Começamos a levantar também.  
>Estávamos passando pelo Saguão, quando segurei a mão de Tiago. Ele me olhou surpreso.<p>

- Vem comigo. – sussurrei pra ele.

Ele olhou ao redor, mas resolveu me acompanhar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, quando viramos para um corredor vazio.

Bati na cabeça dele com a varinha, e vi seu corpo sumir.

- Lílian, o que você está fazendo? – ele indagou e embora eu não pudesse ver, sua expressão com certeza estava chocada. – E o que você está fazendo com a minha capa?

- Deixe as perguntas pra depois. – respondi sorrindo e colocando a capa.

Os alunos ainda estavam saindo do Salão, então decidi sair pelas estufas.

Já que eu ainda segurava Tiago pela mão, só por segurança, eu o puxei e sai correndo pelo corredor, ainda atenta no mapa para ver se não tem alguém por perto.

- Lílian, o que...

- Shhhhh. – fiz pra ele.

Chegamos às estufas, e passamos pelas milhares de plantas colocadas ao longo das mesas até sair para os jardins. A lua crescente brilhava com força no céu, iluminando o lago e as janelas brilhantes do castelo.

Eu havia arrumado as coisas um pouco mais adiante à horta do Hagrid, mais para perto do lago; longe o bastante para ele e nem ninguém no castelo puder olhar, pois era embaixo de uma grande árvore.

Depois de um pouco de caminhada, a qual eu senti a cabeça de Tiago fervilhando de perguntas, chegamos ao ponto.

A toalha – que com um feitiço que até eu mesma me surpreendi de ter feito – bordada com um pomo estava estendida; sobre ela eu havia colocado frutas e mais algumas guloseimas que eu tive a liberdade de roubar da cozinha (uma vez Sirius me falou onde ficava a entrada). E também havia conjurado velas para iluminar o ambiente; acho que tinha ficado legal, ou pelo menos tão boa quanto a Sala Precisa.

Despi a capa e depositei o mapa em cima dela. Tateei o ar até achar a cabeça de Tiago; bati novamente a varinha em sua cabeça e ele reapareceu.

- Feliz aniversário. – falei, rindo.

Sem dúvida, ele estava surpreso. Ele olhava o local com ar de agrado e incredulidade.

- Eu fiquei em dúvida sobre qual seria seu presente. Então decidi fazer um pequeno piquenique pra você. – expliquei.

- Quando você preparou tudo isso? – ele perguntou, enfim.

- Agora pouco, enquanto você jantava.

- Fez tudo sozinha?

- É. – falei, rindo novamente de sua cara intrigada. – Por quê? Acha que eu não sou capaz?

- Não, não é isso. – ele respondeu rapidamente. – É que... eu não esperava que você fizesse isso.

- Nem eu esperava que eu ia fazer isso. – respondi, pensativa.

- Er... isso foge um pouco de você, não é?

- Como assim?

- Não é comum você sair em plena noite do castelo e fazer isso.

- Eu sei. Mas eu fiz isso por você.

Eu sorri, e ele retribuiu com um de seus maiores – e preferido meu – sorriso.

- Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer. Eu só... – busquei as palavras. – Queria me desculpar por ter sido idiota nesses meses. Não ter falado com você e nem com todos os outros...

- Não precisa se desculpar. – ele me interrompeu. – A culpa foi toda minha. Eu que fiz aquilo com o Ranhoso, eu que planejei tudo, eu sinto muito.

- Eu desculpo você. – respondi, pegando novamente em sua mão.

- De verdade? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- De verdade.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sério. E a propósito... – eu sorri, timidamente. – Eu amo você.

Ele sorriu entre o choque e a satisfação, enquanto eu me aproximava, meio que por impulso, e finalmente juntava nosso lábios outra vez.

Agora ali, eu podia ver o quanto que ele me fez falta, o quanto eu sentia falta daquele beijo e daquele toque. Eu podia até sair por aí pulando de felicidade, mas na verdade eu não queria largar dele.

Sua expressão não poderia ser melhor quando ele me fitou, depois de nos separarmos.

Ele começou a procurar algo nos bolsos, então puxou algo brilhante e prateado. Era o colar que eu antes entregara a ele.

- Porque você o carrega?

- Não sei. Acho que fazia me lembrar de você.

Fiquei radiante e virei para ele, novamente sentindo o pingente redondo em meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Isso é bom. – respondi, fazendo-o rir.

Eu sentei sobre a toalha, e ele sentou-se defronte a mim.

- Eu tenho uma condição a te fazer. – falei, comendo um sapo de chocolate.

- O quê?

- Bom, nós reatamos o namoro. Mas tem uma condição.

- Qual?

- Você nunca mais, pelo menos na minha frente, vai sequer citar o nome do Severo. Nunca mais vai confrontar ele. Vai manter distância dele.

Ele parou um momento de mastigar o feijãozinho que estava comendo, mas por fim falou:

- Tudo bem.

- Você promete?

- Prometo.

- Certo. – respondi, feliz.

- Eu também tenho minha condição.

- Qual?

- Você não será mais amiga dele.

- Nem precisa. Eu já não sou mais.

- Mas sabe como é, você sempre acaba voltando a conversar com ele.

- Não mais.

Ele suspirou, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Então, o convite pra festa do Slughorn ainda está de pé?

- Hummm... – ele fingiu pensar. – É claro.

- Vou avisando que às vezes as festas são muito monótonas.

- Sem problemas.

A noite não pôde ser mais perfeita. Ou tão perfeita quanto a noite do meu aniversario. Passeamos pelo redor do lago, observamos estrelas (apesar de nenhum de nós ser muito bons em Astronomia) e é claro, aproveitamos o resto da comida eu havia trago.

Por volta da meia-noite, decidimos voltar para o castelo, novamente com o Feitiço de Desilusão e a capa (Tiago achou engraçada minha invasão em seu dormitório).

Sinceramente eu achei que a sala comunal estaria vazia quando nós chegássemos lá, mas Maria, Dougie e os outros ainda estavam conversando a um canto.

- Não tire a capa. – Tiago sussurrou baixo o bastante pra somente eu ouvir, e imaginei que ele tivesse ido escutar a conversa deles.

Eu me aproximei também, sem fazer barulho.

- ... então a Lílian me disse que era pra manter o Pontas fora daqui.

- Eles devem estar na Sala Precisa. – falou Rabicho.

- Não, ela disse que não iria pra lá. – Maria respondeu.

- Será que foram para Hogsmeade? – arriscou Sirius.

- Duvido muito. – comentou Aluado.

- No Salgueiro Lutador? – tentou Dougie.

- Acho impossível. – Sirius disse.

- Eu também. – Tiago falou, sobressaltando-os. Fiz força para não rir.

- Impressão minha, ou escutei a voz do Tiago? – perguntou Maria, alarmada.

- Ele deve estar com a capa. – Sirius respondeu rindo. – Cadê você Pontas?

- Oi, gente. – falei, despindo a capa. Rabicho caiu da poltrona e Maria soltou um gritinho.

- Cadê o Pontas? – perguntou Aluado, rindo.

- Tá por aí.

- E onde vocês estavam? – indagou Dougie, ajudando Rabicho a se levantar do chão.

- A gente foi...

Não terminei; senti meu corpo sair do chão. Era estranho ver que ninguém te segurava, apesar de eu sentir Tiago. Era como estar suspensa no ar. Maria soltou um gritinho de novo.

Eu toquei minha varinha na cabeça de Tiago e seu corpo aos poucos foi reaparecendo.

- Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? – Maria perguntou irritada, enquanto Tiago me colocava no chão.

- Quer dizer que temos o casal maravilha de volta? – Sirius falou, rindo.

- Acho que sim. – respondi piscando para Tiago.

- Até que enfim. – Dougie comentou sorrindo.

- Já estava na hora. – Aluado falou.

Não pude deixar de concordar mentalmente com o comentário de todos. E não pude deixar de afirmar que essa noite de sono foi, finalmente, a noite mais bem dormida depois do ocorrido nas estufas.


	35. Festa de Páscoa do Professor Slughorn

**Capítulo 35:**

A chuva estava impossível. Os raios iluminavam o céu escuro; eu estava com o temor que de repente um trovão caísse nas arquibancadas. A chuva estava tão violenta que eu não enxergava nada além do céu nublado e as grossas gotas.

Eu estava desesperada buscando por algum sinal dos jogadores, mas eu apenas via tudo embaçado. Maria estava do meu lado toda encolhida, os olhos semicerrados. O jogo de Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa estava mais desagradável do que nunca com o temporal violento e a grande tempestade.

Acho que todos os espectadores estavam ausentes ao jogo; não dava pra ver nada e os gritos de Kingston no megafone saíam abafados e longes.

- O que será que tá acontecendo? – Maria perguntou com um grito, e mesmo assim não pude escutar direito. O que eu achei estranho foi que ela estava conversando com um aluno do primeiro ano da Corvinal sentado a sua direita, que pelo que eu sabia ela nunca conversara com ele.

- Maria, eu tô aqui. – gritei, virando ela para meu lado. – Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo também.

Olhei no meu relógio a prova d'água que meu pai uma vez me dera; pelas minhas contas estava completando uma hora de jogo.

Tirei meu cabelo ensopado do rosto, ao mesmo tempo que eu avistava Dougie passar com dificuldade entre os alunos.

- Noventa a setenta para a Grifinória. – ele informou, também gritando. – Se bem que acho que já deve estar muito mais do que isso.

Continuei a procurar pelos ares algum sinal de Tiago, mas a única coisa que eu avistava eram guarda-chuvas estilhaçados voando por aí.

- É sério, não vejo a hora desse jogo acabar. – falei pra Dougie.

- O quê?

- Não vejo a hora desse jogo acabar! – gritei.

- O quê?

_- Não vejo a hora desse jogo acabar!_

_- Hã?_

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – suspirei, desistindo.

O tempo se prolongava e eu senti que meu corpo ia congelar. Às vezes eu via de relance um borrão vermelho e amarelo passar rapidamente, mas logo sumia em meio à névoa.

Houve um grito no meio de um relâmpago, que foi seguido pelas arquibancadas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei espantada.

- Pelo visto Tiago capturou o pomo! – comemorou Dougie.

Que bom, agora eu podia sair dali. Eu jurava ter sentido minhas pernas adormecerem.

Desci correndo as arquibancadas junto aos outros alunos ainda encharcados (eu tentei usar o Feitiço Impermeabilizante no corpo inteiro, mas não obtive muito sucesso).

Chegamos ao Saguão de Entrada e logo nos secamos com um feitiço, pois não adiantaria muita coisa nos secar na tempestade sendo que íamos nos molhar de novo.  
>Imaginei que os jogadores já estivessem na torre da Grifinória festejando, então eu, Maria e Dougie rumamos direto para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.<p>

- Senha? – ela perguntou.

- _Chifre de erumpente_. – respondeu Dougie; na verdade eu havia me esquecido da senha, como às vezes acontecia.

Quando adentramos a sala, estava claro que os jogadores se encontravam ali. Eles estavam sendo erguidos pelos alunos, principalmente por Sirius que parecia disposto a fazer um deles cair.

- Bom jogo, Pontas! – cumprimentou Dougie.

- Valeu. – ele sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo. Mesmo molhado ele continuava rebelde. Devo admitir que gosto dele assim.

- Parabéns! – eu o abracei.

- Obrigado. Cerveja amanteigada? – ele ofereceu.

E assim foi pelo resto do dia; enquanto a chuva batia no telhado, a sala comunal da Grifinória ecoava de conversas entusiastas e comentários sobre o jogo. Muitas pessoas inventavam mentiras ou acrescentavam fatos não ocorridos, já que ninguém pôde ver muita coisa direito.

Eu estava achando aquele fim de semana muito corrido em geral. Hoje, sábado, teve o jogo de quadribol e amanhã já era páscoa, o que significava a festa na sala de Slughorn.

Acordei com vários ovos de páscoa no pé da cama no dia seguinte. Esse ano eu tinha recebido uma quantia considerável; meus pais, Maria, Dougie, Tiago (o seu era em formato de coração, o que eu achei muito fofo), Sirius, Aluado, Rabicho e até mesmo Petúnia. Ri com desdém quando vi que o sabor era chocolate amargo.

Eu e Maria passamos a tarde nos empanturrando de chocolate, o que me deu preguiça para ir à festa mais para o fim do dia.

- Vá se divertir um pouco, Lílian. – comentou Maria, rindo. – Deve ser muito divertido aguentar Slughorn puxando o saco seu toda hora.

- Com certeza vai ser muito agradável. – ri também. – Mas até que gosto dele.

- Porque não gostaria? – respondeu, dando petiscos para Felix. – E sobre o Ranhoso?

- Que tem ele?

- Ele vai na festa também, não vai?

- Ah, é. – falei; eu havia me esquecido disso. – Espero que não aconteça nada. Se bem que Tiago me prometeu que nunca faria mais nada contra ele.

- Vamos ver se ele cumpre a promessa.

- Espero que sim.

- E que roupa você vai?

- De vestido mesmo. Pedi pra mamãe me mandar na semana passada.

- Já o cabelo, eu mesma dou um jeito.

- Então decidiu ser cabeleleira agora? – perguntei, divertida.

- O que é isso? – ela indagou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É uma profissão trouxa.

- E o que faz?

- Tem a função de deixar os cabelos das trouxas mais bonitos.

- Ah. – ela disse e então deu uma risadinha. – Estranho isso. Tudo é mais fácil com feitiços. Minha mãe me ensinava feitiços ótimos.

- Por onde ela anda?

- Não sei. Uma vez ou outra ela me manda uma carta e talvez ela me visite nesse verão.

Os pais de Maria eram separados; ela vivia com o pai no sul do país enquanto a mãe viaja por vários lugares. Maria me explicara que ela gostava muito de viagens e já seu pai queria ter uma vida fixa em algum lugar. Então esse foi o motivo da briga. Apesar disso, ela era bem feliz com o pai e tratava tudo com muita naturalidade.

A noite foi caindo e eu e Maria subimos para o dormitório após o jantar para já me vestir. Eu achei isso meio bobo, mas ela insistia que o feitiço era demorado.

Por volta das onze horas (eu achei realmente estranho o horário tão tardio) eu desci para a sala comunal meio hesitante. Por sorte não estava muito cheia, pois eu sentiria meio sem graça com vestes tão diferentes.

Localizei Tiago sentado numa mesa junto com Aluado e Sirius. Supus que Rabicho já estivesse dormindo.

- Vamos? – falei pra ele, me aproximando.

Ele não respondeu; me olhou de cima a baixo, meio boquiaberto. Senti o rubor subir pelo pescoço.

- Está muito bonita, Srta. Evans. – comentou Sirius, rindo junto com Aluado da cara abobada do Tiago.

- Obrigada, Sr. Black. – falei, também rindo, fazendo uma reverência segurando as pontas do vestido.

- Er... – começou Tiago, se pondo de pé. – Vamos.

- Tchau. – falei para os dois e segurei Tiago pela mão.

Ele só voltou a falar quando andávamos pelo corredor.

- Você está fantástica, Lílian. – ele falou, dando um sorriso enorme.

- Você também.

A veste a rigor preta de Tiago dava certo destaque a seus olhos meio castanhos e esverdeados – na verdade até hoje não descobri a cor verdadeira.

Quanto a mim, eu vestia um simples vestido rosa – simples mesmo, nada de brilhos ou muito decote, com uma sandália de salto. Pelo menos assim eu ficava quase do tamanho dele. Foi realmente frustrante quando Maria errou o feitiço do meu cabelo; por um instante achei que eles chegariam a cair, tanto era a quantidade de nós que haviam surgido. Mas enfim ela deu um jeito e um elegante rabo-de-cavalo ficara pronto e reluzente.

Chegamos às masmorras, que estavam bem frias e me faziam me arrepender de ter esquecido o casaco. Porém quando entramos na sala de Slughorn estava tudo muito aquecido e também havia músicas agitadas no fundo e várias pessoas conversando ou comendo.

- Lílian! Potter! – exclamou Slughorn, com um abacaxi cristalizado em uma mão e um copo de hidromel na outra. – Que bom que chegaram! Fiquem a vontade!

A sala de Slughorn era como sempre muito aconchegante e elegante. Era rodeado por poltronas carmins e mesas, as paredes tinham uma tapeçaria púrpura e antiquada, o que não deixava de ser bonita; uma grande e longa mesa fora depositada a um canto cheia de comidas e bebidas, além dos garçons estarem por aí distribuindo cerveja amanteigada e suco de abóbora. Em outro canto tinha uma grande mesa cheia de retratos de seus antigos alunos. Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa.

- Vem. – falei pra Tiago, puxando sua mão, enquanto ele se esticava para pegar uma taça de uísque de fogo em uma das bandejas.

Cheguei perto da mesa a fim de observar os porta-retratos; eram muitos, mas não foi fácil localizar um vazio.

- A-há! – exclamei. – Eu sabia que era daqui que você tinha pegado.

- Ah, é. – ele disse, meio corado. Talvez fosse também pela bebida flamejante que ele bebia. – Acho que Slughorn nem sentiu falta.

- Estão vendo as fotos, hein? – falou o professor as nossas costas, sobressaltando com sua repentina aparição. – Esse porta-retrato tinha uma foto sua, Lílian. Sumiu misteriosamente. Acho que deixei ela cair por aí. Mas nada do que uma nova para substituir, não?

Slughorn levou eu e Tiago até um canto onde um homem barbudo e magricela estava a posto com sua câmera bruxa.

O flash cegou meus olhos e antes que eu desse mais uma piscadela, Slughorn já nos levava para outro lugar.

- Olá, Borrow! – saudou Slughorn a um homem alto e musculoso, com a aparência de um trasgo, meio gasta e cicatrizada. – Lílian, esse é Rogério Borrow, ele é auror e tem muita responsabilidade com Poções. Ele foi um dos meus melhores alunos há uns oito anos atrás. É claro que você não o conhece muito, você nem entrou na escola ainda. Mas ele trabalha na Seção dos Aurores também.

Borrow deu um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, e estava muito claro em sua expressão que ele estava entediado.

- E você Potter? Se bem me lembro disse que gostaria de seguir essa carreira, não?

- Sim, senhor. – falou Tiago, sorrindo e também dando um aceno de cabeça para Borrow, que voltou a atenção para a festa, olhando tudo aquilo, sem emoção.

- Acho que por suas habilidades sem dúvida terá muito sucesso! – Slughorn disse, acariciando a barriga. – Ah, Rocco, que bom que veio!

Slughorn fora saudar o outro professor que acabara de chegar, enquanto Tiago e eu nos sentávamos a uma mesa.

- Não gostei. – comentei, bebendo um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Do quê?

- Daquele Borrow. – falei; Tiago ia responder, mas eu interrompi. – Não da pessoa dele. Dele mesmo, sabe? Ele está todo cicatrizado e machucado! Tá parecendo mais o Olho-tonto Moody!

Tiago riu, apesar de eu não achar nenhuma graça.

- Qual sua preocupação exatamente?

- Você quer ser um auror. E eu não quero te ver assim.

- Nos dias de hoje até quem não é auror está assim, Lílian.

- Mesmo assim. É arriscado pra você.

- Eu não quero acabar como meus pais e trabalhar enfurnado no Ministério.

- Pelo menos é seguro.

- Mas não é o que eu gosto.

- Tá, vamos dar uma volta. – tentei mudar de assunto.

Demos um passeio pela festa e por vezes encontramos alguns conhecidos nossos; outros eram apenas alunos do primeiro ano que estavam muito perdidos e portanto ficavam escondidos em um canto.

- Eu avisei que era monótona às vezes. – comentei, enquanto tentávamos voltar na mesa de antes.

- Na verdade, eu estou me divertindo.

- Sei como se... – comecei, mas esbarrei em alguém. – Ah, me desculpe...

Era Severo. Ele estava conversando com um aluno da Sonserina também e nos olhou deprimido quando viu quem o batera.

Como era pra ser, fiquei atenta caso algum mostrasse desavenças, mas simplesmente Tiago passou despercebido por ele, o que me deixou aliviada e feliz.

- Muito bem! – falei, enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Eu cumpro minhas promessas, Lil.

- Do que me chamou?

- De Lil. Não gosta?

- Gosto. – falei, rindo.

- Saiba que não esqueci do Tiaguinho ainda. – ele comentou, me fazendo rir mais.

Acho que já se passavam da meia-noite quando comecei a bocejar e minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas.

- Não, senhora. – Tiago disse, rindo quando ameacei me debruçar na mesa. – Você não vai dormir.

- Então vamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Já sei. Vamos dançar.

- Dançar não! – falei, assustada.

- Ora, porque não? – ele disse, pondo-se de pé.

- Eu não sei dançar.

- Claro que sabe. Todo mundo sabe.

- Eu vou pisar no seu pé, isso sim. – murmurei cruzando os braços. Ele se pôs na minha frente e estendeu a mão.

- Me dê a honra dessa dança?

Eu ri.

- Não, obrigada.

- Ah, qual é, Lílian. Quer coisa mais animada que essa? – ele disse, enquanto uma música dançante tocava ao fundo.

- Eu não sei dançar, nem vem. Não vou ficar pagando vexame por aí não...

- Tem gente dançando, Lílian. Vamos?

Na verdade só tinha uns três casais e olhe lá; sem falar que um deles parecia bêbado.

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não.

- Faço o que você quiser.

- Não. Olha, eu não durmo, mas também não danço.

- Mas agora eu quero dançar.

- Vai ficar querendo.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

- Não me faça eu te obrigar.

- Senão vai fazer o quê? Me azarar? – ri com desdém.

- Não. Mas eu posso te obrigar. – seu sorriso era malicioso, o que eu não gostei; sinal que uma idéia idiota e insana passava por sua cabeça.

Eu bufei.

- Tente só pra você ver.

- Tudo bem. – ele suspirou de novo e com um movimento rápido segurou minhas pernas e me carregou sobre o ombro.

- Tiago! Tá louco? Me solta! _Me solta_! – eu falava enquanto lhe dava murrinhos nas costas; os presentes riam vendo a cena. – Eu estou de vestido se você não percebeu! Me. Põe. No. Chão. – eu dizia pausadamente, cada palavra um soco.

Ele me pôs de pé no meio da "pista de dança", sua expressão divertida e triunfante. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não vou dançar. – falei lhe dando as costas.

- Você vai querer que eu te trague de novo? – ele disse, rindo perverso.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Só essa música. – respondi, enquanto uma música agitada começava. Eu estava com uma idéia vingativa de pisar em seus pés de propósito.

Tenho que admitir que não tive muitas oportunidades; Tiago dançava bem e era impossível não acompanhar seus passos. A canção era símbolo dos anos 70; eu nunca ouvira essa música antes, então deduzi que era alguma banda bruxa.

Tiago me rodopiava e me girava, e eu não me senti muito bem quando com um passo rápido ele me erguera do chão – isso me fez sentir um pouco enjoada, sinal que comi muita torta de abóbora. Tentei esquecer logo disso e comecei a corresponder aos passos; as outras pessoas também dançavam – na verdade algumas chegavam a tombar e cair no chão.

A música parecia não terminar, mas eu estava gostando. Fazia tempo que eu não dançava assim. Só quando minha mãe decidia dar uma verdadeira festa de Natal e juntavam vizinhos e parentes e acabavam um dançando com o outro.

Olhei ao redor; praticamente todo mundo estava dançando agora. O professor Slughorn com certeza exagerou no hidromel, pois dançava sozinho a um canto, abraçado a um pote de abacaxi cristalizado.

Depois veio uma música lenta e romântica, e deixei pra lá a idéia de dançar só uma música.

Eu abracei Tiago e ficamos ali dançando, os outros casais também dançaram e foi uma cena bizarra. Tiago reprimia o riso.

- Olha o que você foi fazer.

- Eu?

- É. Foi inventar de dançar, agora tá aí o resultado.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa.

- Pelo menos estão aproveitando a festa.

Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, com a certeza que se continuasse naquele ritmo eu dormiria ali mesmo, sentindo seu perfume.

- Eu não sabia que você dançava tão bem. – comentei sonolenta.

- Meus pais às vezes dão essas festas e eu acabo aprendendo a dançar.

- Com quem você dança? – perguntei, meio desconfortável.

- Com primas. E às vezes umas garotas bonitas lá perto de casa. – ele riu; eu pisei no seu pé com o salto da sandália. – Ai! Tô brincando!

Eu ri em seu pescoço, seguida por ele.

- Eu tô com sono. – falei, bocejando.

- Quer ir embora?

- Já já. – respondi, fechando os olhos. Era uma sensação boa.

A música romântica continuava e eu sentia que ia dormir ali mesmo, até mesmo em pé.

- Hora de ir pra cama, Lílian. – Tiago riu. – Já passam das uma.

- Hum. – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Vou levar você pra cama.

- Sem chance. – respondi, com a voz tão baixa que nem sei se ele escutou. – O dormitório das meninas é proibido... – parei pra bocejar. – para os meninos.

- Vamos dar um jeito.

A maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora. As que restaram ainda estavam dançando ou largados na mesa.

Sai acompanhada de Tiago da sala, meio cambaleante. Meus pés já estavam dormentes com o salto então tirei as sandálias e andei descalça.

- Vem aqui. – Tiago riu, me pegando no colo. – Acho que você bebeu muito suco de abóbora.

- E desde quando isso dá sono?

- Minha mãe diz que bebido em excesso dá sono, mas acho que é mentira. Ela deve ter confundido com maracujá.

Não sei por que, mas ele gostava de me pegar no colo. E tenho que confessar que eu gostava também.

- Chifre de erumpente. – ouvi ele dizer. Já estávamos na sala comunal? Eu nem percebi.

Ele me colocou em uma poltrona.

- Acha que consegue subir as escadas sem cair?

Apenas assenti, esfregando os olhos.

- Tem certeza?

Assenti de novo.

- Então, boa noite.

Murmurei alguma coisa que eu nem mesma entendi.

Eu me coloquei com dificuldade em pé. Tenho que admitir que meu sono era muito excessivo. Eu o beijei, e meio tonta fui subindo as escadas ainda com as sandálias na mão.

Cheguei ao dormitório, joguei as sandálias de um lado e escutei um barulho; acho que eu havia acertado o gato da Alice, mas não me importei.

Me joguei na cama e adormeci no segundo seguinte.

* * *

><p>Olá a todas que deram meus queridíssimos reviews!<p>

Mais três capítulos pra vocês hoje :D

xx


	36. Felicidades, Sirius

**Capítulo 36:**

- Bom dia, Lílian! – Maria exclamou assim que me sentei ao lado na mesa, junto aos outros.

- Pontas estava nos contando a festa de ontem, Lílian. – Sirius riu. – Eu queria ter visto você dormindo em pé.

- Eu não dormi em pé! – reclamei lançando um olhar irritado a Tiago. Ele fingia olhar o teto encantado.

- Então a festa tava boa? – perguntou Maria interessada.

- Ah, estava. – respondi dando uma espiada na mesa dos professores. – E a julgar a cara do Slughorn, ele deve estar de ressaca.

O professor estava com olheiras profundas ao redor dos olhos e o pouco de cabelo que restara em sua cabeça estava totalmente bagunçado.

- Slughorn bêbado? Essa eu queria ver. – Maria riu.

O saguão de entrada se encheu com o barulho de asas, indicando a chegada do correio.

Meus pais haviam mandado a carta de sempre; reclamando da coruja, perguntando como ia o ano. Maria como sempre recebia seu Profeta Diário e antes mesmo de tirar o jornal da perna da coruja ofegou.

- O que foi? – perguntaram eu, Tiago, Sirius e Aluado ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele foi visto! Você-Sabe-Quem foi visto!

- Onde? – perguntei espiando o jornal.

- Londres. – ela respondeu, engolindo em seco. – Exatamente no centro da cidade; pelo visto perto do Beco Diagonal.

- Ele é louco de ir até o Beco Diagonal. – Sirius disse despreocupado, mordiscando uma torrada. – Está cheio de aurores por lá.

- Mas ninguém garante que era ele mesmo. – Tiago disse, mais calmo ainda do que Almofadinhas.

- Foi um bruxo do Ministério que disse ter visto. – Maria murmurou, correndo os olhos pela manchete.

- Bobagens. – Sirius resmungou.

- Só se for pra você. – Dougie comentou. – Minha família mora em Londres, bem perto do centro.

- Então se foi mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem de verdade, com certeza eles correm perigo! – Maria murmurou amedontrada.

- Meus pais moram no centro também. E eu ficaria muito grato se por acaso Você-Sabe-Quem aparecesse no Largo Grimmauld.

Maria o olhou boquiaberta.

- Como pode pensar isso? É a sua família! – ela crocitou.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Mariazinha, minha amiga. – ele falou, como se estivesse paparicando uma criança. – Acho que você não sabe, mas meus pais são umas pragas na minha vida. Adoram seus sangues-puros e acham que Você-Sabe-Quem está fazendo um bem ao mundo. Com certeza se ele aparecesse por lá, minha mãe mandaria Monstro preparar uma xícara de chá.

- Monstro? – perguntei, sem entender.

- É a outra praga. Um elfo doméstico que vive falando besteira, igual minha mãe.

- Mas se seus pais são assim, porque você também não é? – Maria perguntou desconfiada; parecia estar pensando que Sirius era um espião da Sonserina ou algo do tipo.

- Graças à Merlim eu não sou assim. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Você é muito estranho. – ela comentou, fazendo-o rir.

- Se isso foi um elogio, agradeço.

O resto do dia correu normal dentro das paredes pedrosas de Hogwarts, exceto pelo fato da notícia do aparecimento de Você-Sabe-Quem ter corrido de ouvidos em ouvidos. Hoje o dia estava ameno, bem diferente do dia do jogo da Grifinória. As nuvens estavam opacas, quase escuras, mas não havia sinal de chuva.

As aulas estavam ficando complicadas. Muitas matérias, muitos deveres, muitas teorias e poucas práticas. Não gostei muito disso, pois agora meu desempenho estava excelente em feitiços em geral.

Logo para o meio do mês, a nova tensão e expectativa percorria pelos alunos do sétimo ano, com a chegada dos N.I.E.M's, começo previsto para o dia 25 de maio.

Toda essa agitação me fazia passar grande parte do tempo na biblioteca, lendo e anotando tópicos importantes dos milhares de livros que o lugar tinha pra oferecer. Confesso que prefiria a sala comunal; pelo menos lá não tinha nenhuma Madame Pince de olho na gente, suspeitando que colocaríamos Bomba de Bosta dentro de um dos livros. O ruim era que os alunos do primeiro, segundo, terceiro, quarto e sexto ano eram barulhentos e quase não dava pra concentrar em alguma coisa (os alunos do quinto ano também estavam sofrendo por causa dos N.O.M.'s).

Maria como sempre ficara estressada, Dougie preocupado, Rabicho mais ainda; Tiago e Sirius pareciam entediados.

- Posso saber o porquê de tanta folga? – perguntei ligeiramente indignada, enquanto jogava um grande e pesado livro na mesa, assustando Tiago do seu breve cochilo.

- Moleza. – respondeu Almofadinhas.

- Moleza?

- É.

- O que é moleza?

- Esses N.I.E.M.'s. Muito fácil.

- Fale isso por você! – respondi, abrindo o livro no índice. Não era nada chamativo, pois ocupada onze páginas só com a lista dos capítulos. – Não tem deveres pra fazer não?

- Tenho. Mas faço em dez minutos.

Eu suspirei.

- Ótimo. Então vão dormir no seu quarto.

- Aqui está bom. – Tiago murmurou, deitando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona.

- Temos que dormir bastante para os dias que estão por vir. – Sirius comentou, com uma piscadela.

- Ah. Entendi. – falei, assentindo. – Mesmo assim. Vão pro dormitório.

- Isso é uma ordem de monitora? – me encorajou Almofadinhas.

- Depende.

- Do quê?

- Se vocês ficarem aí roncando com certeza vou ter que dar uma ordem.

- Eu não ronco! – Tiago protestou.

- Fale isso por você. – Sirius respondeu, dando uma risada baixa.

- Pelo menos não pareço um cachorro rosnando enquanto durmo.

- E não sou eu que fica falando "Lílian, Lílian" a noite inteira.

- Eu não faço isso. – Tiago corou.

- Ah, faz sim.

- Não.

- Quer que eu lhe dê provas?

- Tá, tá, chega. – interrompi, depois de um pigarro. – Vão discutir o que o outro fala enquanto dorme lá no quarto de vocês. Eu estou tentando estudar!

- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Tiago.

- Você tem que dormir, não?

- Eu te ajudo mesmo assim.

- Certo. – concordei, enquanto Sirius se encostava na poltrona.

Fazia dias que eu não dormia direito; os deveres ocupavam grande parte do meu tempo, e eu ficava até altas horas da noite terminando complicadas redações.

Foi assim pelo resto do término do mês. Maria e Dougie estavam finalmente relaxando um pouco da tensão, porém Rabicho continuava nervoso.

- Lílian, preciso falar com você. – Tiago veio até a mim, enquanto eu escrevia rapidamente no pergaminho de Herbologia, na biblioteca.

- Pode falar. – respondi sem erguer os olhos.

- Vai à Hogsmeade amanhã?

- Quê?

- Hogsmeade. Amanhã.

- Ahn... é... não sei.

- Temos que ir. É o aniversário do Almofadinhas.

- Ah, é mesmo! – falei, batendo na testa. – Mas não sei se vai dar pra ir.

- Porque não?

- Deveres.

- Ah, qual é Lílian! – ele exclamou.

- Shhhhh! Fale baixo senão...

- O que estão fazendo aí? – os olhos de coruja da Madame Pince surgiu por detrás de uma estante. – Falem baixo senão quiserem sair daqui!

- Tá bom, tá bom. – respondi depressa.

- Eu não acredito que você tem tantos deveres assim. – Tiago sussurrou, ainda olhando se a bibliotecária voltaria a aparecer.

- É que eu estou estudando muito mais. Quero me sair bem nos N.I.E.M.'s.

- Mas você está exagerando, não tá não? – ele suspirou. – E sinceramente isso tá me incomodando.

- Como assim? – ergui os olhos para ele; ele estava desconfortável.

- Você nunca mais deu um tempo pra gente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indaguei, ainda mais confusa.

- A gente nunca mais saiu, ou fez alguma juntos.

- Ah. Me desculpe, Tiago. – falei, meio culpada. Agora que ele falou, já fazia tempo que eu não parava para fazer alguma coisa diferente. – Só espere essa época de provas acabar, assim vou poder sossegar um pouco.

- Não vejo a hora. – ele disse com um sorrisinho.

- Eu também não. – sorri, olhando atenta para os lados. Me debrucei na mesa e o beijei. Ouvi um grito.

- AQUI NÃO É LUGAR PARA NAMORAR! – Madame Pince bufava. – O QUE ACHAM QUE AQUI É? A MADAME PUDDIFOOT? FORA DAQUI, AGORA!

- Nós não... – comecei, mas Tiago já pegara meus livros e me puxava para fora da biblioteca.

* * *

><p>- Parabéns! – exclamei, assim que vi Sirius na sala comunal no dia seguinte.<p>

- Obrigado, Lílian. – ele retribuiu meu abraço.

- Pra você. – estendi a caixa. Eu havia colocado grandes quantidades de produtos Zonko's e Dedosdemel dentro.

- Valeu.

- E este é o meu, Almofadinhas. – Maria lhe deu um embrulho pequeno.

Dentro do embrulho tinha uma bolsa de couro, contendo um canivete.

- Esse canivete abre todas as portas sem nem precisar do Alorromora. É muito útil. – ela explicou. – Meu pai mexe muito com isso, então achei que você gostaria.

- Legal. – ele disse, observando o objeto.

Mais tarde todos nós fomos para Hogsmeade comemorar seu aniversario, e por sorte hoje não ameaçara chover. Passamos algum tempo no Três Vassouras e depois na Dedosdemel. Só voltamos ao castelo na hora do almoço, acompanhados de Joanne, Alice, Franco e Edgar, que também participaram da comemoração.

- Agora já é maior de idade, Almofadinhas. – comentei com ele, enquanto comíamos.

- Eu já era maior de idade. – ele franziu a testa.

- Eu sei. – disse, rindo. – No mundo trouxa a maior idade é atingida só aos dezoito.

- Que estranho. – Dougie falou, balançando a cabeça. – Se com dezessete já é demorado, imagine com dezoito.

- Não sei porque você teve tanta pressa de fazer dezessete anos, Dougie. – Maria disse.

- Minha mãe vive pegando no meu pé o tempo todo. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Ter chegado à maior idade é uma benção.

- E como vai ela e a sua irmã? – perguntei.

- Renata como sempre está querendo vir para Hogwarts. Não aceita o fato de esperar mais uns dois anos.

A família de Dougie era diferente da de Maria. Sua mãe, Marlene McKinnon, tinha um grande cargo no Ministério e eles tinham, pelo que ele me contou, uma mansão considerável em Londres. Renata era sua irmã mais nova; já seu pai morreu quando ele ainda era bebê de uma doença desconhecida.

- Eu queria ter irmãos. – Tiago comentou.

- Não queira. – Sirius falou.

- Se seu irmão odiar profundamente os bruxos, realmente não queira. – acrescentei.

- Ou se o seu irmão foi um Comensal da Morte, também não queira. – Sirius disse.

Maria engasgou-se.

- O quê?

- Meu irmão, Régulo, é um Comensal. – Sirius contou com tanta naturalidade que chegava a ser hilário. - Ele se formou ano passado.

- Peraí. – Dougie interrompeu. – Você tem um irmão? Que estudou aqui?

- É.

- Mas eu nem sabia, nunca vi vocês se falarem.

- Bom, eu tinha fugido de casa. E ele adora nossa linhagem de sangue mais do que tudo, então não tive o que falar com uma pessoa dessas. Concorda?

- Fugir de casa? Linhagem de sangue? – Maria repetia.

Sirius passou o resto do almoço contando os fatos que envolvia sua família. Eu não pude conter o riso vendo as caras espantadas de Maria e Dougie, mas também me juntei a eles na curiosidade de lembrar quem era seu irmão, já que ele estudara com a gente algum tempo.

Depois de um tempo consultei o relógio e levei um susto.

- Aonde você vai? – Tiago perguntou, enquanto eu me levantava.

- Biblioteca. – resumi.

Chegando lá, fui recebida muito bem por Madame Pince – isso foi uma ironia bem exagerada. E como os outro dias, passei o resto do meu tempo debruçada sobre pilhas e mais pilhas de pergaminhos.

* * *

><p>- Lílian. Lílian, acorda. – alguém me balançava.<p>

- Me deixa. – resmunguei.

Escutei a pessoa rir – muito inconveniente por sinal.

- Se não percebeu, estamos na Sala Comunal e já passam da meia-noite.

- Hã?

Levantei a cabeça, ligeiramente tonta.

- Que horas são?

- Meia-noite. – Tiago respondeu.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te acordar.

- Ah. – respondi, esfregando os olhos. Tiago sentou-se na minha frente.

- Gosto de te ver dormir. – ele comentou, com um sorriso.

- Fora o fato de eu quase estar com a cara toda manchada de tinta, tudo bem.

Ele riu.

- Você tem que pegar mais leve. Não vai adiantar nada você morrer de tanto estudar.

- Só estou preocupada com as provas.

- Eu disse que ia te ajudar, não disse?

- Mas amanhã... quer dizer, hoje a noite já é lua cheia.

- Sem problemas.

- Não quero te atrapalhar.

- Não está atrapalhando.

- Estou sim.

- Juro que não. E eu sei que você vai se dar bem.

- Espero que sim. – respondi, fazendo uma figa. – Sendo assim eu vou subir. Faz muito tempo que não consigo dormir bem.

- Tudo por culpa sua.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vai dar sermão agora, Tiago Potter? – eu ri. – Você que é tão comportado... – usei a segunda ironia do dia.

- Estou aprendendo tudo isso com você.

- Inversão dos papéis. – brinquei.

- Então já que trocamos, dou uma ordem para você subir ao dormitório, pois já está tarde. – ele disse, com um falso tom de superioridade.

- Ok. – eu ri novamente. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Eu ia subindo as escadas, quando ele me puxou para seu peito e me beijou.

- Ei! Como monitora eu não posso permitir agarração por aqui! – protestei.

- É, mas não tem ninguém aqui.

- Isso é verdade.

É claro que depois disso eu me senti bem melhor. Tiago me trazia certa tranqüilidade – não sei se é por sua excessiva confiança, ou se ele simplesmente tinha esse dom. É engraçado ver agora e pensar que alguns meses atrás eu não acreditaria nisso, que eu estaria com ele.

E era estranho como tudo mudava o rumo das coisas. Simples atos ou simples palavras. Ou, então, simplesmente o destino.


	37. Emília Bagnold

**Capítulo 37:**

Abril passou veloz e imperceptivelmente. Dessa vez Tiago e Sirius se juntaram aos demais alunos na perspectiva dos N.I.E.M.'s, que agora estavam mais próximos que nunca.

- Certo. Mais uma vez. – falei a Maria, enquanto continuávamos a revisar a matéria na biblioteca. – Quais são os principais métodos do Feitiço de Comando?

- Er... – ela hesitou, dando uma leve espiada no livro.

Eu suspirei.

- Maria, eu acho que já te disse a resposta umas dez vezes só hoje.

- Não tenho culpa! – ela protestou. – É muita coisa pra guardar!

- Então tente acompanhar o que eu vou falar. Primeiro: concentração. O lugar e a forma do objeto. Segundo: destinação. O lugar e a posição que o objeto estará depois de comandado. Terceiro: aceno da varinha. Sacudir duas vezes e girar no sentido anti-horário. Quarto: a palavra principal, o nome do feitiço.

- Ah! Já perdi tudo! – ela suspirou exasperada.

- Tente então anotar tudo no pergaminho e decorar.

- Vou tentar, mas não é nada garantido. – ela respondeu. – Eu queria ter a sua boa memória.

- Não tenho culpa se quando McGonagall revisou essa matéria você estava aos amassos com o Dougie.

- Eu prestei atenção sim! Eu só não consigo guardar.

- É melhor você guardar logo, falta menos de um mês para as provas. – comentei. - E espero tirar "Ótimo" em Poções, Feitiços e Transfiguração.

- Você vai se sair bem. – Maria disse e então acariciou a barriga. – É melhor irmos almoçar. Meu estômago já está roncando e não é a toa, estamos desde cedo aqui.

Saímos da biblioteca, recebendo como sempre olhares desconfiados de Madame Pince.

- Essa mulher já está na hora de aposentar, não? – Maria comentou, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado por cima do ombro.

Eu não estava escutando direito. Estava muito interessada em um grupo de homens vestindo longas capas de viagem. Eram pelas minhas contas uns cinco, todos sérios e com ar superior. Caminhavam apressados pelo corredor, e pela direção pareciam estar saindo agora do castelo.

- Ei, quem são eles? – Maria perguntou acompanhando meu olhar.

- Não sei.

- Eu acho que são aurores. Dumbledore deve ter chamado alguns para proteger a escola.

- Eu já tinha visto aurores em Hogsmeade, mas nunca em Hogwarts. Os feitiços de Dumbledore são muito eficientes.

- Mas é sempre bom ter alguns deles por perto. – ela disse.

Dei de ombros, e ainda observando os homens virarem o corredor, fomos em direção ao Salão.

Logo encontramos os garotos sentados na longa mesa, e como não é novidade, estavam falando sobre quadribol.

- ... claro que vou torcer para a Corvinal. – Aluado comentava.

- Eu sou Lufa-Lufa. – Almofadinhas disse.

- Por quê? – Tiago perguntou, enquanto acenava para mim quando sentei.

- Porque eu quero ver a cara de derrotados dos sonserinos mais uma vez.

- E se perdemos para a Sonserina? – Dougie indagou.

- Não vamos perder. – Sirius disse cheio de si.

- Eu também vou torcer para Corvinal, é uma equipe mais fácil que a Sonserina. – Rabicho disse, com a boca cheia de comida.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Maria perguntou.

- Sobre o jogo de amanhã. – Tiago respondeu. – Corvinal contra Lufa-Lufa. Se Corvinal ganhar ela vai enfrentar a gente na final. Se perder quem vai nos enfrentar vai ser a Sonserina.

- Como podem pensar em jogo com tantos deveres pra fazer? – perguntei.

- Lá vem a Lílian enchendo nossa cabeça de novo. – Almofadinhas disse revirando os olhos.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de desagrado.

- Só estou preocupada com as notas. Agora se você pouco se importa com o seu futuro o problema é seu.

- Calma Lilianzinha. – Sirius riu.

Não adiantou muita coisa meu comentário. O resto da refeição eles continuaram discutindo o jogo e começaram a fazer apostas. Sirius e Tiago apostaram dez galeões, um falando que Lufa-Lufa ganharia e o outro Corvinal, respectivamente.

- Corvinal. – Tiago insistia. – O apanhador do time é muito bom.

- Lufa-Lufa. – Almofadinhas respondeu.

- Corvinal.

- Lufa-Lufa.

- Corvinal.

- Lufa-Lufa.

- Corvinal.

- Lufa-Lufa.

- Tá, tá! – suspirei impaciente, fazendo-os rir. – Interrompendo sua interessante discussão... – falei com ironia; eles riram mais ainda. – Vocês também viram aqueles homens estranhos por aí?

- Homens? – Aluado perguntou.

- É. Uns caras de capas andando pelos corredores.

- Não vimos não. – Dougie disse, intrigado.

- A gente viu eles quando estávamos saindo da biblioteca. – Maria contou. – Nosso palpite é que são aurores.

- Aurores em Hogwarts? – Tiago falou.

- Isso é estranho. – Almofadinhas completou. – Nunca tinham chamado aurores pra cá durante todo esse tempo de Você-Sabe-Quem a solta.

- Eles devem só ter vindo conversar com Dumbledore. – Rabicho arriscou.

- Se é que são aurores mesmo. – falei.

Pelo visto nós éramos os únicos a terem visto o tal grupo de homens pela escola, já que ninguém mais havia comentado. Se tivessem visto com certeza não haviam achado interessante o bastante para espalhar pela escola inteira.

Eu tinha que admitir que estava ficando incômodo os garotos o tempo todo só falarem do jogo de amanhã, e então eu e Maria continuamos a estudar na Sala Comunal. Maria finalmente estava conseguindo decorar a matéria e estava excelente nos Feitiços.

- Não sei por que você está tão insegura, Maria. – comentei quando ela executou com perfeição um Feitiço de Desilusão. – Você é ótima em feitiços. Sem falar naquela vez do Clube de Duelos. Você foi realmente bem.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, satisfeita. – Quando decoro as teorias tudo fica muito mais fácil.

Enfim, no dia seguinte, a Sala Comunal estava totalmente barulhenta com as conversas e os cochichos animados. Mas tinha alguma coisa estranha ali. Eles não pareciam estar falando do jogo de quadribol, pois suas expressões estavam todas curiosas e interessadas.

- Lílian, ainda bem que te achei. – Tiago veio a meu encontro.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Porque tá todo mundo assim?

- Eu te explico tudo no caminho.

- Eu não vou ao jogo, Tiago. Acho que vou ficar e estudar um mais um pouc...

- Não. Não é o caminho para o campo de quadribol. – ele disse; ergui as sobrancelhas. – É para a sala do Dumbledore.

- O quê? Mas...

- Vem. – ele me interrompeu, me puxando para fora da sala. Senti os olhares curiosos na minha nuca.

- Tiago, dá pra você me contar porque estamos indo para a diretoria?

- Mulciber. – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Mulciber? O que tem ele?

- Pelo visto só agora caiu nos ouvidos do Ministério a Maldição Cruciatus que ele lançou em mim.

- Só agora? – perguntei.

- É. Acho que Dumbledore tentou abafar o caso para poupar confusão, mas acabou não adiantando.

- E porque estamos indo falar com ele?

- Não sei. Só mandaram nos chamar.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Quero dizer, você foi o atingido, não eu.

- Você presenciou muita coisa. Todo mundo sabe que ele sempre confrontou a gente, acho que é isso.

Chegamos à gárgula de pedra e depois de Tiago dizer a senha (Diabinhos de Pimenta) uma grande escada espiral surgiu diante de nós.

Meio trêmula, eu e Tiago batemos na porta, que se abriu com um estalo.

Havia um grande grupo de pessoas ali. Dumbledore se encontrava na escrivaninha, rodeado por McGonagall, Slughorn e Martim. Mulciber estava a um canto ao lado de um homem grande e carrancudo, que logo identifiquei como seu pai. Ele tinha as mesmas feições que o filho, sua cara sombria e tenebrosa mostrava uma mistura de tédio e irritação. As outras pessoas reconheci imediatamente como aqueles cinco homens que eu e Maria tínhamos visto, e na sua frente ninguém menos que a Ministra da Magia,Emília Bagnold, uma mulher gorda com seus cabelos castanhos meio brancos enrolados num coque e escondidos embaixo de seu chapéu magenta, sua capa azul berrante dando contraste aos objetos esquisito de Dumbledore ao redor da sala circular.

- Que bom que chegaram, Lílian, Tiago. – cumprimentou Dumbledore; ficamos surpresos que ele tinha nos chamado pelo nome.

- É, que bom. – adiantou-se a Ministra. – Veja bem, estamos com pressa, então só queremos ouvir a história de vocês. Precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu aquele dia, senhor Potter.

- Er... – Tiago disse, meio perdido. Mulciber nos encarava com a fúria evidente nos olhos. – Estávamos no Clube de Duelos e...

- Já sei, já sei. – interrompeu Bagnold. – Pule logo pra parte que você fora atingido pela Maldição.

- Eu já ia chegar lá. – Tiago respondeu com rispidez. – Não sei nem porque estou contando a história, sendo que o senhor já sabe de tudo.

- Mas tenho que saber pela boca da vítima. Nesse caso, a de vocês dois. É a lei.

- Certo. Eu tinha vencido Mulciber num duelo e quando me virei para sair do palco ele me atingiu com a Maldição.

- E como foi?

Tiago suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Foi como uma Maldição Cruciatus deve ser. Você é torturado e sente uma dor horrível. É óbvio.

- Só isso? – a Ministra perguntou. Sua impaciência chegava a irritar, e acho que Tiago estava pensando o mesmo.

- Eu apaguei, o que achava que ia acontecer?

- Tudo bem então. – ela se virou para mim, me encarando com seus olhos negros. – O que você tem a dizer depois que Potter desmaiou?

- Bom, Mulciber foi impedido pelo Professor Martim. – contei.

- Mulciber continuava a usar o feitiço mesmo depois de Potter ter caído no chão?

- Sim.

- Estão esquecendo da parte que ele me chamou de lixo assim que me derrotou! – interpôs Mulciber, não se controlando.

- Quem é você pra protestar alguma coisa, Mulciber, já que a vida inteira jogava na minha cara que eu era uma sangue-ruim? – respondi com desdém.

Alguns ofegaram.

- Isso é uma grande ofensa, meu rapaz. – um dos homens de capas comentou. Ele era alto e negro. Se bem me lembro ele estava no sétimo ano quando entrei na escola.

- Não pedi sua opinião. – Mulciber respondeu.

- Paul, controle-se. – o pai dele disse com a voz rouca também, puxando o filho para o assento, já que ele parecia prestes a se levantar.

- E depois do ocorrido, senhorita Evans, o que houve? – Bagnold perguntou, ignorando a discussão como se nem tivesse acontecido.

- A gente o levou para enfermaria. – falei com o mesmo tom "não é óbvio?" que Tiago havia usado antes.

- Mentira! – Mulciber entrou na conversa novamente. – Esqueceu também o que aquele Black fez?

- Ele não fez nada! – Tiago protestou.

- Ele tentou arrebentar a minha cara!

- Você faria isso se alguém torturasse seu amigo! – Tiago disse. – Ah, esqueci. Esqueci que você não é humano suficiente para não ter amigos de verdade.

- Black? Que Black? – Bagnold perguntou.

- Sirius Black. – Martim informou. – Está no sétimo ano e presenciou isso também.

- Espere um pouco. – a mulher coçou o queixo. – Black? Tem alguma coisa a ver com Régulo Black, aquele que ultimamente foi visto com Comensais da Morte?

- É, são irmãos. – Dumbledore disse, com a voz calma. – Mas saiba Emília, que eles são totalmente diferentes um do outro. Sirius nunca se envolveu com Artes das Trevas o tempo todo que esteve neste castelo.

- Ora, mas nada justifica...

- Que eu saiba Emília, estamos aqui, perdendo nosso precioso tempo e devo dizer, uma grande partida de quadribol, falando não de Sirius Black e sim de Paul Mulciber, que por um infeliz acontecimento, usou uma Maldição em um aluno. – Dumbledore falou.

O Ministro parecia ter percebido agora que a conversa já havia se prolongado com um leve sobressalto.

- Por Merlim, é mesmo! – ela exclamou, endireitando o chapéu na cabeça. – Bem, já que ouvimos o senhor Potter e a senhorita Evans, só nos resta aguardar sua audiência, senhor Mulciber. A data será avisada em breve ao senhor, e posso afirmar que será durante as férias de verão, já que ainda está de aulas. Agora, eu e meus homens estamos de saída, temos muito trabalho a fazer ainda, e não apenas esse caso aqui na escola.

Ela falou com tanta rapidez que além de eu não ter entendido nada com nada, ele parou um pouco para respirar, já que estava ligeiramente ofegante.

- Até a vista, Alvo. – ela acenou com a cabeça, seguida pelos homens. O grupo saiu pela porta e sumiu de vista.

- Receio que todos nós queremos assistir o resto do jogo, não? – Dumbledore disse.

Eu e Tiago assentimos. Acenamos para os outros e fomos até a porta de maçaneta de prata. Vi Tiago dar um último olhar irritado a Mulciber antes de descermos à escada.

- Quanto blábláblá. – Tiago comentou, bufando. – Nem sei pra que chamou a gente.

- Como o Ministro disse, é a lei.

- Lei. – ele bufou de novo. – Vai assistir o jogo?

- Vou pra sala comunal estudar um pouco.

- Lílian, pare um pouco com essa rotina doida de estudos, senão você vai acabar pirando. Você tem que se distrair um pouco.

- Os N.I.E.M.'s estão muito próximos, Tiago.

- E daí? O jogo não vai ocupar o dia inteiro.

- Eu vou estudar e ponto final. – falei, dando-lhe as costas.

Senti meu corpo subir.

Tiago me pegara novamente pelas pernas, me deixando de cabeça para baixo em seu ombro.

- Tiago! Me põe no chão! Me solta! ME SOLTA!

- Não senhorita, Evans. Você vai acabar morrendo de tanto estudar e eu estou aqui para certificar que você não vá ficar sem nenhum pingo de distração.

- Estou falando sério, Tiago. Me põe no chão agora.

- Também estou falando sério. – senti ele rir.

Ele agora caminhava pelo campo em direção ao campo. Dava para escutar gritos e a narração de Kingston. Pela sua voz, Corvinal, que era sua casa, deveria estar perdendo.

- Tiago, por favor, me põe no chão senão vou ficar enjoada. – falei por fim, depois de muitos chutes e socos.

- Promete que não vai voltar pra Sala Comunal e fazer deveres?

- Prometo.

- Você me dá sua palavra?

- Sim.

Ele me colocou no chão cautelosamente e me olhou triunfante.

- Vamos. – falei indo para o estádio.

Ele segurou minha mão e começamos a caminhar pelo campo.

"Murilo da Corvinal está com a goles", ouvi Kingston narrar.

- Que bom que posso confiar em você, Lílian. – Tiago disse depois de um tempo, sorrindo.

- Ah, é? – falei com o mesmo sorriso. – Eu não diria isso se fosse você.

Soltei sua mão e desatei a correr de volta para o castelo.

- Ei! – ouvi Tiago falar.

Olhei para trás e ele vinha rápido atrás de mim.

- Como é Potter? – gritei. – Não pode correr mais que isso?

Alguma coisa me pressionou e eu caí estatelada no chão; senti algo por cima de mim.

- O que você disse mesmo? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso ofegante.

- Nada não. – arfei.

- Como um bom jogador de quadribol tenho certa rapidez. – ele riu, ainda em cima de mim.

- Não sabia que a mesma velocidade no ar sua era a mesma no chão. – comentei.

- Nunca subestime um bom apanhador.

- Ok. Agora dá pra sair de cima de mim? Como um bom apanhador de quadribol você está meio pesadinho.

Ele riu e me beijou demoradamente antes de se levantar.

Antes que eu fizesse algum comentário escutamos grandes vozes vindas do estádio.

- Pelo viso o jogo acabou. – Tiago disse meio desapontado, me ajudando a ficar de pé.

E tinha razão. Milhares de pessoas saíram agitadas do estádio, levantando jogadores vestidos de preto e amarelo.

- Grifinória contra Sonserina na final. – Tiago falou para mim. – Porque será que não estou surpreso?

Logo nos juntamos aos outros no meio da multidão.

- Duzentos e dez a quarenta para a Lufa-Lufa! – Dougie exclamou. – Ótimo jogo. Eu achava sinceramente que Corvinal ganharia.

- É, eu também. – Tiago disse desolado, passando dez galeões para Almofadinhas.

- E então, o que eles queriam com vocês? – Aluado perguntou.

- O Ministro achou que era necessário a gente contar a história. – respondi. – Muita enrolação. Mas agora Mulciber vai ser julgado.

Maria, Dougie e Sirius comemoraram.

- Que a justiça seja feita. – Maria disse. – Quando será a audiência?

- Não sei. Só sabemos que vai ser depois das aulas. – Tiago disse.

- Quem sabe até lá eu não esteja trabalhando no Ministério e então eu mesma poderei julgá-lo. - Maria brincou.

- Eu não sei se essa audiência vai servir pra alguma coisa. – Aluado falou.

- Aluado como sempre atrapalhando nossa festa. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Por quê? – Dougie perguntou.

- Vocês acham sinceramente que até lá Mulciber poderá ser julgado?

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Pensem comigo. – disse Aluado, com seu tom inteligente. – Se Mulciber realmente está se tornando um Comensal da Morte ele não terá chances de ser julgado até lá. Com certeza ele vai estar por aí nos cartazes "Procurado".

- Isso é verdade. – Maria disse.

- Que droga. – Dougie murmurou.

- E por falar nisso... – Tiago comentou de voz baixa, pois estávamos andando no corredor em direção a Mulher Gorda. – Falaram sobre você, Almofadinhas. Pra ser mais exato, sobre o seu irmão.

- E daí? – Sirius respondeu, não se dando ao trabalho de sussurrar.

- E daí que Mulciber falou que você tentou brigar com ele depois de eu ter apagado, e o Ministro reconheceu você pelo sobrenome do seu irmão.

- Pouco me importa. E falo mesmo que tentei socar aquele otário.

Nós rimos, adentrando na Sala Comunal.

Acontece que Sirius não sabia que no dia seguinte a fofoca havia se espalhado. Pelo visto Mulciber deu com a língua nos dentes e contou a quem quisesse ouvir sobre o irmão Comensal de Sirius Black.

Até o fim do dia, Mulciber parecia realmente arrependido do que fez, pois Sirius soube reagir muito bem ao acontecido.

Ele saía pelos corredores da escola fazendo ameaças, dizendo que mandaria o irmão matar quem ousasse cruzar seu caminho, o que todos achavam engraçado e logo se esqueciam o porquê da fofoca. O pior para Mulciber, também, foi que Sirius contara que ele adquirira a informação sobre Régulo por que "ambos eram amigos de longa data".


	38. NIEM's

**Capítulo 38:**

- Caramba, faltam poucos dias para os N.I.E.M.'s! – Maria comentou com um leve tremor.

- Não precisa me lembrar. – falei, ainda mais nervosa que ela. – Mas acho que vou me dar bem. Tenho tudo na ponta da língua.

- É claro que você tem tudo na ponta da língua. – Dougie disse. – Você passou os últimos cinco meses trancada na biblioteca.

- Não exagera, Dougie.

- Só digo a pura verdade. – ele mordiscou um sapo de chocolate. – Será que eles vão usar feitiços anticola?

- Mas é claro. – respondi. – Você acha que um exame tão importante desses eles vão deixar de usar?

- Vai ser muito complicado. – Dougie disse com angústia. – Vocês tem noção que ficaremos praticamente uma semana com exames nas costas? Não vamos ter sossego!

- Mas pelo menos depois de todos eles acabarem estaremos livres. – comentei.

- Só se até lá eu já não tiver endoidado. – ele respondeu, voltando a folhear sem rumo um grande livro de Adivinhação. – Vai ser horrível.

- Você fala como estivesse caminhando para uma guilhotina. – falei.

- E não é? – Maria interpôs. – Depois de tantos anos que os professores encheram nossa cabeça com essa história de N.I.E.M.'s não é a toa que ficaremos nervosos quando os dias cruciais finalmente chegassem.

Eu ainda estava nervosa também, é claro. Para falar a verdade acho que todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam. Andavam inquietos pela sala comunal, xingavam alguns alunos mais novos que conversavam alto demais; sem falar que Maria voltou ao seu nível de estresse.

Continuei absorta observando a folha que eu segurava, ainda concentrando e decidindo pôr mais tempo aos estudos de acordo com os dias:

**N.I.E.M.'s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia)**

**Feitiços – **Teórica: 9h. Quinta-feira (25/05)

Prática: 14h. Quinta-feira (25/05)

**Transfiguração – **Teórica: 9h. Sexta-feira (26/05)

Prática: 14h. Sexta-feira (26/05)

**Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – **Teórica: 9h. Segunda-feira (29/05)

Prática: 14h. Segunda-feira (29/05)

**Herbologia – **Teórica: 9h. Terça-feira (30/05)

Prática: 14h. Terça-feira (30/05)

**História da Magia –** 9h. Quarta-feira (31/05)

**Astronomia – **23h. Quarta-feira (31/05)

**Poções – **Teórica: 9h. Quinta-feira (01/06)

Prática: 14h. Quinta-feira (01/06)

_Obs.: Os exames de Astronomia serão realizados na Torre Oeste._

- Vai ser horrível. – Dougie repetiu.

- Quem será que vai aplicar? – Maria perguntou.

- Ouvi falar que seriam umas três pessoas do Ministério.

- Quem sabe minha mãe não os conhecem e pode pedir uma ajudinha? – Dougie perguntou esperançoso.

Maria começou a bater em suas costas com o _Livro padrão de feitiços, 7ª série_.

- Você não vai subornar ninguém! – ela dizia, enquanto eu ouvia o barulho da grossa capa contra as costelas de Dougie.

- Ai! Perai... Eu não vou subornar!_ Eu não disse isso! _– Dougie falava. – Eu só pensei que...

- Pois pare de pensar! – ela disse por fim, jogando o livro com ferocidade em cima da mesa.

- E você pare de jogar sua preocupação pra cima da gente! – ele reclamou, massageando as costas.

- E você pare de tentar conseguir alguma coisa de jeito ilegal!

- E você pare de gritar comigo!

- E você pare de me responder!

- E você pare de achar que é minha mãe pra mandar em mim!

- E você pare de agir feito criança!

- E você pare de falar que eu estou agindo feito criança!

- E vocês parem com essa discussão que já já vou ficar com uma baita dor de cabeça. – interrompi ainda rindo.

Maria e Dougie cruzaram os braços e se viraram para direções opostas, mas não liguei muito; acho que já era a terceira briga na só na última semana. Eram só os nervos.

O resto dos dias foi meio desagradável, principalmente para mim, que além do puro nervosismo de todos, alguns começaram a "emprestar" objetos muitos suspeitos, que por eu sendo monitora-chefe me deu muito trabalho. Flagrei vários alunos do quinto ano vendendo vários frascos de poções rotuladas como "Elixir da Sabedoria – um gole e você decora cinco livros inteiros!" ou então "Poção Anti-anticola". Foi realmente difícil para mim o resto da semana, pois eles pareciam ter conseguido vender grande parte da mercadoria. Portanto eu, Dougie e também Aluado passamos um bom tempo cuidando disso e perdemos tempo para os estudos, o que foi ainda pior: o mau humor de Dougie aumentou ainda mais, resultando em mais brigas.

A manhã do dia vinte e cinco veio ensolarada e radiante, o que não ajudou em nada na tensão que envolvia os estudantes. Acho que eu tinha tudo decorado, mas o único problema era o bendito "branco" que dava na hora de responder as questões.

Assim sendo, às nove horas, todos nós partimos para o Salão Principal, trêmulos – é claro, exceto por Tiago e Almofadinhas, que insistiam em fazer piadas o caminho inteiro.

- Você vai se sair bem. – Tiago me estimulou. – Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Que milagre, eu pensei que você diria que você é a pessoa mais inteligente.

- Sabe como é, você é minha namorada...

- Engraçadinho. – eu ri, enquanto ele me dava um beijo de boa sorte.

Chegamos às portas do Salão Principal, que estavam lotadas de estudantes, alguns lendo a matéria de última hora, outros cochichando com a pessoa do lado.

Quando as portas abriram logo notei a mudança do local; as quatro longas mesas tinham desaparecido, dando lugar a milhares de carteiras como as da sala de aula, assim como nos N.O.M.'s.

Era realmente verdade o boato dos três bruxos examinadores. Eram dois homens e uma mulher, ambos saindo pra fora da sala pouco depois de chegarmos.

A mulher era baixa e gordinha, tinha até cara de bondosa. Usava vestes tipicamente bruxas e seus cabelos lisos desciam em uma longa trança. Ambos os homens ao seu lado eram altos. Um era meio calvo e excessivamente magro e o outro tinha uma barba recém-cortada e parecia muito mais jovem do que os outros.

- Olá, sentem-se. – o homem magricela falou. Eu me sentei ao lado de Maria e na frente de Tiago. – Sou João Carter e esses são Roger Miller e Adriana Thompson. Vamos aplicar agora os exames teóricos de Feitiços e podem ficar despreocupados. Não será permitido cola.

Ouvi em algum lugar Dougie bufar "despreocupados" em meio a mais uma série de comentários dos outros alunos.

- O tempo é curto. – Carter falou acenando para uma grande ampulheta. – Podem começar e boa sorte.

Com um aceno de varinha as folhas de papel instantaneamente apareceram em todas as carteiras. Respirei fundo e li a primeira questão.

_Questão 1:Quais os movimentos exatos para um Feitiço de Desilusão?_

Essa eu sabia. Com as mãos meio suadas prossegui o exame, sentindo meu cérebro trabalhar rapidamente.

* * *

><p>- E aí, como foram? – Dougie perguntou.<p>

- Um desastre. – Rabicho falou amargurado.

- Fui excelente! – Sirius exclamou.

- Na média. – Maria disse.

- Acho que vou tirar um "ótimo". – Tiago completou.

- Acho que fui bem. – respondi.

- Eu também. – Aluado falou.

- Talvez eu tenha ido bem. – Dougie disse pensativo. – Me deu um branco naquela questão do Feitiço de Impermeabilidade.

- Essa é fácil. – respondi, piscando para Tiago.

Pelo resto da tarde todos continuaram a comentar sobre o primeiro exame, mas depois do almoço tudo foi logo se dissipando e a nova tensão para o exame prático veio à tona.

Às duas da tarde voltamos ao Salão Principal, que dessa vez manteve as portas fechadas. Os alunos entrariam em grupos de cinco para cada examinador, e como a letra "E" era muito longe de "P" eu e Tiago não fomos fazer juntos.

O exame foi muito mais simples do que eu previra. Eu tinha que deixar o examinador invisível, impermeabilizar uma folha de papel para quando o examinador jogasse um copo de água sobre ela, a mesma continuasse intacta e por aí vai. Tive certa pena de Lucas Clarke quando vi de relance que sua folha de papel estava toda encharcada e derretida sobre sua mesa. Fora esses feitiços, como era de se esperar de N.I.E.M.'s, eles também puxaram grande parte do que tínhamos aprendido dos outros anos. Feitiços realmente simples como _Alorromora _até _Tergeo._

Terça-feira amanheceu como uma grande borracha apagando toda tranqüilidade que o fim do exame de Feitiços trouxera. Nove horas estávamos novamente sentados nas carteiras enfileiradas do Salão principal para o exame de Transfiguração.

_Questão 37: Qual a diferença de um animago para um lobisomem?_

Senti uma grande – e estranha - vontade de rir. Me lembrei de Tiago se transformando em um cervo e depois dos urros ensurdecedores de Aluado vindo de dentro do Salgueiro Lutador aquela noite. Comecei a escrever.

_Um animago é um bruxo que decide se transformar em um animal específico e um lobisomem se transforma não por uma opção._

Acho que estava bom. Não tinha muito mais coisa para colocar. Respostas muito curtas nunca foram um bom sinal, mas antes colocar tudo resumido do que escrever um texto enorme e cheio de baboseiras.

O exame prático também foi tranquilo, apesar de Maria, Dougie e Rabicho não acharem a mesma coisa. Os examinadores pediram muitas transfigurações: transformar um livro em um coelho, um balde em um copo de vidro, um rato em um besouro além dos Feitiços Conjuratórios; tive que fazer aparecer uma cadeira de madeira. Percebi com certo desespero que tinha uma parte da perna traseira meio quebradiça, mas Thompson não parecia ter notado. A parte mais difícil foi ter que movimentar uma xícara de um lado para o outro em uma mesa sem quebrá-la. A minha estava meio hesitante na hora de se movimentar, mas Thompson me consolou dizendo que era o nervosismo.

- Confesso que deu uma vontade louca de me transformar na frente deles. – Tiago comentou, enquanto saíamos do Salão. – Com certeza eu tiraria um "ótimo" sem depender dos outros feitiços.

- E ia ganhar um baita rolo com o Ministério por ser um animago clandestino. – acrescentei.

- Fui horrível. Horrível. – Dougie repetia.

- Não mais que eu. – Rabicho respondeu.

- Não fique assim Dougie. – Maria dava tapinhas nas costas do namorado. – Até eu que sou a mais estúpida do mundo acho que fui bem, com certeza você também vai passar.

- Ela tem razão Dougie. – confirmei.

Rabicho e Dougie passaram o resto dos dias lamentando as questões que eles sabiam que havia errado.

- Minha xícara quase voou na cabeça do cara. – Rabicho disse.

- Pelo menos a sua não rachou em cem pedaços. – Dougie cortou.

O fim de semana, que era pra ser algo descontraído e ter um pouco de descanso, foi interrompido por surtos de várias alunas. Caroline Ward desmaiara na tarde de sábado por causa dos N.I.E.M.'s e também corria o boato de dois alunos da Lufa-lufa que foram parar na ala hospitalar porque começaram a vomitar.

Maria tinha se acalmado um pouco porque estava confiante sobre sua nota de Transfiguração. Dougie e Rabicho não haviam mudado tanto, apesar de estarem mais tempo que o normal com as caras grudadas no livro.

Por incrível que pareça eu não estava muito ansiosa para os próximos exames; talvez seja porque eu já tinha uma idéia de como seriam os que ainda faltavam, então decidi relaxar um pouco junto de Sirius e Tiago, que como sempre estavam muito tranqüilos.

O exame mais esperado, enfim, era o de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tiago e Almofadinhas conversavam animados sobre os feitiços que supostamente cairiam.

- Você acha que vai se sair bem? – Aluado me perguntou, enquanto os dois discutiam qual dos patronos seria o mais bem feito.

- Acho que sim. Ainda mais porque tive a ajuda de ótimos professores. – eu lhe disse, com uma leve cotovelada.

- Eu não sou tão bom assim. Você que é muito boa em feitiços.

- Sabe, acho que o Tiago deveria ter só um pouquinho de sua modéstia. – comentei fazendo-o rir.

O exame teórico de DCAT me surpreendeu. Estava realmente muito difícil, mas consegui responder grande parte das questões. Já o exame prático eu realmente me saí muito bem.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – falei, e no estante seguinte a corça prateada despontou de minha varinha e correu ao redor do grande Salão.

- Excelente! – vibrou Miller. – Você foi uma dos poucos que conseguiram lançar um Patrono tão distinguível.

Depois tive que usar o _Protego, Estupefaça, Incarcerous _e vários outros feitiços de defesa e ataque que já havíamos aprendido e saí do Salão muito mais aliviada do que de manhã.

Esse exame todos – sim, até mesmo Rabicho e Dougie – pareciam ter se dado bem, e o resto do dia passamos a tarde nos jardins, até a grande boca de Maria anunciar que amanhã tinha Herbologia nas estufas.

Herbologia, confesso, nunca foi minha matéria preferida. Neste caso os papéis foram invertidos e me sai melhor no exame teórico do que prático. No teórico eu tinha decorado o nome das milhares de plantas, mas na hora de reenvazar, dar alimentos e colher sementes eu não me dei muito bem. Eu sai das estufas totalmente descabelada e cortada em alguns pontos, já que as plantas do Professor Beery estavam menos nocivas a cada dia.

- Acho melhor voce ir a ala hospitalar, Lílian. – Tiago disse, quando pela terceira vez ele não conseguira curar um dos meus machucados do rosto.

- É mesmo. – Almofadinhas confirmou. – Se Pontas tentar mais algumas vezes o buraco vai ficar ainda maior do que já está.

- Obrigada pela animação, Almofadinhas. – respondi com sarcasmo.

- Estou aqui pra isso. – ele piscou.

Deixei Tiago e os outros estudando mais um pouco para os dois exames de amanhã e fui para a ala hospitalar. Pra minha surpresa tinha muitas pessoas lá. Pelo visto eu não fui a única a ser atacada no exame de Herbologia e outros tinham marcas de arranhões e outros tinham furúnculos por todo o rosto.

- Isso é o que acontece quando usam aquele elixir fajuto! – dizia Madame Pomfrey em meio a multidão. – Harvey! Harvey volte aqui, ainda não terminei você! Baker, o Ditamno não é para beber! Ah, Evans. Sente-se ali, já cuido de você.

Me espremi a um canto e sentei na ponta de uma cama desocupada, o corte ainda ardendo no meu rosto.

- Herbologia, eh? – perguntou alguém se sentando ao meu lado.

- É. – respondi simplesmente.

- Eu também. Aquela planta vermelha me ergueu no ar e acabei torcendo o braço. – Severo estendeu seu braço ligeiramente torto. – Nunca fui muito fã de plantas.

Não respondi. Fiz uma careta quando o machucado voltara a arder.

- Você foi bem nos outros exames? – ele me perguntou.

- Razoável.

- Ah.

Estava ficando realmente desagradável aquele clima de "ainda somos amigos?". E pra ser sincera eu não sabia a resposta. Não sabia se entre a gente podia ter algum tipo de conversa ou harmonia. Só sei que estava tão bom antes, sem ele por perto e porque agora eu ia arranjar mais confusão com ele e Tiago? E a promessa que eu fizera a ele? Nunca mais eu seria amiga dele. E agora eu tinha que cumpri-la.

- Evans, venha cá. – chamou a enfermeira, me sobressaltando. – Esse machucado está horrível.

Ela murmurou um feitiço longo e com palavras cada vez mais estranhas e senti a dor ceder e minha pele finalmente ficar intacta.

- Vê se fica longe daquela planta, já causou um grande estrago em uns dez alunos se quer saber. – ela disse com um suspiro. – Agora você Snape, o que houve com esse braço?

- Obrigada. – eu disse a ela e sai porta afora, sem ousar dar uma última olhada para trás.

Quando cheguei na sala comunal, novamente a "tensão N.I.E.M.'s", como Almofadinhas a batizou, me invadiu por completo. Muitos alunos ficaram até tarde estudando na sala comunal e também estavam um pouco aliviados, já que os exames já estavam quase no fim.

Nove horas já estávamos no Salão Principal para a prova de História da Magia, que na opinião da maioria dos alunos, era chata e monótona, mas não deixava de ser complicada.

Me sentei e li a primeira questão. _Qual o motivo da Guerra dos Gigantes em 1927? _Droga, eu não me lembrava dessa. Pulei pra próxima. _Quem foi o responsável pela Revolução Bruxa do século XV? _Eu não sabia dessa também. Grande parte da prova eu sabia, o resto foi tudo no chute. Eu era boa de recordar datas, mas nomes já era outra coisa, ainda mais porque gigantes e duendes tinham nomes muitos excêntricos.

- Um horror. – Maria exclamou depois das provas serem recolhidas e os alunos irem para fora do Salão. – Eu nem sei quem era aquele tal de Firgott ou Frigott, sei lá. Pra que é que a gente aprende isso?

- Eu também não sei. – Almofadinhas disse e então se espreguiçou. – Nem li a prova direito. Escrevi as primeiras coisas que me veio a cabeça.

- Somos dois. – Tiago disse.

- Somos três. – Rabicho concordou.

- Somos quatro. – acrescentei.

- Você também, Lílian? – Dougie perguntou, seguindo os olhares surpresos dos outros.

- Er... tinha umas perguntas bem difíceis, mas eu sabia de algumas. – respondi e com certo desconforto notei que eles ainda me observavam. – Ah, qual é. Todo mundo pode chutar uma vez na vida.

- Não você! – Maria exclamou.

- Nunca fui muito chegada a História da Magia. – dei de ombros. – Ainda mais com seu professor sendo um fantasma.

Eles ainda olhavam incrédulos para mim e decidi ignorar.

Passamos o resto da tarde e o início da noite revisando os pergaminhos com os mapas estrelares para o exame de Astronomia mais tarde. Não adiantava muita coisa, já que os planetas se moviam constantemente, mas era bom para termos uma noção do que nos esperava.

Às onze horas subimos a Torre Oeste, o que foi diferente, já que estávamos acostumados a Torre Leste. Todos armaram seus telescópios e começaram a desenhar linhas e mais linhas nos mapas. A noite estava clara e estrelada, o que facilitava na hora de olhar os planetas.

Saí do exame tranqüila também. Tenho 90% de certeza que fui bem, mas acho que não chego a tirar um "ótimo".

Enfim, a quinta-feira e último dia dos cansativos exames chegaram. Eu estava bastante confiante, já que era Poções. Tiago estava um pouco inseguro, mas fiquei o ajudando até tarde a estudar. Ele tinha melhorado muito comparado ao começo do ano letivo e tenho certeza que ele sairia bem.

- Preciso de pelo menos um "Excede Expectativas" para me tornar um auror.

- Ah, com certeza você consegue. – eu tentei o animar.

- Provavelmente vou tirar um "Aceitável". – ele murmurou.

- Onde é que está toda aquela confiança de algum tempo atrás? – perguntei rindo. – Você vai se dar bem, amor. Só precisa se esforçar.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua boca e logo decidi que teríamos que ir dormir, pois depois de ele ter começado a me beijar de novo não íamos conseguir concentrar em mais nada.

O dia amanheceu alegre e dessa vez eu o acompanhei. Eu tinha certeza que eu ia bem em Poções e estava ainda mais alegre pois era o último dia de provas.

Maria e Dougie logo se dirigiram para a sala de Adivinhação em uma das torres para seu exame e eu, Tiago e os outros fomos para o Salão.

As perguntas foram bem fáceis e terminei em pouco tempo. Olhei para Tiago e ele me deu um sorriso; entendi aquilo como um bom sinal.

- Como foi? – perguntei.

- Melhor impossível. – ele disse feliz. – Mas ainda tem a aula prática.

- Se na teórica voce foi bem, na pratica também será.

- Espero que sim. – ele suspirou. – Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não há de quê. – eu sorri.

- Eu fui bem também, só esqueci da função do bezoar. – Almofadinhas comentou desgostoso.

- Bezoar é uma pedra encontrada no estômago da cabra e serve como antídoto para qualquer tipo de veneno. – Tiago respondeu prontamente. – E a propósito, ele se escreve com a letra Z.

Ele piscou pra mim e sorriu.

Logo avistamos Maria e Dougie vindo até a gente, com as caras vermelhas. Achei que eles tinham brigado de novo, mas só depois descobri que eles estavam rindo.

- Eu inventei tanta coisa, mas tanta coisa que acho que deixei a mulher perdida. – Dougie ria.

- Eu disse a ele que eu ia morrer por causa de uma mordida de um crupe. – Maria riu junto a Dougie. – Pra falar a verdade, o que é crupe?

Eles passaram o resto do tempo rindo e finalmente ficaram muito mais agradáveis e animados, já que pra eles os exames já tinham acabado.

A última prova foi tão fácil quanto a teórica. Tivemos que preparar Poções de Rejuvenescer, Poção de Envelhecimento, Poção da Insanidade e mais um tanto de poções que preparei com cautela e ficou do jeito exato que deveria ter ficado.

- Finalmente, paz! – Sirius gritou, assustando os alunos ao seu redor. – Paz, paz, paz! Nada mais de escola, de provas, de nada!

- E o que você pretende fazer da vida? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Mas as provas acabaram Lilianzinha, e isso é motivo de felicidade! Comemoração hoje na Sala Comunal!

E dizendo isso ele saiu desembestado pelo corredor.

- Sem comentários. – eu disse.

- Espero ter conseguido a média de N.I.E.M.'s. – Tiago comentou.

- Qual é a média? – Rabicho perguntou com a voz tremula.

- Quatro. Acho que consigo Feitiços, Transfiguração, DCAT e Poções.

- E quando será que vão entregar as notas? – Aluado indagou.

- Espero que em breve. – respondi com sinceridade. – Não vou me aguentar de ansiedade por muito tempo.

E assim correu o dia: a festinha de Sirius durou até altas horas, todos comemorando o fim dos exames e com isso praticamente o fim do ano.

Não pude deixar de me juntar a eles, pensando que por ora não tínhamos nada mais a pensar a não ser a liberdade e a conquista da tranqüilidade, enfim cansavelmente adquirida.

* * *

><p><strong>Thaayzv<strong> e **mariigadelha** obrigada amores!


	39. Dias Tranquilos

**Capítulo 39:**

O resto da semana foi finalmente tranquilo pra todos os alunos do sétimo ano e agitada para os do quinto ano, já que a próxima semana seria seus N.O.M.'s.

Pra nossa felicidade teria um novo passeio à Hogsmeade no fim de semana, o que animou parte dos estudantes.

- É um bom relaxante depois de todas aquelas provas. – Maria comentou no jantar da sexta-feira.

- Você esqueceu que ainda não sabemos do resultado das provas? – Tiago disse.

- Pontas, você está parecendo a Lílian. – Sirius resmungou. – Já fizemos todos os exames, relaxa.

- Quando será que vão sair os resultados? – Dougie perguntou acho que pela sétima vez só naquele dia.

- Deve ser igual aos N.O.M.'s. – Aluado arriscou. – Talvez nas férias.

- Bem que podiam entregar antes de sairmos daqui. – comentei.

- Os N.I.E.M.'s são diferentes dos N.O.M.'s. – Maria interveio. – Com certeza eles vão entregar mais cedo.

Passamos o resto do tempo discutindo todas as hipóteses, e eu tinha em mente que não importava o dia de entrega, mas sim as notas. Eu temia muito meu futuro. Eu sempre me perguntei o que um bruxo fazia depois que se formasse e descobri que parte das profissões são realmente muito perigosas.

Quando eu ainda não sabia que era bruxa eu tinha a ambição de me tornar médica. E às vezes me pergunto: se eu não fosse bruxa, ainda escolheria essa opção? Acho que sim. Eu gosto disso. E agora fico nessa indecisão maluca de escolher entre trabalhos trouxas ou bruxos. Nunca ouvi falar em algum bruxo que trabalhe no mundo trouxa, portanto eu estava meio perdida.

O passeio para Hogsmeade foi bem tranquilo e divertido como todos os outros. Juntou eu, Tiago, Maria, Dougie, Sirius, Rabicho, Aluado, Joanne, Laura, Peter, Alice, Franco, Edgar, Dorcas e Emelina para comemorar no Três Vassouras o fim do ano que se aproximava e, próprio do Dougie, ele puxou o assunto dos exames.

- Acho que passo em Transfiguração e Feitiços. – disse Alice.

- Eu também. – concordou Franco. – E Poções também, acho.

- Passo raspando em Herbologia e olhe lá. – Laura riu.

- Com aquelas plantas homicidas do Beery ficava difícil completar algum exame. – Peter falou. – Só espero tirar um "ótimo" em Runas Antigas.

- Não sei como você tem paciência para Runas, Peter. – Almofadinhas disse. – É uma matéria realmente chata essa.

- Bom, eu gosto. – ele respondeu bebendo de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Pretendo estudar mais sobre Runas na Rússia. Ouvi falar que tem um grande número delas em Moscou.

- Acho Rússia um país lindo. – Laura disse, deixando claro em seu tom de voz sua bajulação. – Deve ser lindo tudo naquele lugar.

- Também acho. E vou verificar assim que me formar. – Peter respondeu. Laura demonstrou decepção com sua resposta.

- E o que você pretende fazer depois da escola, Alice? – perguntei depressa, quebrando o clima.

- Eu e Franco decidimos ser auror juntos. – ela disse, olhando com carinho para o namorado. Laura não pareceu satisfeita.

- Viu Lílian? – Tiago entrou na conversa. – Alice não tem medo de ser auror.

- Não tenho medo dessa carreira, só fico preocupada com o que venha a acontecer.

- Também penso em ser auror. – comentou Dorcas.

- Concordo com a Lílian. – Emelina disse. – Auror é uma profissão perigosa. Eu não teria medo de ser uma, é claro, mas nesses tempos não é muito aconselhável. Por isso prefiro um cargo no Ministério.

- O Ministério é um dos piores lugares para se trabalhar. – Edgar respondeu. – Seria realmente bom ser auror, mas sou péssimo em Poções.

- Bem vindo ao clube. – Tiago falou.

- Ora, Ed. Você diz que não gosta do Ministério, mas da onde você acha que vem os aurores? – indagou Laura.

- Eu quis dizer em fazer algum serviço dentro do Ministério, por exemplo, trabalhar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. – ele explicou.

- Meus pais trabalham do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. – Tiago refletiu. – Eu não gosto do que eles fazem. Também ficam o tempo todo no Ministério.

- E você Sirius? – Joanne perguntou. – O que pretende fazer?

- Bom – ele colocou os braços para trás da cabeça -, minha maior ambição é comprar uma poltrona inclinável, ficar dormindo o dia inteiro e assistindo vetelisão.

- Assistindo o quê? – todos perguntaram, exceto por mim, que sufocava o riso.

- Ai, gente. Almofadinhas quis dizer televisão. – expliquei não conseguindo me conter. – É um aparelho trouxa que transmite programas como novelas e seriados.

- E é muito perigoso? – Joanne perguntou.

Eu gargalhei.

- É movido a tecnologia. Não tem nada perigoso, é só uma diversão.

Eles continuavam a me olhar indagadores. Pelo visto consegui bagunçar mais ainda a cabeça deles.

- Minha mãe já me disse sobre esse negócio aí. – Dorcas comentou de testa franzida. – Ela é trouxa também, sabe. Eu não entendi muita coisa quando ela me explicou.

- Meu pai é trouxa e ele nunca me disse nada sobre isso. – Peter disse. – Ele não me fala nada pra falar a verdade. Ele ficou muito lunático quando descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa.

- Então, meu próximo objetivo é ter uma dessa aí. – Sirius ignorou a pergunta que já ia saindo da boca de Joanne.

- E como vai se sustentar? – Maria perguntou.

- Com a herança dos meus pais. Ou então vou trabalhar juntos aos trouxas. Acho eles incríveis.

Provavelmente todos estavam julgando Sirius como louco, mas eu fiquei surpresa com sua resposta. Não era pra dar muita atenção, já que Sirius não falava nada com nada. Porém ele estava confiante, o que me entusiasmou um pouco, não sei por quê.

Depois de muito tempo de mais conversa, fomos até a Dedosdemel, Zonko's (como sempre) e continuamos a passear pela aldeia que hoje estava mais movimentada que o normal.

Maria e Dougie foram - por conselho meu e de Tiago – na Madame Puddifoot enquanto os outros retornavam ao castelo. Por fim, ficou apenas eu, Tiago, Almofadinhas e Aluado para aproveitar o resto do passeio.

O céu estava num tom pálido e deprimente; não era normalmente uma época de chuva, mas o ar estava um pouco mais gélido que antes e as nuvens cobriam parte do azul claro.

Enquanto caminhávamos, percebemos também que em todas as vitrines de várias lojas tinham vários cartazes azuis escuro. Nos aproximamos para ler, curiosos, e vimos que em grandes letras pretas, ao lado do símbolo do Ministério da Magia e com fotos preto e branco, o panfleto mostrava vários nomes de Comensais da Morte e o prêmio por sua captura.

- Belatriz Lestrange, vista em ataques junto aos Comensais da Morte e provável assassina dos Lewis. – Sirius fez um muxoxo de reprovação misturado ao riso. – Mas que família fui arranjar.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Ela é minha prima. – ele explicou, pro meu espanto. - Eu sempre a achei uma adoradora comum de sangues puros que nem minha mãe até ver os amigos que ela chamou para seu casamento com o tal de Rodolfo. – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não... – tentei falar.

- Pra você ver. Ela é uma seguidora nojenta qualquer de Você-Sabe-Quem. Bem diferente da irmã, Andrômeda, que já é até casada e tem uma filha de uns cinco anos.

- Mas o marido dessa Andrômeda é um Comensal da Morte?

- Ah, não. Minha mãe disse calúnias sobre ele, sinal que é uma boa pessoa. Pelo visto ele é nascido trouxa. Andrômeda até foi tirada da árvore genealógica por causa disso. – ele respondeu. – Não posso esquecer de Narcisa também. Ela sim, parece que ficou noiva de um Comensal da Morte.

- Caramba Sirius, eu nem sabia disso. – comentei.

- A família Black tem muita história, minha cara Lílian. – ele riu.

- Imagino.

Voltei a passar os olhos pelo panfleto. Tinha nomes que por vezes eu pensava ter ouvido alguma vez: Evan Rosier, Antônio Dolohov, Augusto Roockwood e Fenrir Greyback, além de outros que eu nunca ouvira antes.

- Fenrir Greyback. – Aluado repetiu, quando percebeu que eu deti meu olhar na foto. – Este foi o lobisomem que me atacou e por culpa dele eu sou assim.

Arregalei os olhos.

- V-você tá falando sério? – exclamei. – Quero dizer, foi ele mesmo?

- Foi. Quando eu era criança.

- Nossa. Eu... sinto muito, Aluado. – voltei a olhar para o rosto feroz de Greyback. – Isso é muito cruel.

- E é mesmo. – ele deu um sorriso de desdém. – Porque é que você acha que ele está ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Faz sentido. – murmurei, ainda espantada.

- Mas não deve se importar Aluado. - Tiago interpôs. - Você é apenas um problema peludo, como eu sempre venho a dizer.

- Um o quê? – comecei a rir.

- Pontas e seus apelidos. - Aluado balançou a cabeça, com uma risada desdenhosa.

Dei uma última olhada nos rostos e de repente passou na minha cabeça a imagem de Severo no meio de um dos panfletos.

- Eu sei que deve estar pensando porque eu não te contei antes, Lílian. – Tiago me falou hesitante, apesar de não ser esse o motivo do meu estado. – Não quis compartilhar segredos que não eram meus, entende?

- Entendo. – respondi e então suspirei. – Vamos embora? Já está escurecendo.

Reencontramos Dougie e Maria, que por suas expressões haviam dado grandes gargalhadas no pub, e tomamos o caminho de volta pro castelo.

Continuei meio quieta durante o caminho. Ainda estava chocada com tanta informação. E senti logo um aperto no peito ao pensar em Tiago.

Se ele realmente se tornasse um auror, e por acaso topasse com o tal de Greyback, o que aconteceria se ele fosse mordido? Pensei em Aluado e senti muita compaixão. Desde criança ele enfrenta todo esse caos que é essa descontrolada transformação em todas as noites de Lua Cheia. Eu não queria nem pensar se isso viesse a acontecer com Tiago e fiquei muito temerosa com esse pensamento.

Ótimo, minhas especulações fizeram com que eu não conseguisse dormir direito naquela noite. Rolei pelo menos uma hora na minha cama e lembrei que por sorte amanhã era domingo.

Por conta de uma noite mal dormida acabei acordando tarde. Todos já estavam tomando café no Salão Principal quando cheguei, exceto Tiago.

- Treino de quadribol. – Maria disse. – Pelo que entendi, ele e o time vai passar o resto da semana praticando para o jogo final.

- Sinceramente, só estou nessa escola por causa do jogo. – Sirius falou. – Se já terminamos todos os exames, pra que mais um mês de aulas?

- Eles vão continuar revisando e dando mais algumas matérias, Almofadinhas. – Aluado explicou por trás do Profeta Diário aberto.

- Mas pra que mais matérias sendo que terminamos os exames? – ele retrucou.

- Ah, isso eu já não sei.

- Se fosse por mim eu fugia daqui. – Sirius resmungou.

- Tenha paciência, Almofadinhas. – Dougie respondeu. – Aliás, é nosso último ano de escola, temos que aproveitar.

- Aproveitar o quê? O mala do Professor Fantasma-Binns falar duas aulas seguidas sobre as guerras do século XIV? – ele bufou. – Não, não. Prefiro a tranqüilidade que a liberdade tem a me oferecer.

- As guerras foram no século XV. – corrigi. – E Dougie tem razão. É nosso último ano aqui, tenho certeza que todos, inclusive você Sirius, um dia vai sentir muita falta daqui.

- Claro que vou. Porém Hogwarts seria perfeita sem as aulas.

- Hogwarts é uma escola. – cortei. – O que é uma escola sem aulas?

- Um paraíso.

Revirei os olhos.

- O que acham da gente ir ver o treino da equipe no estádio? – Maria propôs. – Não temos nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Gostei. – concordei. – Só vou terminar de comer.

Depois do café descemos para o campo de quadribol. O dia estava ensolarado e claro. Um dia perfeito do outono. O céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem, e o sol iluminava a grama verde dos jardins.

Ao chegar ao campo logo reparei que nós não éramos os únicos a assistir os treinos. Em uma das extremidades das arquibancadas tinha grande parte de alunos da Grifinória e da outra, alunos da Sonserina, com toda certeza presentes ali para zombar do time.

- O que aqueles idiotas estão fazendo aqui? – Maria perguntou com desagrado quando os alunos começaram a vaiar.

- Não está óbvio? – Dougie disse. – Vieram tentar atrapalhar.

Sentamos perto entre os dois "grupos" de espectadores, assistindo os sete jogadores vestidos de vermelho voarem velozes em torno do campo.

Tiago gritava ordens para os jogadores. Pelo que eu entendi os batedores estavam jogando bolas normais de tênis um para o outro para rebaterem; os artilheiros tentavam fazer gols em Borttin e Tiago voava veloz atrás do pomo, que eu supus, fosse o que ele sempre era acostumado a brincar.

Quando um jogador tinha algum tipo de erro, o grupo de sonserinos riam, vaiavam e batiam os pés com força no chão.

- Ah, calem a boca vocês aí! – exclamou Dougie enfurecido.

- Fique quieto, McKinnon. – distingui a voz rouca de Mulciber. – Você nem sabe voar em uma vassoura, nem sei o que está fazendo aqui.

- E o que adianta saber voar sendo que foi proibido, não é mesmo Mulciber? – Almofadinhas retrucou. Maria, Dougie, eu, Aluado e Rabicho rimos quando Mulciber fechou a cara. – E a propósito, como vão os nervos para a audiência?

Vi os olhos de Mulciber faiscarem antes de ele virar o rosto.

A atitude dele e de sua turma, porém, não mudou depois da provocação de Sirius. Ao contrário, passaram a rir ainda mais de coisas totalmente normais que os jogadores faziam no ar.

Chegou um momento que chegava a irritar, quando me levantei.

- Aonde você vai? – Maria perguntou.

Caminhei entre as arquibancadas até Mulciber e sua turma, que me deram um sorriso perverso.

- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, sendo que esse treino é da Grifinória. – falei.

- E quem é você pra nos falar alguma coisa, sua sangue-ruim? – Mulciber perguntou.

- Sou monitora-chefe. E caso você quiser contrariar minhas ordens, fique sabendo que eu posso muito bem te denunciar para o Slughorn, já que somos muito amigos. – ameacei. – E se você insistir mais um pouquinho, tenha certeza que posso te denunciar até mesmo para o próprio Dumbledore, se eu quiser.

Ele não respondeu. Sua expressão mostrava claramente ódio e irritação. Eu podia até sentir as respostas quase saindo pela sua boca, apesar de ele não falar nada.

- É minha última palavra. – eu disse.

Ele se pôs de pé para me encarar, apesar de ele ter centímetros a mais que eu; eu batia em seu ombro. Ele estava muito enganado se estivesse pensando que eu ficaria com medo; não mexi nenhum músculo.

- Vamos. – ele disse simplesmente para os outros e se afastou, com o grupinho nos calcanhares.

- O que você falou pra eles? – Dougie perguntou entre assustado e satisfeito.

- Nada que uma boa ameaça não resolva. – eu ri.

- A gente já ia pra lá caso ele te fizesse alguma coisa. – Aluado comentou, enquanto eu voltava a me sentar.

- Acho que ele não teria coragem.

- Ele teve coragem de lançar uma Maldição Cruciatus no Pontas, não teve? – Rabicho falou.

- É, mas agora é diferente, já que ele sofreu as consequências do que fez ao Tiago.

Voltamos a assistir o treino, que parecia ter parado um pouco. Talvez tivessem assistido minha conversa com Mulciber.

Porém, uns dez minutos depois, teve outro problema. A outra "turminha" do nosso lado teve um acesso de risinhos que também começou a irritar. Eram garotas do sexto e algumas do sétimo ano, que sempre batiam palmas e davam risadinhas quando Tiago capturava o pomo.

- Que idiotas. – comentei pra Maria.

- Ora, o que você esperava? – ela respondeu rindo. – Tiago é um cara muito popular da escola.

- Mesmo assim, essas garotas são muito idiotas. – eu suspirei. – Porém são da Grifinória, senão eu já tinha expulsado daqui.

- Controle o ciúmes, Lílian.

- Não é ciúmes. – apressei a responder. – Isso tá irritando.

- Sei.

Depois de um tempo interminável em que as garotas continuavam a rir, coradas, os sete jogadores pousaram no chão.

Eu e os outros descemos para o campo para cumprimentar o time, e pra minha infelicidade, a turminha das garotas risonhas vieram atrás.

- Bom treino, Pontas. – falou Aluado.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu. – Temos que ficar preparados, afinal, o jogo já é sábado que vem.

- Nós vamos ganhar. – Almofadinhas disse confiante.

Ouvi uma explosão de risinhos nas nossas costas. Grrrr. As garotas estavam juntas cochichando e olhando para Tiago, voltavam a rir. Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Vejo que já tem um fã-clube Pontas. – Dougie riu.

- Não tenho culpa se sou extremamente famoso. – ele respondeu.

- É melhor correr, senão elas vão embora. – falei num tom ligeiramente irritado. Tiago pareceu perceber.

- Não fique com ciúmes Lil, eu sou só seu. – ele riu, seguido pelo os outros. – E se quiser eu posso provar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.

- Que tal voar comigo?

Eu bufei.

- Eu não sei voar. Além do mais eu nem tenho vassoura.

- Não precisa. – seus olhos brilharam. Mau sinal. – Eu te levo atrás.

- Nem pensar. Não sou louca de fazer isso.

- Ou você quer que eu chame uma daquelas garotas? – ele perguntou, seguido por mais um surto de risadas.

- Ah, tá bom. – respondi. Maria e os outros continuavam a rir.

- É isso aí Lílian. – Almofadinhas estimulou.

De começo achei muito patética ter aceitado o convite, já que eu nunca tinha voado em toda minha vida. Logo depois acabei tendo certeza.

- Segure firme. – ele falou, enquanto eu apertava sua cintura.

E ele deu impulso fazendo a vassoura subir.

Olhei para o chão. As figuras de Maria, Aluado e os outros ficavam cada vez menores.

- Tiago, pare de subir! – exclamei quando o chão era quase não visível.

- Tudo bem.

E desceu.

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA! – gritei, enquanto eu sentia ele mergulhar em toda velocidade. Fechei os olhos e apertei seu corpo como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Ele parou de descer, mas continuou a voar, dando loops, indo, voltando, e eu sempre de olhos fechados. "Não olhe para baixo, não olhe para baixo", eu pensava continuamente.

O vento assoprava rápido no meu rosto, e por sorte eu tinha prendido meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, senão eu nem podia imaginar a situação deplorável em que ele estaria.

Depois de anos ou séculos intermináveis, senti ele pousar. Continuei de olhos fechados, ainda agarrada nele.

- Pode abrir os olhos, Lílian. – ele ria.

Não me mexi. Eu ouvi mais gargalhadas, vindas de Maria, Dougie e principalmente de Almofadinhas.

- Acho que ela nunca mais vai sair daí, Pontas! – Almofadinhas ria descaradamente.

- Lil? – Tiago perguntou, rindo.

Abri os olhos me sentindo ligeiramente tonta e desci da vassoura.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou. Seu sorriso mostrava que ele queria rir, mas tentava mostrar preocupação.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Acha que vai vomitar?

Balancei a cabeça de novo.

- Você está pálida, Lílian. – Maria disse divertindo-se. – Deve ir pra ala hospitalar.

- Será que ela perdeu a fala? – Rabicho indagou.

Eu avancei em Tiago.

- Você é louco? – respondi socando seu peito. – O que você tava pensando em fazer? Me matar do coração?

- Ai! Não! – ele se encolhia, ainda sim não deixando de rir. – Para! Ai! Não foi minha intenção!

- Com certeza não foi! – reclamei arfando. – Voamos a quase 200 km por hora e você vem me dizer que não foi sua intenção!

- Sou um apanhador! – ele se defendeu. – Estou acostumado com isso!

- Mas eu não estou!

- Desculpe!

Não respondi. Apenas respirei fundo.

Comecei a rir.

- Bobo. – resmunguei e fiquei satisfeita quando não avistei o grupinho risonho por perto.

Esperamos Tiago despir as vestes de quadribol pra depois voltarmos ao castelo, pois já estava quase na hora do almoço.

- Como foi a experiência, Lílian? – Maria perguntou.

- Horrível. Mas foi legal.

Eles riram.

- Mas então, o que tava havendo com aquela turminha do Mulciber? – Tiago perguntou.

- Eles estavam ficando irritantes com as vaias, então expulsei eles. – expliquei.

- Foi assim tão fácil?

- Eu ameacei Mulciber, falando que ia denunciar ele para o Slughorn. – respondi com uma risadinha.

- Bem feito. – Dougie comentou satisfeito.

Descobri que estava morrendo de fome quando os pratos do Salão Principal se encheram de comida e comecei a me servir de tudo o que via pela frente.

- Que fome hein? – Maria riu.

- Talvez voar dá fome. – respondi.

- Acho que isso não tem nada a ver. – ela olhou de esguelha pra além da mesa. – Se fosse por isso Rabicho seria apanhador de quadribol, não Pontas.

Eu ri.

- Agora vai me dizer. Tiago não é o namorado perfeito pra você? – ela disse.

- Creio que sim. – eu ri de novo.

- Então aproveita a oportunidade, amiga. Você não foi sempre a cupido? Agora isso tá voltando pra você.

Não escutei direito. Eu ainda sorria, lembrando do que Tiago dissera. _Não fique com ciúmes Lil, eu sou só seu._


	40. Final do Campeonato de Quadribol

**Capítulo 40:**

- Acordou atrasada de novo, madame. – Sirius riu-se quando fui a última a me juntar a eles no Salão Principal.

- Deixe Lílian em paz, Almofadinhas. – Tiago disse, antes que eu respondesse. – Ou você acha que para ter uma beleza como essa não precisa de uma boa noite de sono?

- Fico honrada com o elogio. – eu ri, entre admirada e corada. – Por que tanta animação?

- Simplesmente porque os treinos estão melhores que nunca, esses dias estão ótimos pra um jogo e acho que dessa vez vamos ganhar o Campeonato. – ele falou contente.

- Que bom! – respondi.

- É. – ele concordou entusiasmado. – O jogo de amanhã está no papo. Mulciber foi suspenso e pelo que eu ouvi, o novo batedor é um fiasco.

- Se eu fosse você não se animava tanto Pontas. – Maria disse. – Nem sempre pode-se garantir vitória tão fácil.

- Maria MacDonald, você é muito pessimista. – ele reclamou.

- Não, só sou realista. Nunca subestime um sonserino.

Todos a fitamos de sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela levantou os olhos do prato para nos encarar e suspirou.

- Eu estou me referindo àquilo que aconteceu no quinto ano. Não me esqueci que por pouco eu quase fiquei com uma perna a menos por conta de Avery.

- Bom, isso não vem ao caso. – Sirius suspirou, se espreguiçando. – Concordo com o Pontas. Acho que o jogo de amanhã vai ser moleza.

- Moleza é a palavra que te resume, Almofadinhas. – Aluado riu. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Pelo resto do dia Tiago passou comentando sobre o jogo, na aula de Feitiços, Herbologia e também na de Transfiguração. McGonagall nos surpreendeu entrando no assunto do jogo, desejando boa sorte pra Tiago.

Para falar a verdade, McGonagall não fora a única. Todos que passavam por ele nos corredores o desejavam sorte ou gritavam ofensas para os sonserinos. E, como sempre, tive problemas com essas desavenças. Mulciber e sua turma estavam piores do que nunca com as provocações: estavam realmente exagerando nos feitiços.

- Conte para Slughorn. – Maria aconselhou. – Ou para McGonagall, não sei.

- Acho melhor não. Vou deixar eles serem pegos sozinhos.

Porém ficou difícil resistir enquanto eu via Mulciber e Avery transformando um aluno da Grifinória em uma lesma. Por sorte o Professor Beery estava por perto e lhes aplicou uma detenção.

- Bem feito! – Maria exclamou, olhando fixamente em Avery.

Outro fato que estava me irritando por mais que eu tentasse me conter ou não ligar, era que praticamente todas as garotas da escola lançavam olhares furtivos a Tiago ou então ficavam dando risadinhas. Isso já estava passando dos limites quando uma garota do terceiro ano da Corvinal pediu que ele autografasse sua nuca.

- Er... – Tiago respondeu sem graça. Pelo visto alguma coisa em meu olhar o intimidou.

Soltei um leve pigarro.

- Por favor! – ela insistiu. – Eu sempre te admirei, pois você joga bem de verdade. Já pensou em entrar para os Tornados?

- Não, eu sou Cannons. – ele riu.

- Bom, que seja. Minhas amigas duvidaram que eu conseguiria um autógrafo seu.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas tem que ser justamente na nuca? – perguntei tentando controlar a voz. Acho que saiu razoável.

A garota pareceu ter notado agora minha presença.

- Vocês... namoram? – ela indagou.

- Sim. E ele pode te dar um autógrafo se quiser, mas não em alguma parte do corpo. – respondi, a voz decididamente irritada. – E para uma menina da sua idade, está meio obtusa, não acha?

Ela corou.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou com a voz baixa, tirando um pergaminho da mochila.

Tiago o assinou, e sem dar mais uma palavra tornou a sair pelo corredor.

- Ah, me desculpe. – falei constrangida.

- Desculpar o quê?

- Por isso que acabou de acontecer.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu adoro ver sua cara de ciumenta. – ele disse me abraçando pela cintura.

- Não acha meio idiota?

- Não.

- Não me acha uma namorada meio... grudenta?

- Não.

Dei um último olhar descrente a ele.

- Lílian, você não entende que já estar namorando você é uma benção dos deuses? – ele perguntou. – Te ver com ciúmes de mim é melhor ainda. Sinceramente acho que consigo me acostumar com isso.

- É melhor não. – respondi e ele riu.

- Você é a ciumenta mais linda que eu já vi. – ele me beijou.

- Considerei isso como um elogio. – respondi.

- Ah, com certeza isso é um elogio.

- Fico satisfeita então.

Ele sorriu, mas logo fomos interrompidos por um novo grupinho de garotas querendo autógrafos. Suspirei. Lá vamos nós outra vez.

- Essa é nova. – Maria riu-se, mais tarde na sala comunal. – Pedir autógrafos. Até imagino qual sua situação agora.

- Não é uma das melhores. Mas dá pra suportar.

Ela riu novamente e passei o resto da noite contando os fatos do dia de hoje, que cá entre nós, não foram muito agradáveis.

O dia amanheceu claro e ensolarado, com uma fraca brisa. Tiago deveria estar satisfeito com o tempo.

Do dormitório dava pra ouvir a agitação na Sala Comunal abaixo. Todas garotas já haviam acordado, então desci sozinha.

A sala estava abarrotada de gente, vestidas de vermelho, segurando cartazes, usando cornetas e não dava pra duvidar que todos estavam confiantes.

Não localizei Tiago em nenhuma das poltronas, só vi a um canto Almofadinhas, Dougie, Aluado e Rabicho.

- Onde está nosso capitão? – perguntei.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Almofadinhas riu. – Ele já foi pro campo, voar um pouco com a equipe.

- Ah.

- Maria disse pra te encontrar no Salão, Lílian. – Dougie disse.

- Obrigada, vou pra lá.

Maria era uma das poucas que ainda estavam tomando café. A escola inteira parecia estar nas salas comunais para se dirigirem ao estádio um pouco mais tarde. Ela estava com Joanne e Laura, conversando entusiasmadas.

- Bom dia, garotas. – cumprimentei quando me sentei. - Animadas pro jogo de hoje?

- Muito! – Joanne exclamou. – Espero sinceramente que ganhemos.

- É claro que vamos ganhar. – Maria respondeu.

- Nossa, que mudança de opinião de um dia pra outro, Maria.

- Acordei inspirada. – ela comentou, rindo.

Depois do café, nos encontramos com os garotos no saguão de entrada, que por acaso estava cheio de alunos das quatro casas.

Todos estavam entusiasmados, apesar dos alunos da Sonserina ficarem jogando ofensas para os da Grifinória.

- Ah, vocês vão calar essas bocas sujas quando forem derrotados! – Laura gritou para uma aluna com ar rabugento e ligeiramente irritante da Sonserina.

- Vocês da Grifinória estão acostumados a perder. – a garota respondeu com desprezo. – Faz dois anos já que vocês não ganham nenhum campeonato de tão péssimos que são.

- Esse ano vai ser diferente. – Laura retrucou. – Tiago é capitão agora.

- Potter sempre esteve no time e não vi muita mudança.

- Ora, cale a boca sua balofa irritante!

- Do que me chamou? – a garota disse entre os dentes, seus olhos faiscando. Laura não pareceu se intimidar.

- Balofa irritante. – ela respondeu sem hesitar. Maria e Joanne sufocaram o riso. – Quer que eu repita ou vocês sonserinos são burros o bastante para não entender nossa língua?

- Você vai engolir essas palavras. – ela ameaçou.

- Que medo. – ela disse com sarcasmo, enquanto a menina se afastava.

Arranjamos bons lugares nas arquibancadas quando chegamos, mas pro nosso desagrado, um grande número de alunos da Sonserina se acomodou atrás de nós.

- Se esses idiotas aqui atrás me irritarem muito, não vou me refrear. – Sirius alertou.

- Nem eu. – Dougie concordou.

- Mantenham a calma, rapazes. – respondi. – Isso é apenas um jogo.

O estádio estava mais lotado que o normal. Supus que visitantes foram convidados para assistir a partida. Em certo ponto das arquibancadas distingui a barba branca e cumprida de Dumbledore junto aos outros professores.

- Bem vindos ao jogo final do Campeonato de Quadribol: Grifinória contra Sonserina! – narrou Kingston no megafone, seguido pelos gritos entusiasmados dos espectadores.

- E aí vem nossos jogadores! – ele continuava, embora tivesse perdido um pouco do entusiasmo. – Equipe da Sonserina: Verny, Singh, Berry, Aninston, Lemmet, Fane e Madson!

A arquibancada verde e prata, inclusive a que estava atrás de nós, rugiu de palmas, gritos e assobios. O resto, porém, vaiou quando os jogadores de verde entraram enfileirados no estádio.

- Lembrando que Paul Mulciber foi expulso do time, mas foi substituído por Eduardo Singh. O novo capitão agora é Berry. – Kingston informou em meio às vozes que ecoavam das arquibancadas.

- Ele esqueceu de citar que Mulciber lançou uma Maldição Cruciatus no capitão do outro time. – Sirius resmungou.

- Suponho que ele não quis entrar em detalhes. – Aluado disse.

- E agora a equipe da Grifinória! – Kingston narrou animado. – Vance! Bones! Meyer! Borttin! Meadowes! Ericson e... Potter!

O estádio ecoou de gritos, assopros de cornetas e assobios; as vaias sonserinas eram quase inaudíveis.

Os sete jogadores de vermelho entraram no campo velozes, seguido com as palmas e logo depois veio Madame Hooch com a habitual caixa debaixo do braço.

Vi Tiago apertar a contragosto a mão de Berry.

- O balaço e o pomo já foram soltos – a voz de Kingston ecoou, agitada -, Madame Hooch lança a goles... e COMEÇA O JOGO!

As catorze vassouras levantaram vôo e passaram como borrões pelo ares. Como era comum, logo perdi Tiago de vista. Imaginei se tinha sido assim também quando voei com ele.

- E Fane da Sonserina está com a goles – passa para Madson, que é atrapalhado por um balaço de Bones. Vance com a goles – Meadowes – Ericson – de volta para Meadowes, que marca... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

As arquibancadas rugiram de gritos e vivas. Os alunos atrás de nós ficaram calados.

Uma vez ou outra eu avistava Tiago voar veloz, mas não parecia ter avistado o pomo.

- Verny com a goles – Madson – de volta para Verny, que passa veloz por Vance. Ela voa em direção a baliza – desvia de um balaço muito bem lançado por Meyer – e marca, ponto para Sonserina!

Dessa vez os alunos atrás de nós gritaram o mais alto que conseguiram. Jurei ter visto os punhos de Sirius se fecharem.

- Caramba. – Maria murmurou.

- Vance com a goles – passa para Meadowes, que é interferida por um balaço de Berry. Fane passa para Verny – que voa até Borttin e marca... ponto para Sonserina!

- Droga! – Dougie exclamou, quando a arquibancada verde novamente festejou.

O jogo prosseguia, e agora os sonserinos inventaram uma música que era realmente irritante: "Grifinória já perdeu, Sonserina já venceu!". Foi assim o tempo todo. O refrão contínuo ainda ecoava no estádio, quando o jogo estava setenta a quarenta para a Sonserina.

- Não acredito. – Maria falava. – Não acredito.

- Calma Maria. – consolei (Grifinória já perdeu, Sonserina já venceu!). – Logo o time vai se recuperar e...

- Ponto pra Sonserina!

Almofadinhas resmungou um palavrão.

- Onde será que está Tiago? – Aluado perguntou olhando para cima.

"Grifinória já perdeu, Sonserina já venceu!"

- CALEM A BOCA! – Sirius berrou para os alunos atrás.

- Ora, não aceita perder Black? – um dos alunos disse.

- Não é isso. Não agüento essas vozes desafinadas de vocês! Calem a boca!

- Ah, não mesmo. – o garoto sorriu, malicioso.

- Dorcas Meadowes com a goles – passa para Ericson – Vance, que voa até Lemmet e marca: PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

O estádio comemorou e Sirius lançou um olhar desafiador ao aluno que antes discutira.

- Setenta a cinquenta! – anunciou Kingston. – Jogo difícil para Grifinória.

- Eu e minha boca. – Maria resmungou.

Quanto mais gols saia, mais o jogo ficava violento. O apito de Madame Hooch soou várias vezes e o maior número de faltas eram marcadas pela Sonserina.

O jogo parecia estar durando uma eternidade. Depois de um tempo, estava cento e dez a noventa para a Sonserina, apesar de várias faltas que Grifinória havia ganhado.

- Porque Tiago não pega esse pomo logo? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Por que simplesmente ele é um péssimo apanhador. – uma garota respondeu atrás de mim.

Me virei pra ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Era a mesma que havia discutido com Laura.

- Não me lembro de ter de chamado na conversa.

Maria riu.

A garota nos fuzilou com os olhos e se juntou aos outros na música "Grifinória já perdeu, Sonserina já venceu!". Maria cobriu os ouvidos teatralmente.

- Ericson com a goles – passa para Meadowes – Vance, que voa rapidamente para a baliza... ai! Quase se choca com Fane. Deixou a goles cair – Madson pega e passa para Verny... que marca: ponto para Sonserina!

- Mas que porcaria... – Maria começou, mas foi interrompida por um grito as nossas costas.

Sirius e Dougie avançaram em dois alunos da Sonserina, que afinal participavam do coro; Aluado e Rabicho o puxavam.

Maria começou a rir.

- Vai Dougie! – ela exclamou.

Enfim Aluado puxou Almofadinhas e Rabicho puxou Dougie. Outros alunos da Sonserina também seguraram os dois que também brigavam.

- Você cala a boca! – Sirius disse, com uma gota de sangue escorrendo da boca.

- Não tenho culpa se sua equipe é um fracasso!

Sirius avançou novamente, mas Aluado o segurou firme.

- Estamos perdendo o jogo, Almofadinhas. – ele disse.

Sirius limpou a boca agressivamente e deu as costas.

O tempo se prolongava e eu nunca me lembrara de um jogo tão demorado como esse.

- Estou cansada e com fome. Mais um pouco vou voltar pro castelo. – Maria disse, embora fosse a única que estivesse reclamando. As pessoas pareciam animadas com o jogo longo.

- Cento e noventa a cento e setenta para a Sonserina! – falou Kingston. – Madson com a goles – passa para Verny, que é atrapalhada por um ótimo balaço de Bones. Vance com a goles – passa para Meadowes que encara Lemmet e é PONTO PARA GRIFINÒRIA! Madson rapidamente recupera a goles, dá um mergulho para fugir do balaço que logo é rebatido pra outro lado por Singh. Acho que foi o primeiro que ele rebate na partida...

Kingston parara de falar. De repente uma figura vermelha e uma verde dispararam para baixo. Todos observavam surpresos e agitados Tiago e Aninston emparelharem. Os jogadores no alto pararam no ar para observar eles voarem velozes para o chão.

- Eles vão bater! – exclamei.

Pro espanto de todos Tiago e Aninston se chocaram e caíram da vassoura, com um baque surdo.

Os dois ficaram no chão por um tempo, até reforços chegarem até eles. Houve um murmúrio nas arquibancadas.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Quem pegou o pomo?

Vimos Madame Hooch caminhar apressada até eles. Seria uma cena bem engraçada se eles não corressem o risco de terem se ferido. Ela parou um pouco pra observar, assoprou o apito e apontou para Tiago estatelado no chão.

O estádio explodiu de gritos, vivas, cornetas, palmas e o que mais que fizesse barulho. Eu e Maria pulávamos freneticamente, Almofadinhas e Dougie irritavam os sonserinos as nossas costas, Aluado e Rabicho comemoravam.

- E Grifinória vence o jogo! – Kingston comemorava no megafone. – Ela é campeã! Vence o campeonato de quadribol!

A multidão de alunos desceram correndo as arquibancadas.

Tiago parecia estar intacto quando chegamos até ele, apesar de todos esquecerem Aninston largado onde havia caído.

Os jogadores estavam sendo abraçados por todos e bagunçavam-lhes o cabelo.

- Ah, Tiago, parabéns! – me atirei nele quando, depois de um tempo muito corrido, conseguira chegar próximo o bastante, meus olhos marejados. – Você está bem? Você se machucou? Quebrou alguma coisa?

- Não, Lil, eu tô bem. A grama amorteceu a queda... – ele riu, mas logo foi afastado para os outros saudar-lhe também.

Depois de um tempo transcorrido, onde o time continuava a receber parabéns e mais saudações, Tiago e os outros foram até a arquibancada receber o lustroso troféu entregue por Dumbledore.

Os alunos não cabiam em si de felicidade e Maria começara a soluçar do meu lado. Não pude achar exagero, eu também havia me emocionado um pouco quando Tiago ergueu a Taça do ar e os alunos começaram a vibrar ainda mais.

* * *

><p>A música "Grifinória já venceu, Sonserina já perdeu!", finalmente editada por Dougie, cessou tarde daquela noite. A festa durou o dia inteiro e teve mais comida que o normal, sendo que já se passava da hora do almoço quando o jogo terminara.<p>

Restavam poucos alunos na Sala Comunal ainda. O troféu dourado localizava-se a um canto onde ficava visível a todos, depois de passada de mão a mão pelo resto do dia.

- Pena que vai ser colocada na sala de troféus. – Dougie comentou, ainda admirando a aba brilhante do objeto. – Ficaria muito mais bonita aqui, vocês não acham?

- E mais fácil para algum engraçadinho roubar, devo acrescentar. – Almofadinhas respondeu.

- Ainda não acredito que vocês arranjaram briga com a turma da Sonserina. – Tiago riu. – Queria ter visto.

- E eu queria ter visto a cara de Mulciber. – Sirius destampou mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e entornou. – Não o vi dia inteiro.

- Deve estar se escondendo na sala comunal da Sonserina de vergonha ou os alunos o espancaram porque ele foi o responsável pela derrota. – Dougie arriscou.

- Dá pra vocês pararem de só pensar em coisa ruins? – Maria resmungou. – Quero dizer, ganhamos a Taça e a única coisa que vocês falam é sobre Mulciber.

- Concordo com Maria. – falei.

- Mas Mulciber é igual à Sonserina que é igual ao jogo que é igual à Taça. – Sirius disse.

Maria revirou os olhos.

E foi assim. Passamos o resto da noite aproveitando a vitória. Era bom ver Tiago feliz, e não pude deixar de ficar feliz também.

E me lembrei do primeiro jogo da Grifinória nesse ano letivo. Maria dissera "_Acho que queria, mas acabou não conseguindo, ficar sozinho com você por uns minutos"._ E agora ele conseguira. Fora o tempo que os alunos pediam detalhes da captura do pomo ou o tempo em que ficavam elogiando o jogo, ele estava ali, junto comigo. E, agora que percebo, Tiago conseguiu mais que um objetivo seu aquele dia; e também não podia deixar de notar que sua satisfação estava cada vez mais evidente em seu olhar.


	41. Resultados e Canino

**Capítulo 41:**

O calor batia certeiro em meu rosto. Revirei na cama, inquieta, pra desviar do sol. Ainda deveria estar muito cedo. Eu odiava quando acordava antes da hora certa, em pleno domingo. Com certeza algo me acordou, não sei se fora o sol, ou se fora o sonho que tive. Tentei me lembrar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava voltar ao sono. Eu não lembrava exatamente como era ele, minha memória só me trazia borrões, figuras e fatos sem sentido.

Decidi desistir. Com certeza agora que acordara não voltaria a dormir. Ouvi um murmurinho. Pelo jeito eu não era a única a estar acordada.

- Que milagre, Lílian acordou mais cedo hoje. – Alice riu, acompanhada de mais risos invisíveis.

Levantei a cabeça lentamente, meio sonâmbula, e as outras quatro garotas me encaravam sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – Maria disse. Todas ainda estavam deitadas em suas respectivas camas, apesar de parecerem estarem acordada a um bom tempo.

- Bom dia. – respondi com a voz rouca. – Pra que toda essa recepção?

- Na verdade, só estávamos conversando. – Joanne falou com a voz divertida. – Você deveria acordar cedo mais vezes pra participar das nossas fofocas diárias.

- Fofocas diárias? – indaguei com tom de deboche.

- É. – Laura entrou na conversa. – Falar sobre os nossos namorados e tudo o mais.

- "Nossos" vírgula. – Joanne replicou meio ofendida. – Sou a única solteira neste cômodo.

- E o Almofadinhas? – perguntei.

- Quem, o Sirius? – ela bufou baixinho. – Ele é um cara legal, mas é só amizade mesmo.

- Mas vocês pareciam tão... próximos. – refleti de testa franzida. Laura respondeu em seu lugar.

- Pelo que percebi, o Sirius é um cara meio perturbado. Fala coisas sem sentido e tem uma família relativamente estranha.

- Sirius é meu amigo, e ele não tem nada de perturbado. – defendi; Laura pareceu não ligar. – Ele só vê o mundo de um jeito diferente.

- Traduzindo, um perturbado. – ela instigou, me fazendo olhar pro teto. – E aquele irmão Comensal dele? Me dá arrepios.

- Pra falar a verdade faz tempo que os jornais não falam nada sobre ele. – Maria comentou e ninguém tentou contrariar, já que Maria lia o Profeta Diário todas as manhãs.

- Bom, mas nada muda o fato de eles serem irmãos. – Laura replicou dando de ombros.

Maria visivelmente estava chateada.

- Laura, e como vão as coisas com Peter? – ela perguntou desafiadora.

Laura não respondeu de imediato; continuava a fingir que olhava alguma coisa interessante pela janela escancarada. Quando não dava mais para hesitar, enfim, ela suspirou:

- Horríveis. – disse com a voz totalmente diferente de seu tom replicante de antes.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

Ela demorou a responder novamente, fingindo ignorar a pergunta. Alice pigarreou.

Laura suspirou de novo e falou tudo rapidamente que demorou um bom tempo para eu captar sua resposta:

- Eu achava que Peter queria alguma coisa comigo, mas não. Eu não entendo qual é a dele sabe. Ele está tão entusiasmado com essa viagem dele para Rússia e estudar Runas... E ele só fala disso sabe, como se esquecendo que eu estava ali, como eu poderia viajar com ele também. Eu queria muito que ele me convidasse. Bom, na verdade nunca entendi muito de Runas, mas sei o suficiente para... Mesmo assim, eu esperava que ele fosse me convidar, porque eu dei todas as pistas que eu aceitaria, mas ele não nota. Ele deve achar que eu sou apenas um amor passageiro de escola, e depois descarta e joga fora como um lixo e vai viver suas aventuras na Rússia e arranjar alguma russa para lhe fazer companhia. – ela parou um pouco para respirar fundo. Fechou os olhos e tornou a falar: - Eu queria que ele percebesse que estou ao lado dele.

Um momentâneo minuto de silêncio depois, Laura nos encarou, esperando algum comentário. Maria foi a primeira a falar:

- Na verdade, a gente tá tentando entender o que você disse. – ela disse, como se lesse meus pensamentos. – O que consegui clarear nos poucos cinquenta segundos que você disse tudo isso foi que você não quer se separar de Peter quando ele viajar para Rússia, apesar de você estar disposta a ir com ele. Isso?

Laura apenas assentiu, abraçada a um travesseiro. Alice comia despreocupadamente um sapo de chocolate, enquanto Joanne parecia prestes a rir. Eu tentei consola-la.

- Então porque você não é direta com ele? – perguntei. – Às vezes ele tem medo de te convidar e você negar o pedido.

- Impossível. – Laura riu desdenhosa. – Você não viu as milhares de indiretas que já joguei pra cima dele? Qualquer um já percebeu isso.

- Nunca se sabe. – completei. – Os homens são meio complicados algumas vezes. Não conseguem enxergar alguma coisa que está debaixo de seu nariz.

- Falou Lílian, a garota que sabe tudo sobre garotos! – Joanne disse, rindo.

- Só estou dizendo o que eu acho.

Laura voltara a contemplar o horizonte para fora da janela. Pela janela eu podia ver o sol vindo a pino, clareando o verão próximo, as estimativas das férias cada vez mais se aproximando...

Ninguém mais disse nada por algum tempo, cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos. Alice já estava no terceiro sapo de chocolate, quando Joanne perguntou:

- E você e Tiago, Lílian? Como está?

- Melhor do que nunca. – sorri, satisfeita.

- Em... tudo? – os olhos de Joanne faiscaram de malicia. Corei levemente.

- Por que não é mais clara em suas perguntas, Jô? – falei disfarçando a voz momentaneamente desconcertada.

Joanne suspirou, e com um sorriso e perguntou:

- Você e Tiago já transaram?

Maria, Alice e até mesmo Laura, que voltara sua atenção para dentro do dormitório, riram.

- Não. – respondi, corada.

- Imaginei isso mesmo. – Joanne jogou os braços pra trás da cabeça, uma imitação perfeita de Sirius.

- Por quê?

- Vocês são muito...

- Muito?

- Perfeitos juntos. Acho que não deveria ter acontecido nada mesmo antes do tempo.

- Por isso insisto que eles vão acabar se casando. – Alice gargalhou.

- Eu já disse que...

-... não pensa em se casar, eu sei. – ela completou revirando os olhos. – Acontece que isso sempre esteve na cara.

Deixei de responder de propósito. Laura parecia ter se animado com a conversa.

- Bem, não podemos dizer isso do casal Maria e Dougie, não é?

- Devo acrescentar que tudo foi culpa da Lílian. – Maria respondeu, rindo junto a mim e as outras.

- Comigo e Peter também. – Laura acrescentou.

- Não me perguntem. – Joanne se apressou a dizer, olhando pra outro lado.

- Eu e Lílian talvez sejamos as únicas a ter namorados e não ter partido para "os finalmente". – Alice comentou.

- Bom, suponho que não precisa ter pressa. – eu respondi, sentindo aquele afeto de igualdade por Alice.

- E quando você pretende? – a Laura antiga voltara. Corei novamente.

- Não sei.

- Então que seja depois do casamento. – Alice disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Alice, nós já percebemos sua fissuração por casamentos. – Maria disse com a boca cheia. Pelo visto surrupiara um sapo de chocolate de Alice. – E aí vem a pergunta. Você vai se casar com o nosso querido amigo Franco?

- Se ele me pedir, estarei de braços abertos pra aceitar seu pedido. – ela disse sem hesitar, nem corar; então se virou pra mim. – Deveria seguir meu exemplo, Lilian.

- É preferível que não. – comentei, não resistindo a um sapo de chocolate também.

Na hora seguinte já estávamos tomando café no Salão Principal movimentado e animado. O céu encantado refletia o exterior; claro e aberto, dando aquela sensação opressora de que ainda tínhamos horas do dia pra ser aproveitado.

- O que pretende fazer hoje? – Tiago me perguntou, enquanto enchia seu prato de doce de abóbora.

- Hmmm. – falei, pensando teatralmente. – Tudo menos ir a Hogsmeade por uma passagem secreta, entrar no Salgueiro Lutador ou ir até a Floresta Proibida.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Bom, nenhuma dessas estava na minha lista. – ele disse. – Na verdade, minha lista está vazia hoje.

- Podemos visitar Hagrid. – sugeri. – Faz tanto tempo que não vejo ele...

- Boa idéia. – ele concordou animado.

Maria e Dougie decidiram tomar sol nos jardins. Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas decidiram travar um duelo de Snap Explosivo, então descemos apenas eu e Tiago para os jardins da propriedade do castelo. O sol estava de rachar o crânio, as árvores da Floresta Proibida se balançavam lentamente, deixando a claridade que dela emanava perpassar as sombras dos galhos e troncos grossos. A cabana de Hagrid, como é óbvio, estava com a chaminé apagada, mas nada justificava se ele podia estar por lá ou não.

Tiago deu uma leve batida na porta de madeira. Ouvimos um latido fino e abafado. Tiago e eu nos entreolhamos, suspeitando do que Hagrid estaria cuidando dentro da cabana. Já sabíamos de longa data que Hagrid era fascinado por bichos que para ele eram dóceis e frágeis, mas poderia arrancar a mão de alguém com apenas uma mordida.

Pouco depois a barba bagunçada do gigante apareceu à porta. Ele exibiu um grande sorriso de pés-de-galinha ao nos ver.

- Tiago! Lílian! – ele exclamou satisfeito. – Que bom ver vocês aqui! Entrem!

Meio trêmula, segui Tiago para dentro da casa de um quarto só. Vi de relance Tiago segurar o punho da varinha por entre as vestes.

- Caramba, fazia tempo que vocês não apareciam aqui! – Hagrid disse. – E é bom vê-los juntos de novo. Vou preparar um chá.

- Hagrid, que barulho é esse? – Tiago perguntou quando desta vez ao invés de um latido, um gemido parecido com um choro de um filhote veio de certo canto da cabana.

- Ah, sim! – ele sorriu por baixo da barba. – Meu novo bichinho de estimação.

Espero que ele tenha usado essa palavra de maneira correta, pensei.

Hagrid se curvou para um ponto da casa, deixando a água ferver no fogo enquanto ele se agachava e pegava alguma coisa depositada no chão.

Olhei apreensiva pra Tiago, que logo se pôs ao meu lado.

Quando, porém, Hagrid mostrou a criatura, dei um suspiro.

- Ele é filhote ainda, sabe. Ganhei de um estrangeiro enquanto caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal.

Hagrid mostrava, porém, um minúsculo cachorro. Ele era preto e seus olhos de besouro, que lembrava levemente dos de Hagrid, nos fitava curiosos. Não media nem trinta centímetros de altura e por pouco não cabia na enorme mão do dono. Hagrid colocou-o calmamente em cima da mesa. Ele rapidamente ficou em pé e começou a andar sobre a tampa de madeira, derrubando bacias encontradas ali.

- Não é lindo? – Hagrid perguntou, enquanto eu e Tiago nos abaixávamos rapidamente pra evitar xícaras de se espatifarem no chão. O cachorro dava poucos latidos, agora pra minha surpresa, por ser tão pequeno.

- Ele é um cão de caçar javalis, como o próprio vendedor o descrevera. – Hagrid disse, acariciando a barriga do bichinho. – Vai ficar enorme.

- É tão bonito Hagrid! – falei colocando as xícaras num lugar mais seguro; dei uma volta na mesa e contemplei a cara peluda. – Que nome vai dar a ele?

- Ah, eu já pensei em um. – Hagrid falou com carinho. – Está vendo aqui? Na boca dele? Esses dois dentes caninos são bem maiores que os outros. – ele disse, levantando com cautela o lábio superior. – Então achei que Canino seria um nome apropriado.

- E que tamanho ele vai ficar? – perguntou Tiago, que dera a volta na mesa também.

- Ah, não sei o quanto. Mas que vai crescer vai.

- Pena que não estaremos aqui pra ver. – comentei.

- Eu posso visitar vocês e levar ele comigo. – Hagrid sugeriu. Passou pela minha cabeça a imagem de um cão gigantesco aparecendo no hall da minha casa. Túnia correria aterrorizada pro seu quarto, e meus pais ficariam em estado de choque, mas não deixando de lado seu interesse...

Passamos mais um tempo com Hagrid, brincando com Canino e tomando chá. Ele, sem dúvida, era um cachorro encantador e seria bom para Hagrid ter o cachorro como companhia.

Voltamos ao castelo por volta do almoço. O dia não se alterara enquanto continuávamos na cabana de Hagrid; o sol parecia ter esquentado ainda mais.

Maria e Dougie já estavam na mesa e ficaram curiosos quando souberam sobre Canino.

- Adoro cachorros! – Maria exclamou mordiscando uma omelete.

- Prefiro gatos. – Tiago comentou.

- Gosto dos dois – respondi -, mas já que não se pode trazer cachorros para o castelo...

No momento seguinte, Edgar chegou ofegante a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao nosso lado. Apanhou um copo de suco de abóbora e virou na boca.

- O que aconteceu? – Dougie perguntou enquanto o suco escorria por sua boca até o pescoço.

Edgar parou para respirar e então disse.

- Os resultados dos N.I.E.M.'s saem amanhã.

- O quê? – eu, Tiago, Maria e Dougie falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ouvi McGonagall falar com Flitwick enquanto eu passava no corredor do quinto andar. – ele explicou rapidamente. – Caramba, eu não sabia que já íamos receber!

- Eu também não! – falei apreensiva. – Eu nem sabia... eu não... nem disseram aos monitores!

- Mas eu tinha pensado que seria igual os N.O.M.'s. – Tiago disse, seguido por um aceno de confirmação de Dougie.

- Eu disse que os N.O.M.s' eram diferentes dos N.I.E.M.'s. – Maria disse.

- Eu suponho que seja para sabermos logo sobre as notas, e assim já nos prepararmos para seguir a carreira que escolhemos. – Edgar disse. – Quero dizer, não dependíamos dos N.O.M.'s pra nada naquele momento, não é?

- Concordo. – Maria disse descansando o garfo. – E eles estão mais que corretos de já darem o resultado.

- Eu também acho correto – falei -, mas não esperava que fosse assim tão subitamente.

Neste instante Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas se aproximavam, rindo aparentemente da partida que acabaram de fazer.

- Ih, que cara de enterro são essas? – Sirius disse despreocupadamente sentando-se ao meu lado. – Alguém morreu? Você-Sabe-Quem foi visto de novo?

- Os resultados dos N.I.E.M.'s serão entregues amanhã. – Maria contou numa voz tão despreocupada quanto a dele.

- O quê? – Rabicho e Aluado exclamaram.

- Nem nos avisaram! – Aluado reclamou.

- Moleza. – Sirius falou com a boca cheia de comida.

Rabicho manteve-se calado.

O resto do dia só se falava nisso; a noticia logo se espalhara. O dia ensolarado e amigável pareceu se anuviar, tornando-se desagradável e deprimido novamente, como se os exames tivessem voltado.

O dia amanheceu, as aulas passaram e nada de resultados.

- Tem certeza que ouviu direito, Ed? – Joanne perguntou enquanto saíamos da última aula do dia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ouvi McGonagall falar com Flitwick, tenho certeza. – ele confirmou.

Porém, as suspeitas se confirmaram no jantar. Cada diretor de sua casa saiu distribuindo os envelopes ao longo da mesa. Peguei meu envelope com as mãos trêmulas quando McGonagall o estendeu pra mim.

Abri o papel e li:

**Resultado nos Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia**

**Notas de aprovação:**

Ótimo (O)

Excede Expectativas (E)

Aceitável (A)

**Notas de reprovação:**

Péssimo (P)

Deplorável (D)

Trasgo (T)

**Resultados obtidos por Lílian Evans**

Feitiços... O

Transfiguração... O

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... O

Herbologia... E

História da Magia... P

Astronomia... E

Poções...O

Li e reli o pergaminho, surpresa. Eu conseguira cinco dos seis N.I.E.M.'s. Já era ótimo! Péssimo em História. Não me surpreendi muito com esse resultado, acho que já era de se esperar. Fiquei espantada que em Transfiguração, Feitiços e DCAT eu havia tirado "ótimo", graças à ajuda de Tiago e os outros. Poções em bem que tinha suposto que seria essa a nota. Astronomia foi razoável e Herbologia eu não esperava muito, e como dissera Peter, era praticamente impossível fazer algum teste com aquelas plantas de Beery.

- Lílian! Veja! Consegui quatro N.I.E.M.'s! – Maria exclamou feliz, me estendendo seu pergaminho.

- Que ótimo, Maria! – falei enquanto ela pegava meus resultados. Ela tinha tirado "ótimo" apenas em Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tinha tirado "péssimo" em História da Magia e Adivinhação e nas outras duas matérias tinha tirado "excede expectativas".

- Quero dizer, considerei minhas notas boas. Achei que iria pior. – Maria comentou. – E quem diria que você chegaria a tirar um "péssimo", hein?

- História da Magia nunca foi minha melhor matéria. – dei de ombros, procurando por Tiago ao longo da mesa.

Senti alguém se aproximar por trás de mim com um abraço.

- "Ótimo" em Poções! – Tiago exclamou me beijando no rosto. – Obrigado, Lílian!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – eu ri, enquanto ele se sentava do meu lado. – Vocês também me ajudaram, tirei "ótimo" em Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa...

Tiago me interrompeu me puxando para um beijo. Maria gargalhou.

- Tiago! Estamos no Salão Principal! – reclamei corada. Ele também ria e me mostrou suas notas.

Eram praticamente iguais às minhas, exceto por História da Magia, que ele tirou "deplorável".

- Almofadinhas tirou "trasgo" com Binns. – Tiago comentou. – O resto está igual ao meu. Rabicho ficou surpreso que conseguiu três N.I.E.M.'s, apesar de não ter conseguido nenhum "ótimo". Aluado tem as notas iguais as suas, mas conseguiu um "aceitável" em História da Magia... Nunca imaginei você tirando um "péssimo" em alguma matéria.

- História da Magia nunca foi minha melhor matéria. – repeti, bebericando o suco.

- E você Dougie? – Maria perguntou quando ele acabava a se juntar a nós; sua expressão estava totalmente aliviada.

- "Ótimo" em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Achei que iria bem em Defesa, mas um "excede expectativas" é melhor do que nada. Tirei "péssimo" em História da Magia e Herbologia. Me surpreendi com meu "aceitável" em Astronomia e Adivinhação.

- "Aceitável" em Adivinhação? – Maria exclamou espantada.

- Porque, está duvidando da minha capacidade? – Dougie perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Não, mas inventamos toda coisa que...

- Só estou brincando, amor.

Eles se beijaram, e eu suspirei aliviada, com o temor que ele viessem a brigar.

Tiago estava muito feliz até mais para o fim da noite.

- Agora posso me tornar um auror! – ele falava alegre, enquanto estávamos sozinhos a um canto da sala comunal lotada. – Eu esperava um "aceitável" e torcia por um "excede expectativas". Mas "ótimo"? É incrível!

- Estou muito feliz por você. – respondi, apesar de saber que meu sorriso desanimado qualquer momento me denunciaria.

- Você me ajudou muito, Lil. Obrigado. – ele repetiu, mas então seu olhar se de deteu em minha expressão pouco convincente. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Você não me engana. Anda, o que aconteceu?

Virei a cabeça pro outro lado da sala, fingindo ver outra coisa, mas ele virou-a pro seu lado novamente segurando pelo queixo.

- O que aconteceu? – repetiu.

- Você sabe, Tiago. – suspirei derrotada. – Tenho medo de você auror! Isso é muito perigoso pra você, você não entende?

- Já conversamos sobre isso. E você sabe que isso está mais do que decidido. E – ele continuou quando viu que eu iria protestar. -, não se preocupe. Eu sei me virar. Não é tão terrível assim como você pensa que é.

- Não é tão terrível? – perguntei incrédula. – Mas é claro que é terrível! Vários Comensais da Morte e o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem espalhados por aí e você diz que não é terrível?

- Eu não quero voltar nesse assunto. – ele disse com um suspiro.

Passou um tempo de um silêncio desconfortável. Por fim eu disse:

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Vai ficar assim? – ele perguntou olhando pro teto.

- Estou normal, Tiago. – falei, me levantando. – Boa noite.

Ele ia responder, mas decidiu não discutir.

Voltei para o dormitório preocupada e levemente irritada. Nenhuma garota estava lá, o que foi bom. Eu precisava pensar. E muito.

E em meio a tantos pensamentos, acabei adormecendo.


	42. A Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo 42:**

Os dias passaram mais rápidos do que eu gostaria. Junho foi se alongando velozmente. As aulas estavam mais monótonas que o normal, já que todos sabiam o resultado de seus N.I.E.M.'s, e portanto todos os professores continuavam a repassar a matéria.

- Eu não sabia que fim do sétimo ano seria tão chato. – Tiago reclamou na mesa do café de uma segunda-feira.

- Bom, Almofadinhas disse que ia fugir, não é mesmo? – perguntei a ele.

- Mudei de idéia. – ele deu de ombros. – Vou passar mais tempo com meus amigos nos nossos últimos dias de Hogwarts. Sem falar que quanto mais distância eu manter da minha casa, melhor.

E eu passava os restos dos dias pensando. Eu iria deixar Hogwarts. Era muito estranho isso; e eu sentiria falta, muita falta. Falta do castelo, falta dos professores e das aulas – até mesmo a do professor Binns. Sentiria falta da comida maravilhosa que surgia de repente em nossos pratos todas as manhãs, de passear nos jardins, de visitar Hagrid, de ir à biblioteca... eram tantas lembranças. Afinal, eu passara parte da vida nesta escola e seria diferente – e meio insano – acordar numa casa normal, numa vida normal e sem estudos.

E junto com isso vinha sempre a dúvida. O que vai ser da minha vida depois da escola? Voltaria a viver juntos aos trouxas fazendo coisas práticas de trouxas ou seguiria uma carreira no mundo bruxo? E Tiago? E aquela mania dele de sempre querer ser auror, uma profissão tão perigosa nos dias de hoje?

E que carreira eu seguiria?

Em certa manhã me confidenciei com Maria, que como costume, estava lendo _Semanário das bruxas._

- Maria?

- Hum?

- Er... você já se decidiu que carreira vai seguir?

- Bem, ando pensando em tentar um cargo no Ministério da Magia. De preferência num departamento interessante. – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da revista. – Seria legal trabalhar no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, mas também não seria nada mal no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Quero dizer, minha nota em História da Magia não foi ruim, mas acho que não é o suficiente pra um cargo muito grande.

- Ah. – comentei simplesmente.

- Porque a pergunta?

- É normal, não é? Fazer essa pergunta no final do sétimo ano.

- Eu sei, só que já conversamos muito sobre isso. – ela disse de testa franzida. Então perguntou: – E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Já se decidiu em que carreira seguir?

- Bem, eu... – comecei, constrangida. – Eu estava pensando em ser curandeira.

- O quê? – Maria exclamou, me encarando. – Curandeira no St. Mungus?

- É. Eu sempre quis ser médica antes mesmo de vim pra Hogwarts, então achei que essa profissão seria similar. – expliquei com um suspiro, ao notar que ela me olhava com ar de incredulidade. - Eu tirei "ótimo" em todos os N.O.M.'s necessários pra me tornar uma.

- Mas, Lílian – ela começou se aprumando mais na cama – você tem muita... sabedoria pra ser apenas uma curandeira. Você deveria pensar mais alto.

- Pensar mais alto? – eu bufei. – Maria, eu não quero me tornar Ministra da Magia ou algo do tipo. Não quero ser uma auror e muito menos seguir alguma coisa no Ministério.

- Curandeira? – ela repetiu, fazendo seus cabelos negros caírem sobre o rosto ao balançar a cabeça. – É muito pouco pra você.

- Na verdade, acho muito interessante. – defendi.

- Pensei que você se tornaria uma auror junto a Tiago.

- Se eu estou justamente contra isso você acha que eu também vou entrar nessa carreira?

- Não sei. – ela respondeu, novamente abaixando os olhos pra revista. – Ele estava meio esperançoso que você aceitasse seguir a profissão junto dele, assim como Alice e o Franco.

- Não me interesso nisso. – falei, pensativa. – E desde quando Tiago quer que eu seja uma também?

- Ah, já faz tempo.

- Nunca percebi. – comentei e Maria não respondeu, sinal que a conversa havia acabado.

Continuei pensando nessa idéia pro resto do dia e no dia seguinte, pelo visto, Maria havia contado a conversa para Tiago, o que me deixou meio irritada.

Eu e ele caminhávamos pela beira do lago, onde o sol refletia ardente e o dia continuava claro. Os pássaros se matavam de cantar e a lula gigante brincava nas águas. Outros alunos estavam por perto também, uns sobre a sombra das árvores, outro corriam pelos jardins.

- Lílian, preciso te falar uma coisa. – ele começou.

- O quê?

- É que... bem, Maria me disse sobre o que você disse a ela.

- O quê? – repeti.

- Sobre ser uma curandeira. – Tiago disse; sua voz mesclava desapontamento.

- E daí? – falei irritada.

- Você quer _realmente_ ser uma curandeira?

- E se quiser? – retruquei. – E por falar nisso, não é só a você que Maria conta as coisas. Também soube que você estava pensando em me chamar pra ser uma auror com você igual Franco e Alice.

- Contou é? – ele disse, e pra aumentar minha irritação ele não parecia surpreso.

- Contou. E pode desistir. Eu não vou ser uma auror. Você sabe que eu fico desesperada só de saber que você vai se tornar um. Mas já que a vida é sua e você faz o que quiser com ela eu não posso te impedir.

Ele não respondeu. Fingiu olhar pro lago. O sol batia em seus óculos, mas mesmo assim eu via o reflexo de desagrado nos seus olhos castanhos.

- Tiago, eu não quero brigar por causa disso de novo, ok? – falei suspirando. – Eu sei que você quer ser um auror e eu já decidi que vou respeitar isso. A escolha é sua e eu já fiz a minha. É tão difícil assim?

- Tudo bem, Lílian. – ele me fitou. – Só que no fundo eu sei que você não aceita isso.

- Não mesmo. E é bom que você saiba. Mas sinceramente eu vou respeitar sua decisão. E vou te ajudar no que for preciso, já que é isso que você quer.

Ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sério mesmo?

- É sério. – respondi pegando seu rosto com as mãos.

- Então fique sabendo que se quiser ser uma curandeira também vou aceitar.

Eu retribui o sorriso e ele me abraçou.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – ele disse.

- Sabia.

Ele riu e decidimos voltar para dentro do castelo para o almoço, pois estávamos morrendo de fome e de sede, depois de tanto andar debaixo do sol escaldante.

E assim os últimos dias se arrastaram, e a cada dia a despedida da escola se aproximava.

Foi muito estranho em uma sexta-feira a qual era a última sexta-feira do mês de junho. Era, também, o último dia que tinha aula e todos estavam ao mesmo tempo aliviados e pesarosos. A última aula era Poções, portanto Maria e Dougie não estavam presentes para fazer algum tipo de comentário sobre isso.

O sinal tocou e outra sensação estranha passou na minha mente: talvez fosse a última vez que eu o ouviria.

Ainda pensava nisso quando Slughorn se aproximou.

- Lílian! – ele disse. – Minha nossa, é sua última aula! Devo acrescentar que foi um grande prazer lhe dar aulas.

- O meu também, professor. – eu sorri, fazendo um sinal discreto para Tiago me esperar. – Não é a toa que minha matéria preferida é Poções.

Slughorn riu atrás da barba.

- Bem, isso é muito bom. Muito bom mesmo! E também quero te fazer um convite. A festa da Páscoa foi uma das melhores, portanto creio eu que mais uma festa não matará ninguém. – ele riu novamente. – Amanhã vai ter uma festa apenas para alunos do sétimo ano e está convidada. Pode levar Potter com você e outros amigos que quiser. MacDonald e o McKinnon e seus amigos também, Potter. – ele acrescentou pra Tiago, que ouvia a conversa de longe.

- Ah, sim... claro. – Tiago acenou com a cabeça.

- Espero você na minha sala, às dez. – ele piscou e se afastou.

- Será que teremos outra noite badalada? – Tiago riu enquanto voltávamos pelo corredor.

- Nada de dançar. – apressei a dizer fazendo-o rir.

- Você adorou dançar comigo aquele dia. Nada mais justo dançar mais um pouco.

- Eu estava meio bêbada. – comentei; ele bufou. – Maria e Dougie vão adorar o convite.

- Almofadinhas também, com certeza.

Aproveitamos o resto do dia nas propriedades do castelo e mais para o fim da noite as profissões voltaram a ser assunto.

- É verdade que deseja ser curandeira, Lílian? – Almofadinhas comentou com a boca cheia de frango assado.

- É verdade. E eu engoliria primeiro antes de falar, Sirius.

- Ser curandeiro é uma profissão legal. – Aluado comentou quando os outros pararam de rir. – Eles são realmente bem versados em magia.

Sorri grata para ele, enquanto Maria perguntava.

- E você Rabicho?

Ele tomou rapidamente um gole de suco para engolir mais rápido.

- Não sei.

- Está pensando em entrar no Ministério também? – Dougie perguntou.

- Ou quer ser auror? – eu disse.

- Ainda não sei. Mas até lá dá tempo de decidir. – ele respondeu voltando a atacar a comida.

- Alguém aí sabe que horas vai ser a formatura? – perguntou Maria.

- Acho que vai ser de tarde. – Aluado respondeu.

A formatura, pelo que me contaram é bem igual a dos bruxos. Com becas, capelos e diplomas. Seria realizado no domingo, um dia antes da partida para casa através do Expresso de Hogwarts.

O sábado amanheceu forte e alto no meio do céu. Eu, Tiago, Maria, Dougie, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho aproveitamos o dia pra fazer coisas absolutamente "Hogwarts": caminhamos pelos jardins, andamos a beira do lago, observamos e jogamos petiscos para a lula gigante, tomamos sombra debaixo duma bétula próxima, visitamos Hagrid (Canino havia crescido relativamente mais desde nossa última visita), jogamos xadrez bruxo, Snap Explosivo, nos deliciamos com algumas guloseimas que Tiago e Almofadinhas roubaram da cozinha e com muita impertinência de Tiago aceitei voar mais uma vez com ele. Não foi tão ruim quanto a última vez, ainda mais por ele estar voando menos alto e menos veloz.

E a noite chegou. Nos reunimos no Salão Comunal para seguirmos para a sala de Slughorn. Ficamos surpresos e satisfeitos quando descobrimos que Joanne, Edgar, Alice e Franco também foram convidados, e sendo assim, fomos todos juntos.

Maria estava bem elegante com seu vestido preto e um pouco curto, o que destacava seus olhos azuis claros. Ela também havia me emprestado um, já que não achei sensato ir com um mesmo vestido nas duas festas, além de não ter dado tempo de pedir mais um para minha mãe através do correio-coruja (eu havia pedido um outro para a formatura). O vestido era de um rosa claro, meio decotado pra mim, mas pelo menos era um pouco mais longo. Pela expressão de Tiago ele parecia ter gostado.

Rabicho, Aluado e Almofadinhas também estavam todos vestidos de preto. Rabicho parecia quase não caber em suas vestes e Aluado e Almofadinhas estavam bem charmosos; Aluado parecia bem mais jovem sem suas roupas amarrotadas. Joanne e Alice também estavam bonitas com vestidos vermelho e amarelo, respectivamente, assim como Edgar e Franco também.

A festa estava agitada. Tinha mais alunos que o normal, mas também não tinha sinal de nenhum visitante.

Uma hora depois Slughorn já estava largado em uma poltrona com excesso de hidromel; os demais alunos dançavam entusiasmados e Tiago literalmente me arrastou para dançar também. Almofadinhas havia puxado uma garota da Lufa-Lufa para dançar; Rabicho comia sem parar e Aluado havia sumido. Maria e Dougie também dançavam, assim como Alice e Franco. E, para minha grande surpresa, a um canto vi Edgar e Joanne juntos, aos beijos.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – Tiago comentou.

- Já? – indaguei o fitando. – Eu pensava que ela ficaria com o Sirius.

- Almofadinhas não é de ter algo sério. Edgar sempre mostrou afeição por ela desde que seus pais morreram.

E ao decorrer da festa mais pessoas se debruçavam na mesa, tontas, bêbadas, cansadas de dançar ou as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Avistamos Aluado a um canto, segurando Rabicho pelo ombro, que pelo jeito comeu além da conta. Joanne e Edgar sumiram e Maria e Dougie também. Avistei Severo indo embora e pelo visto não havia se divertido.

Poucos ainda restavam na sala. Os que não dançavam estavam sentados ou comendo. Os que já haviam dançado e comido se dirigiam porta afora.

Já se passavam da meia-noite quando restavam menos que uma dúzia de pessoas na sala.

- É melhor irmos embora. – Tiago sugeriu enquanto dois alunos acordavam Slughorn que cochilava debruçado na mesa.

- Vamos. – concordei. – E não precisa me carregar, não fiquei com sono hoje.

Tiago fez um beicinho, fazendo-me rir.

Não havia sinal de nenhum dos outros no corredor. Imaginei se Maria e Dougie tinham dado uma fugida até a Sala Precisa.

- Ei. – Tiago parou de andar.

- O quê?

- Vem comigo.

- Pra onde? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não é pra nenhuma passagem secreta. – ele apressou a responder.

- Onde então?

- Só me acompanhe. – ele sorriu.

Eu ia contrariar, mas era uma das últimas noites no castelo então não achei um problema maior. Caminhávamos pelos corredores desertos e apesar de Tiago estar sem a capa e sem o mapa eu continuava a olhar por sobre o ombro procurando algum sinal de Filch ou de Madame Nora.

Passado um tempo eu percebia pra onde Tiago estava me levando.

Ele abriu cautelosamente a porta da Torre Oeste, a de Astronomia e mais alta do castelo. A noite estava esplêndida, estrelada e com uma fraca brisa. O céu não tinha nenhuma nuvem: estava perfeito.

- Lindo. – murmurei.

É claro que eu já tinha ido várias vezes ali, mas era sempre para traçar mapas estrelares e observar o azul escuro através do telescópio.

- Não mais que você. – ele comentou.

Me debrucei sobre a sacada, assim como ele. O vento leve assoprava em nosso rosto, açoitando nossos cabelos.

- É estranho, não é? – falei depois de um tempo. – Nunca mais voltar.

- Como estudantes, tem que acrescentar.

- E você pretende ser professor? – perguntei com um leve sarcasmo.

- Não. Mas podemos dar qualquer desculpa. Visitar Hagrid, por exemplo.

- Acho que não vai ser a mesma coisa.

Tiago me abraçou por trás e falou bem baixo em meu ouvido:

- Quando sairmos daqui, quero saber de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você... vai sempre estar comigo?

- Sempre. – respondi.

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas acabou não falando nada. Me perguntei o que ele estava prestes a falar e que mudou de idéia. Decidi não insistir, aproveitando a vista e o ar da noite.

- Sempre. – repeti.

- Onde é que a senhorita foi ontem? – perguntei mais tarde daquela noite, quando Maria, seguida por Joanne, adentraram no dormitório. Tive que falar um pouco mais baixo, pois Laura já dormia.

- Confidencial. – Maria respondeu com um largo sorriso, o que me fez entender imediatamente.

- Agora, senhorita Bolton – Alice se adiantou. – pode me explicar o que era aquilo com o Ed?

- Bom... – Joanne começou, corada – rolou.

- Eu adorei isso. – Maria comentou. – Vocês ficam bem juntos.

Joanne pareceu satisfeita e então Alice disse.

- E o Sirius?

- Eu já disse que ele é meu amigo. – Joanne revirou os olhos. – E agora com Ed... foi tudo diferente.

- Fico muito feliz por você, Jô. – falei.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

- E você, onde esteve Alice? – Maria perguntou.

- Fui dar uma volta com Franco. – ela disse. – Tive sorte de encontrar Laura já dormindo, senão ela despejaria perguntas pra cima de mim.

- Você apenas adiou um pouco a conversa. Pois se acha que ela não vai fazer um interrogatório amanhã...

- Isso é verdade. – Alice suspirou. – E você, Lílian?

- Eu o quê?

- Porque demorou pra vir? – seus olhos brilharam de malícia. – Só tinha Laura no dormitório quando cheguei.

- Hummm. – Maria disse com mesma malícia. – Esta eu quero saber.

- Só fomos até a Torre de Astronomia olhar as estrelas... tomar um ar. – expliquei.

- Que romântico. – Joanne falou.

- Só? – Maria parecia desapontada.

Eu suspirei, mas então lembrei de alguma coisa que me incomodara.

- Ele veio com uma conversa estranha...

- Qual? – Alice perguntou agitada.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. – cortei quando Alice e Maria trocaram risinhos. – Ele me falou sobre... eu estar junto dele. Sabe, ele ficou meio... indeciso, com alguma coisa.

Alice guinchou, seguida por um "Shhhhh!" de nós três, com medo de acordar Laura.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Não é óbvio?

- O que é óbvio?

Alice bufou.

- Se você não sabe, não vai ser eu que vou contar.

- Contar o quê?

- Aaah! – Maria exclamou. – Acho que entendi também.

- O quê? – indaguei irritada. – _Francamente_, parem com isso!

E elas pararam. Laura tinha acabado de acordar e tivemos que repassar toda nossa noite para ela. Ela ficou realmente excitada com Joanne e Ed e eu continuei irritada, pensando no que Maria e Alice sabiam, e eu não.

Na manhã seguinte acordei novamente mais cedo. Eu queria aproveitar o máximo suficiente de tempo no meu último dia na escola.

Todas já haviam se levantado e também não estavam na sala comunal.

Desci até o Salão Principal, anormalmente barulhento. Os alunos do sétimo ano conversavam animados e agitados. Logo localizei todos juntos sentados.

- Bom dia. – falei em meio a um bocejo.

- Bom dia. – eles responderam.

Mas eu mal me sentara à mesa quando o correio chegou. Várias corujas adentraram o Salão. Pra minha surpresa uma coruja negra entregara uma carta na minha frente. Não me lembro de ter escrito nada pra minha mãe desde que eu pedira o vestido. Abri a carta, curiosa:

_Prezada Lílian Evans,_

_Comparecer no escritório do diretor às dez horas da manhã de hoje._

_O assunto da reunião será mostrado quando chegar ao local._

_Não mostrar o bilhete a ninguém._

_Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall._

_PS.: Cabeça de Javali._

Reli a carta, absorta e confusa. Ir à sala de Dumbledore? O que havia acontecido? Olhei para os outros. Eles pareciam ter recebido as mesmas cartas.

- O que é isso? – Tiago perguntou intrigado, também percebendo que todos tinham recebido o mesmo papel.

- Ir ao escritório do diretor porquê? – Dougie perguntou.

- Vou adiantando que eu lancei aquele feitiço Incha-Língua naquele aluno da Sonserina porquê ele ficou me enchendo o saco com...

- Mas eu também recebi. – Maria interrompeu.

- Eu também. – Rabicho e Aluado disseram.

Eu já estava achando tudo aquilo muito confuso, quando Joanne se aproximou.

- Também foram chamados pelo Dumbledore, eh? – ela perguntou, curiosa. – Ed, Alice e Franco também. Achei estranho.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Aluado perguntou.

- Temos que descobrir, não é?

Tomei rapidamente meu café e nos dirigimos até a sala de Dumbledore.

- Dorcas, Emelina, também foram chamadas? – indaguei quando encontramos com elas no caminho da sala.

- Sim. Não sabia que vocês também. Alguém sabe o que anda acontecendo?

Balançamos a cabeça e chegamos à gárgula de pedra, dissemos a senha "Cabeça de Javali" e entramos pela escada circular.

Batemos na porta e entramos; eu, pela terceira vez.

Um pequeno grupo estava ali. Dumbledore, obviamente, junto com McGonagall e o Professor Martim. Tinha mais cinco alunos apenas; três da Corvinal e dois da Lufa-Lufa.

- Que bom que chegaram! – Dumbledore se levantou com um sorriso. – Devo admitir que vocês da Grifinória formam o maior número.

Troquei um olhar rápido e inseguro com Tiago, mas Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Com certeza vocês estão se perguntamos o porquê de estarem aqui.

- Na verdade professor, estamos sim. – Almofadinhas disse para o riso geral.

- Bem, por onde começar? – Dumbledore disse. – Ah, sim. Acaso se lembram, o que eu tenho toda certeza, no começo de fevereiro, quando tivemos aquele desastroso Clube de Duelos?

Assentimos com a cabeça. Como iríamos esquecer da cena de Tiago sendo torturado?

- Apesar de ser desastroso, foi muito conveniente. – Dumbledore prosseguiu. Escutávamos com atenção. – Na verdade aquele Clube não foi montado apenas para preparar vocês para o que enfrentarão no futuro, porque, como é de se perceber, vocês já estavam mais do que preparados. Mas digo que com a ajuda do Professor Martim e do Professor Slughorn, que não está aqui presente porque fontes me disseram que está em sua sala cuidando de uma enxaqueca, pude observar melhor vocês.

"Seus talentos em batalhas foram bem avaliados. Ficamos satisfeitos e felizes com os resultados. Martim avaliou cada detalhe de seus confrontos, e vocês foram um dos poucos que conseguiram resultados interessantes."

"Creio eu que vocês são bons em batalhas e é por isso que foram chamados aqui."

Mais um minuto de silêncio se seguiu. O diretor conseguiu bagunçar ainda mais minha cabeça.

- Aonde quero chegar é o ponto principal. Mas até lá temos muita coisa importante a se tratar. Vocês sabem que fora deste castelo temos forças fortes e dispostas a causar o caos. Forças, criaturas e pessoas, todos liderados por um único bruxo. Lord Voldemort.

Maria e Joanne ofegaram. Um arrepio perpassou meu corpo ao ouvir o nome. Demorou um bocado de tempo pra todos voltarem sua concentração para Dumbledore novamente.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Lord Voldemort – elas ofegaram novamente – está liderando pessoas com força total e imbatível. Portanto precisamos nos unir. Unir para o que está por vir. Não podemos os enfrentar se não estivermos preparados. Precisamos lutar também.

"Vocês se saíram excepcionalmente bem em seus combates. E por isso peço a colaboração de vocês."

Ninguém respondeu, nem comentou. Dougie foi o primeiro a falar.

- Er... professor? Isso significa que é uma espécie de... exército anti-Você-Sabe-Quem?

Dumbledore riu.

- Sim. É por aí. Mas precisamos de um nome mais apropriado. – ele disse. – Mas, é claro, não estamos forçando ninguém a lutar. Esta é uma escolha unicamente de vocês.

Mais silêncio.

- Então? Quem se alista?

Tiago e Almofadinhas ergueram a mão. Depois Aluado e Dougie. Meio trêmulo, Rabicho também. Franco e Alice ergueram a mão ao mesmo tempo. Eu e Maria trocamos olhares confusos. Por fim eu levantei a mão, e Maria, e Joanne, depois Edgar, Emelina e Dorcas. Do grupo de alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa apenas um levantou a mão, que era da Corvinal. O resto, porém, permaneceu imóvel.

- Os senhores não aceitam, então? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não vou arriscar minha vida com um grupo qualquer de defensores. – o aluno mais alto da Lufa-Lufa reclamou.

- Não é um grupo qualquer de defensores, idiota. – Almofadinhas disse.

- Se acha que só nós presentes nesta sala farão parte do grupo, está enganado. – Martim interveio.

- Mesmo assim. É perigoso. – um aluno da Lufa-Lufa entrou na discussão.

- É perigoso ou você é covarde o bastante para negar? – Tiago desdenhou.

- Suponho que isso não venha ao caso. – Dumbledore disse antes que o aluno retrucasse. – Vocês fizeram suas escolhas. Podem seguir pra suas salas comunais.

Era visível que os quatro alunos não esperavam ser dispensados tão facilmente. Eles seguiram até a porta da sala circular, mas não antes de eu ver Martim apontando sua varinha pra eles.

- Questão de segurança. – Martim explicou. – Não podem se lembrar da conversa que tivemos aqui.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o convite, senhor Dearborn. – Dumbledore falou para o único aluno que havia restado. Ele apenas assentiu.

- Bom. Temos um grande número aqui. – Martim falou excitado.

- Um bem razoável, devo dizer. – Dumbledore completou.

- Professor – comecei, meio nervosa. –, o que exatamente vamos fazer?

- Tentaremos ao máximo combater Voldemort e seus Comensais, proteger o mundo bruxo, e obviamente o trouxa também.

- E quem mais está no grupo? – Aluado perguntou.

- Além de mim, Martim, Slughorn e a Professora McGonagall, temos também Alastor Moody, Hagrid, meu irmão e outros bruxos que acho que vocês não devem conhecer. Ah, não posso esquecer também de Marlene.

- Marlene? – Dougie exclamou, chocado. – Minha mãe também?

- Sim. E sei que ela ficará contente ao saber que seu filho também aceitou bravamente se juntar a nós.

- Mas porquê nós? – Franco perguntou. – Quero dizer, tem outros bruxos muito mais preparados que nós.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Sete anos de observações nos levam a muito. Apesar de Tiago e Sirius sempre forem uma grande encrenca nesta escola, tive que admitir que têm muito talento. E sei que todos vocês tem o talento necessário, a bravura e a coragem e não é a toa que estão aqui.

"Nesses tempos a participação de todos é muito importante."

- Tenho uma pergunta. – Edgar se adiantou. – Como vamos nos encontrar? Fazer reuniões?

- Ótimo detalhe a ser convidativo, meu rapaz. Estamos providenciando nossa sede, e enfim, podemos usufruí-la.

- E qual o nome vamos dar ao nosso grupo? – Maria perguntou se divertindo.

- Não sei. O que vocês sugerem?

- Exército de Hogwarts? – Dougie sugeriu.

- Não, Dougie. – Maria disse. – Não estaremos em Hogwarts mais. Que tal Liga da Justiça?

- Que brega. – Joanne riu-se.

- Vi isso em um livro trouxa. – Maria defendeu-se.

- Acho que já tenho uma idéia. – Dumbledore falou, fitando algo atrás de nós.

Viramos e ficamos boquiabertos. Uma linda fênix estava sobre um poleiro dourado e parecia estar nos olhando com um olhar curioso e intenso.

- A Ordem da Fênix. – Dumbledore disse com um grande sorriso.

- Gostei. – Martim concordou.

- Eu também. – o tal de Dearborn disse.

- Bom, então que seja! – Dumbledore falou acenando a varinha. Surgiu em sua escrivaninha uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Todos se serviram e em altos brados dissemos, fazendo um pequeno barulho de vidros se chocando:

- À Ordem da Fênix!


	43. Formatura

**Capítulo 43:**

- A _o quê_? – Laura perguntou chocada, enquanto estávamos no dormitório, nos arrumando para a festa de formatura.

- Ordem da Fênix. – repeti. – Dumbledore disse que podíamos contar a você.

- Mas... mas... – ela balbuciou. – Por que ele não me chamou também? Eu poderia muito bem entrar nessa Ordem aí. Eu me considero uma boa duelista!

- Dumbledore deve ter seus motivos para não ter te convidado. – Alice disse olhando-se no espelho e se maquiando. Maria fazia feitiços e mais feitiços nos cabelos loiros de Joanne, enquanto eu arrumava os de Laura.

- Deve ter mesmo! Ele chamou o Pettigrew!

- Eu suponho que Dumbledore não queria excluir ele. Afinal, todos os amigos deles foram chamados. – Maria falou.

- E todas minhas amigas também foram. E eu simplesmente fui dispensada.

- Dumbledore deve ter seus motivos. – repeti; Laura cruzou os braços firmemente contra o corpo, de cara emburrada.

A formatura seria antes do almoço, que também era o banquete de encerramento. Eu e as outras garotas continuávamos a nos revezar a arrumar os cabelos e as vestes e por fim, às duas horas da tarde já estávamos prontas, as vestes vermelhas por cima dos vestidos, os cabelos arrumados prontamente debaixo dos capelos.

- Sempre achei esses chapéus idiotas. – Laura reclamou ajeitando seu capelo na cabeça. – Assim estraga todo o penteado.

- Tudo parte da formatura. – Maria explicou.

- Caramba, estou tão nervosa. – falei dando uma última olhada no espelho.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Você está arrasando e tenho certeza que Pontas vai te aprovar. – Joanne riu.

- Não é só por isso. É nosso último dia aqui. E é nossa formatura.

- É esquisito. – Alice concordou.

- Vou sentir tanta falta. – Maria disse e Laura bufou quando percebeu que seus olhos marejavam. – Vocês prometem escrever?

- Não. – eu disse e todas olharam pra mim, surpresas. – Temos que continuar nos vendo, então não vai ser preciso cartas.

Nós nos entreolhamos e então nos envolvemos num abraço mútuo – tivemos que puxar Laura conosco, pois ela havia murmurado "quanta bobeira!", mas acabou cedendo.

Por volta das duas, todas descemos juntas e o Salão Comunal estava totalmente amontoado por uma nuvem de pessoas de vermelho no meio de poucas com as simples vestes negras de Hogwarts.

- Você está linda, Lil! – Tiago exclamou assim que eu desci a escada circular. Maria logo se juntou a Dougie e Joanne, Alice e Laura foram se encontrar com Edgar, Franco e Peter, respectivamente.

- Como assim? Estou com as mesmas roupas que você.

- Mas mesmo assim, você é linda. – ele sorriu bajulador.

- O que você quer? – perguntei cética. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, com ar de riso.

- Só estou fazendo um elogio, não posso?

- Mas você está querendo alguma coisa.

- Não, não estou. – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas e aí? Vamos?

- Vamos.

E a multidão de alunos saiu da Sala Comunal. Seguimos direto para os corredores, o Saguão de Entrada e daí para os jardins, conversando animados e fugindo das Bombas de Bosta que Pirraça tentava nos acertar.

Os jardins de verde vivo brilhavam a luz do sol; por sorte hoje não ia chover, senão eu já podia até imaginar a cara de Laura quando visse que o preparativo de nossos cabelos seria em vão.

A cerimônia da entrega dos diplomas ocorreria perto lago, como constatamos. Várias cadeiras de madeira branca foram postas enfileiradas, algumas já ocupadas por alunos de outras casas. A frente havia posto um pequeno palco, parecido horrivelmente com o do Clube de Duelos.

Os professores andavam pra lá e pra cá dando broncas nos alunos barulhentos e bagunceiros; o professor Dumbledore já estava no centro do palanque, vestindo vestes magentas costuradas com linhas douradas, conversando animadamente com o Professor Kettleburn.

Eu, Tiago e os outros logo nos arranjamos em uma fileira enquanto os alunos de mais casas também se aproximavam.

O murmúrio de todos continuava à medida que todos ocupavam seus lugares e, por fim, as aproximadamente cento e cinquenta cadeiras se encheram de vestes vermelhas.

Quando as conversas cessaram, Dumbledore se adiantou.

- Parabéns, formandos! – ele disse com a voz amplificada magicamente através de sua varinha. – A partir daqui vocês vão seguir seus caminhos, viver suas vidas tão determinadamente preparadas! E durante todos esses setes anos espero que tenham aprendido o suficiente para ter uma vida plenamente longa, feliz e cheia de sucesso!

Ele sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando a luz do sol.

- Vocês agora podem tomar rumo a uma estrada sem fim. Pois a morte não é um impasse, e sim um descanso. Há muita vida, muita história pela frente e desejo que vocês sigam retamente suas profissões, seus destinos e suas escolhas. E fico grato a cada um dos presentes aqui, por fazer isso se realizar.

Ele parou e sorriu novamente, seguido por uma rodada de palmas. Ainda estávamos muito encabulados com a história de "a morte ser um descanso".

- E agora, cada Professor responsável por sua casa chamará o aluno para receber o cobiçado diploma. – ele concluiu. – Herbert?

O professor Beery se aproximou, pomposo, e leu num pergaminho:

- Allen, Márcio!

As pessoas aplaudiram quando um garoto de aparência bruta se levantou. O professor Beery acenou com a varinha, conjurando um pergaminho enrolado. O aluno pousou para o fotógrafo (que deve ter sido idéia de Slughorn, pois era o mesmo homem barbudo e magricela) e descia de volta para juntos dos colegas.

- Ei! Almofadinhas! – ouvi Tiago chamar Sirius, que estava do outro lado da fileira, enquanto uma outra aluna subia no palanque.

- Quê? – ele disse em resposta.

- Vamos vaiar quando for a vez do pessoal da Sonserina?

- Você não vai vaiar ninguém! – reclamei.

- Mas, Lílian...

- Nada de "mas", Tiago. Não vamos criar confusões, por favor. É formatura.

Tiago suspirou, derrotado. Como uma boa persuadora beijei-lhe de leve no rosto, fazendo-o sorrir.

E o tempo passava. Vários alunos sorriam para a câmera com o diploma nas mãos e descia. A seguir, o professor Flitwick começou a ler com sua voz mais esganiçada, ainda agora com o _Sonorus_, a listagem dos nomes da Corvinal.

- Dearborn, Carátaco! – Flitwick chamou.

- Não é aquele que também pertence à Ordem? – Maria indagou, aplaudindo, quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e corpo ligeiramente baio se levantou.

- É ele mesmo. – confirmei.

- Kingston, Richard! – Flitwick anunciou depois de um tempo transcorrido.

- Ah, esse é o irmão do Robert. – Maria comentou.

Dougie fez cara de desagrado e disse algo parecido com "panaca".

- Achei que já tinha superado isso, Dougie. – Maria disse, deixando sua satisfação bem clara em seu tom. – Mas você sabe que eu só amo você.

- Mas eu não gosto desse cara. – ele murmurou aborrecido, enquanto Maria ria, abraçando-o.

Passado a lista dos alunos da Corvinal, era a vez da Grifinória.

- Black, Sirius! – McGonagall chamou e houve muitos aplausos, e pra meu desconsolo, vaias da turma da Sonserina.

- Agora vai querer que eu fique quieto? – Tiago perguntou irritado, apesar de estar contente ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Se você fizer a mesma coisa vai mostrar que é igual a eles.

Tiago franziu a testa, pensativo.

- Bolton, Joanne!

Joanne se levantou, sorridente em meio as palmas.

- Vou arrancar o pescoço nojento daquele Mulciber desgraçado... – Sirius rosnou assim que se sentou.

- Mantenha a calma, Almofadinhas. Eles só querem te provocar. – falei.

- Evans, Lílian! – meu nome foi anunciado depois de umas cinco pessoas.

Me levantei ligeiramente nervosa e caminhei entre as cadeiras. Tiago e Almofadinhas assobiavam, enquanto as vaias sonserinas eram praticamente inaudíveis. Slughorn me lançou um sorriso de incentivo quando subi no palco.

McGonagall conjurou meu diploma e depois o flash cegou meus olhos.

A lista continuava. E passou pela minha cabeça, muito nitidamente, a cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor.

- Holding, Peter!

- Longbottom, Franco!

Enquanto isso eu abria meu diploma. Tinha os habituais votos e as informações dos estudos, e o que me surpreendeu foi a foto ao lado das palavras. Era a foto que eu acabara de tirar ao lado de McGonagall e Dumbledore.

- Lupin, Remo!

- MacDonald, Maria!

Maria se levantou, fingindo uma elegância hilária.

- McKinnon, Dougie!

- Parkins, Alice!

- Pettigrew, Pedro!

- Potter, Tiago!

Tiago se levantou com um sorriso charmoso, a expressão tranquila e divertida e quando voltou ao seu lugar, lançou um sorriso irônico aos alunos da Sonserina sentados mais a frente.

- Tiago... – comecei assim que ele sentou.

- Já sei o que vai falar. Eu não fiz nada.

Decidi não discutir e mais tarde Laura foi chamada.

Slughorn começou a lista da Sonserina em seguida. Não foi preciso reclamar da atitude de Tiago: os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa vaiaram por conta própria. Tiago não fizera o mesmo, mas seu sorriso dizia tudo.

E a chamada continuava, até...

- Snape, Severo! – Slughorn chamou.

Tiago vaiou e logo se calou, a julgar por minha expressão.

Severo caminhou lentamente, mais vaias do que aplausos, e nem ao menos sorriu pra foto junto de Slughorn.

O sol já passava do centro do céu quando todos os nomes foram chamados e poucos alunos tiveram a atitude de falar suas próprias palavras no palco.

Meu estômago já estava roncando quando Dumbledore voltou a falar:

- Então, que assim seja! Mais um ano está se acabando, e só tenho poucas palavras a dizer – ele sorriu, abrindo os braços – parabéns, formandos do ano de 1978!

E a começar por Sirius, que com certeza vira a cena em algum filme trouxa, ele arrancou o capelo da cabeça e jogou no ar. Imitado por ele todos os outros, inclusive eu, fizeram o mesmo. Depois os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Os da Sonserina estavam jogando os seus nos outros alunos propositalmente.

As pessoas se abraçaram e se beijaram,algumas chorando, outras rindo.

Corri a abraçar Tiago, meus olhos com pequenas lágrimas, que ele as secou.

- Agora é vida nova, não é? – falei, em meio a um tumulto de vozes.

- É. – ele disse com a expressão repentinamente séria e constrangida. – Lílian, eu queria...

O resto, porém, não ouvi. Sirius se aproximara para nos abraçar junto a Lupin. Depois Maria, Dougie, Joanne, Rabicho, Emelina, Peter, Laura – a contragosto -, Edgar e Dorcas.

Pouco depois me encontrei com Hagrid, que estava "escondido" atrás de uma árvore próxima, só observando. Seus olhos tinham grossas gotas.

- Eu não acredito que vocês já estão se formando! – ele exclamou fazendo um grande barulho soando o nariz no que me parecia uma toalha de mesa velha e suja. – Outro dia... outro dia mesmo vocês eram apenas criancinhas!

- Não fique assim, Hagrid. – Tiago o consolou. – Nos veremos sempre que pudermos.

- Ainda mais – abaixei meu tom de voz. – porque agora participamos da Ordem da Fênix também.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Eu sabia que vocês aceitariam!

E ele nos engolfou num abraço que me fez escutar estalos das minhas costelas.

Depois de muitas conversas e abraços partimos de volta para o castelo, agora sem as becas, que nos fazia suar através da luz quente do sol.

O resto da escola já almoçava e logo nos sentamos junto a eles. A comida estava melhor do que nunca, o que me fazia adicionar a minha lista de coisas que eu sentiria falta de Hogwarts.

- Vou sentir falta dessa comida. – Rabicho comentou junto a meus pensamentos.

- É a única coisa que sentirá falta, não é mesmo Rabicho? – Sirius riu-se.

- Vou sentir falta da minha cama. – Maria suspirou.

- E dos jardins. – Dougie disse.

- E das passagens secretas. – Tiago acrescentou.

- E de nossas noites de Lua Cheia. – Sirius lembrou-se; Aluado balançou a cabeça.

- Fale isso por você.

- Sentirei falta das aulas. – respondi.

- Pois você é a única. – Tiago disse.

- Também vou sentir. – Aluado concordou.

Assim como a comida, a sobremesa estava deliciosa. Com certeza os elfos capricharam mais do que de costume. E eu tinha que admitir que achava meio incorreto eles apenas trabalharem.

- É a lei dos elfos. Eles só devem servir seus donos. – Severo me explicara anos atrás. Fazia muito, muito tempo.

Logo depois de todos terem terminados suas refeições, Dumbledore começou a anunciar o vencedor da Taça das Casas. Grifinória ganhou pela segunda vez consecutiva.

- Taça de Quadribol e Taça das Casas! – Tiago exclamou contente, passando os braços pelo meu ombro. – Esse foi o melhor ano de todos!

- Sem dúvidas. – Dougie apoiou, enquanto a mesa da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal comemoravam.

- Nada melhor pra uma festa de fim de ano. – Maria comentou.

- Estão brincando? – Sirius disse surpreso. – Isso só não basta.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Que tal fizermos um passeio à Hogsmeade? – Sirius disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Excelente idéia, Almofadinhas! – Tiago exclamou.

Eu desfiz o aperto de seu braço e o encarei.

- Nem pensar! Nada de passagens secretas! – ralhei.

- Lílian... – Tiago começou, mas Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Relaxa. Já tomei conta de tudo. – ele jogou os braços por trás da cabeça, de novo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Maria perguntou curiosa.

- Almofadinhas conseguiu convencer Dumbledore de nos dar licença a ir pra Hogsmeade aproveitar o resto da tarde. – Aluado resumiu.

- Incrível! – Tiago bradou junto a Dougie.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. – Sirius disse despreocupado. – Dumbledore é um cara legal. Ele deixou apenas os alunos do sétimo ano, afinal, nós somos formandos agora.

- E agora Lílian? Ainda com a permissão de Dumbledore você vai querer ficar aqui? – Tiago desafiou.

- Aí é diferente.

A notícia do passeio se espalhou pelos alunos que deixavam o Salão Principal com uma pequena ajudinha de Laura. Vários alunos foram apressados para os dormitórios pegar dinheiro e voltavam para o saguão de entrada, onde Filch de cara amarrada e com certeza irritado de ter perdido uma tarde de descanso, já estava a postos com a listagem nas mãos.

Fomos todos juntos, assim como no passeio sucessor aos N.I.E.M.'s e caminhamos em direção a estradinha de terra.

Porém, antes paramos para olhar mais uma vez a escola, de longe.

- É esquisito, não é? Saber que nunca mais vamos voltar. – Tiago comentou.

- É triste. – completei.

- Deprimente. – Maria respondeu.

- Fantástico. – Sirius disse.

O olhamos incrédulos e um pouco ofendidos.

- ... é fantástico não assistir mais aulas chatas. Mas o castelo é incrível. – ele apressou a acrescentar.

Balançamos a cabeça e continuamos o caminho.

A vila estava, pra minha surpresa, lotada. Não era grande o número de estudantes, já que eram apenas alunos do sétimo ano. Mas tinha grande variedade de bruxos pra lá e pra cá. Estava realmente difícil de andar por ali, parecia mais uma rua movimentada de Londres.

- Nossa, que movimento! – Maria comentou em meio às conversas altas.

Duas bruxas de aparência idosa conversavam aos berros e eu cheguei à conclusão que ambas eram surdas. Tinha um bruxo atarracado vendendo Poções do Amor a um canto, onde era rodeado por várias bruxas com ar medonho e ceticamente superior. Além de bruxos, às vezes víamos duendes, baixos, de cara amarradas, andando apressados e falando uma língua desconhecida. Perto do correio havia um casal vendendo miniaturas de jogadores de vários times montados em vassouras, que voavam rapidamente de um lado pro outro: "Três miniaturas por um galeão!". Decidi comprar uma pra Tiago do tal de Mark Grower, que era apanhador dos Cannons.

Tentamos ir até a Dedosdemel, mas estava totalmente lotada, assim como a Zonko's e até mesmo a Madame Puddifoot.

- Porquê será que está tão lotado? – perguntei pra Tiago, enquanto nos espremíamos pra atravessar a rua, em direção ao Três Vassouras.

- Hoje é domingo. Os britânicos vêm todos pra vila em busca de diversão.

O pub estava tão apertado e abafado como os outros, mas Dougie insistiu que ficaríamos ali de qualquer jeito. Procuramos desesperados por lugares vagos, até que um grupo de viajantes se levantou e Tiago saiu em disparada para se sentar. Os bancos eram meios apertados para todos nós, mas conseguimos nos espremer.

Madame Rosmerta vinha em nossa direção com dificuldade, empurrando bruxos e tropeçando em duendes.

- O quê... – ela tentou dizer enquanto passava entre dois caras grandes, gordos e bigodudos. - ... vocês vão... querer?

- Er... quinze cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – Joanne pediu.

Madame Rosmerta anotou rapidamente o pedido numa caderneta e saiu novamente, engolfada por mais pessoas.

- Foi uma sorte incrível termos achado esses lugares. – Edgar falou.

- Acho que entendi agora o porquê de nossos passeios serem sempre no sábado. – Dorcas comentou.

Demorou mais um tempo até Madame Rosmerta surgir com a varinha erguida e várias garrafas flutuando em nossa direção. Pagamos a ela e ela sumiu, indo atender outros clientes.

- Ah, nunca vou me esquecer da primeira vez que tomei uma cerveja amanteigada na vida. – Dougie disse contemplando sua própria garrafa.

- Nunca vou me esquecer da primeira vez que vim até Hogsmeade. – acrescentei.

- Há muitas coisas que não vamos esquecer. – Maria disse tomando um gole. – Por exemplo, o tapa que Lílian deu em Tiago no começo do sexto ano.

Nós rimos, relembrando.

- Caramba, tinha até me esquecido. – instei. – Qual foi o motivo mesmo?

- Eu queria retirar as calças do Ranhoso no meio da aula de Astronomia. – Tiago riu. – Nunca te vi tão brava. E o tapa doeu muito, devo acrescentar.

- Tenho até pena de Mulciber se o tapa foi tão forte quanto o que ela deu em você, Pontas. – Sirius disse, mas então forjou um espanto. – Peraí, eu disse isso mesmo? Retiro minhas palavras, ele bem que mereceu.

Nós rimos mais um pouco; Emelina quase se engasgou.

- Outra coisa inesquecível foi o que aconteceu com Dougie no segundo ano. – falei, sufocando o riso. – Quando o bicho-papão se transformou em Você-Sabe-Quem e ele saiu correndo da sala aos berros.

- Eu era criança, tenho isso em minha defesa. – Dougie ria.

- Não me lembro qual foi meu bicho-papão. – Sirius refletiu.

- Eu lembro. Era sua mãe dizendo que ia morar com você pra sempre. – Tiago gargalhou.

- Bem sua cara, Almofadinhas. – respondi.

- Mas a cena que eu queria ter visto de novo foi quando Alice e Franco começaram a namorar. – Laura os encarou, rindo. – Foi no quarto ano...

- ... e Franco foi tentar entrar pra equipe de quadribol pra chamar minha atenção e acabou se estatelando no chão.– Alice relembrou.

- Mas quando você me viu todo quebrado ficou com pena de mim. – Franco disse com os olhos brilhando.

E passamos o resto da tarde relembrando e relembrando. Lembrando quando Tiago fez um furo nas calças do professor Binns no terceiro ano e ele ficou se perguntando o porquê das risadas; quando Rabicho ficou trancado pra fora do quadro da Mulher Gorda porque esquecera a senha e acabou passando a noite ali; quando Joanne fez um escândalo por que um filhote de ararambóia foi parar acidentalmente dentro de sua mochila; quando eu fiz, sem querer, uma mandrágora voar por toda estufa, estilhaçando um dos vidros; quando Edgar esqueceu de pular um dos degraus soltos e acabou rolando dois lances de escada. E as histórias pareciam não acabar. Tantas coisas boas, divertidas, engraçadas, no único lugar que nos fazia feliz e que realmente nos mantinha unidos.

Já estávamos engasgados com a quarta rodada de cerveja amanteigada quando Maria olhou pela janela.

- Minha nossa! Já está de noite! – ela exclamou.

- Ficamos aqui tanto tempo assim? – perguntei, meio sonolenta por causa de tanta cerveja amanteigada.

- Acho que sim. Já são quase oito horas e...

Maria foi interrompida por um estampido, seguido por gritos e tumultos.

- O quê foi isso? – Edgar perguntou, alarmado.

- Parece que foi lá fora. – Tiago respondeu.  
>Deixamos o pagamento das últimas cervejas e caminhamos para fora do pub, o que não foi tão difícil: várias pessoas tinham saído para ver o que acontecia também.<p>

Estava tudo estranho. As pessoas corriam e gritavam, apavoradas, empurrando, aparatando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouvi Almofadinhas perguntar.

Empunhamos nossas varinhas, atentos.

- Não sei. – Aluado respondeu, olhando mais adiante da vila. – Mas parece vir de lá.

Ficamos bem juntos para não nos perder, apesar de ser muito difícil de tanto que as pessoas empurravam. Tentamos subir a rua, mas fomos engolfados mais uma vez por milhares de pessoas que nos arrastavam.

- Mas o quê...?

Então Maria gritou, apontando para o Cabeça de Javali.

O estabelecimento tinha as janelas quebradas e a porta arrancada das dobradiças, jogadas de um lado, aos pedaços. Parecia estar tudo vazio, mas não era aquilo que estava chamando atenção.

Uma grotesca nuvem, parecendo uma fumaça verde, mostrava a figura de uma caveira de boca escancarada, olhos vidrados; mas ao invés de uma língua sair de sua boca, dela saía uma serpente, que causava arrepios mesmo sem emitir algum som. Foi o bastante para o pavor se apoderar de mim.

A Marca Negra pairava sobre o local.


	44. Batalha

**Capítulo 44:**

Os gritos ecoavam em meus ouvidos. O caos aumentava à medida que as pessoas avistavam a Marca Negra no céu, apontavam e entravam em pânico.

Fiquei desnorteada e depois de poucos segundos descobri que estava sozinha.

- Tiago! Tiago! – gritei em meio à multidão, mas meus gritos eram baixos comparados a tantos outros.

As pessoas continuavam a se empurrar, outras desaparatando. E foi assim que eu os vi.

Vestidos com capas longas e negras, mascarados, aproximadamente dez Comensais da Morte vinham descendo a rua, lançando feitiços nas vidraças das lojas, atingindo pessoas que caíam inertes no chão. Pareciam estar se divertindo.

Onde estariam os aurores agora? Onde estaria Tiago e os outros?

Os Comensais continuavam a avançar e decidi correr de volta ao Três Vassouras. Era mais fácil agora, pois as pessoas iam para mesma direção. E novamente me perguntei por que elas continuavam a correr e não aparatavam logo dali.

- Tiago! Tiago! – voltei a gritar, tentando enxergar na escuridão. Os poucos lampiões que restavam na rua eram destruídos por feitiços que vinham de todos os lugares.

Os gritos continuavam e finalmente consegui me aproximar do pub. Estava vazio, talvez, exceto, por Madame Rosmerta, que tinha fechado o local.

- Ah, meu Deus... – murmurei, quando pro meu espanto, não avistei ninguém ali.

Eu me sentia cada vez mais perdida e desesperada, meu coração martelava e eu podia sentir minha mão tremer no aperto da varinha.

Será que eles tinham aparatado? Eu não podia sair dali sem saber. Eu precisava saber.

Tentei voltar e dessa vez foi quase impossível; todos fugiam do lugar onde os Comensais da Morte agiam.

Com um assomo de pânico, por pouco não fui atingida por um feitiço azul, que passou de raspão por meus cabelos, fazendo-os arrepiarem.

- Lílian! Lílian! – ouvi alguém gritar.

Fiquei atenta, procurando a origem do chamado, quando alguém segurou meu pulso.

- Lílian, que bom te encontrar! – era Maria, e estava com um grande corte na cara. – Você viu Dougie? Viu os outros?

- Não, nem Tiago. – lamentei. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Caí. – ela resumiu. – Onde estão os aurores daqui?

- Não sei também. Mas fique perto de mim.

Continuamos a andar, ainda perdidas e de mãos dadas. Alguns bruxos, que com certeza eram aurores duelavam com dois Comensais.

- Que horror! O que vamos fazer? – Maria disse, esganiçada.

- Vamos procurar os outros e sair daqui.

Decidimos subir um pouco mais. A rua da vila tinha menos movimento, pois as pessoas continuavam a aparatar. Outras continuavam a correr pra cima e pra baixo, de varinha a postos.

- Onde será que eles estão...? – comecei, mas então um Comensal entrou em nosso caminho. Ele parecia estar sem máscara, mas a noite impedia de vermos seu rosto.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritei, mas ele rapidamente lançou um escudo, e continuou a avançar. Eu podia sentir o corpo de Maria tremer.

- _Expelliarmus_! – Maria ordenou, mas o Comensal defendeu novamente e desta vez atacou.

- _Protego_! – gritei, antes que o feitiço nos atingisse. – Maria, tudo bem?

Olhei para os lados, espantada. Uma figura desacordada estava no chão. Maria desmaiara.

- Ah, não... – eu disse, mas o Comensal ainda caminhava até nós, a cabeça tombada, me fitando.

- _Impedimenta_! – eu disse, mas ele defendeu novamente; eu recuei.

O homem abriu a boca pra falar, sem levantar a varinha, porém saiu um rosnado.

Me assustei e tropecei, caindo de costas no chão, ao lado do corpo imóvel de Maria. O tombo me fez perder a varinha de vista.

A figura escura do Comensal se aproximou. Eu não sabia o que viria a seguir, quando um estampido e uma luz vermelha o lançou para trás.

- Fique longe dela, seu desgraçado! – escutei a voz de Tiago gritar, enquanto eu tateava a terra seca em busca da minha varinha.

- Lílian, Lílian, você está bem? – Tiago correu ao meu encontro.

- Sim. Maria...

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Sirius também chegou.

- Desmaiou. – expliquei, finalmente encontrando minha varinha e murmurando: - Enervate!

O corpo de Maria tremeu e aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos. Piscou duas vezes e se sentou depressa.

- Comensais!

- Tá tudo bem, Maria. – eu disse depressa. – Temos que sair daqui. Cadê os outros?

- Dorcas, Edgar e Joanne foram pra um lugar seguro. Rabicho desaparatou com Emelina. – Tiago respondeu.

- E os outros?

- Aluado deve está por aí. Acho que Laura e Peter também foram embora.

- Acha? – indaguei, espantada.

- Espere aí, e o Dougie? – Maria se pôs de pé rapidamente.

- Não sabemos. – Sirius disse.

- Como assim não sabem? – ela arregalou os olhos, histérica. - Temos que encontrá-lo!

- Nós vamos. – afirmei.

Ajudamos a por Maria de pé. Ela olhou para o Comensal caído e sussurrou, como se pudesse acordá-lo.

- Quem é esse?

- Greyback. – suspirou Sirius. – Aluado teria prazer em lutar com ele. Deixa ele aí.

- Certo, agora vamos procurar Dougie! – Maria guinchou, apertando as mãos contra o corpo.

Saímos correndo pela rua, agora decididamente mais vazia, porém mais outras pessoas corriam.

- Porque será que elas não vão embora daqui? – perguntei, quando uma mulher corria apressada e aos tropeços.

- Alguns são moradores daqui, querem proteger seus pertences, suponho. – Tiago respondeu. – Outros devem estar procurando amigos, como nós.

A rua tinha várias pessoas desacordadas, algumas cuidando de ferimentos, outras cuidando de outras pessoas em estado deplorável. Vi de relance um homem correr desembestado, gritando pelo filho.

No caminho encontramos Alice e Franco, ambos duelando com um único Comensal da Morte.

- Podem ir! – Franco berrou, projetando rapidamente um escudo. – Vamos nos cuidar. Nos veremos mais tarde!

Assentimos depressa e voltamos a procurar por Dougie, Maria a frente, gritando.

- Dougie! DOUGIE!

- Caramba, isso tá um caos. – Sirius comentou, tão despreocupadamente que tive um estranha vontade de rir.

- Ele deve estar por aq... – Tiago começou, mas então tropeçou e caiu de borco no chão.

- Tiago, você está bem? – perguntei, ajudando-o a levantar.

- Sim. Acho que tropecei em alguém...

- Dougie! – Maria gritou e se abaixou junto a mim, espantada.

Dougie estava imóvel no chão; quase era invisível sobre a noite escura.

- Oh, minha nossa! – Maria exclamava desesperada e chorosa, enquanto o examinava.

- Calma, Maria, ele ainda está vivo. – Almofadinhas tentou tranqüilizá-la, o que não adiantou muito. – É melhor você levar ele daqui.

- P-Pra onde? – ela gaguejou.

- Leve ele pra... pra...

- Para a casa da mãe dele. Em Londres. – Tiago sugeriu. - Oxford Street, 15.

- T-tudo bem.

Ajudamos Maria a por Dougie em pé, apoiado apenas por um ombro.

- Nos vemos em breve. – falei a ela.

Ela assentiu, deixando mais lágrimas caírem. E então com um estalo desaparatou.

Mal contemplamos o lugar onde Maria estava antes, quando Aluado veio correndo até nós.

- Tudo ok? – ele arfou. – Os aurores chegaram.

- Então agora podemos ir? – indaguei, o alívio tomando conta de mim.

- Eu não vou. – Sirius respondeu, pra surpresa geral. – Quero ficar e lutar. Sei que ainda tem muitos Comensais por aqui.

- Mas... – Tiago começou e Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Não entende? Devo ter muitos parentes por aqui. Nada melhor do que uma reunião em família.

- Mas é perigoso! – exclamei, assim que mais estampidos e gritos enchiam nossos ouvidos.

- Eu vou ficar. – ele insistiu. - Esse é o objetivo da Ordem, não é?

- Pois eu também vou ficar. – Tiago disse excitado.

- Também vou. – Aluado concordou.

- E eu também.

- Nada disso, Lílian. – Tiago disse com seriedade. – É melhor você sair daqui. Tem que ir pra casa dos seus pais.

- Mas, Tiago, eu quero ficar! Eu pertenço a Ordem também!

- É perigoso demais. – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Se você ficar, também vou.

- Não comece...

- Eu já sou responsável por mim mesma. – falei sem rodeios. – Se eu quiser ficar eu vou. Você não pode me impedir.

- Deixe de teimosia, Lílian! – Tiago reclamou olhando para os amigos, em busca de apoio. – Você está horrível.

- O vestido não é problema...

- Não é do vestido que eu estou falando. Você está toda machucada.

- Não estou. – menti. Na verdade, eu cortara minha perna quando tropecei, e acabei me cortando em vários pontos quando as pessoas corriam e os feitiços passavam de raspão.

- Claro que está. E está decidido. Você vai.

- Eu não vou ficar na minha casa imaginando o que está acontecendo aqui! Ficar martelando em minha cabeça a idéia de que vocês correm perigo!

- Isso não vem ao caso...

- Olha aqui – Sirius interveio -, vocês podem discutir o quanto quiser. Eu vou subir.

- Vou com você. – Aluado respondeu.

- Pontas, se eu fosse você levaria Lílian pra fora daqui. – Almofadinhas falou. - Hoje os Comensais da Morte decidiram se divertir um pouco, então é melhor vocês irem embora.

Eles trocaram olhares significativos; por fim, Tiago assentiu.

- Vamos. – Sirius falou para Aluado, e eles sumiram no meio das pessoas que ainda restavam.

- É melhor irmos emb...

- Cuidado! – gritei, empurrando para o lado, onde por pouco um feitiço atingira sua cabeça.

- Como é, Potter! – o Comensal que lançara o feitiço gritou. – Vai fugir agora?

Sua voz era terrivelmente familiar. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e despiu a máscara, mostrando...

- Mulciber. – Tiago murmurou com desdém.

Mulciber sorria, satisfeito e com ar superior.

- Então, conseguiu o que tanto queria, não é? – Tiago falou em resposta. – Se juntou ao seu amado Lorde das Trevas. Suponho que hoje seja seu primeiro dia no cargo? Que comovente!

- Você não aprende nunca, não é mesmo Potter? – ele elevou sua voz rouca.

Depois disso fiquei imaginando se Severo por acaso poderia estar se juntando a ele também. Senti um aperto no coração.

- Você é que sempre será o mesmo. – Tiago desafiou, erguendo a varinha. – Nunca vai entender que com seu Lorde ou sem seu Lorde idiota continuará o mesmo lixo de sempre.

Tiago me empurrou pro lado e eles começaram a duelar. As varinhas se movimentavam rapidamente, feitiços verbais e não-verbais. As pessoas presentes que não corriam desesperadas ficaram excitadas com o duelo.

- É o melhor que sabe fazer, Potter? – Mulciber gritou, mas então saquei minha varinha.

- _Impedimenta_! – alguém gritou; por reflexo me desviei por um triz.

Olhei pro lado, atordoada, quando percebi o feitiço lançado por mais um Comensal que se aproximara.

- Não sabe que é incorreto dois contra um, doçura? – ele disse; tinha uma voz arrastada e não pude ver seu rosto, atualmente mascarado.

- _Expelliarmus_!

- _Crucio_! – o Comensal gritou.

Os feitiços se chocaram; a varinha do homem voou longe e eu aproveitei e ordenei:

- _Estupefaça_!

O Comensal foi lançado longe. Caminhei rapidamente até seu corpo inerte e murmurei:

- _Incarcerous. _

Cordas surgiram em seu corpo e conclui que estava bem amarrado.

Enquanto isso, Tiago e Mulciber continuavam com o duelo, agora mais voraz e mais rápido do que nunca.

- Mostre o que é capaz, Mulciber!

- _Avada Kedavra_! – Mulciber berrou e Tiago desviou por pouco.

Fiquei em estado de choque, o medo e a raiva de Mulciber por querer matá-lo subia velozmente por meu cérebro.

- _Estupefaça_! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, porém Tiago tinha um segundo de antecedência. Mulciber foi lançado longe, e as pessoas que assistiam, aplaudiram.

Porém Mulciber já estava se levantando, tonto e cambaleante. Tiago ergueu a varinha, mas ele já havia desaparatado.

- Covarde. – Tiago resmungou triunfante.

- Tiago! – chamei. - Tiago, precisamos sair daqui!

Nesse instante, Alice e Franco corriam até a gente, ofegantes.

- Tudo bem. – Alice disse, curvando-se pra se apoiar nos joelhos. – Os aurores estão providenciando tudo.

- Prendemos um Comensal da Morte. – Franco anunciou contente, e olhando para o Comensal amarrado, sorriu. – Dois agora.

Mas, antes mesmo de alguém comentar ou comemorar e pra piorar a situação, houve mais gritos. Centenas de dementadores avançavam da escuridão. O frio repentino, o medo e a tristeza indicavam que eles estavam perto. As pessoas gritavam e as poucas que sabiam, conjuravam Patronos.

Tiago correu até mim e segurou firmemente minha mão.

- Não acredito! – Alice exclamou. – O que eles estão fazendo aqui justo agora?

- Lancem Patronos! – Franco gritou.

- Vamos lá, Lílian. – me disse Tiago. - _Expecto Patronum_! – ele ordenou, fazendo assim, o cervo surgir da ponta de sua varinha e investir contra os vultos encapuzados.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – Alice e Franco também gritaram e dois quadrúpedes saíram de suas varinhas.

Respirei fundo e pensei em Tiago, em Maria e todos os meus amigos. Eles ficariam bem.

Mas algo me puxava pra baixo, como um poder estranho e destruidor, que te fazia perder as esperanças, as forças. Como um objeto pesado demais, tenso demais para você aguentar e ele te levar para um abismo.

A imagem de Dougie caído veio à tona. Estaria vivo? Teria condição de sobreviver a qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido com ele? E os outros? Laura e Peter estariam bem? E quanto a nós? Sairíamos dali vivos apesar dos aurores terem chegado?

Tiago apertou ainda mais minha mão, como um estímulo.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – a corça se juntou ao cervo e juntos iluminaram parte da rua, esbeltos.

Os dementadores recuaram, mas notamos que apenas subiam a rua, em direção onde mais pessoas, Comensais e também aurores, deveriam estar.

- Tiago... – eu disse, fraca.

- Vou te levar daqui. – ele disse, sobre mais gritos. – Segure-se firme.

Eu apertei com a maior força possível seu braço.

Jurei ter visto um raio verde voar em nossa direção, mas já tínhamos rodopiado.

Nunca gostei muito de aparatação, confesso. Sempre fiquei enjoada e desconfortável. Continuávamos a girar, e eu ainda apertava Tiago com força. Uma dor lancinante em minha perna esquerda anunciou que estávamos perto, e as imagens se tornaram borrões, até tudo virar escuridão.


	45. A Casa dos Potter

**Capítulo 45:**

No momento em que meus pés tocaram o chão, uma dor nauseante atravessou minha perna. Cambaleei, ainda meio perdida e fui em direção ao chão.

- Ah! – ofeguei.

Mãos, que eu supus serem de Tiago, me seguraram, impedindo minha queda.

- Lílian, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou alarmado, me pegando com facilidade no colo.  
>Eu arfava, controlando a vontade de gritar.<p>

Tiago me colocou levemente em algo macio, acho que um sofá. E pela primeira vez, parei para observar o ambiente.

Era claro e iluminado. Era também arejado, parecia ter alguma janela aberta, pois um ar calmo e gélido batia levemente em meu rosto. Parecíamos estar em uma sala ampla e o único som audível era minha respiração ofegante e, talvez, barulho de carros lá fora.

- Onde... – tentei dizer, suportando fortemente a dor. – Onde estamos?

- Na minha casa. – ele respondeu rapidamente. – Ih, caramba...

Tiago avaliava minha perna, acima do joelho. Eu teria corado por ele ter levantado um pouco meu vestido, mas estava mais espantada com o que eu via.

Um corte demasiado fundo se encontrava ali. A pele estava em carne viva, jorrando sangue pela minha perna e vestido. O corte, na verdade, parecia mais um grande buraco, como se tivesse sido arrancado a força.

- Estrunchamento. – Tiago disse, espantado, e em seguida começou a murmurar palavras e palavras para o machucado, passando a varinha pelo local.

- Isso dói. – resmunguei.

- Estou tentando.

Ouvimos passos. Fiquei alerta, agarrando com mais força a varinha que eu segurava.

Mas era apenas a Sra. Potter, vestida num avental sobre o vestido, mas sem perder sua elegância. Sua boca se abriu num O quando viu a cena.

- Tiago? – ela disse, espantada. – Mas o que aconteceu? O que é isso?

- Hogsmeade foi atacada. – Tiago disse, sua expressão concentrada. – Mãe, ainda tem ditamno aqui em casa?

- Tem. – a Sra. Potter respondeu ainda olhando a cena, boquiaberta. – Tem sim... vou buscar.

Vi ela sair por uma porta atrás de Tiago e rapidamente já estava de volta com um frasco marrom.

Tiago o destampou rapidamente e com cuidado, aplicou quatro gotas do líquido em meu ferimento.

- Ai! – exclamei, não me contendo; minha pele parecia estar em chamas, e logo depois de uma espécie de fumaça verde encheu o ar, senti minha perna totalmente dormente.

- Os feitiços não eram o bastante pro corte. – Tiago explicou com um sorriso de desculpas. – Mas você logo ficará boa.

Olhei para o machucado. Ele parecia estar se cicatrizando, como se a dias o estrunchamento tivesse ocorrido.

- Tiago. – a Sra. Potter se adiantou, as mãos apertando a barra do avental laranja. – Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Comensais da Morte e dementadores invadiram Hogsmeade de novo. – ele explicou, ainda avaliando minha perna.

- Comensais... da Morte... em Hogsmeade? – ela indagou, mais aterrorizada do que nunca. – Mas e os aurores? Não tinham melhorado a segurança no ultimo ataque que teve?

- Todos foram pegos desprevenidos, mãe. Com certeza ninguém esperava por isso. E o último ataque já aconteceu faz tempo.

- Mesmo assim! – ela guinchou. – Filho, que perigo! E eu posso saber o que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

- Ora, hoje é a formatura, não é? Estávamos comemorando.

- E onde está Sirius?

- Ele ficou lá.

- O quê? – ela exclamou, sentando-se numa poltrona próxima, acariciando o peito. – Como assim, ficou lá? Como você...

- Almofadinhas já é maior de idade. Ele escolheu ficar lá, eu não podia fazer nada.

A Sra. Potter continuou parada, em estado de choque, os olhos fitando o nada.

Tiago continuava a fitar meu machucado, como se com os olhos fizesse ele se curar totalmente.

- Você está bem? – perguntei a ele.

- Por que não se preocupa mais com você? – ele disse, embora sorrisse. – Está pior do que eu.

Nós dois estávamos cortados e sujos de terra em alguns pontos; sem falar do meu cabelo, que tinha sido atingido por um feitiço perdido.

Antes mesmo que eu percebesse, a Sra. Potter já estava ao nosso lado novamente.

- E você querida? – ela disse com os olhos em minha perna também. – O que houve?

- Eu estrunchei na aparatação. – falei, meio constrangida de ter sujado o chão e o sofá marfim de sangue.

- Minha nossa! Mas isso é uma loucura! – ela disse. – Onde está a segurança desse Ministério? Vocês sabem a gravidade da situação, o perigo que correram?

- Estamos vivos, é isso que importa. – Tiago riu.

A Sra. Potter assentiu. Ela olhou para Tiago e o abraçou com força, as lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Ah, Merlim, obrigada. – ela murmurou, enquanto Tiago olhava pra mim sobre o ombro da mãe, novamente corado; eu apenas sorria.

Ela soltou novamente o filho e enxugou as lágrimas no avental.

- Eu vou preparar um lanche pra vocês. Tiago, porquê não leva Lílian para o quarto de visitas?

Tiago assentiu, enquanto a Sra. Potter saia novamente pela mesma porta.

Antes, porém, que Tiago me ajudasse, houve outro estalo.

Sirius surgiu ali, intacto, apesar de sujo. Olhou ao redor e nos viu, sorrindo.

- Beleza? – ele perguntou, cumprimentando Tiago com um abraço amigo. – Qual foi dessa vez, Lílian?

- Ela estrunchou. – Tiago respondeu e não podendo se conter, perguntou: - O que aconteceu depois que saímos?

- Bem, os aurores que haviam chegado tiveram que espantar os dementadores. – ele começou, se jogando na poltrona onde momentos antes a Sra. Potter havia se sentado. – Mas era tarde demais.

- Como assim? – indaguei.

- Os dementadores só chegaram lá pra ajudar os Comensais capturados a fugir. Tínhamos pegado dois deles. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Você viu nosso velho amigo Mulciber?

- Vi. Pelo visto mal esperou sair de Hogwarts pra estrear sua máscara nova. – Tiago disse entre os dentes.

- Mas não restou nenhum Comensal? – perguntei.

- Não. Evaporaram no momento seguinte.

- Afinal, porque é que eles fizeram esse show hoje? – Tiago indagou.

- Como dá pra se perceber, eles foram atrás de um cara que trabalhava no Ministério. Acharam ele no Cabeça de Javali e como já estavam por lá mesmo, aproveitaram pra se descontrair à maneira deles. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Que horror. – tremi.

- Quem será o homem? – Tiago disse. Agora o cheiro de bacon chegou em minhas narinas; só agora percebi como estava faminta.

- Um tal de Percy Butler. Deve trabalhar num departamento bem importante para ganhar tal privilégio.

- E Aluado? – perguntei, tentando, mas não conseguindo, me endireitar no sofá; Tiago me lançou um olhar de alerta.

- Foi pra casa.

- E como será que estão os outros? – eu continuava a perguntar.

- Suponho que vão nos mandar notícias em breve.

- Sirius! – a Sra. Potter apareceu no portal com uma bandeja cheia de ovos e bacon no prato. Depositou-a na mesinha de centro e apertou Almofadinhas num abraço tão caloroso quando o de Tiago. – Você está bem? Não se machucou?

- Tá tudo no lugar. – Almofadinhas sorriu.

- Minha nossa! Fiquei tão preocupada! – ela comentou, servindo os pratos e conjurando mais um pra Sirius. – Se eu não soubesse que Thales estava no trabalho eu estaria ainda mais desesperada. Com certeza isso já caiu nos ouvidos do Ministério, não?

- Ah, sem dúvidas. – Sirius disse, começando a atacar a comida. – Ainda mais porque um dos funcionários de lá foi morto.

- Quem? – ela perguntou temerosa.

- Percy Butler. – Tiago repetiu a informação com a boca cheia.

- Já ouvi falar nele. – ela falou com as mãos nas cinturas, pensando. – Se não me engano ele trabalha no Departamento de Transporte Mágicos. Quase todo dia eu passo por ele no átrio.

- E ele tinha algo... anormal? – Tiago perguntou.

- Não. Uma pessoa normal pra mim.

- Nunca se sabe. – Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

Fez-se um breve silêncio, enquanto eu, Tiago e Sirius terminávamos de comer. A Sra. Potter ainda refletia.

- Tiago – a Sra. Potter começou, me fitando -, porque Lílian está aqui ainda? Não falei pra levá-la ao quarto de visitas?

- Ah, é. É que Almofadinhas tinha chegado e...

- Então leve ela logo, ela precisa de descanso. – ela ralhou. – Está tudo bem, querida?

- Está, está sim. – assenti. – Não se preocupe, eu não me importo de ficar por aqui.

- Ora, onde já se viu. Temos quarto de visitas para isso.

- Como foi que fez isso, Lílian? A sorte como sempre te acompanhando onde quer que você vá? – Sirius riu com sarcasmo.

- Tivemos que aparatar depressa, porque por pouco quase fomos atingidos por uma Maldição da Morte. – Tiago comentou.

- O quê? – a Sra. Potter disse estupefata. – Porque você não me dá os detalhes também, Tiago?

- Eu sei que a senhora ficaria preocupada, então...

- Isso não é desculpa! Eu nem saberia o que fazer se vocês fossem atingidos! Meu Merlim...

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem. – Tiago respondeu descansando o prato e pondo-se de pé. – Vou levar Lílian pro quarto.

- Mas eu estou bem aqui... – insisti.

- Pelo visto a Lílian não conhece a hospitalidade dos Potter. – Sirius riu-se.

- Você vai pro quarto. – Tiago finalizou, pegando-me novamente no colo.

Ele me levou para o lado oposto de onde a Sra. Potter saía, que eu supus que fosse a cozinha. Passamos por uma outra sala, tão arrumada como a anterior, as mesmas poltronas e sofás marfins, quadros de bruxos por toda a parede. Já dava para se perceber que a Sra. Potter tinha um bom gosto de decoração.

Chegamos a um corredor longo, amplo e claro com, pra minha surpresa, umas dez portas de madeira maciça. Tiago me levou até a última, abriu com o cotovelo e entramos.

O quarto era muito aconchegante, as paredes beges, a janela virada para o sul; não havia quadros nas paredes, apesar da tapeçaria e das cortinas serem incríveis. Só havia uma cama de casal que ocupava parte do cômodo e um acesso à outra porta, que supus ser um banheiro.

Tiago me colocou calmamente na cama.

- Espero que esteja confortável. – ele sorriu.

- Não precisava disso. – reclamei. – E não sei por que você me trouxe pra cá. Tenho que ir pra casa.

- O quê? – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – Nem pensar. Você não vai pra casa agora. Vai dormir aqui.

- Tiago, eu vou pra minha casa.

- Não, não vai. – ele disse; eu bufei. – Você precisa descansar. Recuperar sua perna. Não pode ir embora agora. Sem falar – ele continuou, vendo que eu ia protestar – que com certeza seus pais nem devem saber disso. Você voltaria pra casa amanhã, não é? Faz de conta que está em Hogwarts ainda.

- Tiago...

- Lílian, sua recuperação é importante. E está decidido, se você quiser ir embora, será amanhã.

Eu suspirei, vencida. Ele riu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele me tranqüilizou.

- Estou com medo. Como será que estão os outros? Você se lembra da situação em que o Dougie estava?

- Com certeza ele está bem. Está em casa.

- Laura e Peter?

- Sem dúvidas, devem ter sido os primeiros a desaparatar. – disse, rindo com desdém.

- Alice e Franco?

- Estão prestes a se tornar grandes aurores. Estavam ótimos quando viemos pra cá.

- O que me faz lembrar. – falei. - Me desculpe.

- Desculpar o quê? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- Eu sei que você queria ficar lá. Lutar também, sabe. – acrescentei, quando ele parecia ainda mais intrigado. – Só que eu te fiz vir embora.

- Está tudo bem. Não podíamos nos separar.

Eu sorri agradecida, e logo em seguida soltei um longo bocejo.

- É melhor dormir. Foi uma noite cansativa. – ele disse e então me avaliou. – Você quer tomar um banho, suponho?

- É, e isso é um problema. Minhas coisas ficaram em Hogwarts.

- Com certeza eles devem devolver amanhã. Enquanto isso, nós te emprestamos alguma roupa.

Assenti e ele me ajudou novamente a me por de pé.

- Espere um pouco. – ele disse e saiu pela porta.

Olhei pro meu vestido; estava horrível. Rasgado, sujo, arranhado e desbotado. Fiquei surpresa que ele tivesse resistido mais.

Tiago voltou logo em seguida, com uma toalha e vestes.

**- **Aqui está. – ele disse e fiquei surpresa com a roupa que ele havia trago.

- Tiago, não é mais... correto você trazer roupas da sua mãe? – perguntei corada, estendendo uma camisa enorme; parecia pertencer a ele, apesar de ficar gigante em mim.

- Não sei se você vai querer usar uma roupa de minha mãe, se é que você me entende. – ele disse, e acabei entendendo. Não conseguia me imaginar usando um vestido de tecido escocês.

Entrei desajeitada no banheiro, a perna manca e dolorida. O banheiro era no mínimo o tamanho triplo do banheiro da minha casa; Tiago nunca citara que era tão rico. E isso, não sei por que, me deixou meio desconfortável.

Tomar um banho foi como se tirasse um grande peso do meu corpo; me deixou relaxada e muito mais calma.

Quando voltei ao quarto, Tiago já me esperava, deitado de um lado da cama. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

- Veio a calhar. – ele comentou, me fazendo rir.

- Usei um feitiço pra deixar maior. – confessei e ele fez um beicinho. – Mas não fique preocupado, depois eu deixo ele no tamanho normal.

- Não é isso... é que... bem, deixa pra lá. – ele disse e eu olhei para o outro lado, ruborizada.

Andei até a cama, mancando, e com sua ajuda consegui me aprumar melhor na cama.

- Vou deixar você descansar. – ele disse, começando a se levantar.

- Não. – a palavra saiu automaticamente da minha boca, pra surpresa minha e dele. – Não... fique mais um pouco. Por favor.

Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação. Eu já conseguia ver em minha cabeça o sorriso malicioso que Maria faria se presenciasse aquela cena: eu e Tiago deitados na mesma cama, eu usando uma camisa dele.

- Temos que confessar que nossa despedida de Hogwarts não foi do jeito que esperávamos, não é? – ele riu, me fazendo o acompanhar.

- Não mesmo. Mas apesar do que aconteceu hoje, eu vou sentir falta de lá.

- É incrível como em todo ataque temos que estar presentes. – ele comentou, acariciando meu cabelo ainda úmido.

- A culpa é sua. Você nasceu com o dom de levar encrenca em qualquer lugar que você vá.

- Agora a culpa é minha? – ele bufou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Bem, não duvido nada que o Ranhoso era um daqueles mascarados.

Eu suspirei, impaciente.

- Se você acha que só porque saímos de Hogwarts esse assunto pode voltar, você está enganado.

- E não é verdade? Se Mulciber estava lá, tudo indica que ele também poderia estar.

- Tiago, esse assunto morreu. – cortei.

Foi sua vez de suspirar.

- Tudo bem.

Passou-se um tempo de silêncio. Sempre que Severo era o assunto acabávamos assim, sem falar por um tempo.

- Escutou esse barulho? – perguntei, apurando os ouvidos; pareciam ser batidas.

- Escutei. O que...?

- A janela! – apontei para a única janela do quarto, onde uma figura parecia se debater do lado de fora.

Tiago correu para abrir, me fazendo sentir o momentâneo ar entrar no quarto. Ele tirou a carta do bico da coruja, que logo saiu de volta janela afora.

- É da Maria. – Tiago informou, abrindo o envelope.

Meio excitada, juntei-me a Tiago para ler a caligrafia deitada de Maria:

_Olá Lílian_

_Estou escrevendo pra avisar que está tudo bem por aqui. Dougie está dormindo agora, vai se recuperar. E você? Como está? Pontas também está bem? Responda-me quando puder._

_Fiquei sabendo por Marlene sobre tudo o que havíamos perdido, e é muito bom que ninguém tenha se ferido gravemente._

_Iremos nos encontrar em breve? Talvez eu te visite na sua casa, ou onde estiver (Espero que não seja na sua casa, sua irmã é insuportável)._

_Espero sua resposta._

_Maria._

_P.S.: A coruja que entregou a carta é de Marlene, Marta ainda está em Hogwarts._

- Eu disse que ele ia ficar bem. – Tiago comentou, quando eu soltei um suspiro de alívio.

- É.

- Agora você deve dormir. Deve estar cansada. – Tiago depositou a carta na mesa-de-cabeceira.

Entrei debaixo da coberta com cuidado; minha perna ainda ardia. Tiago deitou-se ao meu lado na cama, e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, exausta.

Mal fechei os olhos, e o sono começou a me dominar. E comecei a perceber como esse dia parecia não ter tido fim; hoje mesmo de manhã acabo de ser a mais nova integrante da Ordem da Fênix, seguida por uma formatura e um passeio para Hogsmeade, que acabou sendo atacada por Comensais e quando saio acabo me estrunchando.

Era muita coisa pra se absorver em um dia só. É, eu precisava dormir.

- Boa noite. – foi a última coisa que ouvi Tiago dizer, antes de apagar.


	46. A rejeição da noiva

**Capítulo 46:**

Abri os olhos lentamente. Pisquei uma, duas vezes.

Tentei relembrar o dia de ontem, e não foi difícil. As milhares de imagens vieram como um jato repentinamente em minha cabeça. Tentei me sentar na cama macia, mas com um gemido de dor lembrei que minha perna não estava tão curada assim.

Olhei ao redor, ainda sonolenta; deveria estar de dia, pois uma fraca luz entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas.

Esfreguei os olhos, bocejando, e quando os reabri ofeguei de susto. Uma figura caminhava lentamente na cama, me fitando com seus olhos azuis à claridade.

- Felix! – eu disse, enquanto ele se aconchegava em meu colo, ronronando. – Ah, que bom que voltou.

Ele miou satisfeito quando eu comecei a coçar sua cabeça peluda, e ao mesmo tempo percebi meu malão de Hogwarts a um canto. Tiago tinha razão quanto à chegada das bagagens.

Depois de um tempo, coloquei Felix de um lado e me levantei com dificuldade da cama. Saí mancando até a mala, peguei minha escova de dente e fui até o banheiro.

Como era de se esperar, minhas olheiras estavam mais fundas que o normal, os poucos cortes do rosto já estavam todos curados e meu cabelo recomposto.

- Ei, ei! – Tiago protestou quando cheguei até a cozinha; a Sra. Potter estava servindo a mesa do café, e Sirius e o Sr. Potter lendo o Profeta Diário. – Não deveria ter se levantado, sua perna não está totalmente curada.

- Tiago, eu sei andar. – falei, quando por exagero, Tiago me ajudava a me sentar na cadeira. Sirius riu.

- Lílian, é muito bom te ver novamente. – o Sr. Potter sorriu. – Lamento você ter conhecido nossa casa de um jeito tão desagradável.

- É muito bom revê-lo também. – sorri em resposta, enquanto a Sra. Potter despejava panquecas em meu prato.

- Viu a reportagem do Profeta Diário de hoje, Lílian? – Almofadinhas disse me estendendo o jornal aberto.

A manchete ocupava uma página inteira junto a uma foto da Marca Negra em cima no Cabeça de Javali, em preto e branco:

Hogsmeade novamente atacada

Ontem, aproximadamente às oito horas da noite, um novo ataque ocorreu em Hogsmeade, a vila que rodeia a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Comensais da Morte invadiram o Cabeça de Javali, um dos bares do local, em busca de Percy Butler, funcionário do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia. Os aurores declaram que Butler não tinha relação alguma com atos suspeitos: "Percy nunca se envolvia com nenhum tipo de brigas, ele era totalmente calmo e desprovido de tais características", declara Milena Brown, uma dos aurores que presenciaram o ocorrido. Percy Butler foi encontrado morto no mesmo bar, onde um Comensal o atingiu com a Maldição da Morte, segundo testemunhas. "Dois daqueles homens mascarados entraram no bar e depois murmurou um feitiço estranho, apontando pro céu.", disse um dos presentes, não querendo ser identificado. O feitiço a que ele se referiu foi a conjuração da Marca Negra, conhecida como a marca de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Depois do ocorrido com os dementadores meses atrás, os moradores e visitantes do vilarejo ficaram indignados com a falta de proteção do Ministério: "Muitas pessoas foram feridas, algumas quase mortas, mesmo com aqueles aurores soltos por aí ainda corremos perigo! Isso foi de total irresponsabilidade! Com esses tempos a segurança é essencial!" protesta Madame Rosmerta, proprietária do famoso Três Vassouras.

E pra quem achava que o perigo havia acabado com a chegada dos aurores havia se enganado: momentos depois mais dementadores invadiram o local, causando o terror nas pessoas restantes. Os aurores os repeliram, porém os poucos Comensais da Morte recém capturados conseguiram fugir.

"Havíamos pego dois Comensais que já estavam entre a lista de suspeitos, mais conhecidos como Wilkes e Rosier. Eles se aproveitaram do ataque dos dementadores para escapar.", conclui Alastor Moody, um dos aurores.

A comunidade bruxa não podia estar mais assustada com esses fatos, e mais uma vez solicitamos cautela em todas as casas incluindo feitiços de proteção, atualmente muito importantes _(Veja o artigo "Protegendo seu lar", pág. 9)._

- Tanto rebuliço pra nada. – a Sra. Potter balançou a cabeça.

- O Ministério deve estar um caos hoje. – o Sr. Potter disse, tomando um gole de seu chá.

- Esse Butler não tinha família? – questionei, comendo panquecas; admito que a Sra. Potter tinha um grande dom pra cozinhar.

- Pelo que eu saiba não. Nem filhos, nem pais. – a Sra. Potter comentou.

- Coitado. – murmurei.

- Coitado? – Sirius disse. – Se os Comensais foram atrás dele quer dizer que ele aprontou alguma.

- Nem sempre. – Tiago discordou. – Nem todas as vítimas. Às vezes ele estava sendo chantageado ou coisas do tipo.

Pelo resto do café Tiago e Almofadinhas passaram a discutir as chances de Butler ter se envolvido com os Comensais. E, depois de terminado, a Sra. e o Sr. Potter partiriam para o Ministério.

- Lílian, tem certeza que não quer passar mais dias aqui? – o Sr. Potter convidou.

- Obrigada, mas meus pais devem estar realmente preocupados.

- Entendemos você, querida. – a Sra. Potter disse. – Somos pais de Tiago Potter.

Tiago e Sirius me acompanharam nas risadas.

- E espero que você volte logo. – ela continuou. - Com tudo isso que aconteceu nem tivemos tempo para nos conhecermos melhor.

Ela deu uma piscadela, mas antes que eu respondesse, Tiago disse:

- Com certeza ela vai voltar.

- É. – confirmei. – Sempre que puder.

A Sra. Potter nos deu um último abraço, o Sr. Potter nos cumprimentou, e juntos, os dois entraram na lareira e sumiram na nevoada de pó verde.

- Bem, agora eu vou indo. – eu disse.

- Eu te levo. – Tiago se adiantou. – Já avisei meus pais.

- Porque você precisa me levar? – eu protestei de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Eu sei aparatar muito bem.

- Lílian, você está com a perna machucada. Sem falar que você já tem estrunchamento o bastante para correr o risco de conseguir mais um.

- Mas agora não tem nenhum Comensal da Morte por aqui, tem?

- Não. Mas vou te levar. Garantir que estará segura.

Eu suspirei; Tiago tinha a péssima mania de ser autoritário quando estamos machucados.

- Certo. – falei por fim. – E você Almofadinhas?

- Bom, eu vou pra minha casa pegar minhas últimas coisas. - ele respondeu mostrando desânimo. – É claro, vou deixar algumas coisas pro meus queridos pais nunca se esquecerem de mim.

Sirius foi o primeiro a aparatar, dizendo que me encontraria em breve. Tiago e eu, depois de estarmos firmemente juntos ao malão e a Felix, fomos em seguida.

Aquela sensação nauseante e detestável voltou enquanto girávamos. Fiquei com o receio de sentir uma dor novamente, então nossos pés bateram no chão.

- Tudo inteiro? – Tiago perguntou, rindo.

- Acho que sim.

Minha casa estava do seu jeito habitual, o jardim aparado, o Fiat vermelho do meu pai estacionado em frente à garagem. Um burburinho indicava que a televisão estava ligada. Tiago parecia observar a casa com certa curiosidade.

Toquei a campainha. Esperei que fosse Túnia que atenderia a porta, pois durante as férias, como percebi, ela corria a toda velocidade para atender qualquer um que batesse, receando que seria o namorado. Porém, a pessoa que atendeu foi minha mãe.

- Lílian! – ela exclamou, me puxando para um abraço.

- Ai! Cuidado, mãe!

- Com o quê? – ela se afastou pra me avaliar, então viu minha perna enfaixada. – O que aconteceu com sua perna?

- Longa história.

- Você não nos mandou nenhuma carta. Ficamos preocupados e indecisos se íamos até a Estação te buscar.

- Longa história. – repeti, enquanto ela observava Tiago atrás de mim.

- E esse é...?

- Ah. É. É o Tiago, meu namorado.

Ela sorriu.

- Muito prazer em te conhecer. – ela disse, apertando sua mão.

- Igualmente. – Tiago disse, se divertindo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui fora? – ela instigou. - Vamos entrando.

A casa estava completamente arrumada, pois minha mãe tinha o hábito de limpar quaisquer sujeiras ou pó que pousasse em algum móvel.

Tiago parecia encantado com o que via. Seu olhar se deteu demoradamente no liquidificador quando passamos pela cozinha.

- Fique a vontade. – ela disse, nos levando até a sala de estar. Eu tinha razão quanto a televisão; um musical passava animado na tela.

Meu pai se encontrava lá; por coincidência hoje era seu dia de folga no trabalho.

- Lílian! – ele exclamou com mesma surpresa que minha mãe. – Estávamos preocupados com você.

- Estou bem. – eu sorri, enquanto ele me abraçava.

- Que bom, que bom. – ele disse e seu olhar se deteve em Tiago. – E você deve ser o namorado dela, suponho?

- É, sou. – Tiago disse se adiantando. – Tiago Potter, senhor.

- Muito prazer. – meu pai sorriu em resposta.

Tive que narrar toda a história para eles; Tiago me ajudou em nada, continuava a admirar a televisão. Minha mãe e meu pai pareciam não entender nada também, mas ficaram assustados quando eu deixava as coisas mais "claras".

- Isso é horrível! – minha mãe comentou, espantada. – Graças a Deus você está bem, filha!

- Mas está tudo bem, mãe. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Você está aqui, não é? – ela suspirou, acariciando o peito. – Bem. Vou trazer um café para nós.

Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

- Então, Tiago. – meu pai começou. – Que profissão está pretendendo seguir?

- Estou querendo me tornar um auror. – ele falou com certo orgulho na voz.

- Aurores são pessoas que capturam bruxos das trevas. – expliquei, quando ele parecia não ter entendido.

- E isso é perigoso, não?

- Um pouco. – Tiago respondeu. – Lílian vem tentando me impedir.

- Eu já concordei. – retruquei. – Mas não deixa de ser perigoso.

Minha mãe agora já voltava com a bandeja nas mãos. Eles passaram o resto do tempo conversando; mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada sobre o mundo bruxo, meus pais pareciam fascinados. E por suas expressões, pareciam, pro meu alivio, se simpatizarem com Tiago.

- Mãe, onde está Túnia? – perguntei, quando o assunto sobre o departamento em que os pais de Tiago trabalhavam havia acabado.

- Saiu com aquele noivo dela. – ela respondeu com desagrado.

Logo mais tarde Tiago me ajudou a levar minhas coisas pro meu quarto no segundo andar. Minha mãe sempre mantivera sua limpeza e organização, já que eu passara os dias em Hogwarts. Eram as habituais cortinas damasco, a cama, o guarda-roupa e a televisão, que uma vez meu pai me dera de aniversário.

Depois de depositar o malão a um canto, Tiago virou-se pra mim.

- O que é aquilo? – Tiago apontou para a TV.

- Uma televisão.

- Ah. A vetelisão que o Almofadinhas disse.

- Não, Tiago. – eu ri. – É televisão. Te-le-vi-são.

- E aquilo?

- Uma tomada.

- E pra que serve?

- É dela que sai energia elétrica.

- Incrível. – seus olhos brilharam. – Os trouxas sabem mesmo se virar.

- É claro que sabem.

- E aquele tanto de coisa na cozinha?

- São eletrodomésticos.

- Precisa de tudo aquilo? – ele indagou, surpreso.

- Os trouxas não tem varinhas, Tiago. – lembrei.

Ele continuava a observar o quarto, o que me fez pensar que o dele estaria no mesmo estado que seu dormitório em Hogwarts.

- Gostei dos seus pais. – ele comentou. – E da sua casa.

- Eles também gostaram de você.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

Escutamos um barulho de carro no andar de baixo. Sinal que Túnia chegara.

Quando chegamos ao hall, a cara de Petúnia não pode ser pior quando nos viu. Desagrado, nojo, desprezo, antipatia, constrangimento e surpresa, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá, Túnia. – cumprimentei; eu ia abraçá-la, mas vendo sua expressão deixei de lado. – Olá Válter.

O noivo de Petúnia parecia ter engordado mais ainda desde a ultima vez que eu o vi; não era pra tanto, já faziam quase sete meses. Ele apenas deu um aceno de cabeça, balançando sua cabeça gorda, que tampava metade do pescoço.

- Túnia, esse é o namorado de Lílian, Tiago. - minha mãe disse, apesar de não ser preciso. Ela avaliara Tiago de cima a baixo e torcera o nariz com certa incredulidade.

- Oi. – falou simplesmente, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Prazer. – Tiago respondeu e notei que estava visivelmente reprimindo o riso.

- Bom, já que Tiago está aqui, temos um convite a fazer. – meu pai anunciou, contente.

Petúnia arregalou os olhos, parecendo prever o que viria a seguir.

- Como sabe, Petúnia vai casar daqui alguns dias – ele começou; se é que podia, Túnia ficou ainda mais ruborizada. – E se quiser comparecer e trazer seus pais, está convidado.

- Pai! – Túnia guinchou. Fiquei com receio de Tiago se sentir ofendido, mas mantinha a expressão risonha de antes.

- Ora, Túnia, seu pai está certo. – minha mãe interveio. – Ele é namorado de Lílian, tem que comparecer e trazer seus pais para nos conhecermos.

- Mas o casamento é meu! Eu que escolho os convidados!

- Você já escolheu o bufê, a decoração, o local e os garçons a dedo. – meu pai suspirou, embora sorrisse. – Temos que optar em alguma coisa, não?

- Mas...

- Então, Tiago – minha mãe a interrompeu –, aceita o convite?

- Ah, é claro. – Tiago assentiu sorrindo.

Petúnia bufou e puxou Válter para o corredor e depois pra escada acima, os passos ecoando em grande altura.

- Não ligue pra ela. – minha mãe balançou a cabeça. – Ela está muito estressada por esses dias.

- Sem problemas. – Tiago respondeu e então consultou o relógio. – Bom, já está na minha hora. Passei muito tempo aqui, minha mãe com certeza já apareceu lá em casa.

Meus pais insistiram pra ele ficar, com certeza interessados em ouvir mais sobre o Ministério, mas Tiago dizia precisar ir.

- Bom, então até mais ver, Tiago. Adorei conhecê-lo. – minha mãe o cumprimentou novamente.

- Queria que ficasse pra almoçar, rapaz. – meu pai apertou sua mão. – Mas nos veremos no casamento de Petúnia. Lílian te informará o local e a data.

- Estarei lá. – Tiago respondeu. – Prazer em conhecê-los também.

- Vou te levar até a porta. – falei.

Ainda meio manca, fui até a porta com ele, apesar de o acompanhar até o jardim.

- Vai ser uma perda de tempo esse casamento. – comentei.

- Se eu fui convidado, estarei lá. – ele riu. – E por falar nisso, sua irmã não pareceu gostar muito de mim.

- Acho que nem de mim ela gosta direito. – suspirei.

- Eu confesso que fiquei surpreso. – ele disse, a testa franzida.

- Eu sei. – suspirei novamente. – Ela anda esquisita _mesmo_ nesses últimos dias e...

- Não é disso que estou falando. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Quero dizer que comparando sua beleza com a dela, eu nunca imaginaria que vocês são irmãs.

Eu ri, ruborizada.

- Bom, então não deixe de me avisar. – Tiago falou com um certo brilho nos olhos. – Casamentos sempre são divertidos.

- Talvez você vai excluir esse da lista.

Tiago voltou a fitar minha perna enfaixada.

- Cuide-se bem, ok? Quando puder venho te visitar.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – eu sorri.

- Eu também. Mais um motivo pra mim te visitar quando puder.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou, demoradamente, aproveitando que estávamos a sós.

- Até mais. – retribui seu sorriso. Ele se afastou, e com um estalo desapareceu.

Quando voltei pra casa, Túnia já estava descendo de volta com Válter nos calcanhares; me perguntei se estariam observando eu e Tiago pela janela e pensei na cara que ela talvez tenha feito quando o viu desaparatar.

Ela passou por mim, como se não me visse e levou o noivo até a porta; meus pais voltaram a assistir TV. Me juntei a eles, e Túnia logo estava de volta.

- Ele já foi embora? – minha mãe perguntou a ela, despreocupada.

- Foi. – Túnia disse com rispidez. – Mãe, eu não quero aqueles... aquelas pessoas no meu casamento. Eu não admito. Eu escolho quem vai ou não.

- Petúnia, está decidido. – meu pai cortou. – Eles são nossos convidados. Queremos conhecer os pais do namorado de sua irmã.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. – ela respondeu com desdém, visivelmente fingindo não notar minha presença na sala.

- Pai, mãe, não precisam insistir. Tiago não precisa comparecer. – comecei, mas minha mãe balançou a cabeça.

- O convite está feito. Não podemos simplesmente dizer a eles pra não vir. – ela disse, e virou-se pra Túnia. – Filha, pare com isso. Seja legal pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Voce sabe que qualquer coisa pode acontecer, não é? – ela insistiu. – Sei lá, com eles na festa é possível até explodir as coisas.

- Bruxos não são monstros para sair causando explosões. – reclamei, ofendida.

- Se quiser, eles são. – ela retrucou sem olhar pra mim. – Eles devem ser loucos.

- Bruxos não são loucos. – respondi irritada. – E pare com isso, Túnia. Eu não tenho culpa de eles terem sido convidados, mas quando vierem garanto que são boas pessoas.

- Portanto, assunto acabado. – minha mãe respondeu, se levantando. – Teremos a família Potter em seu casamento, será bom conhecê-los. Vou preparar o almoço.

Túnia bateu o pé no chão, enfurecida e indignada, e, ainda bufando, subiu apressada a escada. Ouvimos um baque alto de porta se batendo.

- Não precisavam... – comecei.

- Petúnia tem que aprender que nem tudo é do jeito que ela quer. – meu pai respondeu, voltando a atenção pra TV.

- Posso falar com Tiago. Ele vai entender que Túnia não está acostumada com isso.

- Você parece concordar com ela. Parece não querer que eles venham.

- Não é isso, pai. – suspirei. – Só não quero causar confusão. Túnia estava muito entusiasmada com esse casamento.

- A presença deles não vai afetar a festa. Fique sossegada, Lílian.

Eu estava sossegada, ao contrário de Túnia. Pelo resto do tempo ela parecia esquecer de minha presença; e também parara um pouco de falar apenas no casamento: parecia não querer lembrar dos novos convidados.

E eu esperava que essa sua rispidez, sua indignação, não chegasse a magoá-los. Mais do que nunca, eu queria paz.

Naquela noite finalmente parei pra pensar, enquanto dormia novamente em meu quarto, observando a claridade clara dos lampiões da rua entrar por minha janela.

Depois de todo aquele rebuliço dos ataques de dementadores e Comensais, parei e refleti. Eu havia terminado Hogwarts. Começaria uma nova vida, um novo caminho. Isso era revigorante, e também preocupante. Mais preocupante do que revigorante.

O que seria daqui pra frente? O que aconteceria? Em que ponto chegaria minha relação com Tiago? Eu ia realmente me tornar uma curandeira? O mundo bruxo começaria a ter, finalmente, paz?

E minha cabeça fervilhava de perguntas, junto às lembranças boas e sombrias.

A única coisa que eu devia fazer agora é esperar; esperar para o que vier. Enfrentar o que está por vir. Deixar o tempo decidir.

E assim, me lembrei de uma frase que um dia eu dissera a Tiago, enquanto comemorávamos meu aniversario na Sala Precisa: _Não é pra pensar nisso, Tiago. Esqueça do futuro e viva o presente._

Já estava na hora de eu seguir meus próprios conselhos. E junto a essa, lembrei de outra coisa que uma vez Maria me falou: Bola pra frente.

E é assim que tinha que ser: esquecer do futuro e viver o presente. Isso caia bem agora.

Tudo daria certo e tudo se resolveria. E eu iria torcer para que o destino finalmente trouxesse algo bom para se aproveitar.

E então dormi pensando nisso. A vida continuava, e tínhamos que aceitar e enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir.


	47. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- Petúnia, ande logo! Estamos mais do que atrasados! – ouvi meu pai gritar do hall.

Túnia ainda terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto, rodeada por mim e minha mãe. Apesar de ela ter passado o dia inteiro na manicure, cabeleleira e SPA – o que achei muito exagero – continuava a andar pelo quarto, dando voltas, acrescentando retoques nos lugares já retocados antes, arrumando o vestido sem necessidade.

Ela até que estava bonita: seu vestido era longo e comprido, descendo por seu corpo magro demais, seda branca. Uma tiara, como presente de meus pais, dava destaque a seus cabelos castanhos. A única coisa que me incomodara, porém, fora sua maquiagem exagerada.

- Filha, você está linda. Não precisa de mais nada. Já estamos atrasadas! – minha mãe pressionou; ela pareceu não ouvir.

- Noivas tem o costume de chegar atrasadas ao casamento. – Túnia respondeu despreocupada, aprumando ainda mais a tiara nos cabelos.

- Mas desse jeito vamos chegar _muito_ atrasadas. – comentei. – O caminho até lá não é tão curto.

- Se está reclamando, pegue uma vassoura e vai voando. – ela disse com desdém.

Túnia passara a falar comigo, mas apenas para jogar na minha cara que não me convidara pra ser madrinha. No começo fiquei um pouco magoada, mas depois passei a aceitar. Ela havia chamado uma tal de Guida, irmã de Válter.

- É melhor descerem logo! – meu pai repetiu, ainda gritando do andar de baixo.

- Chega, Petúnia. – minha mãe disse, perdendo a paciência. – Vamos agora.

- Mas...

- Voce já se atrasou demais.

Petúnia desceu indignada, ainda enfurecida por não poder enrolar mais. Meu pai passou o resto do caminho resmungando o atraso.

O casamento seria numa espécie de parque privado; eu já havia visitado o lugar antes: tinha grandes campos, rodeado por várias árvores altas e um lago se estendia por todo o centro.

Demoramos um pouco mais no trânsito, pra felicidade de Petúnia. Eu não estava entendendo muito o porquê dela querer chegar atrasada.

- Eu falei que ia ser difícil depois! – meu pai reclamou, entrando numa rua totalmente lotada por carros.

O trajeto demorou mais uns vinte minutos; circulamos de uma rua a outra, avenida por avenida, até chegar à entrada do local, já ocupada por vários carros na entrada.

Túnia desceu do carro, com a ajuda de minha mãe. Não parecia nervosa, e sim triunfante.

Eu já podia sentir a brisa fresca, açoitando os galhos, fazendo aquele delicioso som das folhas balançando; ouvi um barulho de água, sinalizando o lago.

- Bom, eu vou na frente. – falei, enquanto Túnia insistia em demorar mais um pouco. – Vou ver se Tiago já chegou.

Quando dei as costas, Túnia parecia muito mais confortável.

Caminhei mais apressadamente pela grama; o reflexo do sol das três batia fortemente na pequena parte do lago que eu já podia ver.

Um pouco mais de tempo eu já avistava a tenda branca, perto de alguns quiosques luxuosos. Me perguntei porque eles insistiram eu fazer algo tão exagerado.

À medida que eu chegava, ouvia os cochichos dos convidados. E finalmente pude ver o lago; era longínquo, cercado por varias sebes altas e bem aparadas.

Muitas cabeças se viraram para mim quando adentrei o espaço onde as milhares de cadeiras estavam, já todas ocupadas.

Não foi difícil achar os Potter: Tiago e o Sr. Potter estavam, para minha surpresa, com vestes habituais trouxas; os ternos pretos combinavam exatamente com os cabelos. O que chamou minha atenção foi a Sra. Potter, usando um elegante vestido vinho. Ninguém nunca imaginaria que ela seria bruxa, e sim alguma _socialite_ a julgar por seus acessórios. A meu pedido, meus pais reservaram um lugar para mim ao lado deles, na segunda fileira.

- Olá! – cumprimentei-os, me sentando ao lado de Tiago.

- Lílian! – a Sra. Potter falou com um sorriso. – Que bom que chegou! Achei o lugar lindo.

- Os noivos têm bom gosto. – eu disse com uma risada baixa. – Ah, e Túnia vai chegar em breve.

- Sem problemas. As noivas podem se atrasar. – a Sra. Potter respondeu, e por um momento delirante imaginei ela e Petúnia tornando-se amigas.

- Tenho certeza absoluta que você está mais bonita que a noiva. – Tiago comentou em meu ouvido, baixinho e avaliando meu vestido verde-água.

- Pois acho que você está enganado. – respondi, rindo.

Válter Dursley já estava à frente; não parecia nervoso e nem excitado. Parecia mais entediado. O padre estava ao centro da mesa olhando de um lado para o outro, trajando uma túnica habitualmente branca. A madrinha, como supus, já estava ao lado do irmão. Eles pareciam gêmeos, ambos gordinhos, os olhos quase fechados sobre as bochechas. A mulher parecia ser um palmo mais gorda que Valter, talvez por ser mais velha.

Os convidados pareciam ansiosos, olhando para trás. O Sr. e Sra. Potter, assim como Tiago, pareciam muito curiosos, observando cada detalhe das vestes trouxas, achando tudo impressionante.

O tempo se prolongou por mais uns dez minutos, e fiquei fazendo suposições do que Túnia estava fazendo para se atrasar mais.

- Porque tanta demora? – Tiago disse impaciente. – Quer dizer, as noivas atrasam, mas essa...

- Túnia está querendo enrolar um pouco. – expliquei.

- Bom, uma coisa eu tenho certeza – ele disse, olhando para trás por cima do ombro. – Eu estava com razão quando disse que você está mais bonita que a noiva.

Os convidados se viraram, observando a "carreata" entrar. Túnia desfilava, de nariz em pé, um sorriso de triunfo. Meu pai, um pouco mais baixo que ela, apenas sorria. As duas criancinhas, duas garotas que eu reconhecia como filhas de uma amiga de minha mãe, entravam balançando seus vestidos, sorrindo e mostrando seus poucos dentes de leite. Minha mãe já estava perto do padre, pois se esquivara rapidamente enquanto os dois entravam. Algumas pessoas cochichavam baixinho uma pras outras, talvez comentando o vestido.

A cerimônia se seguiu, os habituais votos e palavras. Uma fungada baixa mostrava minha mãe, na fileira da frente. Tive que cutucar Tiago umas duas vezes, pois ele dava um longo – e alto até demais – bocejo.

- Francamente, quanta enrolação. – ele resmungou. – Os casamentos dos trouxas são muito monótonos.

- Não reclame. Foi você quem quis vir.

- Pensei que ia ser divertido.

- Eu te avisei que esse sairia da sua lista. Ninguém mandou não me escutar.

Ele bufou.

- Bom, espero que no meu casamento as coisas não sejam assim.  
>Fiquei intrigada com seu comentário, a julgar pela sua expressão. Mas então o padre começou a dar as bênçãos finais.<p>

Tiago reprimiu o riso, quando Túnia e Válter deram o beijo. Túnia era alta e magra demais, Válter o contrário. Foi uma cena meio engraçada, e tive que cutucar Tiago, que disfarçou com uma tossida.

As palmas ecoaram pela tenda.

Os convidados saudaram quando os noivos passaram, em direção ao enorme quiosque que aguardava a festa.

- Muito interessante os casamentos trouxas. – o Sr. Potter comentou, juntando-se a nós.

- E qual a diferença entre um casamento trouxa para um bruxo? – indaguei, enquanto acompanhávamos o resto das pessoas até o quiosque.

- Tem muitos efeitos, se é que me entende. – ele explicou. – Mas o resto é bem parecido.

O quiosque já ecoava com as conversas. Uma banda que eu nunca vira na vida tocava uma música lenta e baixa. Em um canto e outro as longas mesas forradas de pano branco estavam cheias de comida: salgados, doces, cervejas, refrigerante, uísques além de outras completamente desconhecidas; com certeza Válter convidara gente rica para a festa. A mesa principal estava com um bolo de glacê de três andares, com miniaturas de noivos no topo. Garçons andavam pra lá e pra cá, as bandejas tombando de taças e os convidados cumprimentavam os noivos.

- O que é isso? – Tiago perguntou para um garçom que lhe estendera várias taças cheias.

O garçom o olhou confuso.

- Temos uísque e refrigerante. – ele respondeu educadamente.

- Refrigerante? – Tiago perguntou, pegando uma das taças. – Não seria refrigerador?

- É refrigerante, Tiago. Uma bebida. – respondi, rindo e puxando-o para longe do garçom, que coçara a cabeça, sem entender.

- Isso é bom. – ele falou, tomando um gole. – Os trouxas inventam cada coisa.

Mais longe, os pais de Tiago cumprimentavam os noivos. Nos aproximamos para ouvir.

- É muito prazer te conhecer. Somos os pais de Tiago, namorado de Lílian. – a Sra. Potter sorriu para Túnia; ela fez uma careta misturada de incredulidade e espanto. – Estou adorando a festa, estão de parabéns.

Túnia e Válter não responderam. Válter parecia realmente interessado quando viu o terno do Sr. Potter.

- Ah, vocês são os Potter? – minha mãe se aproximou. – Que bom que vieram!

- Muito prazer. – a Sra. Potter a cumprimentou calorosamente. – Sou Mafalda Potter e esse é meu marido, Thales.

Pelo resto da festa, as duas não se desgrudavam mais, absortas em suas conversas. O Sr. Potter também conversava com meu pai, ambos falando sobre o Ministério, novamente.

- Pelo visto eles gostaram um dos outros. – Tiago riu satisfeito. – É claro, exceto por sua irmã.

- Espero que o comportamento dela não tenha magoado seus pais.

- Que nada, eles nem perceberam. – ele me tranquilizou.

A festa prosseguiu. À medida que os convidados bebiam de tudo, partiam para o centro do quiosque, dançando. Tentei me esconder de Tiago, mas ele me puxou antes que eu conseguisse tal feito. Depois vieram meus pais e outros casais, que por fim deram espaço para os noivos dançarem a habitual valsa. Tiago se engasgou com o uísque.

Em seguida cortaram o bolo e fizeram o brinde, afinal, todas as características de um casamento normal de trouxas.

- Lílian, vem aqui minha filha. – minha mãe me chamou junto a Sra. Potter. – Eu estava falando para Mafalda que voce comentou comigo que quer ser médica.

- Curandeira, pra falar a verdade. – corrigi, rindo.

- É uma profissão muito interessante essa, Lílian. – a Sra. Potter sorriu. – Ao contrario de Tiago. Auror! Ele só está querendo me matar do coração.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Tiago se aproximou; pelo visto ele viciou em refrigerante. Dei graças por a bebida não ter álcool. – Tenho que aguentar essas duas falando em meu ouvido para eu mudar de opinião.

- Eu já parei. – me defendi.

- E falo mesmo – a Sra. Potter reclamou. – Você sempre foi de bancar o bagunceiro, o espertinho, Tiago, mas ser auror é muito complicado.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, mãe. – Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Bom, só tenho que torcer para que Lilian ponha juízo na sua cabeça. – ela suspirou, mas seu sorriso se alargou. – E então, pra quando vai ser?

- O quê? – perguntei de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ora... – ela começou, mas Tiago interveio.

- Vamos dançar, Lílian. – ele me puxou para junto aos outros convidados.

- Não quero dançar. – protestei. – E o que sua mãe estava querendo dizer com aquilo?

- Sei lá. Acho que ela tava falando sobre... você entrar para o curso de curandeiros.

Continuei intrigada, mas Tiago voltara a querer me fazer dançar.

A tarde se estendeu e a festa continuava agitada. A cena me lembrava fracamente as festinhas que Slughorn sempre costumava dar em sua sala.

- Atenção, a noiva vai jogar o buquê! – uma mulher loira gritou em alto e bom som.

- A noiva vai o quê? – Tiago perguntou com ar risonho.

- Jogar o buquê. Tradição de casamentos trouxas. – eu ri baixinho, enquanto milhares de mulheres se aglomeravam em torno de Túnia. – Quem pegar o buquê vai se casar também.

- E você não vai lá?

- Eu não.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, desconfortável. – Voce não... quer se casar?

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas. – dei de ombros quando Túnia começou: "E é um!".

- Lílian, porque você não vai até lá também? – a Sra. Potter perguntou, olhando a cena e se divertindo. "E é dois!"

- Perda de tempo. – eu ri.

- Deixe de bobeira. – minha mãe me empurrou. "E é três!"

Túnia lançou o buquê para trás. Ele sobrevoou as cabeças desesperadas das mulheres, enquanto o buquê voava.

Houve um grito desapontado e mútuo quando o buquê caiu em minhas mãos, certeiro. Túnia fez uma careta de desprezo.

- Lílian! – minha mãe comemorou. – Não acredito, vou ter mais uma filha casada!

- Superstições. – respondi com desdém.

- Ora, nem sempre. – Sra. Potter riu.

- Bom, com certeza houve _magia_ para ele vir até a mim. – acusei Tiago com o olhar; ele jogou as mãos pro alto.

- Juro que não fiz nada. – ele disse, seus olhos brilhando.

- Às vezes superstições acontecem. – a Sra. Potter riu misteriosamente, enquanto os convidados voltavam ao centro para dançar.

Dessa vez o casal Potter se juntou aos outros na dança; fingi conversar com uma amiga de Túnia para Tiago não me chamar. Não adiantou.

- Lílian. – chamou ele.

- Não vou dançar, Tiago. Você vai acabar me deixando enjoada.

- Não é isso. – ele falou, a expressão repentinamente seria. – Vamos dar uma volta comigo?

- Uma volta? – perguntei desconfiada.

- É. Não vou fazer nada suspeito, eu prometo. – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

Saí com ele, atravessando a multidão que conversava, ria e dançava. Os jardins exalavam um vento gelado, o que era bom por conta do verão escaldante. O crepúsculo aparecia lá fora, o sol quase sumindo, dando uma cor maravilhosa ao céu. As árvores balançavam, os grilos guinchavam e varias folhas rolavam pelo local.

- Onde o senhor está me levando? – perguntei, rindo.

Tiago continuou sem resposta, ainda me conduzindo pela mão.

Por fim, depois de uma pequena caminhada, paramos perto da beira do lago, onde era rodeado por milhares de sebes altas. Era um dos lugares mais bonitos do parque, e supus, que como em Hogwarts, Tiago dera uma explorada.

Ele se virou pra mim, seu rosto ilegível, e engoliu em seco; uma coisa nova nele.

- Precisamos conversar. – falou.

- Já percebi. – respondi, embora um pouco temerosa. Essa frase "precisamos conversar" nunca demonstrou alguma coisa boa.

Ele respirou fundo, mas então sorriu.

- Lílian, você se lembra do que me disse em Hogwarts? – ele começou. – Sobre estar sempre comigo?

Assenti, confusa.

- Era sério, não era?

- Tiago, dá pra você ser mais claro? – indaguei impaciente e meio trêmula.

Ele suspirou, depois de um tempo prolongado. Deu um sorriso de todos os dentes e falou:

- Lílian Caroline Evans. – ele disse, rouco. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

E estendeu uma caixa, contendo um simples – e lindo – anel com uma pequena pedra que brilhava na noite.

Seguiu-se o silêncio.

Digamos que por essa eu não esperava. Eu esperava que ele dissesse sobre sua carreira de auror, ou a minha de curandeira, mas... isso?

Os grilos continuavam ao redor. Agora a lua nascia, iluminando só uma pequena parte do lago.

Abri a boca, mas não saiu nada.

- Eu... queria fazer do jeito tradicional. – ele falou, como se pedisse desculpas.

Continuei sem respostas, ciente de que meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e meu coração martelava rápido.

- E-Eu... – comecei, perdida.

- Você?

Suspirei e dei um pequeno sorriso, apesar de ainda espantada.

– É claro que aceito.

Tiago deu um sorriso radiante, seguido pelo triunfo.

- Não precisava disso tudo. – eu ri, enquanto me atirava em seus braços; ele me envolveu da mesma maneira, rindo do mesmo jeito.

- Achei que gostaria. – ele fez um beicinho.

- Eu adorei. Não estou reclamando, estou? – falei, enquanto ele ria. – E então era isso todo aquele mistério? Aquilo que sua mãe estava falando?

- É. Ela nunca consegue se segurar. – ele balançou a cabeça.

Retirou o pequeno anel da caixa, e com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo mais do que nunca, colocou-o suavemente em meu dedo. Curvou-se e beijou minha mão, ternamente.

- Eu te amo. – falei baixinho.

- Eu também, futura Sra. Potter. – ele brincou com um sorriso malicioso.

Tiago me beijou, seus lábios movendo-se levemente nos meus. Quase dava para sentir o sorriso ainda em seus lábios, enquanto as lágrimas que brotaram, finalmente escorriam por meu rosto.

E eu não sabia quanto tempo ficamos ali, aproveitando um ao outro, escutando o barulho calmo das águas, olhando as primeiras estrelas e por vezes escutando gritos sonoros vindo do casamento lá longe.

E agora eu só podia me importar com uma coisa: eu e Tiago íamos nos casar. Essa frase soava estranha; e também deixava as coisas meio insanas. Mas era assim que tinha que ser. Finalmente eu ficaria ao lado dele, junto a ele, como eu sempre quisera. O amor da minha vida, aquele que sempre me fez feliz. Ficaríamos juntos.

E só de pensar que um dia eu o odiei e desprezei o máximo que pude, agora carregava em meu dedo uma aliança de noivado _dele_. Isso parecia ter pertencido à outra vida. Uma vida totalmente diferente da que estava por vir.

Uma vida, agora e finalmente, ao seu lado.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada a todas que leram!<strong>

**xx**


End file.
